Esperanzas perdidas
by jva98
Summary: Historia escrita conjunto a Coyote Smith. South Park, un calmado pueblito montañés, atravesara por unos de sus peores momentos cuando una terrible plaga asote el pueblo, transformando a sus ciudadanos en muertos vivientes, pero no como los conocidos en las peliculas, unos aun peores. Solo Bebe, Butters y un grupito quedaran vivos, contra una ciudad ¿Saldra alguno con vida?
1. Los únicos supervivientes

**Esperanzas perdidas**

 **Capítulo 1 Los únicos supervivientes**

 ***Notas al final**

Estaban los dos rubios juntos, habían terminado una actividad de amor profano, dedicada el uno al otro, pasaron una linda noche en la habitación de la chica rizada, ahora uno de ellos estaba despierto y mientras el chico puesto en pie se frotaba los nudillos ella se movía en la cama con sutileza, el sol apenas y había salido en el horizonte, el rubio miro por un momento la ventana, se sentía feliz por lo que acababa de hacer, pero también mal por conservar secretos.

-¿Crees que debemos contar a nuestras familias sobre nuestra relación?-preguntó Butters tomando sus calzoncillos y enseguida sus pantalones para ponérselos, a pesar de contar con dieciséis años vestía la misma ropa de niño, solo que un par de tallas por encima de cuando era niño… Bueno, muchas tallas por encima.

-Creo que sí amor.-contesto la rubia de buena gana mientras despertaba y recogía su sostén-Aunque, me sentiría más a gusto si se lo dijésemos de una vez a todos en la escuela también, ya sabes, dejar de tener lo nuestro en secreto.-dicho esto rio un poco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla al rubio de baja estatura.

-Uhm...ya lo creo. Mejor hablemos de esto a todo el mundo, no deberíamos avergonzarnos.-habló Butters poniendo su camisa, y después aprovechó para manosear un poco los cabellos rizados de la chica.

-Ohh Butters, que tierno eres, pero ya se nos está haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela, mejor prende la televisión y dime que tal va a estar el clima hoy ¿Podrías dulzura?-le pregunto la chica mientras entraba al tocador.

-De inmediato.-habló el rubio mientras soltaba el cabello de la chica, saltaba de la cama, tomando el control de la televisión y enseguida encendiéndola de un click.

-¡Reportaje inmediato! ¡Cuarentena en Denver! ¡Cientos de...!-interferencia-¡Se aconseja no...!-interferencia.  
-Beby.-hablo el pequeñín-Parece que la antena de tu casa está dañada.-dicho esto apago el televisor y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

-¿En serio?, bueno da igual, de todas formas nunca pasan nada entretenido últimamente, hablare con la compañía más tarde… por cierto ¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto la chica.

-Beby.-contesto el chico frotando un poco sus nudillos-Pensé que te gustaría… Ya sabes… Los novios se dicen apodos lindos.

Bebe Stevens se sonrojo por eso, a pesar de ser mayorcito, Butters Stotch seguía siendo muy inocente, a veces no entendía que le atraía del rubio, pero era en esos momentos cuando recordaba esa alegría y comodidad que tenía ella estando cerca de él, puesto que no pensaba pícaramente en los senos de las chicas, no veía revistas porno… bueno no tanto como otros chicos, no era un buscapleitos, y sin embargo se metía en ciertos de problemas, era tan tranquilamente intranquilo que algo le llamaba la atención a ella. Era diferente en cierto sentido.

-Solo si aceptas que te llame Butty.-expreso la chica riendo.  
-Oh, bien.-el chico se ruborizo por su comentario.  
-Vamos, solo tengo que despedirme de mama, acompáñame, creo que es hora de que sepa lo nuestro.-le dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano.

-¿No nos escuchó anoche?-pregunto Butters.

-¿Bromeas? Ella trabaja de noche, lo más seguro es que acabe de llegar.-dijo la rubia-Necesitamos conocernos un poquito mejor, ehh.-hablo la chica-Mama, ya nos vamos...-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la habitación continua a la suya, ambos estaban en el corredor.  
-Gah...-la madre lanzo un gruñido desde su cama.

-Ha de estar cansada.-razono Bebe-Bueno, quisiera presentarte a Butters, bueno ya lo conoces… pero bueno…-la chica se avergonzó un poco-Hemos estado saliendo y ahora somos novios.-tomo de la mano al rubio.

La mujer contesto con otro gruñido, pero el segundo fue más espeso, más como si apenas se diera cuenta de que hubiera alguien en la puerta.  
-Sé que no te gusta lo que hago con mis novios, pero no deberías ser tan cruel.-dijo la chica un poco herida.  
-Aghh... Bebe, acércate.-la madre hablo con una voz muy grave para ser mujer.  
-No puedo, tenemos que correr a la escuela, me lo cuentas cuando vuelva mami.-dijo la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras, escucho alguien levantarse, pero se alejó rápido, en realidad no tenía mucho tiempo.

Una vez fuera subió a la bicicleta de Barbie de Butters, a pesar de que en la escuela ambos decían que era de Bebe.

-Tu mama se escuchaba enferma.-dijo Butters.

-Para nada, solo está cansada.-le restó importancia la chica.

-Bueno, ¡Vámonos! No tenemos mucho tiempo.-exclamó Butters, poniendo su caso a igual que Bebe y yéndose en la bicicleta alegres a su destino.

Aunque cuando ellos estuvieron bastante lejos, la madre de Bebe lanzo un horrible grito de dolor y sufrimiento que helo la sangre de los vecinos hasta la última medula, vecinos que no sabían que lo peor estaba por comenzar.

Cruzaron algunos locales del pueblito de South Park, algunos lugareños que estaban fuera los saludaban con la mano, el sol brillaba en la nieve blanca y el cielo no pintaba ni la más mínima nube, un día perfecto en la redonda.  
Una vez en la escuela los chicos bajaron de la bicicleta de Bebe, voltearon de un lado a otro, se les hizo extraño que en la escuela secundaria-preparatoria no se encontraran ni la mitad de los alumnos, literalmente veían un grupito u otro por allí, pero la mayoría estaban solos, analizando la situación como ellos ¿Acaso habían llegado temprano? Butters tomo su celular después entrar por la puerta principal y recorrer un par de pasillos.

-Son la ocho y media… ¿Por qué hay tan pocos chicos?-pregunto a la chica mientras entraban en los corredores, a pesar de tener alguno que otro chico, tanto de preparatoria como de secundaria, estos estaban tan alejados unos de otros que no se hablaban mutuamente, algo raro sucedía.

A lo lejos vieron un grupito de tres estudiantes menores de edad, se acercaron a ellos, pues conocían a dos de ellas.  
-Filmore.-interrumpió el rubio a un niño de tercer grado de secundaria que había intentado ser presidente de la clase en kindergarten-¿No has visto a Ike o a su hermano? ¿O a Stan? ¿Cartman? Diablos, ¿Has visto a algunos de nuestros amigos?  
-Creo que vi a Sally Turner por ahí, buscando a Heidi, salió atrás, al basurero la muy idiota, y que raro, Ruby dice que no encuentra a Craig aunque ellos estaban juntos, ni a Firkle... solo estamos ella, Karen y yo.-los cinco chicos voltearon en todas direcciones-Y Karen tampoco encuentra a Kenny.

-Hola.-saludo Karen tímidamente, se veía asustada, estaba abrazando a Ruby.

-Que hay.-saludo Ruby sin mirarlos si quiera, con una mirada seria y un semblante indiferente.

-¿No sería mejor si todos buscamos juntos?-pregunto Filmore-La verdad no me da buena espina todo lo que esta ocurriendo…  
Butters no rechazo la propuesta del menor.

-Por supuesto. De seguro que todos deben estar en el comedor intentando lograr obtener más comida del Chef-habló Butters a los demás-No creo que debamos preocuparnos.

-Eso digo yo.-dijo la pequeña Ruby indiferente-Mi hermano nunca se iría de la escuela sin mí...  
-Tampoco Kenny.-dijo Karen aun asustada.  
-Ustedes dependen mucho de sus hermanos.-dijo Filmore, el cual era hijo único y las miraba con cierto aire de superioridad.

Se acercaron al comedor, pero sus puertas fueron abiertas tan repentinamente que Butters y Karen saltaron del susto, el resto aspecto a los dos chicos que corrían hacía su dirección.  
-¡Eh chicos! ¡¿Que carajos que creen que hacen aquí?!-grito Token con su camisa ensangrentada, tenía enganchado de la muñeca a un leal amigo suyo, Clyde; Butters se puso detrás de Bebe asustado, la cual se quedó helada al ver la sangre-¡No importa! ¡Corran!

-¿Correr de qué?-preguntó Butters asustado, aun detrás de la chica, para que enseguida él y los otros mirasen horrorizados a que Token se refería.

Detrás del chico los alumnos de la escuela secundaria y preparatoria de South Park caminaban, cubiertos de sangre y sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, algunos alumnos como los chicos góticos, vampiros, Wendy o incluso profesores como Garrison se encontraban en aquel escalofriante grupo, pero lo más aterrador de todo era que no hacían nada, solo caminaban al frente, mirando inexpresivamente, pero con determinación a los siete chicos al final del pasillo.  
Solo miraban a los chicos al final del corredor y a Token, el cual sujetaba por su mano a Clyde Dónovan, este también tenía sangre en su ropa, pero al ser roja esta no se notaba tanto, Clyde lloraba intensamente y no podía controlarse. Ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la escuela por la salida trasera, dirigiéndose al patio, pero era porque del otro lado del pasillo otra multitud de alumnos se acercaba a ellos, acorralándolos cada vez más.

-¡¿Que les paso?!-grito Karen asustada por la sangre que colgaba no solo de sus ropas, sino también en sus bocas, y hacía un muy mal agregado a sus expresiones glaciares.  
-¡Craig! ¡¿Que carajos crees que haces?!-grito la pequeña peli naranja cuando descubrió a su hermano entra la multitud.

-Oh no…-exclamo Butters recordando las noticias-La cuarentena en Denver…

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bebe.

-En las noticias hablaban de una dichosa enfermedad en Denver, pusieron la zona en cuarentena… miles de muertos…-hablaba Butters mientras todos se alejaban de poco en poco intimidados por la multitud cada vez más próxima.

-Butty, date prisa.-exclamo Bebe sin aliento, muerta del pánico.

-Corramos.-sugirió el rubio cuando la multitud se encontraba a cinco metros de ellos, no querían encontrarse más de cerca, el solo mirarlos aterraba a los chicos de una manera pululante, como si no fueran los que habían conocido.

-Wendy…-susurro Bebe mientras Butters la jalaba para salir corriendo junto a Token y Clyde.

-¡Craig! ¡Más te vale que dejes de joder!-grito Ruby dando un paso al frente, pero entre Karen y Filmore la tomaron por los brazos y la arrastraron hacía fuera, ella no ofreció mucha resistencia.

La multitud solo siguió caminando, lentamente, hacía su dirección, sin que el más mínimo sonido rasgara el aire.

No tuvieron que pedirlo dos veces, el pequeño grupo se alejó lo más posible, no sin lanzar miradas de pena a aquella gente, Karen rasgaba el aire con llanto.

Los chicos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, vieron a Token quien trataba de convencer a Clyde de que saltaran la cerca que rodeaba la escuela.

-¡No podemos dejarlos así!-grito Clyde llorando, aferrándose a una mesa estática.

-A mí no me gusta más que a ti, también quiero que todo esto sea una puta broma, pero viste como casi te hace lo mismo que a Craig, no podemos arriesgarnos.-declaro Token.

-¿¡Que carajos pasa aquí!?-pregunto Bebe enfadada.

-Ese maldito de Tweek llego con una horrible mordida en el brazo, alguien se la hizo mientras venía de camino a la escuela.-hablo Token rápidamente-Después…lanzo un grito…

-¡Todos conocemos a Tweek!-siguió Bebe enfadada.

-¡Ese no era uno de sus gritos histéricos! ¡Él grito de una manera aterradora! ¡Y luego mordió a Craig! Y a Nicole…-expreso Token enfadado, a la vez que la puerta de la escuela, a veinte metros de ellos, era abierta, y Sally Turner corría desesperadamente gritando ayuda.

Hasta que finalmente tratando de saltar un silla en su carrera, cayo de bruces al suelo, lo peor era que la multitud se acercaba a ella, Butters presentía que no era para ayudar, finalmente la rodeada Sally lanzo un grito que fue ahogado como… como sí… le hubieran puesto un vaso de agua en la boca…Los lamentos cesaron y el pequeño grupo se escondió debajo de las mesas, en una se encontraban Bebe, Ruby y Butters, en la otra Karen, Filmore, Token y Clyde.

Paso un minuto sin que la multitud se moviese, solo miraban de un lado a otro, era como si nada les importase, ni siquiera Sally hablaba…

-Si la están ayudando porque tardan tanto…-dijo Karen asustada.

-Porque no la estaban ayudando.-contesto Token molesto.

Un horrible grito, sin parecido alguno, rasgo el aire. Nada, NADA, de lo que había podido escuchar Butters lo había dejado helado hasta la última medula de su cuerpo, era un grito de dolor agonizante y miedo combinado, una expresión que pocas veces se oye, cuando un humano está al borde del colapso, algo que indiscutiblemente no era lindo de escuchar.

Poco después el grito se detuvo tan de repente como apareció, todos se miraron estupefactos y aterrados hasta la última gota de sangre, nunca en su vida querían volver a oír algo parecido.

Vieron al fondo que Sally se incorporaba, ella había lanzado el grito, pero no hablaba, no agradecía, tenía su garganta un tirito de carne aferrado… Debería estar muerta…

-Zombies….-exclamo Butters-Pero… es imposible…

-¡¿Qué?!-lanzo Bebe-¿Estás diciendo que esa multitud…?

-No se equivoca, lo mismo creo yo…-hablo Token-O es una broma de muy mal gusto o estamos ante el fin del mundo.

-Pero Tweak… y Craig…-lloraba Clyde.

¡NO! ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡CRAAAAIG!-la chica grito mientras la rubia la detenía, pues esta intentaba correr hacía la multitud-¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡CRAIG!  
-¡No podemos hacer nada!-grito Token-¡Vámonos de este jodido lugar antes de que nos encuentren!

Los gritos de Ruby hicieron que las cabezas de la multitud voltearan a verlos, inexpresivos, con una mirada glaciar y decidida, a pesar de ser lentos, provocaba miedo verlos. .  
-¡Craig! ¡Suéltenme idiotas! ¡Craig! ¡Por favor no!-rogaba la niña mientras miraba a su hermano, con una expresión glacial en el rostro… ¿Ya no sería su hermano? ¡NO! Imposible, su hermano no se encontraba muerto. ¡No podía!  
-Ruby, ¡Cállate!-exclamo Karen asustada porque aquellas cosas los estaban siguiendo con la mirada.  
-¡No me digas que hacer pobretona!-exclamo Ruby llena de ira, tratando de escapar de las manos de Bebe, estirando sus cabellos, haciendo todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance, pero era inútil.  
Finalmente los pocos chicos que conformaron el grupito salieron de la escuela, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde ir...Sabían que los perseguían, pero no podían darse el lujo de parar, así que continuaron corriendo un rato. Una vez llegaron a un callejón largo y vacío, pararon un segundo para respirar, Ruby se encontraba destrozada, lloraba arduamente y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara.

En la acera ya no había personas, las pocas que habían evitaban a los chicos, y ellos también lo hacían, no se acercaron a nadie.

-¿Dónde podríamos ir?-pregunto Filmore.  
-¡A mi casa!-sugirieron todos al mismo tiempo, menos el que hizo la pregunta y la chica sin hermano.  
-No tenemos tiempo para esto, a la casa más cercana.-dijo Token.  
-La mía.-dijo Clyde reconociendo que su casa se encontraba a solo un par de calles.  
-¿Chicos no quieren un porro?-pregunto una toalla que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, drogada.  
-Butters, trae la toalla con nosotros.-le sugirió Bebe-No creo que vaya a durar con esas cosas cerca y yo tengo a Ruby.-movió un poco a la devastada Ruby de su sitio, pero esta aun lloraba intensamente.

-¡Yo no soy una toalla mujer!-exclamó Toallín molesto y mirándolos con molestia, aunque de todos modos acepto la mano del Butters.  
Los chicos siguieron a Clyde con determinación, Karen miraba apesumbrada al piso, pensaba en su hermano, y como su ángel guardián no había aparecido, ¿Podían los ángeles guardianes convertirse en zombies?

Una vez llegaron a la casa del castaño este corrió gritando:  
-¡Papa! ¡Papa!  
-Idiota, está en su trabajo.-le dijo Token-Solo vinimos por algo de comida y algo para defendernos, después nos vamos de este maldito pueblo.  
-¿Desde cuando eres el líder mocoso?-pregunto molesto la toalla mientras Butters le quitaba un nuevo cigarrillo que había sacado.  
-Desde que vi a mis amigos morir, excepto a ustedes...-dijo el chico ricachón, mientras recordaba tan horridas escenas, llorando sin reserva, tapándose la cara.  
-Wendy... ya no está...-susurro Bebe uniéndose al llanto.  
-Craig..-siguió Ruby suspirando lentamente.  
-Kenny...-dijo entre llantos Karen.  
-... mis amigos...-susurro Filmore-…mi familia…  
-Eric...-era el turno de Butters, le daba pena lo que pudiera pasarle a sus amigos… a sus padres…  
-Nichole...-sollozo Token.  
-¿Ahora quien me venderá mis porros?-lloriqueo la toalla.

-Bueno, chicos… debemos ser fuertes, vamos, mírenme.-todos voltearon a ver a Token, a quien aún le resbalaban un par de lágrimas-Debemos de luchar, debemos de irnos de este pueblo lo más pronto posible… No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí.

-Supongo que podemos tomar algunas cosas de mi cocina...-afirmo el castaño-Para defendernos... No serán tan efectivos como las armas verdaderas, pero tendremos algo…  
-No perdamos el tiempo.-dijo Bebe fuertemente, también dejando de llorar y concentrándose en seguir viva.  
Todos tomaron cuchillos, bates, etc... Nada verdaderamente útil contra una horda de muertos vivientes, pero mínimo les daba una defensa momentánea, una sensación de seguridad falsa.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de armas de Jimbo y Ned?-sugirió Butters, acordándose de la tienda del tío de Stan y de su amigo Ned.

-Supongo que sí...-suspiro Karen levantándose-Pero esperen ¿Y nuestras familias?  
-¿No es obvio?-ironizo Filmore.  
-¿Qué?-grito la chica menor asustada y los chicos mayores enojados.  
-Posiblemente seamos de los pocos que sigan con vida aquí, mi tía me advirtió que nunca sigas tus sentimientos, sino a tu cerebro y creo que es el momento de pensar con el cerebro: ¡Están muertos!-grito el chico enojado.

-¡NOO!-grito Karen comenzando a darle golpes a Filmore.

-¡Maldito cretino!-grito Bebe mientras le daba una cachetada al pequeño.  
-¡Oye!-grito el chico adolorido por la paliza de ambas.  
-No Beby…-le sujeto la mano Butters.  
-Butty mejor será que me sueltes mientras pateo a este cabrón.  
-¿Beby?¿Butty?-pregunto Clyde-¿Ustedes...?

-Sí. Nosotros somos pareja-hablo Butters mientras detenía a Bebe que diera golpes a Filmore.  
-Eso es raro…-termino diciendo Token mientras tomaba su arma, un cuchillo para carne, con fuerza-Bueno, vamos a la tienda de armas lo más pronto posible, cuídense las espaldas, mantengámonos juntos y lo más importante, si nos encontramos con una de esas cosas… Lo mejor será matarlos… Sea quien sea…¿Están conmigo?-pregunto.

-Sí.-contestaron todos mientras salían por la puerta trasera de la casa de Clyde.

No esperaban que dentro de poco vivirían los peores horrores inimaginables, de la palabra a la acción hay más de un paso, y no todo es tan sencillo cuando tienes de cerca a esas cosas muertas.

Un grupito de supervivientes, contra una ciudad entera ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían durar aquellos niños indefensos?

No sabían que la respuesta era: Poco.

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _ **Lol, son exactamente 3,000 palabras xD**_

 _ **No es mucho, pero nunca había hecho exactamente un numero tan cerrado :v Bueno, eso sin notas de autor :P**_

 _ **En fin, bueno, un nuevo fic, miren Jva sube un nuevo fic de zombies con Coyote ¿Qué puede tener de bueno?**_

 _ **Jajajaja, no saben lo que se avecina, como lo más seguro habre puesto en el summary esta historia contara con toquesitos de lemmon, algo de Yaoi, un poco más de Yuri (debilidad para hombres xD), además de narrar una historia, para los que les moleste esos generos (pocos en realidad) tampoco abundaran, solo son toquesitos puestos en momentos estratégicos :v**_

 _ **Ademas el fic tiene desarrollo de personajes y buena trama ;)**_

 _ **Ahora sí, este fic lo escribimos tanto Coyote Smith como yo, pero obviamente tuve que editarlo yo xD Porque se nota mucho la diferencia entre como escribo yo, y como escribe Coyote, somos dos estilos diferentes.**_

 _ **Vamos, denle una oportunidad a este fic, les puede sorprender lo que llegamos a hacer xD**_

 _ **Supongo que sería todo, me despido no sin antes decir asdafsafasfasfasf, ahora sí, adiós xD**_


	2. En busca de un refugio

**Esperanzas perdidas**

 **Capítulo 2 En busca de un refugio**

Después de alistarse y analizar a fondo la casa del castaño los chicos salieron por la puerta trasera del hogar de Clyde, se encaminaron entre distintos jardines desiertos, les sorprendió que nadie saliera de entre las casas.

Hasta que después de atravesar la décimo tercera casa, dos jóvenes salieron de la puerta trasera.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-grito una chica de cabello esponjado y rubio mientras amenazaba a los presentes con una pala de jardín ensangrentada.

-Ah…-grito Karen, escondiéndose detrás de Filmore.

-Espera… ¿Scott?-pregunto Butters cuando miro al chico detrás de la rubia.

-¿Butters?-pregunto el chico diabético, de nombre Scott Málkinson.

-¡Podrían morderte como a Kevin! ¡No te acerques idiota!-grito la chica deteniendo a Scott, manteniendo la pala de jardín en alto.

-¿Annie?-pregunto Bebe sin aliento.

-¡¿Chicos?!-grito una chica llamada Annie Faulk-¿En verdad son ustedes?-unas lágrimas corrían por su cara.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Gran pendeja!-Bebe se acercó a ella para abrazarla, Annie levanto la pala en señal de defensa, por lo cual Bebe tuvo que parar, se miraron una a la otra directamente a los ojos.

-Soy yo… tu amiga.-dijo Bebe.

Annie bajo la pala entre lágrimas y abrazo a Bebe de buena gana, Scott solo sacudió la cabeza a Butters y Token.

En la escuela se sabían que Annie y Scott salían desde hace tiempo, por lo cual no los sorprendió verlos juntos.

-¿Por qué no estaban en la escuela?-pregunto Bebe entre confundida y agradecida.

-Estábamos a punto de irnos, cuando Kevin llego a mi departamento pidiendo ayuda.-dijo Annie.

-Pero tu departamento está en el centro.-exclamo Bebe.

-Sí… Bueno… resulto que una chica se había suicidado del departamento y Kevin lo había visto, Scott estaba conmigo por suerte, siempre pasa por mí al departamento para que vayamos juntos a la escuela.

-Kevin tiene casa propia, ¿Qué hacía ahí?-pregunto Clyde.

-Dijo que iba de camino a una área de cuarentena, lo había visto en las noticias, en el hospital se dice que están poniendo un área de cuarentena para esta enfermedad o área segura... Pero yo nunca lo vi.

-¿Y?-le invitaron a que prosiguiera.

-Bueno, en el piso se encontraba la chica, la conocía de vista, creo que vivía en uno de los apartamentos con sus padres, pero era solo una niña, no tendría ni ocho años… el charco de sangre que se había formado tenía un radio de más de un metro… una niña, una niña… y se había tirado del piso máximo, hasta que por encima nuestra algunos hombres y mujeres miraban hacia el pavimento... parecían… parecían…-la chica se detuvo temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el resto.

-Parecía… que reían…-hablo Scott-No era una risa falsa, tampoco una psicópata, mucho menos parecía maligna…-Scott también temblaba como si una ola de agua fría le recorriera el cuerpo-Era como si nos riéramos de algo… de algo… normal…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Butters.

Scott rio lentamente, "jejeje", lanzando una mirada de placer sin expresión; sus labios no se inmutaban a pesar de que asustaba a las dos chicas menores, quienes abrazaban a Toallín y Filmore, el chico rio como cualquier persona lo haría, solo que más seco de lo normal, algo que puso los pelos de puntas a los demás.

-Algo por el estilo, pero ellos lo hacían de una manera mucho peor.-hablo interrumpiéndose-Era horrible escucharlos…Sentía como si pudieran lastimarme… A pesar de que estaban a muchos metros encima mío…

-Luego la niña se levantó sobre su propia sangre lanzando un horrible grito, propinando una mordida a Kevin, Scott y yo salimos corriendo, no sin antes escuchar de nuevo la inocente voz de la niña riendo… como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Y Kevin?-pregunto Clyde.

-Salimos corriendo por un motivo.-explico Scott.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Token molesto.

-Los sujetos del techo comenzaron a saltar desde el tejado, tratando de caer sobre nosotros… Cuando voltee, vi como alguno de ellos se volvían a levantar…-Scott ya no podía seguir, se había formado un nudo en su garganta.

-Después de eso vinimos a la casa de Scott.-hablo Annie tratando de calmar al diabético.

-¡Las noticias dejaron de emitirse desde la mañana!-recordó Butters tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-¿No eran interferencias?-también recordó Bebe.  
-Yo tampoco recuerdo que transmitieran las noticias...-pensó Token.

-Sí, ¿Por qué Kevin sabía de todo eso?-inquirió Clyde-Si él hubiera sabido de algo malo, nos hubiera avisado ¿No?

-¿Por qué no nos avisó?-pregunto Token molesto-Algo no me huele bien de todo esto…  
-¿No quieren un porro?-pregunto Toallín mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y Butters se dedicaba a tirarlo nuevamente, manteniendo "sobria" a la toalla.

-Pudo haberlas leído por internet.-sugirió Scott.  
-Creo que tengo mi celular guardado.-dijo Bebe, cogiendo a su IPhone del medio de su sostén.

-Nada...-aseguro la rubia mirando el Facebook, lo mismo pasó cuando miro Twitter, Goggle News; nada hablaba sobre aquella dichosa enfermedad-¡Nada de nada!  
-¡No te creo!-Scott tomo el celular-No puede ser... ¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer ustedes?

-Estábamos yendo a la tienda de Ned y Jimbo para coger armas para defendernos de los zombies-explicó Filmore mientras apartaba a la chica que lo abrazaba.  
-¿Y después?-preguntó Annie cautelosamente.  
-Bueno, Token dijo algo como… largarnos del pueblo.-hablo Butters.

-¿Pero no debemos intentar salvar a nuestros amigos que sigan vivos?-habló Clyde con grandes lágrimas en el rostro.

-Odio decirlo, pero Filmore tiene razón.-expreso Token-Puede que seamos los únicos que continúen con vida en este pueblo.  
-Sí, lo más inteligente es no arriesgar el culo por los demás si no queremos morir, además mientras más personas seamos, más provisiones gastaremos...-razono Bebe, aterrando a Butters-Lo mejor será cuidarnos entre nosotros, y tratar de no hacer crecer a este grupo... Mantenernos juntos hasta el final. ¿Lo prometen?  
-Sí...-dijeron después de unos segundos varios de los presentes, Butters y Clyde solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Podemos irnos a la tienda de esos dos?-hablo Annie alarmada.

-Sí, vamos de una vez, mientras menos tiempo estemos aquí mejor.-termino diciendo Token.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y dirigieron a la puerta del patio, de uno en uno salieron, Scott miro su casa por última ocasión, tomando fuertemente la mano de Annie.

Siguieron atravesando los jardines sin que nada digno de contar sucediera, miraban de una en una las casas, de vez en cuando encontraban cosas interesantes, como tubos de hierro de alguna tubería que necesitaba reparos, pero nunca los recibiría, o unas tijeras de jardinería que tomo Bebe… hasta que cuando faltaban dos casas para terminar la calle se encontraron con una casa muy particular.

-No mires.-Karen reacciono rápido tapándole los ojos a su amiga, pero esta sabía perfectamente donde estaba.

-Ya no importa.-hablo Ruby sin mostrar emoción alguna aparte de pesimismo.

Llegaron a la vuelta de la calle suburbana sin demorarse en lo más mínimo, pero estaban asustados, temían que de un momento a otro una multitud de aquellas cosas apareciera, tal cual como se la encontraron en la escuela… Aun podían sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, lo que les hizo apresurar el paso arduamente cuando faltaba una calle para el recorrido.

Era un grupo bastante extraño, tres estudiantes de secundaria jóvenes, con seis estudiantes de preparatoria y una toalla; en cualquier otra situación esto le hubiera parecido gracioso a cualquiera, pero aquellos diez peleaban por su vida en esos momentos, luchaban por una causa y no se rendirían ante nada para salir vivos.

Esa era su única misión y harían hasta lo imposible para lograrlo.

-Oigo algo…-comento Bebe preocupada, mirando de reojo a Butters, para saber si este también escuchaba algo.

-Yo también.-corroboro Token mientras agudizaba el oído.

-Son armas.-termino diciendo Clyde-Los militares pueden estar cerca.-dijo emocionado.

-En las películas siempre son los malos.-dijo Filmore desconfiando.

-Esto no es una jodida película.-termino diciendo Token-Estoy de acuerdo con Clyde, vamos con aquella gente, al fin y al cabo si nos matan con armas no será tan doloroso.

-Niños, están siendo unos pendejos.-termino diciendo la toalla-Obviamente si fueran militares no estarían disparando con un 280 rem, tendrían algo mucho más potente.-dijo ella… él…, reconociendo el sonido de la bala, pero sin darle importancia al dato en cuestión, tomando otro cigarrillo y fumando un poco, desde hace rato Butters se había cansado de tratar de quitárselos.

-Podemos espiar…-sugirió Filmore-Podemos escondernos en…-fue interrumpido cuando estuvieron a punto de saltar la barda final de la calle.

Token estaba a medio camino de saltarla, cuando vio algo a lo lejos y se tiró al piso, alejándose de la barda.

Butters, quien era muy bajito, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Clyde y Scott para que lo levantaran, puesto que Annie y Bebe ayudaban a Token, tratando de calmarlo.

Butters presencio una calle normal, pero al fondo de esta se encontraba agrupada una gran multitud, justo de donde venía el ruido.

-Van directamente hacía el sonido de las armas.-expreso Butters blanco de miedo, no sabía porque, pero cada vez que miraba a aquellas cosas, estas le helaban la sangre.  
-No puede ser...-susurro la pequeña Karen mientras oía las noticias de Butters.

-Tendremos que buscar otro camino….-dijo Bebe.

-¡No hay otro camino!-dijo Clyde-Es la calle principal. En esa misma calle están la tienda de armas de Jimbo, el hospital, la tienda del señor Esclavo… la zapatería… de mi papa…-el chico volteo hacía la calle.

-¡Demonios!-grito Scott.

Todos miraban el piso lacónicos, tenían la esperanza de cargar con una buena arma, pero estas les eran inalcanzables, por su lado Toallín sugirió que revisaría la casa, la cual le pertenecía al Topo, Filmore lo acompaño esperanzado de encontrar la pala del compañero de Preparatoria de los chicos.

-Miren…-Butters trato de hablar mientras el resto esperaba en el jardín-Es obvio que si nos tratamos de ir de aquí sin armas mejores o un poco más de comida no haremos nada, tampoco podemos tomar el riesgo de ir casa por casa, pues podemos tardar mucho, ¿Alguien tiene una idea inteligente?

-Vamos a mi casa.-expreso Token-La mansión Black es impenetrable, y la comida es algo que nos sobra, además podemos pasar ahí la noche y partimos en la mañana.-explico Token.

-No sin antes pasar por el hospital.-recordó Scott Málkinson.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Clyde, provocando que todos se dieran un pelmazo en la frente.

-Por mi diabetes.-dijo Scott abriendo los ojos después del golpe auto inducido.

Mientras tanto Toallín y Filmore analizaban a fondo la habitación del Topo, en esta encontraron cosas bastantes peculiares, puesto que esa habitación parecía más digna de alguien como Gary, el chico mormón, u otros religiosos… Nunca se imaginaron al topo con un perfume francés caro en un tocador de espejo, o un rosario colgado sobre su cama, los únicos rastros de sus "tendencias" militares estaban bien guardadas en el armario.

-Este parece un buen cuchillo.-comento Filmore blandiéndolo en el aire, denotando, sin quererlo, el hecho de que nunca en su vida había tomado uno para defenderse.

-Mira mocoso.-hablo Toallín mientras guardaba algunos objetos en una pequeña bolsa-Se toma así.-Toallín le enseño al pequeño como tomar el arma-Y se apuñala…. Apártate del medio pendejo.-le dijo amenazándolo, Filmore se hecho hasta la cama, alejándose del closet, por lo cual Toallín le demostró como acuchillar en el estómago, pero sobre todo, los ataques hacía arriba, los cuales debían hacerse con la hoja inclinada hacia abajo para mayor corte.

-Sabes mucho de esto.-comento Filmore.

-Cuando creces en las calles no es precisamente fácil salir adelante sin un buen arma.-dicho esto tomo con especial cariño su bolso.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?-pregunto Filmore.

-Nada importante.-exclamo Toallín-…. Mi droga…-termino diciendo, aunque el otro sospecho que era mentira.

-Total, solo dame el cuchillo.-exclamo Filmore arrebatándoselo en el acto-Mierda, no está esa jodida pala…-exclamo luego de retomar la búsqueda.

-Da igual, conseguimos un cuchillo, por si acaso revisemos que tenga comida.-dicho esto bajaron las escaleras y tomaron algunas cosas como cereales, galletas y botellas de agua purificada, vaciaron la mochila de Filmore, quitando todo el material escolar inútil, menos una libreta y algo con que escribir, por si las moscas y en su lugar colocaron la comida.

Una vez salieron notaron en el patio un montoncito ocupado por los libros de textos del resto de los estudiantes.

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual.-expreso Token mientras miraba la mochila medio llena de comida por Filmore-Bueno, iremos a mi mansión.

-¿No que saldríamos de la jodida ciudad?-pregunto molesto la Toalla.

-No podemos sin la medicina de Scott, y el hospital paso al infierno esta…-de repente Bebe pudo recordar algo-¡El hospital!-grito horrorizada mientras un par de disparos cursaban el aire.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Clyde nuevamente alterado.

-¡El hospital!-comprendió Token, le siguieron Butters y Annie.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron Clyde y Karen al unísono.

-El hospital…los disparos…-Bebe trataba de explicar, pero estaba quebrada-Esos malditos zombies están en el hospital.

-¿Están atacando el…?-sugirió Clyde.

-Kevin se dirigía en aquella dirección.-recordó Scott.

-El hospital es la zona segura.-termino diciendo Butters, conectando todos los puntos-Puede…

-Era la zona segura…-para sorpresas de todos quien dijo eso fue Ruby.

-No seas tan pesimista.-hablo Karen asustada.

-Escuchen los disparos.-hablo Ruby provocando un silencio incómodo-Cada vez son menos y te apuesto lo que quieras a que la calle en estos momentos debe estar hasta el tope de… esas cosas.-dictamino.

Token quien era el más alto corroboro el dato con un pequeño vistazo, ahora aquellas cosas no estaban hasta donde alcanzaban la vista, si no que se amontonaban a unos metros de distancia de ellos, ignorándolos por el sonido de los disparos.

-Tiene razón la niña, vamos corriendo antes de que nos rodeen.-dijo Token tomando su mochila vacía y juntos salieron corriendo por los jardines sin detenerse en lo más mínimo, volvieron a pasar por la casa de Ruby, pero no por la de Scott, tuvieron que dar la vuelta y dirigirse más al norte.

Después de una larga caminata sin encontrarse con alguna de esas cosas en el camino, vieron ante sus ojos la mansión Black.

Era una hermosa mansión de tres pisos de altura, con ventanales gigantes, cubierta por una valla, en donde antes se encontraba un guardia que cubría los portones, solo había un vidrio roto y marcado con sangre, pero a diferencia, el resto de la mansión seguía en todo su esplendor con aquel color blanco característico.

-Mis padres están de viaje...-explico el Token-Tomen todo lo que puedan del primer piso y bloqueen las escaleras al segundo piso...-informo el chico abriendo la puerta-Mañana trataremos de ver si en el hospital podemos conseguir la medicina de Scott, y algunas otras cosas, como vendas, gazas o antibióticos.

-Buena idea ¿Pero no podemos relajarnos un poco con su muro de 5 metros allá afuera?-preguntó Filmore al afro-americano mientras se sentaba en el sillón, Bebe se limitó a patearlo en la pierna.

-Ni se te ocurra, a partir de ahora somos supervivientes, no descansaremos hasta estar cien por ciento seguros.-explico Token.  
-Si chicos, lo mejor será movernos...-explico Scott mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algunos materiales-¡Ahh!-grito, saliendo de la cocina totalmente pálido.  
-¡Scott!-gritaron todos sin excepción.

Butters, Bebe, Toallín, Filmore y Token no dudaron en correr a ver que sucedía, entre tanto Clyde y Annie corrían a por Scott.  
-¡Filmore cuídalas!-exclamo Bebe señalando a Ruby y Karen mientras corría hacia la cocina, dejando a Filmore detrás, este saco su cuchillo y con cara de reprocho comenzó a jugar con él, acercándose a las chicas.  
Lentamente una mujer y su amado esposo multimillonario caminaban sin ningún problema en la cocina, sin ninguna expresión en la cara, sin hablar, con los ojos fijos en la puerta donde había salido Scott, se estaban dirigiendo hacía aquella dirección, cuando una Toalla entro salvajemente abriendo la puerta.

Estaban justo del lado contrario de la cocina, la cual tenía en medio de ella una barra para comer, con asientos y esas chucherías.

-¡No entres!-grito a Token, pero este vio la escena antes de que Toallín pudiera hacer algo.  
-¿Mama...? ¿Papa...?-fue lo único que pudo susurrar Token con el alma caída hasta lo más profundo del abismo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Butters sujetándose su cabello y jalando su cabeza al pecho, su novia por el contrario permaneció fuerte, pero no indiferente; por las apariencias era la única que se atrevería a hacer un movimiento y los señores Black estaba relativamente cerca.

Así que Bebe armándose de valor dio un par de zancadas decidida, ignorando los intentos de Butters de que no hiciera nada, y sacando unas tijeras de jardinero que había encontrado entre los tantos jardines, las cuales clavo en el cuello de la madre de Token, este grito lleno de rabia, pero entre la toalla y el otro rubio decidieron que era mejor que todo siguiera como iba, sujetándolo, Butters rogaba que Bebe supiera lo que hacía.

A pesar de tener las tijeras de jardinero trabadas en la garganta la señora Black siguió su movimiento, levantando sus brazos, estaban rodeando a la chica, así que aun sin soltar las tijeras ella salto encima del mostrador, hasta el otro lado, esquivando por poco el agarre del señor Black, finalmente cuando cayó al otro lado atrajo hacía si misma las tijeras de jardinero, las cuales habían dejado al descubierto el ochenta por ciento del interior de la garganta de la pobre mujer, su hijo gritaba sufriendo por la escena.

La chica tomo de nuevo con fuerza las tijeras y corrió hacia la dirección opuesta, de donde se encontraban Token, Butters y Toallín, del mostrador, provocando que los otros dos la siguieran con la mirada y a paso lento caminaran de nuevo hacía ella, la mujer aún tenía una herida de muerte en el cuello rajado.

Bebe tomo aire y trato de clavar la tijera en la frente del señor Black, pero este la detuvo con uno de sus brazos y, con un movimiento repentino doblo el brazo de la chica, obligándola a voltearse, le aplico una llave, esas cosas sabían pelear, el señor Black abrió la boca, pero no fue sino Butters el que se lanzó sobre el hombre, afortunadamente antes de que Bebe recibiera una mordida en el brazo, golpeándolo en la cabeza con una rama, atacando directo a los ojos.

Finalmente Bebe estaba cara a cara frente a la herida a muerte, pero indiferente a eso, señora Black, con su peinado en cebolla aún atado y sus ojos inexpresivos mirándola directamente, con paso lento pero decidido.

Bebe no cometió el mismo error, primero con una silla de las que se usan para la barra la lanzo para hacerla tropezar, provocando que esta cayera de bruces al suelo, al instante la rubia rizada se lanzó sobre la mujer, quien intentaba darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera intentar otro movimiento Bebe clavo aquellas tijeras certeramente en la parte posterior de la nuca de la mujer, provocando un grito mucho peor de los que había lanzado por parte de Token cuando las tijeras atravesaron con cierta dificultad a la mujer y llegaron a sobresalir un poco por su boca.

Butters mientras tanto insistía con el señor Black en el suelo, quien poco a poco ganaba terreno, Bebe , después de arrancar las tijeras de jardinero, trato de acercarse, lentamente, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca recibió una poderosa patada del hombre, provocando que ella cayera de espaldas, dándose un fuerte golpe y soltando las tijeras a voluntad de la gravedad, cosa que no paso por alto el rubio; mientras seguía forcejeando con el hombre, finalmente el hombre logro forcejear lo suficiente como para ponerse frente a frente a Butters, este sabía que todo había acabado, el hombre abrió la mandíbula, pero entonces noto que las tijeras de jardinero caían… si tan solo la cabeza del señor Black estuviera unos centímetros más alejada…

Finalmente, más como instinto que como idea, Butters le dio un cabezazo al padre de Token, esquivando por poco los dientes, el hombre volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera reaccionar las tijeras perforaron en sus cavilares oculares, salpicando al chico adolorido de sangre.

La rubia se levantó del suelo, mirando la figura rabiosa, tratando de quitarse las tijeras, Bebe le aparto uno de sus brazos con fuerza y tomando con ambos manos las tijeras, se recargo sobre ellas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin piedad alguna, hasta que un grotesco sonido se escuchó, provocando que el señor Black cayera muerto en el piso, a solo un par de metros de su esposa.

Butters se acercó a la chica, quien lloraba toda cubierta de sangre, de ambos Black, ella se recargo sobre el hombro del rubio y lloro a todo pulmón por la escena que acababan de pasar.

-No…-gemía Token, quien ya no estaba sujetado por nadie, Toallín lo había soltado, asustado de la inestabilidad del chico.  
-¿Aun creen que estemos seguros aquí?-pregunto Bebe cruelmente al resto de los chicos, parados en la puerta, con la boca abierta, habían llegado a la mitad del espectáculo, pero no habían podido reaccionar, estaban en shock.  
-El plan no cambia...-dijo Butters decidido también-Debemos de irnos, pero…-hablo cansado-Lo mejor será que hoy durmamos… Por favor Scott, Annie tomen toda la comida de esta cocina, en lo personal quiero alejarme lo más pronto posible de ella.-exclamo lleno de rabia.

Los otros tres no protestaron y pusieron a rebuscar, evitando mirar el cadáver de los Black, los cuales seguían en el piso inmóviles, pero aun así inspiraban miedo… Karen y Ruby se unieron a la búsqueda, mientras que los otro cuatro iban directamente hacía el dormitorio abatidos, Clyde ayudaba a Token a subir las escaleras, quien no se podía mover por su cuenta.

-Creo que no habrá ninguna otra de esas cosas aquí además de los padres de Token, ya que la puerta de metal de afuera estaba cerrada, ¿No?-pregunto Filmore a sus compañeros.

-Pero los padres de Token no murieron porque sí...-explico Karen abriendo un closet, lleno de comida.  
-No me importa, estamos seguros.-recalco Filmore mientras inspeccionaba una alacena-Aunque solo sea temporal, debemos quedarnos aquí más de un día…  
-No estamos seguros aquí.-concluyo Annie la conversación bastante molesta-Vamos en lugar de perder el tiempo hablando busquen toda la comida y cosas útiles que podamos tomar y nos largamos mañana en la mañana...

Una vez Token se encontraba en la habitación, Clyde bajo a ayudar a los chicos, después de todo al ser uno de los mejores amigos de Token, conocía el lugar, una vez encontraron bastantes suministros y cargarlos encima de las escaleras con muebles viejos y mucho esfuerzo crearon una barrera en la escalera del segundo piso, dejándolos en el último piso, compuesto de dos habitaciones para huéspedes y un baño a final del pasillo, decidieron que era más seguro dormir todos juntos en una misma habitación, y a pesar de que apenas eran las seis de la tarde todos entraron en la habitación exhaustos, dividieron las raciones de comida para que cada quien llevase una parte considerable y pusieron de guardia a Toallín, quien acepto al cabo que le dejaran fumar un cigarro.

Estaban cansados físicamente, y lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Durmieron plácidamente sin saber el peligro que se les avecinaba, un peligro con el que no podían luchar en aquellas condiciones.

 **Continuara**

 **Notas de autor.-** Sin dudas en este capítulo me extendí bastante más que en el anterior, espero que todos los capítulos sean tan buenos xD

¿Qué opinan de la participación de los personajes? ¿Muy justa?

Coyote, la base ahí está, pero las modificaciones creo que están quedando bien y estructuralmente le doy importancia a las batallas

Hablando de eso ¿Les gusto la batalla? ¿Entienden ahora los temibles que pueden llegar a ser aquellas cosas? Y aun no se han introducido en su cien por ciento, cosas peores vendrán, no crean que por solo ser zombies no pueden dar miedo.

(Risa malévola) No duden de mi poder xD

Finalmente déjenme su opinión en una deliciosa review, si estan de acuerdo con la sangre, con el ritmo que lleva (ya se que es acelerado, pero insisto, del ritmo lento ya lo tendrán para hartarse dentro de pocos caps xD)

Gracias por haber leído, no fue nada fácil hacer y editar este capítulo, agradezco que se hayan molestado en darle un vistaso :D


	3. Amistad inesperada

**Esperanzas Perdidas**

 **Capítulo 3 Amistad inesperada**

*Okay, leer las notas al final.

Dentro de la mansión Token los chicos encontraron bastante comida, e incluso armas más extravagantes que las de las simples de Clyde, además de que el garaje de Token tenía martillos y serruchos de muy buena calidad y eficaces, había sido un duro día, y todos estaban listos para dormir, acostados; las horas pasaron pero ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, estaban llorando, lamentándose o simplemente descompuestos internamente, una gran pena los consumía por dentro.

Los chicos habían conseguido tres sacos de dormir que tenía la familia Black para sus vacaciones anuales al campo… Vacaciones que ya no tendrían.

Se los distribuyeron de manera que a Filmore, Karen y Ruby compartieran uno grande, Token tenía el suyo propio y nadie se lo negaba (Estaba derrumbado), por su lado Bebe y Butters a duras penas compartían el tercero, Clyde dormitaba, o eso pretendía, en el sillón; Annie y Scott compartían la cama de la habitación ostentosa y la Toalla "dormía" en el suelo.  
-¿Alguien ha podido dormir?-pregunto Karen ya a cuando la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, se habían propuesto dormir hacía tres horas atrás.  
La respuesta inmediata de todos fue: "No".-nadie podía conciliar el sueño, algunos lloraban en silencio como Ruby y Token, y otros como Butters y Filmore solo reflexionaban en penumbra.  
-¿Tiene sentido fingir que seguimos dormidos?-pregunto Bebe mientras se levantaba-Es obvio que nadie va a dormir.

-Yo también lo creo…-hablo Toallín-Ya ni siquiera yo puedo dormir.-comento la Toalla mientras se sentaba.

-No paro de pensar en mis padres.-admitió Butters.

-Todos estamos tristes Butty.-dijo Bebe abrazándolo, pero en su cabeza aun rondaban las imágenes de los Black y las maneras horribles en que ella los mato… ¿Tendría que hacer lo mismo con el chico al que estaba abrazando? ¿O sería el chico el que le tuviera que poner fin al sufrimiento de ella? ¿Sería alguno de los dos capaz?

-Qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo y planeamos a donde queremos ir saliendo del pueblo.-dijo Clyde para cambiar de tema, no quería seguir pensando por siempre en su padre.

-Es un buen punto.-corroboro Bebe, también alejando sus pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Denver no es una opción.-agrego Butters-En las noticias se dice que esto empezó en Denver…

-Podríamos ir a alguna ciudad vecina…-estaba por sugerir Scott.

-No…-dijo Token sin apartar su mirada del piso-Las ciudades son las peores opciones, si aquí en este calmado pueblito nos arrinconan con facilidad, imagina en una ciudad.

-Bueno, supongo que podríamos ir a algún lugar alejado y quedarnos por un tiempo, aunque lo mejor sería quedarnos en movimientos constante.-explico Annie.

-Tendremos que cargar muuuchas cosas.-dijo Ruby en tono de queja.  
-¿Y no debemos ir a la tienda de armas de Ned y Jimbo para tomar un par de armas para matar a esas cosas más fácilmente?-insistió Filmore, después de todo vio parte del enfrentamiento entre Bebe, Butters y los señores Black.

-Está llena de zombies idiota.-razono Karen de mala manera-Además ¿no viste que les atrae el ruido? Seria estúpido hacer eso Filmore.  
-Pero algo necesitaremos para defendernos...-se quejó el chico-Si son tan difíciles de matar…

-¡No mataremos a más personas!-grito Token molesto.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, comprendían su enojo, él había visto cómo sus padres fueron asesinados frente a sus propios ojos, eso no se olvidaba así como así, era un dolor indescriptible para el ricachón, quien prácticamente nunca había sufrido por falta de nada, gracias al dinero de sus padres… padres que trabajaron duro para mantenerlo de la mejor manera, y ahora sus cadáveres se encontraban en la cocina, inertes, indiferentes a lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo, asesinados, degollados; todos esos pensamientos y otros aún peores cursaban por la mente del joven.

-No quería referirme…-trato de arreglar Filmore.

-¡Pues lo hiciste!-grito Token aun molesto.

-Token… me temo que si no Bebe no hubiera hecho… lo que hizo…-Annie añadió esto último un poco temerosa, como temiendo recibir una reprimenda-…no seguiríamos vivos… esas cosas atacan cuando menos te lo esperas…

-Solo estaban enfermos.-dijo Token mientras tapaba su cara, escondiendo el llanto.

-¿Enfermos? ¿Qué persona enferma puede tener una herida semejante en la garganta y no morir al instante?-pregunto Bebe un poco recelosa-Token, entiéndelo, necesitamos defendernos.-luego de decir eso y ver que el chico no levantaba la cara, se dirigió a Filmore.-Aprenderemos usar armas cuerpo a cuerpo...-razono.

-Digo y persisto… eso no es suficiente.-insistió Filmore terco.

-¿Es que los hombres no piensan en nada que no sean disparos?-pregunto Ruby molesta, recordando un poco la actitud de su hermano en Filmore.  
Butters, Clyde, Filmore, Scott y Toallín intercambiaron miradas y respondieron al unísono-En realidad no.

-Hombres.-susurraron rodando los ojos Ruby, Bebe, Karen y Annie.

-Yo aún creo que unos disparos de rifles con aquellas cosas que no dejan ruidos sería la mejor cosa para hacer-hablo Filmore medio molesto.

-Silenciadores.-corroboró Clyde-Niño, tu sí sabes.-al parecer también le animaba la idea.

-Bien, bien, bien.-termino aceptando Bebe, después de todo tampoco vendrían mal un par de armas-Mañana después de pasar por el hospital, aprovechando que está en la avenida principal, podemos intentar llegar de nuevo a la tienda de armas, pero si no hay nada nos iremos con la comida que tenemos.

-Tal vez deberíamos conseguir un poco más.-señalo Clyde-Esta comida no durara para siempre.

-Si nos quedamos entre las montañas podríamos saquear de vez en cuando.-sugirió Butters.

-Podría ser, pero eso nos las tenemos que arreglar después, ahora debemos concentrarnos en ir por la medicina de Scott y tratar de salir vivos de esta ciudad, por suerte seguimos todos vivos.-expreso Bebe sonriendo un poco, todos la miraron incrédulos, era la primera vez desde que había iniciado el apocalipsis que uno de ellos sonreía, aunque solo fuera por unos breves momentos.

El silencio incomodo retorno poco después, ahora planeada la estrategia no tenían nada de qué hablar, podían intentar hablar, en realidad no había mucho que decir, y las pocas cosas que sabían cómo temas de conversación eran inútiles; ¿De que servía hablar de zapatos, chicos, bandas o videojuegos en el apocalipsis? ¿De que podían hablar ellos? Si tocaban temas sobre sus vidas personales simplemente no tendría sentido, esas vidas habían terminado esa misma mañana.

-¿Creen que debamos hacer algo para pasar el rato?-pregunto Scott.  
-No creo que sea buen momento para eso...-explico Annie.  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Scott...-explico Ruby-Lo mejor será tener comunicación, confianza… ¿Saben? Si queremos tener confianza deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor…

-Pero es que solo puedo pensar en mi padre…-susurro Clyde.

-Bueno, desháganse, piensen en lo orgullosos que estarían nuestras familias si supieran que seguimos vivos.-dijo Ruby, ella había reflexionado, y tal vez la mejor manera de conllevar las pérdidas no era lamentando, sino siguiendo adelante, a pesar de que fuera difícil.

-…Creo que mis padres deberían estar felices por yo haber vivo un poco más-comentó Scott tratándose de animar un poco-Siempre dijeron que yo moriría primero por la diabetes…-por algún motivo soltar esa información lo alivio un poco-Mi doctor también me dijo que sería el primero de mis amigos en morir por la diabetes ¡Ja! ¡Chúpese esa Doc!-grito Scott como si desafiara alguien.

-Yo nunca me destaque en nada, si a lo mucho ser porrista.-dijo Annie mientras ponía se recargaba con sus codos en el edredón de la cama-Supongo que seguir viva es uno de mis mayores logros.

-Desde que mama se fue papa siempre cuido de mí, y mientras siga con vida le estaré devolviendo el favor por todos esos años.-comento Clyde con los ojos llorosos, mientras miraba hacía el techo, con las manos en la espalda y recostado en el sillón.

-Supongo que mis padres me castigarían si hubiera llegado a morir...-hablo Butters temeroso, lanzando una lagrima, pero a la vez feliz, sabiendo que ellos no sufrirían los tormentos que les deparaba a los vivos.  
-Kenny estaría feliz, siempre le gusto verme a salvo...-se ilusiono Karen.  
-Mi tía siempre me daba consejos, antes de ser devorada por un cuaderno, se enorgullecería si supiera que gracias a sus consejos sigo vivo.-expreso Filmore.  
-Mi vendedor de porros en cambio estaría decepcionado, llevo diez minutos sin drogarme...-hablo la toalla, provocando una risa en todos, el ambiente se sentía un poco más relajado y la tención había bajado un poco, hasta Token se animó a reír con el chiste de la toalla.

-Bueno ¿vamos a dormir o no? Ya que sí no dormimos vamos a quedarnos cansados para el día siguiente.-comentó Bebe cuando un rayo de luna cayó sobre ella.

-Lo intentare...-comento Butters un poco mejor que antes, todos parecían estar bastante mejor.  
Pero había dos personas que no podían dormir, uno de ellos se levantó al baño que ya conocía de memoria donde estaba, con las luces apagadas, nadie protestó contra eso, era el más delicado emocionalmente de todos, Token abrió el agua del lavabo y la uso para lavarse la cara, mirándose en el espejo, vio en este a un rostro demacrado y con los ojos rojos, triste e infeliz, muy contrario a su otro yo que había visto tan solo esa misma mañana antes de salir de su casa; todo su mundo, escuela, amigos, familia…, había dejado de existir, o por lo menos ya no eran sus amigos y familiares, ahora eran… zombies…o infectados, o como cualquiera quisiera llamarlos; el punto es que estaban muertos, y él no… Por algún motivo eso le pareció aun peor, seguía vivo ya atormentado, mientras sus padres, Craig, Nicole, Tweek, Kevin… Todos muertos, todos ellos ya no sufrirían… Pero él seguía vivo; eso lo carcomía por dentro, lloro nuevamente sin contenerse.  
-¿Porque lloras marica?-pregunto la toalla al afroamericano abriendo la puerta.

-Vete toalla imbécil.-hablo Token con desprecio, limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter morado, tenía un poco de sangre en este, sangre de Craig…  
-Siento tus perdidas, niño. Entiendo si estás enojado, pero esa chica te salvo la vida, por lo que dicen sobre esos zombies, ellos te hubieran transformado en uno de ellos. Además creo que tus padres no iban a querer que tú te volvieses uno más de la multitud también.-habló la Toalla de manera seria.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-hablo Token mirándose en el espejo, evitando la mirada de Toallín.

-Lo sé, porque yo soy padre, por fortuna mi querido hijo no puede transformarse en una de esas cosas…creo… Yo mismo no sé si puedo…-explico la Toalla-Espero se encuentre bien…

Token miro a la Toalla, durante todo ese tiempo la drogadicta solo se había mostrado interesada por sus cigarrillos, pero era cierto eso sobre que tenía un hijo y la mayoría de los chicos de su curso lo sabían; le sorprendió lo fuerte y compleja que podía ser aquel ser creado por Tynacorp; es decir, por lo general solo era una drogadicta inmunda, pero no por eso dejaba de tener sentimientos.

-Debería de volver a dormir.-dijo Token un poco más calmado, secándose las ultimas lágrimas de su rostro.  
-No, mejor tome; es mi último porro.-ofreció Toallín-Se ve que necesita relajarse...Todos lo necesitamos…

-¿Tú ultimo porro?-pregunto Token entre alagado y sorprendido-Bueno, no puedo aceptarlo, me haría daño a mi salud y…

-Esas cosas no importaran cuando estés muerto, disfruta la vida.-dijo la Toalla tomando un encendedor en su pequeña mochilita que llevaba siempre colgada.

-Pero…-trato de seguir Token, mirando con cierta tentación el cigarrillo.

-Solo relájate, has pasado por algo duro, todos merecemos relajarnos.-dijo la Toalla una vez dando una aspirada al cigarrillo, tornando sus ojos blancos en unos rojos.

Token miro con cierto recelo el objeto… estaba tentado… ¿Qué daño podía hacer una probadita?

Al poco rato Token ya estaba perdido, había compartido algunas dosis con su compañero, provocando que ambos estuvieran drogados, veían unicornios, elefantes rosas o decían estupideces como:  
-¿Sabías que las toallas son hipo alergénicas?-rio la toalla entre una fumadita de porro.  
-¿Que es hipotelergicas?-pregunto Token, quien al no estar acostumbrado a los efectos de la droga se encontraba en peor estado-Yo solo sé que usted me hizo el día, y le debo algo...-comento el chico mientras un unicornio lo miraba desaprobatoriamente.  
-¿Qué favor me podría dar un ladrón como usted?-comento de manera racista la toalla-A menos que robe una docena de estos magníficos porros.

-Ya sé-habló el rico de pelo rizado con un tono parecido al de un borracho- ¿Sabe cómo volver a una toalla fuerte?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Toallín mientras tiraba los restos del cigarrillo, ya era inútil.

-Bueno, yo sé cómo hacer a las Toallas duras.-expreso Token-Mientras más dura este, más fuerza tendrá…-hasta Toallín sabía que el chico deliraba, pero fue peor aun cuando se quitó las ropas y las lanzo por la ventana-No las necesitare.

-¿Que carajos crees que haces? Tú estás drogado…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir la toalla antes de que Token la tomara entre sus brazos y la enrollarla en sobre su miembro-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!-grito intensamente Toallín, pero Token ya había iniciado con el acto de la masturbación.

El chico movía a la pobre toalla, quien estaba muy drogada para defenderse de un lado a otro de su miembro negro, cada vez con mayor intensidad, pujando a la semilla a salir.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!-habló Token en cuanto masajeaba la toalla rápidamente con sus brazos, pero lo que no esperaba el muy idiota es que los ruidos empezaron a despertar al resto de los chicos en la habitación de invitados.

A Toallín eso le molesto así que trato de Token lo soltara, puesto que oía pasos acercándose, pero este tomo sus movimientos como señal de ir a mayor intensidad y este se cubría de sudor y comenzaba a sentir algo florecer al borde de su miembro.

-¿Que está pasando?- habló Bebe molesta por ser despertada y yéndose al baño con el resto de los chicos, quienes también se mostraban molestos.

Token llego al orgasmo ya sin importarle que la puerta fuera abierta, el semen fue absorbido por la toalla de una manera que hacía disfrutar más a Token, volviéndola más tiesa de lo que normalmente era.

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Primero que nada, si no les gusta el Yaoi, bien, a mi tampoco, pero puse algo para que cuando lo lean no se sientan gays xDDD**

 **Increiblemente esta escena no fue idea original de Coyote, fue de las primeras escenas que tenía pensadas para este fic, algo que realmente se saliera del marco, como dije: Pequeñas dosis.**

 **No todo el fic va a tratar de gente teniendo relaciones, pero creo que de vez en cuando puede hacer reír un poco, además le dan el contraste alocado que la serie de SP tiene, no todo tiene que ser serio y creo que es medio lógico las acciones que toman.**

 **O díganme ¿Quién no ha hecho estupideces bajo los efectos de una droga?**

 **Me alegra haber craeado el Toalken :v Ahora ódienme xD**

 **Bueno quitando eso, para los que disfrutan de la historia y sientan que esto fue una cagada, no se preocupen, no sera el jodido centro del fic, es más, el centro como pudieron ver es como los personajes pasan por las distintas situaciones; además que la historia apenas va iniciando.**

 **Dejen sus impresiones en las reviews, y en serio, no se tomen muy enserio la parte final ;n;**


	4. Abandonando la mansión Black

**Esperanzas Perdidas**

 **Capítulo 4 Abandonando la mansión Black**

Bebe abrió la puerta encontrando la nauseabunda escena mientras la toalla era empapada, y por ende absorbía, la semilla del afroamericano, el otro gemía de placer sin descaro alguno.

-¡AHHHHHH!-gritaron Ruby y Filmore juntos de horror al mirar esa escena, a su vez que Scott vomitaba en el suelo.

-¡Token!-grito Bebe hecha furia-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

El chico la miro, sus ojos rojos por la marihuana, estaba desnudo, pero eso no le importaba, respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la actividad que acababa de hacer.

-Yo quería relajarme un poco.-confeso Token entre apenado y sonriente; como si lo estuvieran regañando a un niño pequeño.  
-¿Qué?-preguntaron casi todos al unísono no solo confundidos sino enfadados.  
-Yo que quería relajarme un poco...-al decir esto Butters, Clyde y Scott le taparon los oídos a los menores mientras Annie se acercaba a Bebe.  
-¡COMO CARAJOS SE TE OCURRE SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ESO!-grito enfadada la chica rubia rizada-¡HAY NIÑOS CON NOSOTROS…!

-A mí no me importa,-comento Filmore-de hecho si me dejan en una habitación con…

-¡CALLATE!-le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Toallín quien estaba en el piso se movía nerviosamente con escalofríos, a la vez que todos le gritaban a Token, quien en parte no podía hacerles caso por el efecto de la droga, Filmore salió al pasillo junto con Karen y Ruby, por órdenes del resto; cerrando la puerta con mucho enojo este obedeció.

-Que aguafiestas.-exclamo Filmore-Pasa algo que no tiene que ver con muertes o heridos y no nos dejan ver.

-Filmore, cállate.-le dijo Ruby cortante abriendo la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

-Total, nunca hacemos nada importante.-se quejó Karen apoyando su cara en sus manos, los cuales estaban dando en el piso.

-Yo una vez casi fui presidente de la clase.-se jacto Filmore.

-Casi.-repitió Karen-Y eso cuando eras niño.

-Bueno, seguimos vivos, y eso es algo importante.-señalo Filmore.

-Tal vez tengas razón.-sugirió Ruby cortante, sin especificar hacía que lado apoyaba.

-¿Lo ves?-dijeron Karen y Filmore al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca me agradaste.-determino la chica castaña-Eres demasiado terco y testarudo.

-Y tú demasiado inocente, según tengo entendido sigues pensando que existen los Ángeles Guardianes y esas ñoñerías.

-Eso es caer bajo.-dijo ella-Incluso más bajo que tú tía en la televisión.

-¡Ella caerá bajo!-recalco Filmore-Pero por lo menos es más madura que tú.

-Mira quien habla, el que se regodea de casi haber ganado unas elecciones de niño.-Karen estaba comenzando a enfadarse-¿Qué dices Ruby?

Ruby se encogió de hombros, y escucho como tocaban la puerta, lo cual le pareció extraño, porque los gritos de Bebe regañando a Token seguían a todo pulmón escuchándose desde el baño, los otros dos también seguían con su discusión; ella se acercó a la puerta y giro el pomo, al instante se arrepintió.

Una fuerza inmensa se apodero de la puerta, pero Ruby no fue tonta y evito que la puerta se abriera de golpe, la chica empujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero las otras manos eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

-¡Ayúdenme!-le grito a Filmore y Karen, quienes palidecieron al ver lo que sucedía, y más por instinto que por otra cosa corrieron y empujaron la puerta lo más fuerte que pudieron, cerrándola de golpe.

Filmore movió el sillón apresuradamente, mientras Karen y Ruby hacían frente a lo que trataba de abrir la puerta; el chico a muy duras penas logro mover el pesado sofá, pero al final la puerta ya estaba sellada, y nada la podía empujar.

Los tres chicos vieron el resto de las "armas" de sus compañeros y descubrieron que los otros no tenían nada para defenderse.

-¡Chicos!-grito Karen aterrada hacía la pared que más cerca estaba del baño.

-…¡TAN POCA VERGÜENZA Y…!-gritaba aun enérgicamente Bebe.

-¡Eh!-grito Annie para parar a Bebe-Creo escuchar algo de la otra habitación.

-¡No!-oían distante a Karen.

-¡Están en peligro!-grito Butters.

Clyde se apresuró en abrir la puerta, la cual a diferencia de la habitación de huéspedes se abría hacía dentro, pero al instante la puerta fue empujada, dándole a Clyde en toda la cara, tirándolo al piso.

-¡No!-fue Scott quien se dio cuenta y empujo al monstruo que se había colado con la misma puerta, obligándola a cerrarse.

-¿Qué carajos?-grito Clyde con la nariz sangrante y un buen moratón en el ojo izquierdo.

-Están…afuera…-dijo Bebe totalmente aterrada.

-Se lo ganaron.-dijo Token sacando la lengua, aun bajo los efectos de la droga.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Butters aterrado-Los niños….

-¡Debemos de hacer algo!-grito Annie.

Pero al mismo tiempo la puerta era jalada para ser abierta, entre Scott y Butters pusieron sus cuerpos de contra peso para evitar que aquello ocurriera, luchando contra una fuerza digna de campeonato de lucha, o peor aún; lo peor no era eso, sino el silencio que fuera de sus respiraciones nada se escuchaban, o eso creían hasta que…

-Jajajaja…-rio alguien con voz aspera.

-No es un buen momento para bromas Filmore.-lanzo Karen con pánico y molesta.

-Yo no reí…-dijo Filmore pálido como la cera.

Los tres chicos de secundaria miraron hacía la puerta; una risa escalofriante se escuchaba con claridad detrás de esta.

-Jajajaja…-se le unió otra, no parecía más que una inocente risa de un niño, pero el ambiente callado y la tensión en el aire, además de la falta de motivos para reír volvían aquella simple cosa aterradora, a pesar de que era imposible que alguien abriera la puerta, pero de todas maneras tomaron distintos aparatos y los fueron sumando a la lista, desde muebles, una televisora vieja y gigante y tantas chucherías encontraron, para evitar que cualquier ser viviente entrase.

-Jajajaja…-era la risa de una mujer, de nuevo parecía inocente, pero esta cada cinco segundos parecía volverse un poco más activa durante unos segundos, como si estuviera disfrutando de una buena carcajada y le faltara aire.

De pronto una nueva risa apareció, y otra más, y otra, y otra; en total más de veinte de esas risas, tanto de niños, niñas, adultos, e incluso creyeron escuchar la risa de un bebe; todas diferentes unas de otras, como si disfrutaran de algo que el grupito de diez chicos no; algo como una presa fácil.

Eso lejos de calmar la tensión, o unir a los chicos los volvía locos.

-¡Podemos ir de una ventana a otra!-grito Butters tratando de hacerse oír entra la multitud de risas detrás de la puerta.

-¡Nos caeríamos!-grito Bebe incomoda también, sentía como si su sangre se encontrara helada, no era la única, Annie se encontraba paralizada del miedo, Clyde miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la puerta, temiendo que esta se abriera de un momento a otro; los únicos que resistían al efecto hipnotizarte y aterrador eran Butters y Scott, quienes estaban ocupados evitando que los causantes de esas risas entraran.

-Ellos entraran.-exclamo Bebe con el alma en los pies-Todos moriremos.

-¡NO ESCUCHES!-grito Butters, pero era inútil, el mismo sentía inútil sus propias palabras, era como si aquella risa le hiciera creer que todo estaba perdido; como si ellos festejaran su victoria adelantada; pero no se rendiría.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Scott, soltando la puerta, esta casi se abre de golpe, pero Butters dio un golpe hacía atrás y con el doble de fuerzas que antes jalaba la puerta, aunque esta se abría, cerraba, en plazos cortos, pero lo suficientemente grandes para que el chico viera que el pequeño rellano de escalera estaba repleto por aquellas cosas y que en todo aquel tiempo solo se había estado enfrentando en fuerza a una de esas cosas, pero ahora que estaban viendo que el chico perdía la batalla, otros se acercaban al pomo para jalar la puerta y hacer que los chicos quedaran a su merced.

Butters era el único que resistía, pero su fuerza no era ni siquiera lo suficiente como para mantener a una de esas cosas, cuando vio que la segunda sujeto el pomo aprecio cada segundo como si de años se tratara, de repente cada latido del corazón se volvía valioso, corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo; cada musculo en movimiento era una tortura, cada fotograma que pasaba por sus ojos era una hermosa pintura, ¿Por qué tenía que apreciar eso justo unos segundos antes de su muerte? Como si fuera una cámara lenta la puerta comenzó a ceder en dirección al pasillo…

-¡No!-grito Toallín tomando también el pomo de la puerta con Butters; juntos jalaban con todas sus fuerzas, al poco tiempo Token despertó de su entumecimiento y quiso ayudar, pero solo tropezó, dándole un golpe a Bebe, quien volvió en sí.

-¡Butty!-grito Bebe pues la puerta del pasillo estaba medio abierta, corriendo y empujando a sus compañeros, despertándolos de sus trances personales.

-¡Oh no!-reacciono Scott.

-¡Diablos!-grito Annie.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Clyde mientras también ayudaba con la puerta.

Por su lado Token apenas estaba recobrando en su totalidad el control de su cuerpo, podía volver a sentir el terror recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo como si fuera una nueva experiencia.

Entre los ahora siete empujaron a los zombies que estaban cerca de ellos, Bebe lanzaba patadas a toda extremidad que no fuera de sus amigos que se atreviera a traspasar la puerta, finalmente entre Butters, Toallín, Scott y Token pudieron encontrar un balance, aunque a duras penas, ahora la puerta volvia a oscilar entre abrir y cerrar, las risas aumentaban en ritmo y tono; pero notaban la desesperación de aquellas cosas, que momentos antes habían estado jugando con ellos como si un gato jugara con su comida.

Toallín al seguir medio drogada pero en su lugar lo cubrieron Annie y Bebe, todos los chicos sujetaban de alguna forma la puerta, ya sea por otro de sus compañeros o por el mismo perillo, Butters estaba al borde del colapso del dolor muscular.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo la Toalla una vez se recobró de su ataque, buscando en su mochilita de mano.

-¡NO SAQUES PORROS!-grito Bebe enojada.

-¡Cállate niña!-grito Toallín tomando una cinta del fondo de la bolsa, de la cual colgaban tres relucientes granadas.

-¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!-gritaron varios de los chicos al unísono.

Mientras tanto unos brazos se asomaban entre la multitud de objetos que Karen, Ruby y Filmore habían puesto sobre la puerta, esas cosas movían los objetos, ganando cada vez más y más terreno.

-¡Van a entrar dentro de poco!-chillo Karen.

-¡Tenemos algunas armas!-dijo Filmore en tono alto por las risas destornilladores al otro lado de la puerta tomando el cuchillo que Toallín le había enseñado a usar.

-¡Eso no servirá de nada!-le recalco Ruby-A menos que tengas una jodida pistola.

-Mujeres.-bromeo Filmore-Nunca se deciden.

Cada vez más manos sobresalían por la puerta y con eso cada vez se oía más el rechinido de un mueble contra la madera.

-Las encontré en el armario de ese chico… Torpo… o como lo llamaran…-dijo la Toalla tomando una de ellas, y tratando de meter el dedo por el pestillo, fallidamente-Tal vez si la lanzamos… vayan tras esa cosa…

-¡Dámela!-ordeno Bebe alejándose de sujetar a Butters, lo cual provoco que los del otro lado de la puerta se llevaran por una fracción de segundo unas imágenes de su banquete, pero los chicos pudieron controlar la situación

Bebe le arrebato a Toallín la granada, abrió la ventana del baño, se encontraba bien arriba… sabía que cualquier fallo podría ser fatal, se preparó para hacer un lanzamiento...-Por favor funcione...-rezo al mismo tiempo que la puerta crujía, indicando que no iba aguantar mucho tiempo más, si se quebraba sería su fin.

Entonces la chica de pelo rizado lanzó la granada afuera y como si fuera en cámara lenta la granada negra como el asfalto voló por el cielo nocturno, resplendente a su alrededor, la chica la vio alejarse del mural…

Nada sucedió, la puerta estaba al punto de colapso, al igual que los chicos, Bebe miro la puerta, una lagrima floreció en ella; por otro lado en la habitación de huéspedes los zombies lograron empujar los muebles y que estaban sobre la puerta, lo suficiente para que una persona cupiera sobre ellos. Karen, Ruby y Filmore se abrazaban y lloraban en el armario.

Era el fin de los chicos, no podía hacerse nada… ¡BOOM!

Silencio.

Hubo unos segundos en el que el forcejeo siguió, pero entonces los cinco chicos que estaban en la puerta salieron lanzados hacia atrás por su propia fuerza, cayeron unos sobre otros, agotados, y con el miedo impreso en sus caras llenas de lágrimas y sudor.

Pero Bebe y Toallín que eran los únicos que no habían sufrido de la caída corrieron rápidamente y tomaron la puerta con fuerza, aunque del otro lado nadie empujaba, Bebe miro a sus compañeros, y les indico con el dedo que guardaran silencio, el resto obedecido quedándose en el piso.

Karen quería gritar por lo de la explosión, creyendo que estaban en peligro, pero Ruby y Filmore forcejearon y la calmaron en silencio.

Si un alfiler hubiera caído al suelo hubiera sido escuchado a 3 metros a la redonda; los chicos solo respiraban, algunos como Butters agitadamente, pero lo hacían en el mayor silencio posible, ¿Había funcionado la trampa? ¿O la repentina calma solo era una trampa de las otras cosas que fingían haber caído en la trampa para tenderles otra trampa?

Bebe miro de reojo a la toalla.

-Tú puedes pasar por debajo de la rendija, asómate.-dijo moviendo los labios y en un susurro preocupante.

Toallín la miro, trago saliva y miro la rendija debajo de la puerta, no parecía que hubiera nadie, la toalla se atrevió a traspasar parte suya a través del pequeño pedacito de espacio.

Miro del lado de las escaleras, luego del pequeño espacio de pasillo que terminaba con arreglo de florero en perfectas condiciones.

-Parece que…-hablo en voz baja-No hay nada ahí afuera.

Bebe tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, el pasillo donde antes se amontonaban los ciudadanos infectados de South Park, ahora era de nuevo un simple pasillo, el cual tenía un barandal que parecía inclinado hacía el fondo, en el rellano del primer piso de las escaleras pudieron notar algunos cuerpos en posiciones que en definitiva ni siquiera aquellas cosas pudieran considerar como vivas, supusieron que debieron de caer entre el bullicio.

La habitación de huéspedes estaba entreabierta, había espacio para que una persona delgada cupiera, entre todos juntos trataron de pujar, pero nada ocurrió.

-¿Karen? ¿Ruby? ¿Filmore?-pregunto sin esperanzas Clyde.

Los tres chicos escondidos en el closet al oír aquella voz conocida se vieron los unos a los otros y lloraron de la alegría mientras abrían el armario de golpe.

-¡Aquí estamos!-gemía Karen mientras los veía a través del pequeño rellano.

-No grites.-le dijo Bebe-Me alegro que estén bien, ayúdennos a mover estas cosas…

Entre todos, Toallín paso del otro lado para ayudar a los niños, quitaron los obstáculos de aquella puerta.

-Dios mío.-dijo Bebe susurrando pero alarmada y entre llantos-Fueron, fueron muy listos, benditos tontos.-les dio un beso en la frente a Ruby, Karen e incluso a Filmore mientras los abrazaba.

-No son tus hermanos.-le dijo Clyde viendo raro el comportamiento de la chica.

-No me importa.-dijo Bebe mientras se levantaba y escurría la nariz-Yo fui la que les dijo que vinieran aquí… Si algo hubiera pasado…Yo…

-Pero nada paso.-Butters a pesar del dolor que tenía en sus brazos la tomo por los hombros.

Bebe lloro un par de minutos, en el cual el chico trato de calmarla, mientras tanto el resto tomaba sus cosas rápidamente.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-sugirió Butters mientras Bebe se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta roja.

-Ahh…-Token suspiro y miro la desastrosa habitación, no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción de sus padres si vieran destruido aquel cuarto de esa manera…

-¡Alto!-exclamo Clyde-No me siento cómodo viendo a Token desnudo.-hablo Clyde-¿Te molestaría vestirte?-dijo entre enojado y asqueado.

Token fue directamente al armario, no tenían nada dentro…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Bebe, ya calmada, apresurando a Token.

-Debo ir a mi habitación abajo…-expreso este.

-Vamos, muévete.-a pesar de la experiencia que acababan de tener Bebe seguía bastante enfadada con el chico.

Todos se detuvieron antes de abrir la puerta.

-Ya no oigo nada de fuera...-expreso Clyde acercándose a esta.  
-No es precisamente que los hayamos oído antes...-dijo Karen alejándose de la puerta y tomando de la mano a Ruby.  
-Oh vamos, no creo que sigan aquí.-dijo Filmore mientras tomaba la cerradura y la giraba.

Nada, todo estaba en relativa calma y tranquilidad, sin nada de moros en la costa; lo único que cruzaba el aire eran sus respiraciones, sobre todo la de Butters, quien parecía a punto de desplomarse.

-Quizá...-trato de razonar Bebe-Pueda ser una trampa…  
-Quizá deberíamos largarnos lo más rápido posible de aquí.-informo Filmore-Sea una trampa o no, no lo vamos a averiguar aquí.  
-Para ser un enano tiene buenos instintos.-alabo Clyde.  
Los chicos bajaron al segundo rellano donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los padres de Token, y del mismo en cuestión.

-Token, date prisa en tu habitación.-señalo Bebe.

Token abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pero para su sorpresa el lugar estaba vacío, su ropa estaba desgarrada, la ventana rota y todo lo útil se había ido, era deprimente ver así a su linda morada…

-¡Que te des prisa!-dijo Bebe en voz alta.

-Shh…-le dijo Scott quien no quería que ellos volvieran a gritar.

-No hay ropa.-señalo el chico.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Bebe mientras entraba-Bien, entonces toma ropa de tus padres.

Del otro lado sucedía lo mismo.

-Algo debe de haber.-exclamo Bebe molesta rebuscando rápidamente entre el armario, a pesar de llevar prisa sabían que Token moriría de frio antes si quiera de dar tres pasos en el exterior.

-Ehh miren.-señalo la toalla una caja-Parece que aquí hay ropa.

Al abrirla se encontró con una ropa de cuero, que parecía de mujer, que parecía un par de tallas menos que las de Token.

-¿Porque carajos mis padres tenían ropa de cuero en su closet...?-pregunto Token, pero luego de pensar en las posibilidades solo tomo las cosas agradeciéndole a la toalla.  
-¿Alguien más ha pensado que este es el grupo más raro de supervivientes que hemos oído hablar?-pregunto Filmore mientras bajaban las escaleras.  
-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Butters.  
-No lo sé, siempre en las películas los que sobreviven son fuertes, valientes e inteligentes, y de todos nosotros solo Bebe, yo y tú compartimos esa función.  
-¡Oye!-reclamo Token.  
-Sexo con una toalla.-le dijo Ruby sin mirarlo y mostrando el dedo medio, explicando porque el otro no lo incluía en la lista.

-Eso no importa realmente.-hablo Butters-Lo importante es que seguimos vivos.-expreso el rubio cuando llegaron al último tramo de escaleras, respiraba dificultosamente, pero se encontraba en mejor estado que cuando hacía el esfuerzo.  
\- Vámonos de esta casa.-hablo Bebe abriendo la puerta de la cocina donde los cadáveres de los Black seguían ahí, aunque algunas cucarachas se reflejaban entre algunos pedazos de piel; Token cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar tomando el hombro de Clyde, quien se asqueo por el hecho de que Token lo tocara.  
Los chicos salieron de la mansión Black sin mirar atrás, antes de saltar el barandal se aseguraron que no hubiera moros en la costa; cuando aseguraron que del otro lado estaba limpio saltaron y se alejaron de aquella zona, aunque cuando querían llegar al rellano de la calle notaron que en esta había una conmemoración de aquellas cosas.

Los chicos supusieron que eran obra de la granada que habían lanzado y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad sin dirección aparente, aunque el grupo era guiado por Bebe.  
-¿Dónde nos refugiaremos?-pregunto Karen con un suspiro al pensar que si la mansión Black fue tan fácilmente penetrada, lo más seguro es que en ningún lugar estuvieran a salvo.  
-Vamos al hospital por medicina para Scott y también para enfermedades como gripe, tos, etcétera.-explico Annie-Sería una estupidez ser de las pocas personas vivas en esta ciudad y morir a causa de una enfermedad estúpida; además si resultamos heridos serian de ayuda.

-Y después de eso nos largamos inmediatamente del pueblo.-dijo Bebe, pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron de morir, en definitiva no quería que eso le pasara a alguno de sus amigos.

-¿Pero por qué no vamos a una farmacia? Ya que ahí venden un montón de medicinas-sugirió la toalla azul.

-No, en esos no tienen mi medicina.-explico Scott.  
-Además los remedios de hospital son más eficaces que los de una tienda convencional.-explico Bebe.  
-Si pero...-trato de decir la toalla.  
-Pero ¿Qué?-pregunto Clyde.  
-Ahí compraba mis porros...

-Olvídate de eso. Bueno, quiero preguntarte Toallín, ¿tienes otra granada?-preguntó Clyde.  
-¡Por supuesto que sí!-habló la Toalla mostrando de nuevo la cinta, con ahora dos granadas restantes.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-pregunto Token.  
-Cuando estaba inspeccionando la casa de ese tal torpo, como les dije, entre el mocoso y yo (hey) encontramos algunas cosas útiles como armas en su armario, yo me encontré con esto.-explico la toalla.  
-Guárdala por si acaso, por favor.-dijo el chico rubio frotándose un poco los nudillos-Nos podrían ser de utilidad luego.

Caminaron entre las sombras en bastante silencio, para evitar llamar la atención de aquellas cosas, y para su fortuna no se encontraron con ninguna.

Los chicos caminaron un poco más hasta que los lejos vieron el hospital paso al infierno, el hospital tenía vidrieras por todos lados, dentro no parecía haber ningún movimiento, los chicos se acercaron por un costado, puesto que la calle principal aún estaba con alguna de esas cosas rastreras.

-Vamos.-apresuro Bebe sin saber que uno de ellos no volvería a hablarles en menos de lo que podrían imaginarse; y que tal vez las cosas sin planear no siempre salen bien a la primera.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

¿Quién cree que morirá? Eue Hasta el próximo cap lo sabran, soy maldad pura :v

Bueno en este capítulo intente mezclar bastante la narrativa con el dialogo, para quienes me conozcan, yo no soy muy narrativo, se me da mejor el dialogo, por eso si hay partes que no se entienden pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero el terror o tensión se consiguen con narrativa, no con diálogos.

Por cierto ¿Qué tal les pareció la escena? :v ¿Demasiado larga? Yo mismo me sorprendí que la mitad del cap fue dedicado a una escena, pero vaya escena xD

En fin, de nuevo, a veces habrá pequeñas dosis de humor, porque centrarse tanto en el terror puede ser agobiante para más de una persona si el estilo no varía en lo más mínimo, por otro lado tampoco será algo que abunde, y muchos capítulos no tendrán la mínima gota de comedia :v

Y algo se huele entre Karen y Filmore (¿) Ups, spoilers :v

En fin, dejen su opinión en una review, porfavor xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde espero hacerlos llorar con la primera muerte.


	5. El hospital

**Esperanzas Perdidas**

 **Capítulo 5 El hospital**

-Parece seguro…-exclamo Butters mientras entraba lentamente por el marco de la puerta trasera, la visión de una recepción desolada a las lejanías fue inevitable, manchas de sangre inundaban las paredes, algunas marcas de manos arrastradas sobre ellas no eran una mejor escena, la luz que entraba era la del amanecer y podía dejarlo ver a una corta distancia.

-¿Estas seguro Butty?-le pregunto Bebe.

-Sí.-afirmo el chico mientras daba un par de pasos, los cuales resonaron en un eco del tenebroso hospital, se froto un poco los nudillos, nervioso, pero luego lanzo otro par de pasos y como nada ocurrió el resto entro al recinto.

El paso de todos juntos interrumpía el profundo silencio del hospital.

-Vamos a buscar la medicina de una vez para largarnos de este jodido lugar.-les espeto Scott bastante asustado.

-Estamos aquí por ti.-le recordó FIlmore de malas ganas.

-Basta.-les aconsejo Butters- Scott ¿Dónde imaginas que tienen tus medicinas para la diabetes?

-Mi doctor siempre decía que iba al sexto piso, donde había un almacén…-les comento recordando aquellas visitas pasadas-Pero su consultorio era en el piso cuatro.

-Iremos primero a la cuarta planta entonces.- decidió Bebe mientras presionaba un botón de un ascensor cerca de donde se hallaban, nada sucedió-Bueno, no se le puede pedir peras al olmo.-se resigno.

-Tendremos que buscar unas escaleras.-termino diciendo Clyde mientras buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de estas.

Frente a ellos una puerta doble cerraba no les daba el paso, Clyde que seguía con el ojo morado y con rastros de sangre en la herida se adelanto y abrió la puerta, esta vez nada lo ataco, dentro las paredes blancas del hospital (Interrumpidas solamente por el color sangre), en frente una camilla ocupaba medio pasillo y tuvieron que rodearla, el pasillo continuo por un par de metros hasta que doblo en dos direcciones, formando una T, los chicos tomaron la dirección derecha.

Al fondo del pasillo pudieron encontrarse con lo que buscaban, una puerta corrediza que rezaba salida de emergencias encima de esta, abriéndola encontraron unas escaleras que subían hasta el tejado del hospital, tejado que también contenía escaleras externas de metal, por las que intentaron entrar antes, pero por la altura de la escalera no pudieron bajarlas y para evitar llamar la atención decidieron tomar ese camino.

En fila india, liderados por Butters, todos avanzaron tramo tras tramo de las escaleras para llegar hasta el piso cuarto.

-Yo tengo algo que ver aquí.-exclamo Scott.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?-se asusto Annie mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

-Bueno, es la oficina de mi doctor, un especialista en diabetes, puede que tenga cosas útiles que no estén en la bodega.-se excuso el chico-Los alcanzare rápido.

-No, ¡¿Estas loco?!-le hizo razonar Bebe.

-De hecho es buena idea…-sugirio Butters.

-¡¿Es que perdiste la cabeza Butty?!-le grito en silencio Bebe.

Butters se acerco a ella y le susurro en su oído:

-No es por nada, pero si arriba esta el almacén es donde esas cosas estarán, recuerda que es donde había medicinas, la gente desesperada corre a esos lugares, si algo nos llega a pasar, mejor a nosotros que a ellos.-dicho esto le lanzo la vista al resto, Bebe comprendió, si aquello era un suicidio solo unos pocos lo cometerían.

-Nos divideremos en dos grupos.-termino hablando en voz alta el chico.

-Yo puedo ir solo.-dijo Scott valientemente, pero Annie le tomo de la mano, diciendo que era mala idea.

-Karen, Ruby, Filmore, acompañen a Annie y Scott.- ordeno Bebe a los tres menores.

-¿Qué?-estos no entendieron el cambio de planes.

-Que se quedaran en este edificio a ayudar a Scott.-les amenazo Bebe con un tono irreprochable.

-Esta bien.-contestaron los tres intimidados por Bebe.

-No es justo, me toca ir con puros niños.-se quejo Annie.

-Pero yo estoy contigo.-le recordó Scott.

-Sí, pero tú eres un niño.-le recordó Annie mientras abria la puerta e invitaba a pasar a su grupito.

-El resto vengan con nosotros.-ordeno Butters y la separación fue hecha para poder terminar con aquella visita lo más rápido posible.

-¿Creen que sea seguro dejarlos a todos ellos ahí?-les pregunto Clyde un poco después de subir las escaleras.

-Arriba es el almacen, es donde las personas se concentrarían si algo de este estilo ocurriese, estarían desesperadas por medicinas, sino las encontraran irían por ellas, el caos es algo tan sencillo de armar… En otras palabras, es más probable encontrarnos a nuestros amigos muertos alla arriba.-les termino diciendo Butters.

-Bien podría estar lleno como podría estar vacio.-les dijo Clyde.

-Esperemos que tengas razón Clyde.-deseo Bebe.

Juntos subieron hasta el sexto piso, de nueve que tenía el hospital; estaban en el tramo de las escalaras y veían la puerta del otro lado, lo que fuera que les esperase se encontraba a solo unos palmos de distancia, todo estaba sumergido en un silencio profundo, nada fuera del latido acelerado de sus corazones y respiraciones cortadas se escuchaba, fue Butters quien se acerco a la puerta, la tomo con sus dos manos adelantando la parte metalica de esta y luego de eso la abrió lentamente.

El pasillo del hospital parecía vacio, nada se divisaba ni de un lado, ni del otro, la escena seguía siendo la de matanza que abajo, sangre cubriendo algunas partes del piso y las paredes, pero sin cadáveres para demostrar de quien era esa sangre, eso más que aliviar a los chicos les ponía los pelos de punta.

Juntos entraron por la pequeña puerta y se encontraron en un pasillo con forma de L, así que siguieron la única dirección abierta; después de pasar por un par de pasillos se encontraron frente a un ventanal que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la pared, el pasillo era una especie de recepción y cerca de ellos lograron ver los elevadores, ahí era donde normalmente las personas llegaban a ese piso.

Butters se acerco al ventanal, desde hace tiempo en las clases de escalada (Rapel) que le había perdido el miedo a las alturas, pudo comprobar que en la calle principal del pueblo varios de esos monstruos caminaban sin rumbo fijo, no llenaban la acera, pero aun así era peligroso estar cerca de uno de ellos, por lo que aquella visión le resultaba aterradora así como dolorosa.

Era como si todo pareciera estar en ruinas, a pesar de que apenas el día de ayer habían llegado al pueblo aquellas cosas, ahora todo estaba devastado, entre estos el espíritu de los chicos que seguían con vida.

Bebe se acerco mientras tanto a la recepción, donde encontró una computadora, la luz era inexistente en el hospital, y en general en el pueblo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un juego de llaves junto a la computadora, tomo estas y leyó su sujetador, eran las llaves del almacén.

-Ehh, son las llaves del almacén.- presumió la chica mientras hacía girar las llaves en su mano.

-¿Y sabes donde esta?-le pregunto mordazmente Token, quien seguía enojado por los gritos que recibió por parte de la rubia, la chica se limito a lanzarle una mirada asesina y seguir registrando el lugar.

Toallín avanzo un poco más hasta que se encontró con un tablero con flechas y direccionales, encima de las demás utilidades se encontraba escrito "Almacén" con una flecha indicando hacía la izquierda.

-Creo que es por aquí.-les aviso la toalla.

Butters se alejo de la ventana para seguir el camino, el silencio seguía presente en el ambiente y la luz solar no entraba hasta ciertas zonas, de todas maneras nada se movía, se hubieran enterado si alguien más hubiera dado un paso que no fuera el de sus suelas.

Finalmente llegaron al dichoso almacén, era del tamaño de una habitación bastante larga, tenía una puerta de seguridad reforzada y una vidriera que permitía observar su interior, no encontraron nada sospechoso a primera vista así que Bebe inserto las llaves, al hacerlo tuvieron que mover todos juntos la pesada puerta metálica y fueron entrando lentamente, abrieron sus mochilas; aun tenían todos los suministros de la mansión Token, pero aun así todos fueron capaces de almacenar una buena cantidad de objetos utiles, diferentes pastillas, medicamentos, gazas y algunas agujas, no más que lo necesario tomaron y aun así parecía que las medicinas nunca se terminarían.

Bebe era la única que buscaba la bendita insulina de Scott, pero el almacén parecía carecer de esa medicina, de todas maneras tomo toda la que encontró… se pregunto que pasaría si esa medicina se agotara, ¿Qué sería de Scott?, ¿Verían a su amigo morir?

Esas incógnitas eran inimaginables para le chica rubia, pero la verdad es que Scott estaba condenado por su enfermedad, tarde o temprano perderían el suministro de insulina y cuando eso pasase Scott… No, no podían, ellos seguirían juntos hasta el final, nadie los separaría.

-¡AHHHH!-escucharon todos un grito mientras una puerta era abierta de golpe y se escuchaban las pisadas frenéticas.

-¡ANNIE!-grito Bebe reconociendo el grito y saliendo de la habitación, Butters la siguió muy de cerca, y Toallín no tardo en ir tras de ellos; Token y Clyde en cambio se quedaron helados por el grito de su compañera, sospechando lo peor, no querían verla de aquella manera, así que siguieron tomando todo lo que consideraran útil.

Bebe y Butters se acercaron ante ella, la toalla los seguía muy de cerca, lista para poder ayudar; finalmente en la misma recepción donde anets se habían encontrado vieron a Annie llorando, derrumbada e histérica.

-Annie…-grito Bebe para abrazarla, pero la otra que no se había percatado de su presencia le dio un golpe y lanzo un grito sospechando que las intenciones de Bebe eran otra, la rubia rizada recibió el golpe en la cara y sintió un rasguño en la frente-Soy yo, Annie, soy yo…-trato de calmarla Bebe y la otra chica comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente.

-Estan aquí.-fue lo único que lograba repetir mientras comenzaba a calmarse-Estan aquí… Nos tendieron una trampa…-ella trataba de recordar-No pude… no pude hacer nada….-unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro mientras su voz se tornaba aguda y sus ojos rojos.

-Annie… ¿Dónde esta el resto?-le pregunto Bebe pausando en cada palabra y con el alma caída al suelo, temía por lo peor, por las siguientes palabras que saldrían de la boca de su amiga.

-No pude hacer nada…-repitio la rubia de cabello esponjado mientras se limpiaba una lagrima-Me separe de ellos y corrí hacía arriba… Ya no supe nada después de eso… Eran demasiados… yo… yo…-la chica estaba al borde la lagrima, pero Bebe la abrazo comprensiva mientras la otra estallaba en llanto y sus gritos fueron ahogados por el abrigo de Bebe.

-Pueden seguir vivos.- dijo Butters optimista mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas.

-Los abandone, es mi culpa, es mi culpa si están muertos…-lloro la chica.

-No es tu culpa.-le aseguro Bebe, pero la otra chica volteaba de un lado a otro, negando-¡No es tu culpa!-la sujeto de ambos lados de la cabeza y la obligo a que se miraran la una a la otra.

-Hay que bajar.- sugirió Toallín casi como una orden.

-Las escaleras de emergencia están llenas de esas cosas… Les bloquee el paso para que no pasaran.-les dijo Annie-No hay forma de bajar…

-Sí que la hay.-Butters miro la ventana rota mientras una fresca brisa de aire montañes mañanero lo acompañaba.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Es una locura!-le grito Bebe.

-Aprendí a escalar sin cuerda por las montañas, ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?-se animo Butters mientras dejaba la mochila con provisiones a cargo de Toallín.

-¡Es una locura!-le dijo Bebe alterada dejando a Annie llorando.

-¡No hay otra manera!-le reclamo Butters.

-Aun si pudieras hacerlo, estas bajando a una muerte segura.-le afirmo la rubia.

-Pero si no bajo les estoy ganando una muerte segura a los niños y a Scott.-aseguro Butters poniendo un pie encima de la ventana, la rubia rizada sabía que no podía ser nada para detenerlo así que se abalanzo sobre él, lo abrazo y le dio un beso apasionado.

-Por favor, Butty, ten cuidado.-le sugirió ella mientras se despegaba del rubio.

El contrario se quedo sin palabras durante unos segundos, se sujeto fuertemente del marco pero solo se gano un leve corte en la mano.

-Volveré Beby.-dicho esto puso su pie izquierdo en la cornisa y se sujeto del borde mientras avanzaba lentamente hacía la columna más cercana; en ese momento agradeció mentalmente a sus padres por haberlo llevado a esas clases de alpinaje extremas, nunca había cometido una locura como la que estaba metido en ese momento, pero algo le decía en su interior que sí podía.

Se movía bastante lento, pero seguro, todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared y sus manos parecían querer aferrarse a esta, prefirió evitar mirar hacía abajo, porque cuando lo hacía se sentía desorientado y como si comenzara a inclinarse hacía abajo, la caída no era poca cosa, de unos cincuenta metros de altura ningún ser vivo sería capaz de soportarla.

Trato de respirar por la boca pero los nervios se lo impedían, el sueter comenzaba a darle comezón en todo el cuerpo, en general Butters se sentía incomodo a aquella altura sin nada fijo para sostenerse, finalmente se topo con una columna, despego un poco su cabeza de la pared y miro el tamaño de la columna, era un poco más grande que su cuerpo, pero con los brazos bien abiertos sería fácil el descenso, el problema sería la subida... Butters alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y se preparo para llevar acabo una acción bastante peligrosa, si quería bajar por la columna debía de sujetarse de ambos extremos, eso significaba dejar de apoyar los dos pies de la pequeña cornisa.

El chico se encontraba nervioso, respiro un poco, cerro sus ojos y mando una plegaría rápida, sus manos se clavaban con la pared, pero posiciono la derecha a la columna y se tomo con todas sus fuerzas de la pared plana.

Volvió a respirar agitadamente, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, despego su pie izquierdo y rápidamente trato de llevarlo al otro lado de la columna; volvió a sentir que el mundo se volvía lento a su alrededor, esta vez parecía que en lugar de una altura de cien metros se encontraba al borde de un abismo, no tenía los ojos abiertos pero lo presentía, su corazón parecía estar esforzándose para bombear más sangre, su flujo sanguíneo se sentía helado, todo estaba preparado para recibir lo peor, el más mínimo error sería el fin de Butters, el pie en el aire toco finalmente la otra pared y Butters tuvo que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo, ahora tenía que pasar su mano, así que sosteniéndose lo mejor que pudo su mano llego al otro lado, ahora Butters se sujetaba de la columna, pero sus dos pies seguían en la pequeña cornisa, sabía que si quería bajar debía de soltarse de ese espacio seguro y apostar a que sus manos no se resbalaran, lo cual parecía difícil debido a que comenzaba a sentir las molestias del sudor.

Ambos pies se alejaron de aquella zona y Butters pudo sentir como la gravedad lo empujaba con una fuerza renovada, el dolor en sus brazos aumento de sobremanera, sobre todo en la mano izquierda donde continuaba con la herida, que debido al esfuerzo comenzó a sangrar; Butters ignoro esa punzada y pego sus pies a la columna y después de volver a respirar con bastante dificultad comenzó el descenso lentamente, dejaba tras de sí pequeña manchas de sangre de su herida que parecía querer agrietarse en el peor momento posible, pero no podía permitirse caer, le había prometido a Bebe que seguiría adelante, y lo haría a toda costa.

El dolor en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su mano herida iba en aumento a medida que bajaba, al minuto pudo sentir una nueva cornisa, pero esta solo era del quinto piso, Butters debía bajar al cuarto; de todas maneras detuvo sus pies unos segundos ahí para descansar y después de eso siguió con su lento viaje.

Sus uñas estaban irregulares por tanto aferrarse a la pared, y comenzaba a sangrar tambien de ahí, pero sin duda el peor dolor era el de su mano cortada, no perdía mucha sangre pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más parecía agrandarse la herida y a pesar de que bajaba de poco en poco aun se sentía en el borde de un abismo, dudo casi dos minutos desde el anterior descanso hasta que finalmente sus pies dieron contra otra cornisa, su alivio fue remplazado rápidamente por el miedo, en aquel momento quedaba la parte más complicada de la operación, volver a la cornisa.

Debía tener impulso de su lado izquierdo y quedar de nuevo pegado a la pared, pero el peligro consistía en que en esa operación corría el riesgo de perder el equilibrio y caer abajo, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, su respiración ceso durante un segundo y tomo el impulso para seguir con ese plan suicida, una vez separo su pie de la corniza izquierda, junto a su mano; su brazo y pie derechos sintieron el peso de la gravedad, Butters aguanto hasta que sus otras extremidades llegaron y su corazón pudo latir nuevamente, ahora solo quedaba lo más sencillo, encontrar una ventana y entrar por esta.

Butters pudo sujetarse por un momento su mano herida y aprecio que la ruptura como había sospechado se expandió y ahora ocupaba la mitad de su mano aquella cortadura, ardía como mil demonios, pero no tenía nada para sujetarla, así que volvió a tomar aire y continuo avanzando hacia su derecha , se aferraba a la pared, esperando con ansias el momento en el que una ventana se revelara, hasta que finalmente después de mucha espera lo logro, su mano toco una superficie lisa, con tacto cristalino, era una ventana, Butters lo había logrado, tomo la ventana desde abajo, tiro con sus fuerzas, pero nada sucedió, la movió a un lado… nada… Butters comenzaba a asustarse, era una simple ventana de una habitación cualquiera, pero por algún motivo se resistía y no se dejaba abrir, el corazón de Butters comenzaba a acelerarse ¿Estaba acaso atrapado? En definitiva no aguantaría una subida, y sobre todo el retirarse implicaba aceptar la muerte de Karen, Ruby, Filmore y Scott, no podía dejarlos solos, no debía.

Butters golpeo con su puño cerrado y con todas sus fuerzas el cristal, pero nada paso, al contrario el impulso se le devolvió y casi amenaza con inclinarlo hacía el precipicio, Butters de todas maneras siguió golpeando el vidrio, si no hacía algo se quedaría ahí y nadie podría ayudarlo...

Estaban encerrados todos juntos en una habitación, después de que los emboscaran y se escaparan por los pelos, perdiendo a Annie, los chicos y Scott terminaron encerrándose en una habitación, todos sabían que ese era su final, no tenían modo de escapar posible, estaban encerrados.

-Esto es tan injusto.-exclamo Filmore-Nos encontraran de un momento a otro…

-No seas pesimista.-se enfado Karen y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

Ruby permanecía en silencio mirando hacia la nada, seguramente seguía triste por su hermano Craig, pero el resto ya no podía calmarla, o habían perdido el ánimo. Por su lado Scott lloraba por la muerte de Annie, salió corriendo y no la volvieron a ver ¿Qué clase de novio era él? ¿Cómo podía dejar a su novia en un momento tan crítico? Su muerte era culpa suya y solo suya.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse algunos golpes, como si estuvieran golpeando el cristal, eso helo a todos en un segundo, estaban en el cuarto piso, era imposible que aquellas cosas pudieran trepar, Karen se acerco lentamente y tomo la cortina que cubría la ventana, su pecho latía.

-¡¿Butters?!-grito Karen mientras retiraba la cortina y se encontraba con el rubio mientras este trataba de hablarles, pero el vidrio se lo impedía, luego de eso le dio un golpe al vidrio, pero este no se rompía.

-¡No puede entrar!-se apresuro a deducir Filmore.

-Obviamente.- respondió Karen mordazmente mientras miraba de una lado a otro sin saber que hacer

-Espera un segundo Butters.-dijo Scott mientras hacía una seña para indicar que esperara en donde estaba y se acercaba a una parte de la habitación con una silla, la levanto con bastante dificultad y luego se acerco nuevamente a la ventana.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le pregunto Karen, aunque los otros dos sabían de antemano el plan de Scott.

El chico diabético tomo aire y embistió contra la ventana, soltando la silla a unos centímetros del choque.

-Buena idea Sco…-felicito Butters antes de darse cuenta que seguía en la ventana, así que se aparto de un salto a la vez que la silla de Scott rompía el cristal y lo esparcía en todas las direcciones posibles, el mueble en cuestión siguió una trayectoria parabólica hasta dar contra el suelo y romperse al contacto.

Butters finalmente entro en la habitación con el resto y Karen lo abrazo felizmente.

-Maldito suicida.-lo halago Filmore.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Butters?-le pregunto Scott con los ojos bien abiertos como platos-¡Pudiste morir!-levanto sus brazos de manera amenazante, pero los bajo rápidamente por un dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

-No es momento de hablar sobre esto, debemos de largarnos al sexto piso.-les dijo Butters haciendo el ademan de volver a la ventana.

-¡¿Estás loco?!-le dijo Karen.

-Butters nosotros no tenemos esa habilidad.-le dijo Ruby comprensiva.

-Pero Annie dijo que las escaleras estaban llenas…-recordó Butters.

-¡¿Annie sigue viva?!-le pregunto Scott aliviado Butters asintió y Scott se encontraba al borde del llanto, pero de la alegría.

-Sí, sí, sí, que bonito.-exclamo FIlmore-Pero ¿Para que necesitamos subir?-le pregunto a Butters.

-En el tejado encontraremos las escaleras del borde del edificio, si las usamos no seremos vistos al salir a la calle principal.-le respondió Butters.

-Pero si lo que dices es cierto no tenemos ninguna manera de subir…-comento Karen aterrada-Estamos atrapados…

-No, hay una manera.-exclamo Scott inteligentemente, se acerco a Butters, tenía algo importante que decirle.

Butters miro al resto y tomo el pomo de la puerta con su mano izquierda, y la comenzó a abrir lentamente…

-Espera…-Scott lo detuvo, tenía algo que decirle…

-¿Qué quieres Scott?-le pregunto Butters impaciente, aunque al ver la mirada de su amigo no presagio nada bueno.

-Yo no iré con ustedes, no puedo.-dicho esto subió su manga mostrando una herida de mordida punzante en su brazo izquierdo.

Todos quedaron pálidos al ver eso, solo significaba algo, Scott estaba condenado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas.- He vuelto, a que sí esperaban que Scott fuera el primero, en fin, esto apenas va iniciando, espero les guste como van las cosas porque el arco principal del segundo día apenas y va iniciando y muuuchas cosas aun les prepara mi enferma mente a los protas.**

 **Espero no se enojaran por la falta de actualizaciones, ya explique porque paso eso :/ Bueno, en fin, mañana les dare un nuevo cap, u hoy mismo si me dan las ganas xD**

 **Hasta entonces, mientras comenten que tal les pareció este capítulo, que disfrute mucho escribiendo. Nos vemos.**


	6. Escape

**Esperanzas Perdidas**

 **Capítulo 6 Escape**

-¿Qué?-Butters se quedo petrificado al ver aquella herida espantosa, no era el único, los niños también desconocían de aquella herida por lo que no pudieron evitar lanzar un grito ahogado, que sin duda alguna el de Karen fue el peor de todos.

-Yo… cuando Annie se separo de nosotros les dije a los niños que corrieran, trate de detener a uno de ellos con un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero me sostuvo la mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me mordió...-Scott se detuvo-Para mi suerte… logre darle un buen golpe apartando a ese bastardo… pero ya está infectada y van solo cinco minutos, aproximadamente, desde que me mordió.-explico Scott con pena.

-Puede que no pase nada.-trato de engañarse Butters, no quería perder a un buen amigo así de fácil, no sabía cuánto le quedaba a Scott, pero no era mucho, noto que estaba más pálido de lo normal, eso no indicaba nada bueno, respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos parecían un poco nublados-¿Llevas cinco minutos desde la mordida?-pregunto Butters sorprendido.

-Sí… Y no creo poder seguir más… Me mareo bastante… Me duele mucho… Pero, creo que puedo aguantar y quiero que hagan esto por mi… Yo iré directo a ellos, los distraeré…

-¡NO SCOTT!-lo interrumpió Butters tomándolo de ambos hombros y tratando inútilmente de hacerlo entrar en rezón, a pesar de que ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Es lo mejor,-suspiro-no me queda mucho; ustedes subirán por las escaleras de mano del ascensor, estos edificios siempre tienen esas cosas…es la única manera posible de que todos ustedes escapen… Los niños… No serán capaces de escalar por el edificio… Mucho menos yo…

-No podemos dejarte…-lloro Karen con sus ojos rojos.

-No tienen otra opción.-aseguro Scott-Los distraeré para ustedes.-continuo hablando-Butters… Dile a Annie, que la amo… siempre la ame… Y… espero que seas feliz con… Bebe…-dicho esto vomito un poco en el piso, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Estas terrible.-le dijo Butters ayudándolo a levantarse, pero él rechazo la ayuda.

-¡Corran al elevador!-les ordeno Scott, lanzándole su mochila de provisiones a Butters, ya no la necesitaría, el contrario la tomo a pleno vuelo y se la colgó.

-No te dejaremos.-le aseguro Karen.

-¡Corran!-les volvió a gritar Scott con un tono de voz que asusto a los niños, estos se abrazaron aterrados, solo quedando Butters sin intimidarse.

-Adiós Scott.-se despidió con una triste sonrisa en la cara, alegre porque los ayudaría en su último suspiro de vida, pero triste porque sabía que eran posiblemente las últimas palabras que Scott escucharía.

-Cuídalos.-le dijo su amigo refiriéndose a todo el grupo en general, luego salió de la habitación, feliz de que lo escucharan, Butters cerró los ojos y Scott comprendió que no podía ver lo que estaba a punto de realizar.

Scott tomo aire y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba desesperadamente "NOO" "PORFAVOR NOOOO", sus gritos llamaron la atención de todos los monstruos que estaban por el pasillo.

Lentamente las criaturas comenzaron a salir de sus escondites y perseguirlo, Scott se quedaba cada vez más sin salidas posibles, sobre todo trataba de evitar la ruta del ascensor, debía de ganarles el máximo de tiempo posible a los niños y Butters, el cansancio que sentía no lo ayudaba para nada y el dolor de la herida era espantoso, pero podía soportar un poco más, debía de…

Una persecución frenética se desarrollaba, algunas de esas cosas se tropezaban y conseguían tomar a Scott por sus pantorrillas, pero este los apartaba rápidamente y seguía corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, de las habitaciones distintas personas que vestían con batas salían, al igual que personas normales, vestidas con sus típicas ropas de invierno y hasta se podían apreciar algunos pacientes que salían de sus habitaciones, todos miraban a Scott de manera amenazante, mientras se acercaban a él, a pesar de ser lentos, también lo era el chico que cada vez podía correr menos a causa del agotamiento físico.

Scott temía por lo peor, comenzaba a marearse de una manera espantosa y dejo de caminar en línea recta para ir en zigzag sin así quererlo, pero de todas maneras siguió adelante, a pesar de que aquellas cosas cada vez le ganaban más terreno.

Butters espero un minuto antes de volver a abrir la puerta, el pasillo estaba iluminado por el Sol del amanecer, pero ningún alma viva o muerta rondaba por el pasillo, escuchaba los gritos de Scott alejarse y eso solo provoco que lanzara un suspiro de tristeza, Karen seguía llorando devastada, la pobrecita se había encariñado con sus compañeros y el saber que el buen chico de Scott moriría de una forma aterradora, solo y sin compañía para sus últimos momentos de vida… Simplemente dejaba a los chicos bastante tristes.

Pero no por eso se pondrían a llorar, aprovecharían ese valioso tiempo que les compro Scott para salir del aquel infierno y largarse del pueblo de una vez por todas.

Filmore sujeto la mano de Ruby y Karen, era el único al que no se le resbalaba ni una sola lágrima, pero era porque sabía que algo de ese estilo les pasaría tarde o temprano, aunque en su interior la culpa lo consumía arduamente.

Los cuatro chicos recorrieron los pasillos con bastante cuidado buscando cualquier señal del dichoso aparato, pero no encontraban nada, los gritos de Scott se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, pero eso no era del todo bueno, sino encontraban el ascensor antes de que sus gritos cesaran todo sería inútil, ellos morirían atrapados en aquel piso.

Con el corazón en un puño los chicos corrían entre pasillo y pasillo, todos vacios, hasta que finalmente llegaron a uno que estaba totalmente vacío, donde se hallaban unas puertas metálicas a mitad de este; era solo cuestión de abrir las puertas y todo terminaría.

Entre Butters y Karen tomaron la puerta izquierda del ascensor, Ruby y Filmore tomaron la puerta que se desliza a la derecha, pero a pesar de que tiraron con todas sus fuerzas se necesitaba de más para abrir aquel lugar, los gritos de Scott comenzaban a apagarse lentamente.

Los chicos motivados por la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia empujaron con mayor fuerza, pero era inútil, no eran capaces de mover aquellas puertas metálicas más de un par de centímetros, buscaron algo que les ayudara para mantener las puertas abiertas y rápidamente removieron el pasillo, pero lo más útil que encontraron fue un aparato que servía agua de garrafón, Butters y Filmore lograron separar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ruby y Karen metían a duras penas el aparato, el aparato entro a muy duras penas y amenazo con partirse en dos, pero aguanto ambas puertas, las cuales notaron un objeto en medio de estas y se separaron automáticamente.

-Parece que aún queda un poco de luz eléctrica.-hablo FIlmore.

-No pierdan el tiempo y entren.-les apresuro Butters mientras miraba si era seguro, hasta arriba del todo noto un bulto oscuro, que era por seguro la caja del elevador, en el último piso por lo que podía calcular, de todas maneras encontró la escalera de manos del lado derecho y dejo que Filmore montara en esta primera, el chico se adelanto unos palmos antes de que le siguiera Ruby y cuando esta se hallaba elevada le precedió Karen.

-Avanza dos puertas más, al piso seis.-le dijo Butters mientras comenzaba a adentrarse por las puertas, pero volvió a escuchar otro grito de Scott a la distancia, no solamente pausado, sino también se notaba por el tono que estaba agotado… Scott estaba a punto de colapsar, Butters solo pudo mirar a una pared se imagino a Scott frente suya… y simplemente no pudo contenerse-Gracias.-dijo antes de tomarse de la escalera de manos y seguir a los niños.

Mientras tanto Scott respiraba bastante entrecortadamente, se movía más de manera automatizada que por su propio pensamiento, todo era bastante borroso y aquellas cosas estaban a palmos de él, pero aun así les sacaba ventaja y Scott sabía que su momento llegaría en cualquier segundo, solo era cuestión de tiempo que cayera rendido.

Siguió adelante hasta que encontró frente suya una puerta abierta, la de las escaleras de emergencia… se le ocurrió una idea suicida, pero el suicidio era la única opción para no terminar convertido en uno más de aquellas cosas, se acerco a las escaleras y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sabiendo que eso no detendría ni una milésima de segundo a los zombies, puso un pie sobre el barandal de la escalera estrecha, la puerta fue abierta y el pequeño tramo se lleno rápidamente de aquellas criaturas, pero Scott dejo su cuerpo caer, eso ya no importaba… o eso creyo, hasta que su caída se detuvo.

El chico que apenas podía sentir nada movió a duras penas su cabeza y encontró con que encima una de aquellas despreciables criaturas le salvo la vida tomándolo del tobillo, no lo dejarían morir, más manos parecían querer acercarse y ayudar a que Scott subiera, que se convirtiera en uno más de ellos, eso era lo único que querían de él, elevarlo y preservarlo como uno de los suyos.

La sola idea de ser una de aquellas cosas motivo al chico a moverse frenéticamente hasta que finalmente le dio una buena patada en la cara al que lo sujetaba, la criatura soltó a Scott en un arrebato y este volvió a sentir como la gravedad era su único sentimiento, mientras caía por el espacio vació de las escaleras de caracol.

Todo paso lentamente para los ojos del pobre chico, su vista cada vez era más nublosa y realmente solo esperaba de un momento a otro que todo terminara, ya no gritaba, ya no forcejaba, sus manos se movían buscando un lugar para sujetarse, pero era puro instinto, realmente Scott ya no tenía esperanza alguna por seguir vivo; al contrario, ansiaba morir, escapar de todo ese sufrimiento, de esa enfermedad que amenazaba con transformarlo en una criatura asesina.

Si la vida de una persona pasa frente a sus ojos antes de morir, cualquiera se encontraría con una vida complicada por una enfermedad llamada diabetes, que solo le provoco burlas a lo largo de los años, aunque al final de cuentas encontró consuelo en una chica, al poco tiempo el apocalipsis llego y al día siguiente partía para siempre, ya no volvería a pensar, ya no volvería a respirar, a sonreír, ni a llorar, todo lo que era Scott dejaría de existir, y todo eso paso por su mente antes de sentir un dolor inundándolo, finalmente el piso había llegado, el dolor lo inundo y se desvaneció en un segundo, ya no sentía ni pensaba nada, lo había logrado.

Scott Malkinson pudo descansar.

Filmore continuo subiendo por las escaleras de mano hasta llegar a la sexta planta, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, él no podía abrir la puerta fácilmente y definitivamente tenían que apresurarse a abrirla, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la cabeza de Ruby topo encima suya.

-¿Por qué no te das prisa?-le pregunto con su voz monótona, aunque denotaba un tono de tristeza.

-No puedo abrir esto…-exclamo el chico pelinegro mientras se hacía a un lado por unas vigas metálicas alineadas horizontalmente, Ruby le siguió, luego Karen y finalmente Butters, el chico pelinegro llego hasta el otro extremo rodeando el ascensor, al igual que Ruby, pero Karen permaneció junto a Butters, quien se acerco a la puerta metálica del mismo.

-¿Volvemos a estirar?-pregunto Filmore al mayor como su igual, Butters sonrió y tomo con el borde de sus dedos la puerta en cuestión, al igual que Filmore, a su vez las chicas sujetaron a ambos.

Estiraron nuevamente, pero nada sucedió, lo volvieron a intentar con el mismo resultado nulo, comenzaban a desesperarse, así que Butters comenzó a aporrear la puerta duramente, esperando encontrar respuesta del otro lado.

Bebe, Annie y Toallín seguían en la misma situación, esperaban cualquier indicio de Butters, Bebe lo había perdido de vista poco después de que este comenzara a bajar por la columna, después de eso no quito su vista del piso, deseando con toda su alma que nada cayera a cualquier distancia, le tomo unos cinco minutos ver que su predicción erro y un objeto salió volando en tiro parabólico, su corazón se detuvo ¿Estaba viendo la muerte de su amado?

Para su alivio se equivoco y fue solo un objeto al final de cuentas, ya que al fondo no aparecieron más manchas de sangre después de que el objeto cayera al fondo, a pesar de que espero por un minuto entero más, nada ocurrió.

Después de eso se alejo de la ventana, aceptando que Butters hubo cumplido con su misión, ahora solo quedaba esperar a los chicos, pero ya que no podían subir por las escaleras de emergencia, tendrían que hallar otra manera… ¿Pero cuál?

-¿Ya todo paso?-pregunto Token mientras se acercaba al resto de los chicos, Clyde lo seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Por qué no vinieron antes?-exclamo Bebe enojada y alterada, la presión que tenía no mejoraba nada la situación.

-Creímos que lloraban por la muerte de… ¿Annie?-se sorprendió Clyde al verla viva-Espera ¿Y el resto?

Entre Annie y Bebe les dieron una buena paliza a ambos, los cuales solo se cubrieron sus cabezas poniendo sus dos manos encima de la cabeza y alejándose del alcance de sus puños.

-¡Malditos egoístas!-les reclamo Annie.

Los chicos golpeados se miraron con pésame y tuvieron que contentarse con la versión de los hechos que Toallín les informo de la situación, ambos se arrepintieron por su cobardía y se limitaron a esperar a que el resto de los chicos llegara sanos y salvo.

Después de un rato de estar en total silencio escucharon unos golpes en el ascensor.

-¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Annie.

-Esas cosas suelen tener una escalera de mano.-le dijo Clyde-Debieron subir por ahí… Vaya genios.

-No es el momento, ayúdenme.-les exclamo Bebe mientras tiraba con fuerza de un extremo, a pesar de todas sus fuerzas solo lograron abrir lo suficiente para poder ver el interior.

-Beby…-susurro Butters antes de que se volviera a cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Los otros chicos hacían lo mejor que podían, pero las puertas no eran manuables en su totalidad y resultaba dificultoso moverlas.

-Solo hay que esperar.-exclamo optimista Karen-Y podremos huir.

-Aun falta escapar, pero a grandes rasgos ya pasamos por lo complicado.-le explico Butters.

Pero casi al instante escucharon un fuerte rechinido, Butters se atrevió a mirar encima de ellos… el ascensor comenzaba a ceder por la falta de energía eléctrica, el problema era que los chicos aun estaban estancados dentro de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?-exclamo Toallín.

-El elevador esta encima de ellos…-conecto rápidamente los puntos Bebe-¡Van a morir!-dicho esto se aferro con mayor fuerza y abrió la puerta aun más, del otro lado Butters hacía lo mismo, el elevador parecía a punto de caer encima de ellos y eso provocaba que dejara el cansancio de un lado.

-¡Vamos!-les dio animo Karen abrazándose totalmente a Butters, con la fuerza de todos juntos las puertas se abrieron de par en par rápidamente, a la vez que unas tuercas parecían reventar arriba, Butters tomo a Karen y ambos saltaron a zona segura, Filmore hizo lo mismo, pero Ruby no se movía, estaba palida.

-¡Ruby!-grito Filmore y sin pensarlo tomo a Ruby de los hombros, inclinándose más de lo debido, Bebe lo tomo de la cintura y Filmore permaneció suspendido en el aire-¡Date prisa y salta!-le dijo Filmore a la chica, pero esta miro hacía bajo y se negó, el chico trato de tomarla más fuerte cerca de él, pero la chica se negaba.

Bebe apenas y podía aguantar el peso.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-le grito exasperado Filmore.

-¡No soporto las alturas!-le grito la pelinaranja, aunque la realidad era que estaba tan rota por dentro que no sabía que estaba haciendo, de todas maneras la pelinaranja se sujetaba para no caer y eso ayudo a FIlmore a mantenerse en la misma posición mientras Bebe lo tomaba por las piernas.

-Tomala con fuerza.-le sugirió Bebe roja del esfuerzo.

Pasaron nos segundos cruciales cuando, el elevador finalmente cedió, estaban a segundos de que los golpearan cuando Filmore se abrazo de Ruby , aferrándose a ella y Bebe salto hacia atrás, impulsando a que los tres salieran del hueco y cayeran al suelo, milésimas de segundo antes de que una caja metálica atravesara a toda velocidad aquella sección y siguiera su recorrido con un sonido chirriante.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-le reprendió Filmore.

-Odio las alturas…-expreso la chica con un llanto poco usual de ella, pero era normal, prácticamente los cuatro supervivientes estaban envueltos en llanto.

-Esperen un segundo y… ¿Scott?-al preguntar esto el animo de Annie cayo en picada, su novio no se hallaba con el resto.

-Annie… él… no pudimos…-ahora le tocaba a Butters balbucear sin saber que decir, era tanto pero a la vez tan poco lo que podía escapar de sus labios, pero la verdad era lo más sabio en un momento tan crítico-Él se sacrifico…

-¡¿QUÉ?!-le grito la chica destrozada mientras se dejaba caer al suelo rota, el llanto era una expresión, pero ella estaba mucho más allá de eso, se encontraba rota por el momento, destrozada en su interior y con el corazón dañado.

Su mundo parecía desplomarse, si había aguantado era todo gracias a su novio Scott, el simple hecho de imaginarlo muerto, o como uno más de aquellas cosas le era imposible de admitir, Scott un chico tan lleno de vida no podía estar muerto, su novio seguía vivo.

-Lo mordieron cuando los emboscaron… no tuvo tiempo para darme detalles, pero me dijo… me dijo que te amaba Annie, que quería que estuvieras bien…-continuo Butters, a pesar de que aquellas palabras no parecían tener efecto sobre la rubia-Fue valiente.-eso sí que llamo la atención de la chica que levanto su rostro rojo de las lágrimas para mirarlo a los ojos-Se sacrifico para hacernos ganar tiempo, sin él estaríamos muertos…

La chica se limpio las lagrimas, pero permaneció de pie, sin decir nada al respecto, no parecía indiferente, solo sin ánimos.

-Vámonos…-susurro mientras el resto también se movía, Toallín le dio a Butters su propia mochila y este se la colgó justo al lado dela de su difunto amigo.

-Ahora ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Clyde.

-Tomaremos las escaleras de emergencia.-termino hablando Butters.

-Pero había de esas cosas persiguiéndola a ella por ahí.-le recordó Bebe señalando a Annie.

-No tenemos otra opción.-exclamo Butters-Además, Scott los alejo de aquella zona, vamos.

El chico abrió se dirigió a través de los pasillos hasta que se encontró nuevamente con la puerta de Salida de Emergencia, la encontró trabada por una camilla, seguramente de un instento desesperado por Annie para alejar a aquellas cosas.

Movió con suma facilidad aquel objeto y abrió la puerta rápidamente, preparado para empujar al vacio si fuera necesario, a pesar de todo lo hizo en el mayor silencio posible y no azoto la puerta, miro hacia abajo y se encontró con que aquellas cosas se amontonaban hasta debajo de todo, por lo cual le hizo una seña al resto de que le siguieran en silencio y el resto así lo hizo.

Después de un par de minutos de subir frenéticamente las escaleras, algunos casi saltando de dos en dos escalones, llegaron al último piso, la azotea, encima del noveno piso. Al salir no encontraron ninguna de aquellas cosas a simple vista, así que divisaron las escaleras metálicas para bajar, los chicos las tomaron y salieron corriendo por aquellos escalones, hasta que finalmente después de mucho bajar se encontraron con el final de esa escalinata en el segundo piso, solo debían desmontar la escalera del final y ya estarían en el suelo, así lo hicieron y bajaron rápidamente, pero seguros, de uno en uno.

Los chicos salieron corriendo del hospital, donde habían dejado atrás a Scott y que a pesar de haber sido útil en medicamentos e infecciones, resultaba trágica la muerte de su amigo, los chicos no se repondrían fácilmente, ahora su grupo era de nueve integrantes. El amanecer había culminado hacía más de media hora y el cielo volvía a estar azul como lo era usualmente en el bello pueblo montañés, ahora destruido.

Volvieron a caminar por detrás de los locales, pero ahora sin rumbo fijo.

-Debemos de descansar en algún lugar…-exclamo Butters agotado.

-Tiene razón.-le secundo Filmore.

El resto de los chicos se miraron sin saber cómo responder ese argumento, todos estaban agotados, no habían dormido la noche pasada y acababan de pasar por momentos trágicos que les nublaban el pensamiento, excepto uno de ellos.

-Entremos aquí a pensar, no es seguro quedarse fuera.-exclamo Clyde tomando una llave que encajaba perfectamente con la cerradura de un local que tenían detrás suya.

-Clyde ¿Cómo tenías la llave de este lugar?-le pregunto sorprendida Karen.

-Como ya les había dicho, la zapatería de mi papa estaba en la calle principal.- respondió el chico mientras alumbraba con la linterna el lugar, las puertas metálicas de enfrente estaban cerradas, por lo que nadie los podría ver de fuera, era perfecto para un refugio temporal.

Los chicos entraron pensando que tendrían un respiro y que estarían seguros por unos momentos, pero se equivocaban, Scott era la primera víctima de aquel terrible día, pero no por eso la ultima.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Dos capítulos seguidos, lool, bueno, espero les vaya gusando como va todo esto, porque aun falta (como había dicho antes) toda la historia se desarrolla en este día, así que esperen más.**

 **Agarrense porque mañana tienen otro, uno más el lunes y a lo mejor un ultimo el martes y luego la siguiente semana volveremos al horario habitual Lunes: Esperanzas/ o Eric D., Miercoles: Eric D./o Jurasick Park 2 Viernes: Jovenes Magos**

 **En fin, nos vemos mañana, dejen review si les esta gustando la narrativa, me estoy esforzando por darles una atmosfera y suspenso al limte, sé que no soy el mejor y me falta mejorar mucho, pero realmente soy nuevo en este estilo, espero que les gustara tambien la trágica muerte de Scott :D**

 **Dejen review si les esta gustando, y nos vemos hasta la próxima x3**


	7. Vida injusta

**Esperanzas Perdidas**

 **Capítulo 7 Vida injusta**

Los chicos entraron a la zapatería del padre de Clyde por la parte trasera, estaban agotados a tal punto que Butters se dejo caer al piso momentos después de haber entrado.

-Butty…-susurro Bebe mientras lo levantaba, su novio no estaba bien; después de todo había pasado por demasiado en menos de dos días, los acontecimientos que los forzaron a abandonar la mansión Black y el hospital requirieron de un gran esfuerzo físico de la parte del rubio, si bien no era el chico más fuerte del grupo, había demostrado hasta el momento ser el de mayor valía de todo el grupo.

-Necesita descansar un poco.-le recomendó Karen, y junto a Bebe movieron a Butters hasta un sofá de dos plazas que servía para esperar a ser atendidos, lo dejaron sobre este y se quedaron para vigilar, el resto se les unió.

Annie estaba devastada por la muerte de su novio, pero solo se contento con mirar el piso y abrazar sus piernas, no lloraba, solo pensaba, lo más seguro, en su novio.

Clyde no se sentía nada bien de volver a la zapatería de su padre, después de todo los recuerdos del pasado eran numerosos y el simple hecho de saber que no volvería a ver a su padre andar nuevamente por los estantes lo deprimía de sobremanera, su empatía hacía Scott no volvía la experiencia más confortable para el castaño.

El resto se hallaban en un estado similar, simplemente no podían decir nada, seguían aterrados por todas las experiencias traumáticas por las que habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, los eventos se volvían en una montaña rusa de sentimientos que parecía amenazar con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Metidos en sus pensamientos trataban de superar lo que había pasado en el hospital, pero nadie estaba de ánimos para hablar, todos se encontraban cansados y necesitaban dormir unas sesenta horas como mínimo para recuperarse un poco, pero también estaban desesperados por escapar de aquel lugar y sabían que tirados no lograrían nada.

De todas maneras permanecieron en silencio durante casi media hora, sin que ninguno de ellos hablara en un silencio bastante incomodo y casi se volvia el decimo compañero de aquellos chicos hasta que:

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-termino preguntando Annie, aunque Butters seguía dormido en el sofá.

-No creo que sea buen momento.-le dijo Bebe.

-Yo diré cuando es un buen momento, y ahora que tenemos tiempo creo que es el momento.-le dijo Annie con los ojos rojos.

-Él se sacrifico para salvarnos.-comenzó a hablar Filmore-Cuando nos separamos lo mordieron, nos lo dijo cuando Butters llego para ayudarnos, atrajo la atención de ellos… Para ganar tiempo.

-¿Por qué Scott?-pregunto Annie.

-Supongo que prefirió morir a que todos muriéramos de todas formas, fue muy valiente de su parte.-agrego Karen.

-Pero eso casi no sirvió de nada si ciertas señoritas no tuvieran miedo de saltar.-le recordó FIlmore a Ruby cuando ambos estaban en la parte interna del ascensor y la chica se negó a saltar, tuvo que tomarla y empujarla hacía la salida, casi sacrificando su propia vida y en parte de la de Bebe.

-No tenía miedo.-comento Ruby triste, mirando al piso-No quiero seguir viviendo.

-¿Qué?-todos levantaron sus cabezas para ver a la pequeña peli naranja.

-Eso no parecía ayer cuando trataste de animarnos.-le lanzo Clyde mordazmente.

-Ustedes sí quieren vivir… yo no, veo idiota seguir aquí, esperando lo inevitable y…-la chica cerro la boca súbitamente por un golpe en su cachete.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-le grito Karen alterada a la vez que Filmore la detenía, pues la castaña amenazaba con darle otro golpe a la otra chica, Ruby quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos-¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡¿Acaso crees que no estamos sufriendo lo suficiente?! ¡No nos puedes hacer esto!

Ruby se intimido, Karen no solía reaccionar violentamente, pero lo cierto es que los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días habían vuelto a la castaña más fuerte de lo que era; normalmente se quebraba ante cualquier inconveniente y era Ruby la que aguantaba todo, pero en aquella situación de vida o muerte, Karen había cambiado de aquella mentalidad, y Ruby creía que en parte era gracias a la charla que tuvieron en la habitación de huéspedes en la casa Black.

-Yo… por eso mismo no quiero seguir con ustedes…-Ruby se rompió y comenzó a llorar vivamente, dejando de lado su frialdad-Yo… yo… lo siento…lo siento, no quería decir eso, lo siento…-luego de eso se acerco a Karen y la abrazo, la castaña se sorprendió, pero de todas maneras le acaricio el cabello cálidamente y la abrazo para reconfortarla, el calor de sus cuerpos las reconfortaba, sobre todo a Ruby-Lo extraño tanto…

-Yo también los extraño, yo también.-hablo Karen mientras el resto retiraba la mirada.

Paso un minuto entero en el que Ruby lloro sin control sobre el hombro de Karen antes de que esta se calmara, después de eso comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y finalmente se termino calmando, aunque lanzaba algún que otro moquillo.

Ruby no hablo, pero levanto la mirada y miro al frente, algo triste, pero no tanto como antes, se notaba que había sacado su último aire de tristeza.

-Chicos ¿Cuándo nos iremos de este jodido pueblo?-termino preguntando Filmore al cabo de poco tiempo mientras limpiaba el cuchillo que le había regalado Toallín en la casa del Topo.

-Esperemos a que Butty se recupere un poco para salir de aquí.-le termino respondiendo Bebe.

Los chicos esperaron unos diez minutos más antes de comenzar a caer rendidos, Annie se abrazaba a si misma impaciente por el despertar de Butters, Token también tenía presente en su cabeza a sus padres, pero por algún motivo los remordimientos no eran tan grandes como el día pasado.

Clyde no podía evitar fijar la vista en uno y otro lado e imaginar tiempos mejores cuando él, su padre y su hermana Melany dirigían la zapatería, o cuando eran solo su padre, él y su madre… como los extrañaba a todos, no sabía que fue de su familia, cuando volvió a su casa no encontró a nadie y al recorrer la escuela Melany no se encontraba por ningún lado, aunque claro estaban en la preparatoria-secundaria de South Park, ella estaba en el preescolar-primaria por lo que dedujo lo peor, pero aun así dentro de él había algo que le decía que su padre y su hermana seguían vivos y a la vez el sentido común le decía que no se formara falsas esperanzas, era algo con lo que debía cargar duramente.

Filmore era de los menos afectados con respecto al tema, era cierto que su familia había muerto, pero no estaba triste por eso, sino porque en realidad ahora estaba más solo que antes, si eso era posible, tenía minimo el refugio de tener a Karen y Ruby, dos de sus amigas, aunque no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro por el resto de ellos y por sus padres.

Toallín… simplemente seguía pensando en su hijo, quería encontrarlo por lo menos una última vez para despedirse.

Butters dormía de manera poco placentera sobre el sofá, estaba agotado y apenas se enteraba del mundo que lo rodeaba, su vista era neblinosa y sentía un profundo ardor en su mano izquierda, además de comezón intensa, pero el cansancio era más intenso.

Finalmente Bebe tomaba de la mano derecha a su novio preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba, y a su vez pensaba en sus padres y amigas, como el caso de Wendy, había muerto… tan joven, tan inteligente y bella; muerta en un fugaz momento, sabía que el mundo era injusto, pero realmente el quitarle la vida a tantas personas y convertirlos en aquellos cadáveres andantes era algo aun peor de lo que se podía imaginar.

Todos estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no notaron un movimiento detrás de los estantes, un sujeto caminaba lentamente hacía ellos, sin emitir ruido alguno, sus pasos eran apenas perceptibles, casi como el zumbar de una mosca a dos metros de distancia, su propósito era claro, acabar con mínimo uno de aquellos jóvenes, ¿Pero cuál escogería? El más cercano al final de cuentas termino apostando.

Su deseo de hacerle sufrir era grande, su instinto se lo decía, darle una mordida certera en el hombro, en aquella zona dolería más que en cualquier otra, cerca del corazón, para que la infección tomase su tiempo, definitivamente su víctima estaba condenada, no tenía escapatoria, cada vez más se acercaba y mientras más lo hacías su boca era más y más abierta, hasta que llego un punto clave, un ataque letal y rápido en el hombro, se lanzo un poco hacía atrás para tener mayor encaje y adelanto con toda su fuerza.

La sangre, dulce sangre recorrió por su boca a la vez que su víctima quedo paralizada, presa del pánico, soltó de su mandíbula la carne del contrario y comenzó a relamerse la sangre que quedaba, el dulce sabor a la sangre; su víctima lanzo un grito de dolor, eso era mejor, lo disfrutaba más.

-¡NO!-grito Bebe quien había visto aquello.

La chica hizo el ademán de levantarse pero a final de cuentas FIlmore en un acto de valentía estúpida se tiro contra la criatura con su cuchillo militar directamente apuntando a ese engendro, el monstruo fácilmente pudo detener pero no lo hizo y se gano una buena herida de manera que el cuchillo corto parte de su cara, su lado derecho estaba rojo, de todas maneras Filmore continuo con la trayectoria y cayó al suelo , aunque fue lo suficientemente listo para subir el cuchillo de manera que estuviera fuera de su trayectoria.

El monstruo estaba de suerte, dos víctimas de un sentón, pero lo que no imagino es que la toalla también se le tirara y lo dejara en el suelo con un grito salvaje, a esa mierda fue fácil derrotarla, solo necesito tomar con fuerza el objeto en cuestión, lo envolvió y arrojarlo, para su no poca sorpresa cuando trato de volver a levantarse se encontró cara a cara con una chica que tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro, frente suya sujetaba unas tijeras de jardinero repletas de sangre y no tardo introducirlas por su boca y empujar con todo su cuerpo hacía abajo.

El monstruo la tomo del cabello y comenzó a estirarlo para tratar de librarse, pero la rubia rizada solo lanzo gritos de dolor y con lagrimas en los ojos siguió empujando lo más al fondo, pero la criatura no se iría tan fácilmente, daría más pelea, así que volvió a estirar pero con fuerza renovada, le arranco el cabello de un tirón y la chica aquella vez no aguanto el dolor y soltó las tijeras, el muerto aprovecho y le dio una patada para hacerla de lado.

Filmore comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe que se dio, no sangraba ni nada por el estilo, de todas maneras volvió al combate rápidamente con su cuchillo que tenía una delgada línea de carne, el monstruo tomaba el mango de las tijeras de jardinero y comenzó a retirarlas lentamente de su boca, que ahora estaba agrietada y salía sangre, le ardía como mil demonios, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era matarlos a todos, sentir de nuevo el placer del sabor de su sangre.

Filmore cegado por la ira uso la habilidad que le enseño Toallín y le dio con el borde de la hoja justo en la cabeza, el monstruo no pudo esquivar aquel ataque, pero el golpe que le regreso a Filmore fue capaz de arrojar al pequeño de vuelta al suelo.

-¡Muere maldito monstruo!-grito el herido a mordida mientras tomaba su bate de metal, por lo visto no mordió lo suficientemente cerca de una vena, y lo usaba para golpear la cabeza del susodicho, los primeros golpes no tenían el mínimo efecto pero a medida que los golpes aumentaban de intensidad la criatura se movía lentamente, el mordido golpeaba con más intensidad, siendo salpicado de sangre, no le importaba la herida, quería terminar con aquel zombie, cada golpe resonaba un sonido de metal contra hueso y carne, hasta que al final esa criatura estaba totalmente quieta, pero seguía viva, incapaz de moverse, lo único que se movía eran sus ojos, que parecían ¿Suplicar? ¿Aquella criatura le suplicaba a su víctima?

Pero a pesar de todo eso quebró al pobre mordido; miro el cuerpo frente suya, la parte superior de la cabeza estaba abollada, pero apenas y estaba intacta la parte más valiosa del cuerpo humano, el cerebro, este era visible y parecía como si se moviera algo entre aquella sustancia babosa que lo conformaba, era una visión asquerosa.

-No, no puedo…-un par de lagrimas salieron de sus retinas, se armo de valor para lo que estaba preparado a cometer-Lo siento papa.-dicho esto dio un último batazo con mayor intensidad y aplastando los sesos de su progenitor.

-Clyde…-Token quien estaba pegado a la pared y no se movía, pálido por lo que acababa de ver, fue lo único capaz de decir, miro a su amigo con una lástima y compasión mayores de las que pudo haber sentido antes por ninguna otra persona, tal vez el afroamericano había perdido a sus padres, pero Clyde oficialmente había matado a sus dos padres… indirectamente.

El castaño respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras un ardor terrible salía de la herida, comenzaba a sentir como aquella sangre lo comenzaba a recorrer por todo el cuerpo, era como si un potente veneno ingresara en su torrente sanguíneo, era una herida diez mil veces peor que su ojo morado o cualquier hueso quebrado.

-Clyde…-Filmore se levanto con un fuerte dolor en el estomago, seguramente tenía una contusión en este, pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el castaño.

La única que parecía no poder decir nada, más que moverse descontroladamente para calmar el dolor era Bebe, se tomaba fuertemente las partes de la raíz donde su cabello había sido arrancado, pero el dolor no cesaba así, por lo que necesito moverse con fuerza, a pesar de que todos estaban en silencio y ella era la que terminaba llamando la atención.

-Cly..de…-Butters lo había visto todo e intento ayudar, pero cuando trato de levantarse cayó al piso inútilmente. por sus pocas fuerzas restantes, el chico rubio de todas maneras no tenía tiempo de sentirse mal por su mala condición, solo le importaba llegar al castaño.

Annie protegía entre sus brazos a Karen y Ruby, quienes se aferraban a la chica y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidas por el evento que acababan de presenciar.

Clyde cayó al piso de rodillas, tanto del cansancio como del dolor físico y emocional, no se encontraba para nada bien en aquel momento y sentía como si todo fuera a punto de desaparecer en una espesa lejanía.

-¡Clyde!-exclamo Bebe corriendo hacía el chico.

-¡NO!-grito Token también acercándose, ambos de cada lado del castaño.

Filmore tomo a Toallín y lo extendió, la toalla no estaba herida a mayores rasgos, pero también se sentía débil; aunque luego de notar eso, la atención de ambos se fijo en Clyde, en Bebe y Token quienes lloraban a su lado.

-Agh.. ahh…-Clyde se sentía débil y un dolor intenso inundaba su cuerpo, trataba de moverse desesperadamente para de alguna manera tratar de calmar el dolor, pero solo logro de darse de bruces contra el suelo, Bebe y Token lo ayudaron a que se diera la vuelta, fue entonces cuando Token noto la incisión que tenía su amigo en su hombro, una mordida limpia, había tomado algo de carne en el proceso, pero no tanto, de todas maneras la herida comenzaba a expulsar una pus extraña y bastante asquerosa.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto alterada Bebe al ver aquella cosa.

-Creo que la mordida causo esto…-expreso Token desconcertado.

-¿Cómo?-le grito la chica, aunque sabía que era verdad-Vamos Clyde, has soportado cosas peores ¡No te rindas! Lucha, lucha.

Clyde miro a Bebe y comenzó a llorar moqueando, le llevo una mano a la cara pero su coordinación le fallaba, termino tomandola del cuello; la chica no hizo nada, pero se preparo para lo que pudiera venir.

-Estoy más que muerto, lo puedo sentir como un veneno que me recorre…-hablo el castaño-No creo que me quede mucho tiempo.

-Carajo Clyde, Scott pudo aguantar casi cinco minutos sin decir ni pio, tu no puedes ni dos minutos.-lo trato de "animar" Filmore para que resistiera, pero solo se gano una patada por parte de Bebe y una mirada asesina por parte de Token y Annie.

Los ojos de Clyde comenzaron a mirar cada vez más indefinidamente los objetos, hasta que llego el punto en el que sus amigos no eran más que simples nubes de humo, su cerebro ardía como mil demonios, especialmente encima de la parte trasera del cuello, su corazón latía a un ritmo descontrolado que le volvía complicada la respiración, en cualquier momento no le sorprendería si explotara, hasta le alegraría, el dolor era indescriptible, el sistema nervioso parecía morir lentamente, perdía el sentido del tacto en el cuerpo; sus ácidos estomacales se revolvían violentamente dentro de él, cada vez que respiraba el aire le ardía por dentro, sus pulmones parecían negarse a guardar un poco, así que comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, mientras eso ocurría la herida de la mordida se tornaba de un color negro, indicando que casi todas las células de esa zona habían muerto violentamente.

-¡Clyde!-Bebe veía ese lento y doloroso trastorno sin poder ayudar, habían intentado poner de todo a la herida, desde alcohol hasta pastillas molidas, nada parecía tener efecto alguno sobre la herida, finalmente Token quien revolvía en su mochila encontró algo hasta el final, una aguja.

-¿Alguno tomo morfina?-pregunto el chico.

-Yo.- Toallín abrió su mochila colgante y le lanzo una botellita con un poco de aquella sustancia a Token, el afroamericano la tomo y la agito rápidamente, para luego tomar la sustancia a partir de la tapa y con la aguja, al casi llenar la aguja se detuvo y tomo la herida de Clyde, le dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos y la sumergió en la piel del castaño, que cada vez comenzaba a perder color de piel, pero al recibir la morfina fue como un regalo del cielo, Clyde pudo relajarse un poco, su mirada perdida se separo más, ahora no veía nada, su visión era totalmente gris, sus pulmones aun ardían como mil demonios, pero podía volver a respirar un poco.

-Bebe…-termino hablando Clyde con poco control de su vocabulario-Bebe…

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acerco la chica en medio del llanto que la acosaba, se aparto un par de lágrimas y se acerco al chico moribundo.

-Te amo…-hablo Clyde en voz alta.

La chica se quedo pasmada, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, Butters por su lado miro a Clyde comprensivamente, antes él y Bebe habían sido novios, hasta que cortaron hace un año atrás, ambos parecían devastados, fue en ese entonces cuando Butters y Bebe se volvieron más íntimos, manteniendo su relación en un secreto constante.

-Clyde…-la chica le acaricio su cara suavemente, seguramente recordando aquellos buenos ratos de novios, en mejores tiempos; el chico le tomo de la mano y la apretó con ternura.

-Todo ese tiempo juntos… fue el mejor de mi vida… Lamento haber sido tan idiota… y que todo terminara… como termino… Nunca me atreví a disculparme… soy un…c-cobarde… tu eres una chica muy valiente… por favor… no mueras como yo… no aguantaría saber que esto te pase a ti… a nadie… nadie se merece este…dolor… Por favor… escúchame bien…-las lagrimas salían con mayor intensidad y las pausas de Clyde indicaban que le quedaba poco tiempo-No…dejes…que te… haagan daño…-comenzaba a moquear y sus ojos rojos parecían perder todo de vista, pero Clyde lanzo un último suspiro para decir lo más importante-Por favor… no quiero ser uno de ellos… mátame…mátenme… por piedad… duele… mátenme…-rogo Clyde con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor profundo.

-No…-Bebe se lanzo a llorar sobre su pecho profundamente-No me pidas eso… ¿Cómo puedes pedirlo?-gritaba la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-Por piedad… No quiero ser uno de ellos, mátenme, córtenme la garganta… sáquenme el corazón… hagan lo que quieran… pero terminen con esto…-lloraba Clyde.

-No… necesitas más morfina.- Token tomo la jeringa y comenzó a llenarla nuevamente, pero Clyde movió su mano apartando el botecito y tirándolo al piso.

-Guárdenlo para ustedes… No valgo la pena… Solo mátenme… Por favor… No quiero seguir sufriendo…-en su interior era como si sus intestinos fueran movidos por una criatura invisible, toda su sangre se sentía envenenada, su ritmo cardiaco amenazaba con que su corazón explotara en el sentido literal de la palabra y eso provocaba un ardor incontrolable, su cerebro comenzaba a apagarse, estaba comenzando a morir, a transformarse en uno de ellos, Clyde lo sentía, sabía que eso no podía significar más que eso, se convertiría en un monstruo, sin piedad, sin corazón, sin sentimientos, olvidaría su vida, sus amigos y sus momentos de felicidad, vagando solo para poder infectar a alguien más, eso lo aterraba, no quería una vida así.

El resto lo notaba en su mirada, pero no eran capaces de hacer nada por el pobre alma en pena, se sentían inútiles, ahí estaba Clyde, sufriendo por su vida y ellos eran incapaces de hacer nada, "inútiles buenos para nada", es como se sentían.

-Yo lo hare…-hablo Filmore, tomando su cuchillo entre lagrimas y acercándose al castaño que no podía hablar más, luchaba internamente para no caer muerto en una espiral de dolor y sufrimiento, por lo menos no caer muerto por la infección.

-¡NOO!-grito Bebe pero entre Butters y Token la detuvieron, el afroamericano nunca había oído ese tono tan lastimoso en su amigo, Clyde, el que siempre había estado lleno de vida, rogando por morir de manera piadosa, eso significaba que un dolor mucho peor de lo imaginable estaba sufriendo el castaño.

Filmore se arrodillo junto a la cabeza del castaño, tomo su cuchillo con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos, a pesar de que Clyde los tenía medio cerrados miraba a su asesino-salvador, lo miraba con gratitud y esperando el momento de su muerte, no se opuso en lo más mínimo cuando Filmore levanto el cuchillo y lo coloco en un extremo del cuello del castaño.

-¡CLYDE!-grito Bebe por el chico cuando vio que el cuchillo atravesó la piel del cuello de su antiguo novio y mientras lo recorría sentía como si su corazón se rompiera en dos, la chica trato de soltarse pero el rubio y el pelinegro no la dejaron-¡SUELTENME! ¡SUELTENME! ¡CLYDE! ¡NOOO! ¡LEOPOLDO BUTTERS STOTCH! ¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!-le grito la chica con los ojos en llamas y volteando al aludido, el chico la miro con una expresión de compasión pero no cedió en lo más mínimo, la chica forcejeaba pero no lograba nada, y en su interior comenzó a hacerse a la idea que aunque se zafara, ya nada podría hacer.

Filmore atravesó todo el cuello verticalmente, Clyde trato de volver a respirar pero sus pulmones solo recibieron el oxígeno combinado con su sangre, el ardor fue insoportable, como ahogarse, Clyde lanzo dos últimos gorgoteos de vida que fueron fácilmente descifrados por el resto-Gar…cia..s-al decir aquellas palabras expulsaba sangre por la boca y sus pulmones se colapsaron por aquel líquido, provocando un dolor intenso y mortal, que termino con la vida del castaño, su corazón volvió a latir lentamente, pero cada vez quedaba menos oxígeno… PUM… habían soltado a Bebe que se tiraba sobre él…PUM… Su vista era indefinida, comenzaba a situarse a un punto fijo…PUM… y ese fue el ultimo latido, la vida de Clyde se escapo y él no pudo estar más feliz de que todo terminara, la paz que lo invadía fue momentánea porque al instante el cerebro dejo de pensar.

Clyde dejo de existir.

Sus ojos ya no parecían estar fijos en nada, de su boca escurría sangre, pero ya nada más, nada dentro de su cuerpo se movía… excepto…

-¡NOOO!-Bebe lloraba encima de él con mucha intensidad-¡NOOOOOO!-gritaba desesperadamente-¡CLYDEEE! ¡MUEVETE! ¡HABLA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NOOO!-gritaba la chica al cadáver, pero era inútil, sus ojos se llenaron de más lagrimas de las que podía sacar y lloro sobre el pecho de Clyde.

Su novio la miro tristemente, entendía el dolor de ella, y la dejaría en paz mientras se calmaba un poco, el chico también lloraba por la pérdida de su amigo, pero el más afectado era Token, quien parecía ver el cuerpo de Clyde sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Filmore se alejo lentamente y sin atreverse a ponerse de pie… acababa de matar a alguien, su conciencia sonaba arduamente contra él, pero este sabía que había hecho bien, había acabado con el sufrimiento de Clyde, de todas maneras en su cabeza sonaban las frases "Asesino", el chico no tardo en llorar y fue hasta donde estaban sus amigas que lo abrazaron comprensivamente, la toalla tomo un objeto cerca del suelo, junto al difunto Clyde y lo guardo en su bolsa, pero entonces noto la mano del castaño, estaba totalmente pálida y lo peor parecía ser que… se había movido un poco.

-¿Qué?-cuando la toalla dijo esto noto que otro dedo también comenzaba a moverse-¡Apártate de él!-le grito a Bebe, la chica volteo a ver a la toalla justo antes de que Clyde lanzara un grito lleno de miedo y dolor, mucho peor de todo lo que alguna vez pudo haber sufrido, la rubia comenzó a alejarse lentamente sin parar de mirar al castaño, el cual lanzaba un grito que lastimaba los tímpanos y que les dolía a todos los presentes, el escuchar a otro ser humano de aquella manera era una tortura horrible, pero lo peor fue cuando el castaño termino el grito, abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y sonrió; pero su sonrisa lejos de ser la de un buen samaritano o un fiel amigo, era una sádica, estaba feliz de tener victimas nuevas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Espero les gustara el cap, creo que tendre que dejar de poner notas de autor, le quitan la seriedad… En fin, van 3 caps de este segundo día :v Y aun no es ni mediodía, ahh lo que les espera, lo que les espera…**

 **¿Por qué esta muerte es peor que la de Scott? Facil, Scott conservo su cordura y no llego al borde de la muerte tan dolorosamente, en fin, eso lo dejo a su criterio ahh y Scott pudo resistir más porque fue mordido en el brazo y la mordida tardo un pelín más en infectarlo.**

 **Además sus defensas estaban acostumbradas a combatir infecciones, en fin, eso los dejo a su criterio, espero les encantara el capítulo, dejen review si los detroze (y tranquilos, cosas peores vienen) nos vemos :D**


	8. Un refugio donde descansar

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 _ **Capítulo 8 Un refugio donde descansar**_

¿Quién podría haberse prevenido? Después de todo nunca imaginaron al amable, fiel e inocente de Clyde podría transformarse en una fiera temible y capaz de asesinar a sus propios amigos a sangre fría, pero ahí estaban los ocho chicos restantes del grupo, con su ex miembro mirándolos con una sonrisa sádica de placer total.

-No, Clyde tu no…-murmuro Token sin poder moverse, seguía helado por el grito del castaño, aquel dolor expresado no era humanamente posible de soportar, lo podía sentir dentro de sí.

-¿Clyde?-pregunto falsamente Bebe, sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna.

Clyde la miro directamente a los ojos, esa cosa que estaba junto a ellos en definitiva ya no era Clyde, tenía su cuerpo pero no era él, su mirada bondadosa e ingenua habitual fue remplazada por una simple mirada fría, sin sentimientos o expresiones algunas, incluso cuando sonreía de manera como el castaño lo hubiera hecho en vida, lo hacía parecer más intimidante.

El chico comenzó a moverse en dirección a Bebe, eso fue suficiente para que Butters saliera del trance y viera la situación desde la perspectiva más fría posible, debían de matar a Clyde de una forma violenta para que no les hiciera daño, y tenían que hacerlo a la de ya.

Butters impulsado por la adrenalina se levanto y tomo su martillo que había adquirido en la mansión Black, sabía que no sería tan sencillo así que respiro profundamente antes de lanzarse sobre Clyde, el aludido con unos reflejos increíbles espero aquel ataque y se hizo partícipe poniéndose cara a cara con Butters, su sonrisa, su asquerosa sonrisa no desaparecía a pesar del forcejeo, del cual claramente iba a triunfar, Butters seguía demasiado cansado para tener una oportunidad, ambos forcejeaban, Butters para alejar su boca de cualquier parte de su cuerpo y Clyde para darle a Butters la mordida, era evidente que Butters perdería.

Bebe impulsada por ver a su novio en aquel estado salió del trance y murmuro:

-Lo siento mucho Clyde.-retomo con mayor fuerza las tijeras de jardinero y se propuso a atacar a su antiguo novio mientras este forcejeaba con Butters, pero el castaño extendió su brazo para detener aquel ataque, Bebe retrocedió, el otro rubio aprovecho esa oportunidad e hizo a Clyde de un lado, provocando que ambos estuvieran de frente, Clyde abrió la boca para morder a Butters en la cara, pero el chico se alejaba todo lo que podía, Clyde lo tomo de la parte trasera de su cabeza y con una fuerza descomunal acerco a Butters, el otro con sus brazos detuvo el impulso, deteniéndose en el pecho del chico, el impulso del corazón era nulo.

Butters y Clyde siguieron forcejeando para desgracia del rubio que quería acabar con todo eso, su martillo estaba a un par de metros de distancia… si tan solo lo tuviera a su alcance, pero el tratar de alcanzar el martillo era una mordida segura, el castaño trataba de dar en algún punto de su piel.

-¡Querías morir bastardo!-Token inesperadamente clavo la jeringa fuertemente en la cabeza de Clyde, el chico presa del dolor solto a Butters, casi le habían dado en la zona letal, pero de todas formas tomo la jeringa, sin embargo Token se recargo encima de su mano y toda la jeringa fue insertada en su totalidad sobre el castaño, a pesar de todo parecía seguir vivo, aunque ya no se movía.

-¿Qué te paso Clyde?-fue Bebe quien se acerco y le acaricio el cabello, para luego tomarlo violentamente y estampar su cabeza una y otra vez-¡No eres Clyde! ¡NO TÚ! ¡MUERE! ¡DEJA IR A MI AMIGO!-le gritaba Bebe mientras estampaba la cabeza del castaño en el piso.

Butters tomo finalmente su martillo y con la mirada le dijo a Token que separara a Bebe, el rubio se agacho frente a Clyde, observo su mordida, hacía ni diez minutos había sido dada por su padre, pero ya se encontraba en aquel deplorable estado el hijo.

-Tu pediste morir, disfrútalo.-comento Butters fríamente, sabía que esa cosa no era ni una ínfima parte de lo que Clyde fue alguna vez en vida, y eso lo ayudo a levantar el martillo, la mirada suplicante de aquella cosa a pesar de ser muy convincente no le quebró el corazón, tuvo que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de asco, dejo que el peso de la gravedad se ejerciera junto a la fuerza de su brazo, un sonido asqueroso se escucho por toda la habitación, la criatura abrió mucho los ojos y luego dejo de moverlos, habían llegado a la zona letal, esa criatura estaba muerta de una vez por todas.

Annie pálida y temblorosa se puso de pie y tomo a su amiga para abrazarla, la rubia rizada se lanzo sobre ella, pero no lloro por esa criatura, no sentía la menor pena ni compasión por aquel ser que habito brevemente el cuerpo de Clyde, sino que por el castaño en sí, no pudo evitar que se transformara en un ser temible.

La paz no duro lo suficiente porque las rejas de la parte trasera, la parte delantera de lo tienda, donde estaban recargadas Karen y Ruby comenzaron a levantarse sin éxito, gracias a un candado que tenían con un conjunto increíble de manos.

-Oh no, les atrae el ruido, maldita sea…-recordó Bebe, de tanto que habían sufrido hace unos momentos había olvidado al resto de aquellos despreciables seres que se metían en los cuerpos de los humanos y los transformaban en esbirros inmundos, en algo menos de la sombra que habían sido en vida.

-¡Mierda!-exclamo Token mientras levantaba sus cosas rápidamente.

Ruby y Karen salieron corriendo rápidamente, Fillmore las siguió instintivamente, los tres chicos se posicionaron detrás de los adolescentes restantes.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-grito desesperada Annie al ver como aquellas cosas aporreaban el cristal, mientras sus compañeros levantaban la reja con sus potentes manos.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡¿Qué haremos?!-comenzó a hiperventilar Karen desesperada.

-¡Toallín!-grito Bebe-Dame una de tus granadas.-la chica se lo pidió amablemente, la toalla en cuestión no tardo en obedecer.

-¡Lánzala!-le grito Filmore aterrado.

-¡No!-respondió Bebe segura de sus palabras guardándola en su abrigo.

-¡No dejare que hagas lo que piensas hacer!-le grito Butters bastante preocupado.

-No, no es lo que crees.-le dijo la rubia rizada con un semblante serio, Butters la miro atentamente de manera escaneadora, pero encontró sinceridad en la chica, tuvo que tragar antes de soltarla.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?-termino preguntando.

-Primero que nada, quiero que abran la puerta de la azotea.-hablo la chica dando ordenes al resto del grupo.

-¿Qué?-FIlmore se quedo estupefacto ante aquellas palabras-¡Debemos de escapar de aquí!

-Y eso haremos, ahora, ¡Abran esa puerta! Es nuestra única salida.-exclamo Bebe desesperada mientras oía como más de aquellas cosas se esforzaban por abrir la puerta delantera.

-¡Esta la salida trasera!-le recordó Token.

-No, nos estarán esperando ahí, debemos de ser precavidos, subimos al tejado, saltamos al siguiente edificio y creamos la distracción en este.-conto su plan la rubia rizada.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan?-se preocupo Annie.

-Algo por el estilo, el edificio al lado de este es uno muy seguro.-dijo la rubia rizada-Además su entrada siempre tiene bastantes cerrojos, podríamos quedarnos ahí en lo que estas cosas se aburren y deducen que morimos en la explosión, cuando sea seguro salimos de aquel lugar.-expreso la rubia.

-¿Cuál es ese local?-pregunto Annie sin dar crédito total a las palabras.

-Uno que conozco bien.-aseguro la chica del abrigo rojo.

-¡¿Entonces porque no solo arrojas la granada?!-le volvió a reclamar Filmore.

-Si la puerta de arriba está trabada necesitaremos tiempo para abrirla, si arrojamos la granada mataremos a varias de aquellas cosas, pero las que están hasta atrás tendrán acceso y nos acorralaran.-le termino diciendo Bebe.

-Hagamos lo que dice.-termino insistiendo Butters mientras el resto subía la escalera-¿Qué te ocurre?-le pregunto el chico a su novia que se quedo rezagada con la granada en la mano izquierda y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Yo iré al final.-comento Bebe mientras miraba decididamente aquella puerta que amenazaba por ser abierta de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-su novio se negó posicionándose a su lado y tratando de quitarle aquel peligroso objeto-Oh salsichas, Beby, dame eso.

-Alguien tiene que arrojar la granada.- insistió Bebe-Y si todo sale mal yo no soy tan importante, tú eres más valiente, más fuerte y mucho mejor persona de lo que puedo ser Butty… Has demostrado valentía cuando el resto no sabía que hacer, si ellos te pierden, estarían condenados, si me pierden a mí… solo me perderían a mi…-hablo la chica mientras unas lagrimas las recorrían.

-No digas eso.- Butters la abrazo en un intento desesperado para confortarla.

-Es la verdad.-Bebe correspondió el abrazo, pero seguía pensando en todos los errores cometidos, si no gritara por cada evento que les sucedía aquellas cosas no hubieran subido al último piso de la mansión Black, si en el hospital hubiera tenido el mínimo sentido común y hubiera escuchado la razón permaneciendo en negación a la separación Scott seguiría vivo y si no hubiera llorado a todo pulmón por Clyde aquellas cosas no les estarían amenazados, Bebe sentía que cometía grandes errores constantemente y tenía miedo que uno de ellos terminara con otra vida.

-Todo ese valor me lo das tú, si te perdiera no podría seguir adelante.-dijo el chico apegándola a su cuerpo-Así que dame esa granada y sube con el resto, ponte a salvo…-el chico le susurro eso al oído a la vez que metía su mano en el abrigo rojo de la chica, esta trato de impedírselo, pero Butters al poco tiempo tenía en sus manos el cilindro mortífero y lo alejo del alcance de la chica.

-Regrésamelo.-le exigió la chica enojada, la puerta aun resistía, aun tenían tiempo.

-¡Ve arriba y ponte segura!-le exigió Butters elevando su mano para que la chica no lo alcanzara.

-¡No!-la chica se negó mientras daba un salto para intentar tomar aquel objeto, se apego más al cuerpo del rubio.

-¡Hazlo!-le ordeno el chico mientras ambos quedaban cara a cara, la chica era un poco más baja que él, pero aquella mirada en los ojos les hizo olvidarse de sus problemas por un minuto.

-¡Tortolitos!-les grito Filmore bajando las escaleras, interrumpiendo a los dos rubios que se habían sonrojado-¡Ya abrimos arriba! ¿Ahora qué?-le grito a Bebe.

La chica miro a su novio y una sonrisa se formo en ambos, el candado de la reja finalmente cedió y esta pudo ser levantada, los cadáveres andantes entonces aporrearon la última barrera de defensa, el cristal.

-¡Vámonos!-grito Filmore alterado viendo aquella escena con los ojos abiertos, los otros dos no quedaban muy atrás, pero se sentían un poco más seguros mientras se tomaban de la mano.

-Tiene razón.-Bebe y Butters comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero a la mitad de estas Butters bajo algunos escalones, hasta solo quedar asomado por el hueco de las escaleras, las criaturas finalmente rompieron el cristal y entraban con un paso firme, en dirección hacia ellos, tenían un gran numero.

-¡Cuídenme esto!-les grito Butters mientras retiraba el seguro de la granada y la tiraba a aquellas cosas, apenas el pequeño cilindro abandono su mano comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente, recorrió el primer tramo y giro para comenzar el segundo, hasta que finalmente encontró una habitación que parecía ser una oficina y al otro lado una puerta que daba al exterior.

Aquellas cosas ignoraron el bulto que se coló entre la multitud, y a paso lento caminaban con los ojos fijos en las escaleras.

Bebe, Butters y Filmore cerraron la puerta tras de sí, la azotea era casi del mismo tamaño que la tienda bajo sus pies, arriba solo había un par de ventiladores para el escape del aire acondicionado y distintas cosas de poco valor aun cuando la vida normal se vivía, como tiras de madera gruesa, tinas llenas de agua y otras chucherías; de una lado tenían otro local igual en el aspecto de que la azotea estaba a la misma distancia, pero del otro lado tenían un edificio de tres pisos, que se elevaba superiormente sobre ellos, estaba tan cercano a ellos que casi podían saltar sin mayor problema, exceptuando el hecho de que no tenía donde sujetarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en…?-comenzó a preguntar Karen, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido ensordecedor, con el cual la parte delantera de la tienda se desplomo bajo su propio peso, el resto del tejado permaneció intacto, a pesar de estar alejados sintieron el impacto bastante cercano y todos cayeron al piso.

-Parece que me la cuidaron bien.-ironizo Butters mientras se levantaba.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Annie que a muy duras penas se había levantado y sobaba el codo de una pequeña herida que se gano, el resto parecía estar sin otro tipo de herida.

En respuesta a la chica Bebe tomo un zapato que había tomado prestado de la zapatería sin dueño alguno vivo, dudo que les molestase de todas formas, aunque ya no fueran novios Clyde le seguía invitando un par de zapatos cada cierto tiempo, tal vez con la falsa esperanza de recuperar a la chica, ella sintió otra punzada en su interior por el castaño, pero sabía que no quedaba nada por hacer por él, lo recordaría para mantenerlo vivo, mientras más tiempo viviera ella y mantuviera en su memoria Clyde Donovan, más tiempo tardaría en morir la memoria de Clyde.

-¿Un zapato?-pregunto Token sin entender el concepto, la chica rodo los ojos, como si le estuvieran preguntando algo evidente, pero cuando miro al resto encontró que nadie entendía su verdadero propósito, bufo algo molesta por eso, Bebe jugueteo con el tacón pesado antes de lanzarlo contra la ventana del edificio que tenían junto a ellos, rompiéndola en pedacitos.

Luego de eso solo fue cuestión de colocar un par de tablas gruesas entre ambos edificios para el primero de todos fue Toallín, quien al ser ligero no tuvo mayor problema en caminar sobre las tablas y entrar por la ventana rota, al llegar a la habitación adornada la encontró vacía, ningún alma viva se encontraba ahí. Era una habitación de una chica, casi sin duda, pero la pregunta era: ¿De quién?

Finalmente encontró la puerta de aquella habitación, la cerro lo más silenciosamente que pudo con candado, para después de una última y rápida inspección hacer la señal del pulgar para asegurar que todo estaba bien y de uno en uno, todos juntos atravesaron aquellas tablas improvisadas, cuando el último de ellos cruzó esa zona entre los mayores retiraron los tablones y los dejaron en la habitación donde estaban.

Una vez todos entraron Bebe cerro las cortinas de aquel lugar para que nadie pudiera verlos, la habitación seguía exactamente igual como la recordaba, el resto analizaba la pequeña habitación donde estaban, no era mucho mayor que una habitación individual promedio, los colores de las paredes eran de un rosado chillón y el suelo tenía una alfombra morada, a pesar de que todo parecía asimilar un estilo lujoso notaron que la mayoría de los objetos eran cosas de segunda mano, algunas muñecas tiradas por ahí, uno que otros pantalones de cuero negro, tal vez de algún novio de la chica que vivía en aquel lugar.

-Estamos en la habitación del señor Esclavo.-hablo Bebe.

-¿Qué?-el resto susurro en tono despectivo desacreditando aquellas palabras.

-¿No tenía casa propia?-pregunto Token.

-Bueno, que no le guste contar sobre sus problemas financieros públicamente no signifique que no los tuviera.-termino diciendo Bebe-Hace un par de años perdió mucho dinero,- comenzó a explicar-para ese entonces yo trabajaba en esta tienda con él y su esposo Big Gay Al; el golpe fue duro, tuvo que hipotecar su casa, paso por mucha depresión y la tienda no mejoraba en sus compras…

-Jeje, ¿Trabajabas aquí?-rio Filmore sabiendo exactamente donde estaban, con un tono bastante peculiar.

-No es momento para ese tipo de bromas.-le dijo Karen mientras le daba un pelmazo al chico en cuestión, Bebe miro molesta al chico.

-Sí, trabaje aquí, me tuvieron que despedir cuando el barco los embargo, recorte de personal, supe que pasaron unos muy malos meses él y su esposo, constantes peleas por la falta de servicios, deudas y más deudas en el matrimonio, en fin; terminaron mudándose a esta tienda no teniendo otro lugar donde vivir.-explico la rubia rizada-A veces los visitaba.

-¿Estamos en el emporio de artículos sexuales del señor Esclavo?-pregunto Token como en shock al darse cuenta en el local donde estaban.

-Tiene muchos cerrojos la puerta, no tiene ventanas en el primer piso, y la alfombra aísla el sonido de los pasos, pensé que sería una buena idea.-se ruborizo la chica algo avergonzada, aunque explicándose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo trabajaste en este lugar?-pregunto Filmore pícaramente, pero Karen le volvió a dar otro nucazo.

-Suficientes preguntas, no es precisamente que estemos en la mejor posición para ponernos a hablar de banalidades.-expreso Annie-Lo más seguro será revisar el primer piso que todo esté cerrado.

Los chicos no se negaron a registrar aquel lugar, aunque a efectos practicos no se separaron, salieron primero al pasillo del segundo piso, era uno con tres habitaciones, baño, cocina y otra habitación digna de una colegiala, en los cuales Butters, Token y Annie entraban respectivamente antes que los demás y amenazaban con sus distintos objetos de defensa personal ante cualquier posible amenaza, le daban una rápida revisión a la habitación, mientras Toallín, Karen, Filmore y Ruby cuidaban la sala principal.

Después todos juntos les toco revisar el tercer piso, donde unas pequeñas oficinas se encontraban, eran más para almacenar papeles viejos que otra cosa, ambas con ventanas que daban a la calle, los chicos bajaron ambas ventanas rápidamente, al final del pasillo encontraron la puerta de la azotea, a esta solo salieron Bebe y Butters, armados con las tijeras de jardinero y el martillo del chico, al igual que la terraza de la zapatería no contenía nada importante y decidieron inspeccionar la parte que más peligrosa que podían tomar en cuenta.

Huelga decir que si antes estaban en silencio, la tensión que recorría sus cuerpos provoco una tensión incalculable por el temor de encontrar otra criatura de aquellas, o incluso dos; a final de cuentas un silencio sepulcral lleno el primer piso rápidamente, los distintos estantes con objetos de placer se encontraban tapados con lonas que impedían la vista a los jóvenes, agradecidos por aquello, aquel piso era bastante más sencillo, solo contaba con una habitación gigante con los distintos estantes y una escalera del costado izquierdo, ninguna ventana iluminaba el lugar, aparte de las pequeñas aperturas en la puerta trasera y delantera, los chicos no tardaron en comprobar ambas puertas y se alegraron que tenían varios candados, al grado que la puerta de atrás era imposible de abrir sin un candado.

-Creo que podremos descansar un rato aquí en lo que esperamos que esas cosas se dispersen de la calle principal.-hablo Butters-Beby y yo nos quedaremos abajo para poder avisar en caso de que alguien… o algo, entre, ustedes suban y descansen un poco.

-Tú necesitas descansar.-se negó Token.

-Todos lo necesitamos, pero puedo aguantar un rato más.-le aseguro Butters, ahora vamos, suban.-les ordeno Butters mientras se sentaba en un estante de frente a la puerta principal, la cual le preocupaba más que ninguna otra entrada.

El resto se resigno a subir las escaleras y dedicarse a recomponerse un poco más, aun seguían agotados de sus experiencias por las que habían tenido que pasar, el estomago de Filmore aun dolía después de aquellos golpes que le dio Clyde, una vez arriba decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, las chicas tomaron la habitación de Big Gay Al y los chicos con la toalla tomaron la del señor Esclavo.

Token se apodero de la cama y Filmore temiendo por su intimidad se recostó sobre el piso tomando unas sabanas de un cajón y tendiéndolas en el piso, se acomodo sobre aquel montón y se hecho cuerpo a tierra, preparado para tomar una siesta recuperadora.

Toallín aun seguía un poco molesto por el trato que había recibido por parte de Token y siguió el ejemplo de Filmore de tomar un par de sabanas, aunque más pequeñas y tendio en el piso su cama personal, dejando de lado su mochilita de costado que había llevado consigo desde la casa del Topo y que aun contenía un cilindro destructor y explosivo, aunque no pudo evitar molestarse por la falta de porros, como le vendría bien uno para olvidar todas aquellas preocupaciones que había tenido que afrontar.

Token que estaba acostumbrado a no compartir cama con nadie no protesto ante aquellos, a pesar de que entendía perfectamente que no subían con él debido a su comportamiento la noche pasada, bufo un poco molesto, lo cierto es que no estaba orgulloso, pero tampoco se encontraba en sus cabales, obviamente se encontraba bajo los efectos de la droga sin mucho criterio de su alrededor, de todas maneras ese era el menor de sus problemas, se sentía más afligido por la muerte del castaño… tomo una almohada y la coloco encima de su cabeza para que no lo vieran llorar, Clyde y él habían sido mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo, casi desde que tenía memoria, que el hecho de perderlo frente a sus ojos y de manera tan dolorosa le era imposible de aguantar, el mundo le había quitado a su familia y al día siguiente parecía burlarse en su cara arrebatándole de una manera cruel a su amigo.

Entre pensamiento y llantos cayo dormido y agotado como el resto de sus compañeros.

En el cuarto de las chicas estas no se complicaron y las tres compartían la cama, todas dormían, incluso Ruby, simplemente estaban agotadas de tanto esfuerzo que habían cometido, la única que seguía pensando un poco, aunque con los ojos cerrados era Annie, seguía bastante triste por la muerte de Scott y no podía evitar sentirse fatal y vacía en cierto sentido, le hubiera gustado abrazado, besarlo, hablarle o verlo una última vez, o por lo mínimo despedirse como era debido y no como una completa cobarde que se separo de ellos y los dejo atrás sin importarle la vida de su novio, ni del resto… entre aquellos pensamientos tortuosos la chica no evito caer rendida por un profundo cansancio que invadía su cuerpo.

En el piso inferior Butters y Bebe aguantaban tomados de la mano, ambos compartían un saco de dormir que habían guardado en la mochila del rubio, tomado de la mansión Black, Token cargaba el otro y uno más llevaba Annie.

-Te equivocas.-Butters interrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación con aquella afirmación.

-¿Qué?-la rubia no entendió a lo que se refería su novio.

-Si te perdemos a ti, perderíamos al miembro más importante de nuestro pequeño grupo.-expreso Butters.

-No, yo no soy tan importante.-la chica se infravaloro a si misma-He causado bastantes incidentes…

-Y has prevenido otros tantos.-le corrigió el chico-Fuiste tú la que tuvo el valor de enfrentar a los señores Black antes que nadie…

-Fue una estupidez, pensé que podría con ambos.-la chica desprestigio aquel acto.

-Nos salvaste.-le recordó Butters-Fuiste la que se negó a que nos separáramos en el hospital, debí de haberte escuchado…-se lamento el chico.

-Yo acepte que se separaran, yo mate a Scott y casi hago lo mismo con Karen, Ruby y Filmore.-comenzó a llorar la chica.

-Deja de hablar así, tu fuiste la única que se negó a que ellos fueran, yo te insistí en que los dejaramos, pensando que arriba sería inseguro.-le dijo Butters.

-Mis gritos solo logran atraer a esas cosas.-comento Bebe.

-Nadie tiene el derecho a culparte por gritar por la muerte de Clyde, era tu ex-novio y un amigo grandioso, un buen chico que no merecía ese destino…-Butters sintió como si un saco cayera en el estomago al recordar a Clyde.

-Esas cosas nos pudieron rodear y matar gracias a mis gritos.-le recordó Bebe.

-Estabas pasando por un evento traumático, colapsaste, eso hacen las personas cuerdas, creeme que si no hubieras sentido nada me hubiera preocupado severamente por ti.

-Aun así en la mansión Black no tenía motivo por el cual gritar.-le dijo la chica, sabiendo que no la podría defender.

-Nadie es perfecto, errare humanum est.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes latín?-pregunto la chica desconcertada.

-Desde que descubrí que es tu segundo idioma favorito.-expreso el chico.

-Lo sea o no, mis errores no se pueden simplemente justificar así.-expreso la chica.

-No, pero eres la chica más perfecta que he conocido, no entiendo porque te quieres hacer de menos.

-¿La más perfecta?-se mofo la chica-Nunca creí que me dirías un piropo tan barato en una situación de este estilo.-se ofendió.

-Es la verdad.-la chica miro al chico y noto de nuevo al pobre e inocente Butters, que parecía recuperarse del que había dado una cara dura para poder mantenerse con vida-Eres decisiva, tienes un carácter explosivo, no tienes miedo a expresarte, en definitiva tengo suerte de que te fijaras en un don nadie como yo.-expreso el chico sonrojándose.

-Mejor que te arrepientas, tu eres amable Butty, y no esa falsa bondad que otros fingen tener, eres honesto, has demostrado tener habilidades que algunos no nos esforzamos por aprender, es decir ¿Enserio bajaste dos pisos sin cuerda?-la chica comenzó sonrojarse.

-No es por jactar, pero reconozco que fue duro.-se alegro el chico, ambos sin darse cuenta estaban hablando nuevamente, estaban conviviendo, estaban haciendo algo que parecía imposible, la puerta delantera siguió sin ser profanada y ambos chicos al poco rato cayeron rendidos el uno sobre el otro, Butters abrazaba a Bebe quien estaba recargada sobre él.

El Sol de mediodía ilumino la calle principal que en aquel momento se encontraba casi vacía, aquellos monstruos vagaban ya aburridos, en la entrada de la zapatería un charco de sangre se comenzaba a endurecer y volverse pegajoso, el pueblo montañes estaba pasando por su segundo día de infección y los chicos descansaban en aquel lugar sospechando que estaban seguros, pero no esperaban que en el pueblo alguno que otro ciudadano aun quedara con vida, pero algunos de ellos habían dejado de tener buenas intenciones, algunos de ellos estaban listos para ser lo que fuese por sobrevivir, los chicos acababan de entrar a las fauces de un lobo sin haberse dado cuenta al invadir aquella propiedad, unas fauces que se cerrarían sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Bien, este capítulo estuvo un poco más relajado y es que pensé que si seguía matándolos de manera seguida no hubiera sido tan divertido, además que en serio necesitaban dormir un poco, después de todo lo peor aun esta por venir.**

 **Gracias por apoyarme en esta maratón (a pesar que falle el martes a causa de que tuve que partir a la Universidad sin previo aviso) pero 4 capítulos en 5 días, vamos, incluyendo que la noche del viernes subí cap de Eric Donovan, Jovenes Magos y el One Shoot de aviso.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la siguiente semana :D Gracias por leer hasta este punto, tranquilos volveré pronto (lo prometo=) Esta historia va a la mitad, así que preparanse para más.**

 **Dejen review si les gusto y eso sería todo, Gracias y nos vemos la próxima.**


	9. Problemas psicologicos

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 9 Problemas psicológicos**

* (Na.-Pueden dejar de leer desde el asterisco si no disfrutan del lemmon hasta el siguiente*)

Filmore caminaba por un pasillo de supermercado con estanterías llenas de zapatos, de todas formas, tamaños y colores, ¿Cómo se encontraba ahí? Lo ignoraba, ciertamente el chico se asusto bastante al notar su soledad, se pregunto donde podrían estar sus compañeros. Camino por lo que le parecieron horas, pero cada que llegaba al final de un estante, había otro pasillo, o dos pasillos; como una especie de laberintos de zapatos… Filmore comenzó a intimidarse… ¿Dónde estaba exactamente?

Después de casi una eternidad encerrado en aquellos estantes, sin más compañías que esos objetos; a las lejanías escucho un susurro, era una voz amable, pero que parecía preguntar algo que Filmore sabía que lo heriría… Él no quería sufrir más, así que corrió lejos de aquella extraña voz, tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo solo nuevamente para que del cielo comenzaran a caer unos objetos punzantes… Filmore miro hacía arriba y trato de gritar, pero su voz fue ahogada por los cientos… miles de cuchillos atravesando su carne y sus entrañas, sin piedad alguna, todos con una velocidad iracunda, producto de la gravedad del planeta Tierra, Filmore de alguna manera seguía vivo hasta que uno de esos cuchillo se enterró en su cuello y ahí se detuvo… sintió como la clavícula se rompía en dos, y como, más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, la vida se les escapo de sus manos…

-Ah.-el chico levanto la cabeza de la almohada-Por favor, por favor dime que todo solo ha sido una pesadilla.-rogo el chico al cielo, cerrando los ojos, esperando encontrarse en su cuarto de siempre, con sus juguetes guardados en el armario, la cama celeste; las paredes rojas, su escritorio con distintos niveles de libros y un computador encima de todas esas chucherías menores; rezaba para que todo lo que había ocurrido fuese un sueño y no todos estuvieran muertos, para poder seguir siendo feliz.

Se engaño a sí mismo.

El mundo como lo conocía estaba acabado, todos sus seres amados, amigos y conocidos habían perecido, los muertos volvían a la vida, una vida vacía, sin ningún propósito mayor que infectar a otro ser humano, quitarles sus sueños, sentimientos y esperanzas, destrozarlo hasta la ultima gota de medula… Hacerlo sentir la muerte, para que luego volvieran y fueran uno más entre la multitud, un cadáver andante, algo que no valía ni la millonésima parte de lo que fue alguna vez en vida, algo mucho peor que un animal o bestia, indescriptiblemente cruel y maligno.

Filmore suspiro decepcionado, eso significaba que tenía que aceptar la realidad, una realidad devastadora y que donde nadie podía vivir feliz; una realidad donde era matar o ser matado.

Se sentó en el tumulto de sabanas que tenía movidas bajo su cuerpo, había pasado frio e instintivamente había intentado cubrirse con la sabana, acto del subconsciente que no podía controlar él; de todas maneras decidió sacudir su cabeza para despertar totalmente, miro por la ventana donde había entrado, esta estaba cubierta por una gruesa cortina, no le permitía entrar luz del Sol, o de luna, en caso de que hubiera dormido más de la cuenta.

Decidió tomar su celular para checar la hora, ese aparato era de buena marca y durante un tiempo lo presumió a sus compañeros… ahora cuando se acabase la batería nunca más volvería a servir, todos esos cuidados que le aplico, todo ese esfuerzo para conseguirlo… a la basura; ya no lo necesitaba.

Al encender la pantalla primero que nada miro la hora, eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, no había dormido tanto como creyese antes, noto que aun tenía internet en ese aparato... La batería estaba por agotarse, pero decidió abrir su Facebook, sabía que la situación no lo ameritaba, pero tenía contactos de otras partes del país, incluso alguno del extranjero, si aquello no estaba ocurriendo solo en su pueblito era necesario saberlo… Fue interrumpido por el sonido de recibir un mensaje… Lo abrió.

"Fil, ¿Qué pazo? Benes una partida de…"-era un amigo suyo de Los Ángeles, eso significaba que en aquel lugar no había llegado aquella plaga, Filmore decidió textear de vuelta, pero ¿Qué pondría? ¿Cómo describía el fin del mundo? Antes de que pudiera decidir algo el celular mostro el mensaje "Conéctese a una fuente de poder, la batería se agotara en cinco minutos.", Filmore trato de seguir en la conversación… pero nada paso por su mente, simplemente lanzo las siguientes palabras "Cuídate, no dejes que te muerdan si llegan a tu casa, si puedes vete del país. Van a llegar a ti y van a matar todo lo que amas."-le mando ese aviso a su amigo-"South Park esta perdido, no mandes ayuda, no servirá de nada."

Como era de esperarse el otro se lo tomo como una broma y le dijo que si no quería jugar que solo lo dijera, Filmore no se molesto en tratar de explicar la situación, solo apago su celular… para siempre, ya nunca más lo volvería a usar, aun si sobrevivía a toda esa mierda y escapaba a un lugar mejor, no quería tener ese teléfono que le recordaba a su familia, a sus amigos, a su pueblo, todas esas fotos de los buenos momentos, de los buenos días que tuvo en el pasado y que nunca volverán, Filmore lloro aferrándose al celular durante unos segundos, ese era el final de su vida llena de lujos y riquezas, una vida que no supo apreciar hasta que se le fue arrebatada, ahora tenía que aceptar una cruda realidad y ya no podía escudarse detrás de una computadora jugando online… Ahora le tocaba vivir la vida a palo duro, sin nadie para apoyarse más que los otros siete supervivientes que ahora podía considerar sus amigos.

Entre tantos pensamientos se levanto para dirigirse al lavabo… si aún quedaba luz y energía eléctrica no perdería la oportunidad de darse una enjuagada a la cara, más ahora que nunca necesitaba refrescarse, este volteo de un lado a otro, tirado en la cama se encontraba Token y extendido del otro lado de la cama Toallín dormitaba profundamente, a la toalla le escurría un hilillo de baba de la boca; a FIlmore le agradaba la toalla.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta de la habitación delicadamente para no hacer ruido y salió al pasillo del segundo piso, llego a la puerta intermedia entre ambas habitaciones, la cual ya habían investigado antes como el baño, tomo el pomo de la puerta e intento girarlo, para su sorpresa nada ocurrió, este se resistió… Filmore lo intento otra vez pero de nuevo en balde, si empujaba la puerta hubiera hecho ruido y eso despertaría a sus compañeros, así que decidió volver a dormirse… pero encontró la puerta de la habitación de las chicas abierta… Sintió curiosidad el saber porque lo estaba, así que fue al otro lado del pasillo y abrió lentamente la puerta, dentro no se encontraba nadie más que Ruby, la pelinaranja estaba sentada y una oscuridad la rodeaba.

-¿Ruby?-pregunto Filmore asustado.

-Sí.-contesto la niña de manera neutral… Era raro volver a escuchar ese tono tan peculiar de voz que antes solía distinguirla, en las ultimas veinticuatro horas la niña había estado la mayor parte de su tiempo sufriendo y triste, pero ahora parecía estar bien… o por lo menos normal.

-¿Y Karen y Annie?-pregunto Filmore tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Karen quería ir al baño y Annie la acompaño, porque es inseguro ir solos a cualquier lado.-informo la chica sin sentimiento alguno-¿Quieres pasar?

-Sí, claro.-el chico entro a la habitación y se sentó junto a la chica.

-No te ves muy bien.-hablo ella neutral-¿Dormiste algo?-pregunto ella.

-Sí… pero… ahhh…-Filmore se sentía abatido-Puedo intentar dormir, pero tuve un sueño que no me dejo dormir…

-¿Cuál sueño?-pregunto la chica.

-Uno en el que estaba en un laberinto de zapatos y luego caían cuchillos del cielo y…-comenzó a explicar Filmore, pero como suele suceder el sueño estaba en su mente, más no encontraba la forma de retratarlo con palabras en la vida real.

-¿Toallín te ofreció algo de su mochila?-pregunto Ruby, provocando que Filmore riera.

-No, no.-aseguro-Solo… fue un mal sueño, supongo que respuesta a todo lo que nos ha tocado sufrir estos días.

-¿Quién sería capaz de decir que ayer nuestros intereses eran tan vacios como un celular lujoso o una mejor conectividad a internet desde cualquier punto del planeta…? Hoy solo con seguir vivos me doy por satisfecha.

-Ojala…-rezo el chico mirando al techo, se recostó unos segundos en la cama y comenzó a parpadear, después de todo seguía cansado, pasaron unos segundos su mirada fue contestada por la de un demonio feroz…

-No… Yo no te mate… no…-lanzaba el chico quien había caído en el sueño sin haberse dado cuenta, Ruby observaba aquello de manera curiosa.

-Hey, despierta.-lo sacudió Ruby despertándolo.

-¿Qué me ocurrió?-pregunto Filmore.

-¿De casualidad esos sueños que me contaste no tenían algo que ver con Cly…-comenzó Ruby.

-Sí.-interrumpió Filmore cabizbajo-Yo lo mate Ruby… Lo mate, y ni siquiera sirvió de algo; se transformo en un monstruo… y todo por mi culpa.- Filmore lloro sobre el pecho de la chica.

-Ya… ya…-era lo único que era capaz de decir Ruby, ella no era buena para ese tipo de cosas, sino Karen; ¿Quién era ella realmente? Solo una chica que había pasado gran parte de su propia existencia como alguien fría y sin sentimientos aparentes, o muy bien camuflados en su semblante; ¿Qué sabía ella sobre sentimentalismos? ¿Qué era capaz de decir? Decidió que si decía cualquier cosa sería algo vacio, simples palabras que no ayudarían en nada al pelinegro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato… Ruby se pregunto dónde estaba Karen para que solucionara aquella situación.

Unos minutos atrás Annie se encontraba encerrada y nublada en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales generalmente regresaban y enmarcaban lo mismo, con un efecto devastador en ella; este era la muerte de Scott Malkinson, su novio muerto, esos pensamientos no podían salir de su cabeza… se pregunto cómo era posible que Token, quien había perdido a todos sus amigos e incluso a su novia podía soportar todo ese dolor de perder alguien que amas, una cosa es que un desconocido muera, a que un familiar o amigo lo hiciera… ¿Cómo aceptar la realidad que se fueron, nunca los volverás a ver y todos sus sueños y deseos íntimos se perderían, todos esos conocimientos, toda esa fortuna… Todo se iría, nada quedaba después de la muerte, nada aparte de un cuerpo que se descompondría y volvería a la naturaleza como polvo o dentro del intestino de otro animal.

Ese era el orden natural de la muerte, y a pesar de ser triste y deprimente, no se acercaba a la oscura realidad que los rodeaba, ahora no solo morían tus seres querido, sino que volvían de la muerte, sin ser ellos mismos, con un complejo asesino severo. Convirtiéndose en algo peor que un animal o bestia feroz, capaces de jugar con los sentimientos de quienes roden y todo sin siquiera pronunciar rugido o palabra de advertencia, se volvían en seres asquerosos y despreciables, entes que no merecen, ni son, ínfimamente lo que eran cuando tenían vida.

Todos esos pensamientos no la dejaban descansar en paz, había estado con los ojos abiertos y en silencio un tiempo, no sabía cuánto, ni le importaba, ni una lagrima recorría sus ojos, nada, solo mirando a la nada; esperando que todo acabara, de una forma u otra; todo permaneció en silencia hasta que sintió el movimiento de una de las menores, se pregunto quién era.

-¿Karen?-Annie se levanto fingiendo que había sido turbada de su sueño-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tengo que ir al baño.-le respondió la castaña tallándose los ojos fingiendo que era por el cansancio, pero Annie sospechaba, y no sin motivos, que aquel movimiento se sintió demasiado húmedo y su voz quebrada le llevo a la deducción que no era la única incapaz de dormir-¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Annie en susurro tratando de no despertar a Ruby, aunque sospechó que no era necesario y que la otra chica fingía seguir dormida… Dudo si realmente alguien estaría durmiendo…

-Me da miedo ir sola….-dijo la castaña.

-¿Tienes cinco años?-pregunto Annie con la voz casi apagada.

-No, pero si esas cosas entran… y estoy sola en el baño… No sabría que hacer…-lanzo la castaña-Por favor, aunque sea quédate fuera…

-No.-suspiro Annie volviendo a caer rendida; Karen resignada se fue sola.

Al rato la chica decidió que no podía dormir, se levanto de la cama, dejo de lado las sabanas lilas, aun llevaba puesto su abrigo café, y sus jeans de mezclilla; su cabello normalmente esponjado parecía seguir igual, exceptuando que algunos cabellos salían descontrolados y rogando por ser atendidos, pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su supervivencia como para preocuparse por minimilidades como aquellas, la apariencia era lo último que hubiera pasado en su cabeza.

Annie decidió caminar un poco por el pasillo para despejarse, el tiempo le era indiferente, pero el cansancio no, su cuerpo se sentía como si lo hubiera metido en una trituradora, no debía imaginar el cansancio de Butters quien había trepado por un edificio.

Pero su mente solo jugaba con ella pues no la dejaba dormir, la perdida de Scott y su familia seguía muy plasmada en ella, como hubiera deseado un buen cigarrillo, o una buena manera de desestrezarse, siguió pensando en aquello cuando escucho un sonido de un aparato del baño, al principio no le hizo caso atribuyendo que Karen encontró algún aparato para el papel de baño automático, o algo de ese estilo, pero cuando este sonido se mezclo con la voz de Karen susurrante no pudo dejar esto de lado y abrió la puerta del baño.

-Ay…-Karen se quejo en voz baja.

-¿Qué ocu…?-se detuvo al encontrar a la pequeña roja de la vergüenza con un objeto de gusto culposo entre las manos, la pequeña cargaba un consolador en una mano.

-Diablos, ¿Enserio? Primero Token y luego Karen ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Annie escandalizada, pero en voz baja.

-Bue-bue-no y-yo…-trato de justificarse la niña, pero estaba más roja que un tomate hervido y le era imposible articular bien las palabras, no miraba fijamente a Annie, sino a un punto del suelo indefinido, se mordía el labio inferior y se mostraba triste por haber sido descubierta, trato de encubrir la evidencia detrás de su espalda, pero ya habían pasado casi treinta segundos desde que la vista de Annie se posiciono sobre aquel objeto.

La chica mayor tomo a Karen del brazo y le quito el objeto molesta.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en esta estupidez? ¿Es que no fue suficiente con las estupidez que cometió Token?-la reprendió pero sin gritar como lo hubiera hecho Bebe.

-Yo…-Karen se limpio unas lagrimas que escurrían por su cara, sus mejillas seguían rojas y sus piernas temblaban, su abrigo verde la protegía de una sensación helada.

-¿Tú qué?-le pregunto Annie en susurro.

-Yo solo… es que…-se mordió más fuerte el labio.

-¿Quién te enseño a usar estas cosas?-pregunto agitando el consolador purpura.

-Bueno, Kenny tenía uno, lo llamaba el juguetito del culo feliz.-hablo Karen.

Si hubiera sido hace tan solo dos días atrás esa información hubiera sido valiosa, Kenny McCormick con un consolador… Todo el pueblo conocía que era algo pervertido pero no creía que de esa manera, por lo que ahora le toco a ella sonrojarse.

-¿Kenny tenía un…?-Annie estaba a punto de echarse a reír descontroladamente, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, por un segundo se volvió a sentir como era antes, una chica preocupada por el status quo y poco más, pero ahora ese status había desaparecido, de nada le serviría aquella información, menos suponiendo que el chico en cuestión estuviera muerto.

-¿Me enseñas a usarlo?-pregunto la pequeña roja de la vergüenza, no tardo para que la otra chica se pusiera incluso más roja que la primera y abriera los ojos casi en estado de shock.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por…?-balbuceo Annie.

-Bueno, no soy idiota, sé para que sirve, pero siento que me voy a lastimar y sinceramente si ya se acabo el mundo no quiero morir virgen…-hablo Karen rápidamente y sin detenerse a causa de la pena que sentía por decir aquellas palabras.

-¡¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?!-exclamo molestísima Annie a la pequeña mientras movía el consolador morado-¿Estas bromeando?

-No, es que… siento que si lo uso me voy a lastimar y…

-Karen, enserio, tienes problemas, muy serios…-le comento la chica en susurro-Mira, no se lo diré a nadie, pero no me vuelvas a hablar de esto y trata de no hacer ruido… ahh Posdata ¿Sabes donde se metía eso el señor Esclavo?-le pregunto cruelmente descargando su ira.

-¿Debería metérmelo por ahí?-pregunto Karen.

Annie miro a la pequeña un segundo "¿En serio se había metido en aquella situación? ¿Por qué la dulce e inocente Karen demostraba un deseo sexual tan de repente?" Todas estas preguntas y muchas más cruzaron por su cabeza en cuestión de segundos, decidió resolverlas.

-¿Por qué te interesas en eso?-le pregunto a la castaña con el mayor tacto posible.

-Si te soy sincera… La verdad es que no quiero morir virgen.-admitió Karen sonrojándose aun más de ser posible-No es por nada, pero quiero sentirlo una vez... Kenny siempre me hablo de eso.-explico la chica.

-¿Kenny te hablo de sus…?-Annie pregunto incrédula sobre aquello.

-De vez en cuando…-le dijo la niña.

Annie suspiro, miro a la pequeña durante una infima de segundo… Analizo la situación lentamente, por un lado sentía que las palabras de Karen eran verdaderas y que ella no quería morir virgen… extraño deseo, pero no infactible en estos tiempos modernos…El problema se llevaba en si complacerla o no… Ella era una chica de dieciséis años, sin experiencias lésbicas… mientras que Karen era una niña de doce años… ¡Doce años!... que quería entrar en aquel mundo, justo en el peor momento.

Annie se quebró la cabeza, pero llego a la conclusión que aunque se negara Karen de todas maneras se auto complacería y nunca venía mal una manera de desestrezarse, de repente el cigarrillo parecía no tan eficiente.

-Bueno, pero hay que hacerlo en silencio…-le indico llevando un dedo de su boca a la de Karen-Por más que duela o te guste tendrás que guardar silencio por respeto al resto, ¿Esta claro?-le pregunto Annie sin creer en lo que estaba diciendo ella misma.

Annie cerró la puerta con seguro y trato de mentalizarse con imagines en su mente para tratar de excitarse…Obviamente no consideraba ningún aspecto de atrayente sexual en Karen, pero si Annie quería hacer eso debía tratar de imaginar otras situaciones en su mente.

-Bien… ¿Cómo se mete esta cosa?-pregunto Karen.

-Ahh… Primero trata de prenderte ¿No?-le contesto Annie, se notaba que la chica no tenía experiencia en el tema, era un error muy común que muchos consideraran que una mujer se excitaba con el simple hecho de tener algo dentro, cuando ella conocía de sobra que lo que provocaba el orgasmo generalmente se basaba en los toqueteos del cuerpo, el sabor de sus carnes con la lengua, las miradas profundas y cariñosas, el fino o salvaje tacto, el calor corporal; definitivamente la penetración en el acto sexual era algo vulgar y no era realmente sino la ayuda para llegar a ese momento de placer; no es que despreciera aquello, pero lo mejor se siente al borde, no en el interior.

-¿Prenderme?...Bueno… ahhh…-comenzo a toquetearse alguna que otra zona aleatoriamente, Annie casi se parte de risa porque se recordó a ella misma, tan solo unos meses mayor que Karen realizando los mismos actos despues de una curiosidad que la invadía; dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos y se dijo a si misma "Enseñale como se hace".

Sin permiso previo la rubia toco los atributos de la castaña con suma delicadeza y solo rozándolas, comenzó a mover de un lado a otro sus dedos y Karen se perdió por un momento su mirada en el horizonte, embobada, hasta que estuvo a punto de lanzar su primer gemido de placer.

Annie se previno del sonido y paro aquel acto rápidamente, la castaña primero volteo hacía la zona recién explorada y luego a la rubia, lo primero que hizo fue levantarle las manos para que volviera a tocar, Annie rechazo con la mirada.

-Vas a hacer ruido…-le termino reclamando-Mh…-comenzo a pensar en las alternativas-Quítate el suéter y póntelo en la boca.-la pequeña resignada comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta verde y se la puso alrededor de la boca, esta caía por el cuello y Annie animada por el hecho de que así era más fácil mentalizar algo que la excitara se acerco al pecho de Karen, no estaba plano, le crecían unos pequeños bustos, algo bastante normal para su edad, en aquel momento solo llevaba el sostén puesto, ya que se había quitado la camiseta que tenía debajo para el frio.

Annie comenzó mordiéndole un pezón tiernamente y Karen trato de lanzar un grito pero se contuvo, su cuerpo se estremeció casi al instante de gusto, Annie bajo lentamente dando lingotazos por el dorso de la castaña hasta que finalmente termino demasiado lejos de donde quería llegar, pauso y dejo de lamer el torso de Karen "¿Realmente termine así?" se pregunto a si misma.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Karen.

-Es que tu… eres demasiado chica…-se explico Annie-No lo sé…-la chica intento no perderle el placer a Karen y decidió tomar el siguiente paso-Entremos a lo fuerte ¿Lista?-al decir aquellas palabras volvió a tomar el consolador y se lo ofreció a la castaña.

-¿Tu qué vas a hacer?-pregunto esta curiosa.

Annie solo le mostro su mano y un movimiento circular con sus dedos.

-¿Puedo… tocarte?-pregunto Karen un poco picaresca… Lo cual a Annie le recordó mucho cuando el hermano mayor de la castaña formulo aquella misma pregunto, mismo semblante, Annie asintió y se quedo quieta durante un momento en el cual Karen se aparto el cabello de enfrente y un poco del sudor que tenía; tomo una pierna de Annie con suavidad y ternura y comenzó directamente en el costado izquierdo, eso no le hizo sentir gran cosa a la rubia, pero por pura cortesía puso cara de excitación; aunque esa cara se volvía menos fingida a medida que la pequeña castaña se acercaba más y más a la zona intima.

-Nhhh…-Annie tuvo que trotarse los dientes para no gritar de placer cuando la chica llego a la pierna… Comenzó a sospechar si aquella era la primera vez de Karen, porque si lo era hubiera sido muy buena con los chicos, finalmente Annie se quito la ropa en su totalidad, despidiéndose hasta de la ropa interior; eso provoco más a Karen quien dejo de lado los juegos y entro un poco a la zona íntima.

Al principio Annie no sintió la gran cosa, pero rápidamente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no jadear del gusto, se sujeto del mueble del baño, cerro sus dientes al grado de comenzar a volverse dañino y después de un minuto casi entero Karen se separo de ella.

-¿Lo hice bien?-pregunto la chica.

Annie le hubiera contestado cualquier cosa, pero un impulso casi salvaje la hizo besar a Karen en los labios, probar aquella lengua tan prodigiosa y que le había hecho sentir aquel placer, tomo sus sedosos cabellos y se dejo llevar completamente por puro instinto, a Karen no le tomo mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse.

Ambas chicas pasaron un buen rato en el baño, sin ser interrumpidas.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja Butters y Bebe dormían uno pegado al otro, un pequeño hilo de baba salía de la cabeza de la rubia rizada dándole un aspecto de haber dormido horas; Butters por otro lado no roncaba ni se movia, estaba completamente tieso, su cuerpo trataba de recuperar algunas fuerzas y por apariencias cuatro horas o cinco no fueron suficientes.

Su sueño era tan profundo que no escucharon a tiempo el ingreso al local por la puerta trasera; alguien había burlado los candados y entro al lugar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Listo, a partir del siguiente capítulo volvemos al ritmo de maldad que me gusta sentir, estos dos capítulos los quise poner para que conocieran a los personajes y simpatizaran un poco, antes de verlos morir de maneras atroces :u**

 **Eso y que en parte considero necesario la mayoría de los eventos, excepto el lemmon, ya este ni siquiera tuvo propósito como Toallin x Token y para quienes no lo leyeron… iba a ser más largo, pero simplemente, adiós, no estoy hecho para hacer lemmons, tal vez sí sé, pero no me agrada, no me deja buen sabor de boca, siento que no es mi estilo; y no con eso digo que este mal, pero ese no soy yo; esta escena solo la puse por Coyote, pero ya no habrá más lemmon, prometido.**

 **Dejen reviews para saber que opinan de los personajes, espero no haberlos molestado con esa escena y sería todo, hasta la próxima :D**


	10. A punta de pistola

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 10 A punta de pistola**

Un individuo abrió la puerta trasera de una manera poco sutil, pero a pesar de su estrepitosa entrada no fue escuchado por los chicos que estaban tan profundamente dormidos que ni siquiera pensaron en la posibilidad de que alguien más entrara.

El sujeto en cuestión, puesto que era un hombre vivo, cerró la puerta con sus candados respectivos para evitar la invasión de aquellas bestias, tenía una escopeta corriente tipo Spam con seis disparos, sus fuertes manos le dejaban cargar con aquella arma potente sin salir volando tres metros de retroceso.

Sin detenerse a mirar los estantes, para suerte de ambos rubios, subió las escaleras, apuntando siempre para evitar sorpresitas de invitados no deseados, mejor conocidos como los muertos en vida, una vez en el segundo piso se dirigió al final del pasillo.

-Yo no quise hacerte daño…-dijo entre llantos cuando abrió la puerta apuntando aun con la escopeta, para su sorpresa había un cuerpo tendido sobre su cama… El sujeto apunto sin vacilar, se acercaba a la cama y estaba a punto de disparar cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo respiraba.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito el sujeto a Token quien despertó de golpe.

-¡Ahh!-grito Token del golpe del susto y peor aun amaneciendo amenazado por un arma de fuego, trato de calmarse, primero miro el cañón de la escopeta y luego vio fijamente a su atacante, eso le sorprendió-¿Señor Esclavo?

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?-le pregunto el hombre enojado.

-L-l-lo siento… Señor Esclavo ¡Cuánto me alegro que este vivo!-le dijo Token levantándose de la cama lentamente, noto con la mirada que el sujeto contrarió no dejaba de apuntarle-Perdone por estar aquí en su casa, suponíamos que nadie quedaba vivo…

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-lanzo el hombre del bigote con una voz fría, había dejado de lado su vocecita fina y gay, hablaba más duro de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

-Lo lamento tanto por la confusión…-Token fijo su vista en el cañón del arma que seguía fijo en él-Pero si quiere ya nos podemos ir y dejarlo en pa…

-¿"Nos podemos"? ¿Hay más chicos aquí en esta casa?-pregunto el hombre lleno de ira.

-No sabíamos que usted seguía vivo… Por favor, no queremos problemas.-suplico Token.

-Si ninguno de ustedes hace alguna estupidez no habrá problema alguno…

-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?-Toallín se despertó sin abrir los ojos, el señor Esclavo desprevenido y actuando casi en acto reflejo disparo en su dirección dándole a la mesita de noche que estaba detrás de la toalla y rozándola por centímetros, Token suspiro aliviado al ver que Toallín estaba bien, pero al sentir como el cañon de la escopeta volvía a dirigirse hacia su dirección aquel bienestar paso.

Por toda la casa y en el exterior se escucho claramente el tiro de escopeta; en el baño Karen y Annie se miraron preocupadas y se apresuraron a ponerse sus ropas rápidamente, dejando de lado todas sus tonterías.

-¿Crees que fuera un chico que encontró un arma?-pregunto Karen con un susurro apenas audible e inocentemente terminando de vestirse.

-Pase lo que pase...-Annie no sabía que decirle-Nunca te quedes a la punta del cañón, trata de no estar en la mira de una de esas mierdas.-abrazo a Karen de manera protectora sopesando en las posibilidades… Si las encontraban abrazadas puede que no las mataran.

En la habitación de Big Gay Al mientras tanto Filmore y Ruby escucharon el disparo y ambos voltearon a la puerta de la habitación.

-Escóndete detrás de ese estante.- dijo Filmore en un susurro y tomo a Ruby del brazo, la llevo a la esquina de la habitación donde había un ropero casi pegado a la pared, solo separado por un pequeño espacio entre el mueble y la pared.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-Ninguno de nosotros tenía armas, piensa un poco Ruby, no salgas por nada del mundo, pase lo que pase.-le dijo Filmore.

-No si tú me acompañas.-le respondió la chica-No intentes nada suicida.

Filmore volteo a la puerta un segundo, no quería que nadie más muriera, ni siquiera él mismo, poso su vista en el armario… si alguien entraba a la habitación y los buscaba…

-Vete hasta el fondo del armario, ponte detrás de este.-le ordeno Filmore nuevamente-Estaré justo detrás de ti.

Ruby obedeció metiéndose a muy duras penas entre aquel espacio pequeño y luego se posiciono detrás del mueble, de modo que la única manera de verla era si alguien se agachaba y se encontraba con sus pies; Filmore la imito, pero este se quedo del lado del armario y no se fue hasta atrás.

-¿Qué haces Filmore?-pregunto Ruby.

-Cuando te diga ya empujaras el armario y saldrás corriendo.-le dijo Filmore-Yo estaré siempre detrás de ti.

-Eso hare.-aseguro la chica.

Mientras tanto en la planta baja se encontraban Bebe y Butters, ambos al escuchar el disparo despertaron casi de golpe.

-Oh Dios mío.-Bebe fue la primera en hablar, sin importarle nada trato de salir corriendo arriba, pero Butters la detuvo.

-Pasara lo que pasara si alguien arriba tiene un arma y disparo no es amistoso.- Butters pudo comprender la situación un poco mejor a pesar de seguir exhausto.

-Si podemos impedir que mate a alguien…-Bebe estaba histérica.

-Es mejor quedarnos abajo…-le dijo Butters.

Apenas termino de decir eso la puerta delantera, que estaba enfrente de ambos, recibió un azote por un par de manos que la empujaron, al poco tiempo recibió otro y otro.

-Escucharon el sonido de la bala…-recordó Bebe mientras la puerta era azotada nuevamente.

-¿Cuántos crees que haya afuera?-pregunto Butters.

-Los necesarios para matarnos… lo más seguro.-lanzo Bebe más molesta que temblorosa-No podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Al contrario.- Butters tuvo sabía que hacer-Tal vez sea lo mejor…

-Se van a quedar aquí y si tratan de escapar yo me enterare.-el señor Esclavo cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando en ella a Toallín y Token atados y con unas sabanas y tirados en el piso uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Desde cuando el marica más grande del pueblo se volvió un psicópata?-pregunto Toallín al afroamericano.

-Por lo que dijo Bebe su vida no era precisamente el paraíso… Luego de eso ocurre el apocalipsis… A veces el dolor y la pena nos hacen cometer tonterías.

-Como viol…

-¡Estaba drogado! Y no es el momento de hablar de eso, debemos buscar una forma que no lastime a nadie más…-reflexiono Token.

-Pues comienza a ayudarme a romper el nudo, si queremos salir de aquí no podremos atados…-le dijo Toallín comenzando a forcejear.

El señor Esclavo estaba a mitad del corredor, apuntaba de uno a otro lado y susurraba cosas a modo de disculpa, pero a la vez estaba atento a cualquier amenaza que tratara de atacarlo, ya había disparado antes a un ser humano y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

-Si salen por las buenas no les hare daño.-grito el hombre aun con su voz varonil.

En el baño Karen escucho la declaración y se acerco a abrir la puerta, pero Annie la detuvo.

-No…-ella ladeo su cabeza y la continuo abrazando-Créeme que no debemos de hacer eso.

El señor Esclavo volteo su mirada a la puerta del baño y tomo el perillo, este no cedió a la primera así que aporreo la puerta.

-¡Salgan ahora mismo si están ahí!-les grito el sujeto dándole una patada a la puerta.

El sujeto comenzó a forcejear con la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero tras varios golpes esta no cedía así que embistió su cuerpo entero contra esta varias veces, asustando a las chicas, Annie estaba pálida y solo se pegaba a la pared del lado contrario, esperando que hubiera una salida ahí.

-¡Esta bien!-grito Karen-¡Saldremos! ¡Pero por favor pare ya!

La puerta dejo de ser embestida y la castaña entre llantos se levanto abriendo el cerrojo de la puerta, giro la perilla y dejo que esta se abriera por efecto de inercia, se encontró cara a cara con el cañón de una escopeta y al señor Esclavo quien le apuntaba, la chica lo había reconocido por la voz, se quedo quieta sin hacer nada más que agacharse, cuando creyó que paso demasiado tiempo en aquella posición agacho la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué hacían en mi casa?!-interrogo a Annie.

-Nos perseguían… no teníamos a donde escapar.-le aseguro la rubia-Si nos deja ir no volveremos a molestarlo, pero por favor no nos haga nada…

-¿Quiénes más están con ustedes?-pregunto el señor sin dejar de apuntar.

-Somos ocho.-confeso Annie intimidada-Ocho… no más.

-¿Eres Annie… Annie Faulk?-pregunto el señor Esclavo, la chica afirmo con la cabeza levemente-Oh, se van a divertir mucho contigo.-le dijo el hombre con regocijo.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto la chica rubia, pero el señor la ignoro y puso más firme el arma en su hombro.

-Ahora repetiré ¿Qué hacían en mi casa?-repitió apuntando más firmemente el arma.

-Ya se lo explicamos…-dijo la castaña con los ojos como platos del miedo-Por favor no nos haga daño.

-¡Salgan del baño!-ambas obedecieron sin dudarlo-¡Vayan a mi habitación! ¡Es esa!-señalo la habitación del fondo del pasillo y ambas chicas a pasos lentos y seguros fueron temblando a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas-Van cuatro, faltan cuatro.

Bebe y Butters habían escuchado aquella conversación desde debajo de las escaleras, ambos se miraban el uno al otro sin saber que hacer exactamente, estaban en una casa con un lunático y cuatro de sus amigos estaban recluidos.

-¿Por qué el señor Esclavo haría algo así?-pregunto Butters.

-Este no es él… Parece colapsado…-dijo Bebe reflexionando.

-Colapsado o no, en su voz es claro, quiere lastimarnos…-le dijo Butters-Tenemos que hacer algo…

-Butters ni yo sé que hacer… No sé si pueda razonar con él…

-Lo harás, pero no a tiro de escopeta…¡Hey Esclavo!-grito a todo pulmón y junto a Bebe salieron corriendo, ocultándose detrás de la ultima estantería para no ser vistos por el hombre, a su vez el hombre con el arma bajo las escaleras corriendo apuntando como loco en todas las direcciones, lleno de rabia.

-¡No les di permiso de entrar en mi casa!-grito el sujeto.

-Señor Esclavo, soy yo; Bebe.-le grito la chica detrás del estante.

-Bebe, querida.-el hombre pareció reaccionar al escuchar aquel nombre-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué entraron a mi casa?-repitió mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los dos rubios, al oír la voz más cercana los dos agachados se fueron hasta el final del estante y se quedaron entre la parte media de ambos, unos segundos después el hombre apunto con la escopeta donde antes habían estado los rubios.

-No sabíamos que usted siguiera vivo.-le dijo Bebe aun escondida.

-¡Oh! ¡Es un placer saberlo!-dijo el sujeto ofendido.

-No nos malinterprete, la mayoría de la ciudad esta muerta.-se movieron a la estantería de al lado justo antes de que el señor Esclavo los descubrirá.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa.-el sujeto dejo de caminar lentamente y comenzó a correr en dirección a la voz de Bebe, ambos chicos al oír aquellos pasos se fueron hasta el otro extremo de los estantes, escondiéndose nuevamente en el medio del extremo de estos.

-Por favor señor Esclavo, déjenos ir.-le suplico Bebe.

-Así como ese mocoso nos pidió salir en el centro comercial.-espetó el sujeto.

-¿Ese mocoso?-pregunto Butters.

-¡¿Hay alguien más aquí?!

-Butters Stotch.-respondió el chico moviéndose de sitió junto a su novia, ambos avanzaban por el estante que los separaba del señor Esclavo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunto el sujeto empujando el estante que tenía enfrente, moviendo todo y ladeándolo en dirección a los otros dos.

-Señor Esclavo sé que ha pasado por mucho, pero por favor, nosotros no le queremos hacer ningún daño…-Butters intento calmarlo.

-¡Pues no hubieran entrado a mi casa!-les grito el sujeto corriendo entre los estantes.

Los chicos asustados avanzaron frente a una mesa grande, fueron al final de esta y se escondieron justo en la orilla, era el mostrador, ambos cabizbajos respiraban en el mayor silencio que les era permitido y solo sentían que podían ser delatados por sus latidos del corazón que estaban al máximo posible.

-No está bien…-le susurro Bebe a Butters-Tenemos que irnos de aquí…

-Sígueme…-le dijo el chico acercándose a la orilla.

-¡Bebe! ¡Butters! ¡No hagan esto más difícil para ustedes!-les ordeno Esclavo aun entre los estantes y con una distancia no muy cercana a ellos, los dos novios se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo directamente a las escaleras, sus pies cansaban y fue peor cuando subieron estas indiscriminadamente y con una rapidez comparable solo a la de un animal corriendo por su vida, a mitad de las escaleras escucharon el sonido del disparo de una escopeta nuevamente y seguido de la madera crujiendo, el señor Esclavo había disparado cerca de ellos a la escalera, luego se escucho el sonido del cambio de cartucho y ambos rubios corrieron con mayor rapidez.

En el segundo piso llegaron a mitad del pasillo y se encerraron en la cocina, procurando no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, la pequeña cocina tenía una mesa con mantel en el centro, a pesar de ser el lugar más evidente ambos no tenían opción y se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

El señor Esclavo subió al segundo piso lleno de enfado, tanto que abrió la puerta de la primera habitación del pasillo, siendo esta la habitación de Big Gay Al, su marido; escaneo con la mirada en busca de algo.

Filmore y Ruby habían escuchado el segundo disparo de la escopeta y se habían puesto pálidos, pero se aliviaron al escuchar pasos provenientes del pasillo, corriendo, sabían que Bebe y Butters estaban en la primera planta, por lo menos alguno de ellos continuaba con vida, posiblemente ambos, la incertidumbre se convirtió en terror cuando escucharon como la puerta fue abierta de golpe y una respiración agitada y vigorosa se escuchaba por la habitación.

Filmore sabía lo que debía de hacer así que salió de un salto de aquel pequeño espació de la pared llamando la atención del señor Esclavo, quien apunto con la escopeta, pero Filmore saltó a un lado, tirándose pecho en tierra protegiéndose con la fina cama, comenzó a rodar para esconderse debajo de ella a la vez que escuchaba los pasos del señor Esclavo acercándose, una vez escucho perfectamente que los pasos estaban cerca de él grito:

-¡YA!

Ruby se había aterrado por la situación que la había orillado Filmore, pero no dudo en empujar el armario con todas sus fuerzas, al principió no logro nada, pero más rápido de lo que pudo pensar este comenzó a caer sobre su propio peso.

El señor Esclavo no lo vio venir, solo sintió el golpe demoledor del armario encima suya, eso lo dejo en el suelo tirado y machacado, aunque los chicos sabían que aquello no sería eterno; Filmore salió debajo de la cama.

-¡Vámonos!-grito Ruby saltando el armario derribado y corriendo a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡La escopeta! ¡Quítasela!-de nuevo Filmore demostró inteligencia subiendo encima del mueble, para su mala suerte ese cambió de presión fue detectado por el hombre que despertó en medio de un grito-¡Mejor vámonos!-le ordeno a Ruby y salió detrás de ella, ambos siguieron corriendo por el pasillo, entrando por la puerta de la cocina y cerrándola de golpe, al notar que no había sitió donde esconderse fueron directamente debajo de la mesa, encontrándose con…

-¿Ruby? ¿Filmore?-Bebe suspiro de alivio al verlos sanos y salvos, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno por separado-¿Qué les paso?

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes?-le regreso Filmore.

-Shh…-los detuvo Butters al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo, ahora no tenían escapatoria u otro escondite, estaban acorralados…

El señor Esclavo grito de dolor cuando alguien se subió encima del armario y despertó lleno de una furia incontenible, no solo estaban en su casa, sino que también lo estaban vacilando y tentando contra su vida, eso lo enojo de una manera indescriptible.

Trato de levantar el armario, pero le resulto imposible, así que se escabullo lentamente hasta quedar libre y dejar que el armario cayera en el piso, se levanto, toco su cabeza, tenía sangre ¡Sangre! No se los perdonaría, no se lo perdono a ese otro niño el hecho de incitarlo a pelear, mucho menos a ellos por intento de homicidio a su persona.

Preparo su escopeta, esta vez listo para matar, para volver a probar la sangre, salió al pasillo dándole una patada a la puerta de la habitación de su esposo y miro de uno a otro lado con la escopeta, la puerta del baño seguía abierta de cuando encontró a esas muchachitas y la puerta donde encerró al afroamericano y la toalla seguía cerrada… Una vez terminara con los otros iría directamente allí y les dispararía, uno por uno; nadie invadiría su casa.

Entro a la única habitación que le quedaba, la cual era la cocina, abrió lentamente la puerta y sin proponérselo acelero el ritmo cardiaco de los presentes.

El silencio era sepulcral, todo se resumía a los pasos que daba el hombre mayor, el cual miro en los rincones antes de hacer lo más evidente, no quería más sorpresitas.

Butters y Bebe abrazaban a Filmore y Ruby, todos estaban pálidos del miedo, y tenían los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier amenaza, pero resultaba evidente que estaban más que condenados, Bebe comenzó a llorar en silencio y Butters no lo pudo soportar, miro de un lado a otro, no había manera de escapar, los pasos del señor Esclavo se detuvieron muy cerca de la parte de una parte del mantel cercana a él.

Vio la mano deslizarse hasta el fondo de la tela, para ese momento el corazón de todos latía a pulso, la mano fue acompañada por el cañón de la escopeta que se acercaba mientras la mano subía lentamente el mantel, Butters sabía que todo estaba perdido, así que cometió la mayor locura en un intento desesperado.

Tomo el cañón de la escopeta y lo empujo al techo, provocando que el disparo saliera en esa dirección, antes de que el señor Esclavo pudiera hacer nada más Butters salió de debajo de la mesa en un salto y se fue directamente a sus pies, provocando la caída del hombre.

-¡Salgan!-le ordeno al resto.

Sin pensarlo los tres presentes salieron de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la habitación del hombre con el que estaban peleando, Bebe al darse cuenta que dejo a Butters solo trato de volver, pero el resto la detuvo y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Ahí estaba Butters nuevamente frente al peligro, solo en un duelo uno contra uno, solo que él tenía todas las de perder, detuvo cuanto pudo al señor Esclavo para que no tomara nuevamente la escopeta, incluso intento tomarla, pero el hombre fue más ágil y fuerte, tomando nuevamente la escopeta, una vez paso eso Butters salió corriendo de la cocina, al salir por el pasillo sintió el roce que esparció las balas de escopeta que dieron contra la pared enfrente de la puerta.

Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo hacía el tercer piso, en un intento desesperado por salvarse, el señor Esclavo no se encontraba muy lejos del chico, el sonido del cambio de cartucho llego a Butters y lo impulso a correr más rápidamente por la escalera, escucho otro disparo y en sus pies sintió la ráfaga de aire que le llegaban de las piezas de la escopeta, milímetros más cerca y hubiera resultado herido, el señor Esclavo no perdió tiempo y cambio el cartucho moviendo de un extremo a otro la escopeta, no había recargado aun y no se detendría a hacerlo hasta que viera muerto a ese niño rubio, le tenía un odio inmenso.

Butters continuo corriendo sin detenerse a pensar en lo más mínimo, llego al tercer piso y aun así no se detuvo, paso las oficinas de los dos sujetos donde tenían distintos materiales, no le importo en ningún aspecto voltear a ver a los diferentes lados para esconderse, ya no podía hacer eso… Vio al final del pasillo la puerta a la azotea, eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió como una buena idea, siguió el camino lo mejor que pudo; el señor Esclavo también subió rápidamente y no perdió su tiempo y apenas lo tuvo a mira apunto y disparo.

Butters tembló durante una fracción de segundo, su mundo se había apagado en el deseo de no estar en el blanco de la escopeta, tropezó, cayó al piso y escucho por encima suya los escombros de la bala de escopeta en su efecto esparzor… El efecto llego hasta el otro lado de la habitación dando contra la pared.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo hubiera suspirado aliviado pero la cruda realidad lo forzó a levantarse y seguir corriendo con esmero, escucho nuevamente el sonido del cambió del cartucho, salió a la azotea cerrando la puerta fuertemente, se alejo rápidamente de la puerta, escucho como fue abierta sin problemas por el señor Esclavo, Butters corría a un edificio casi tan alto como aquel… si daba un salto estaría lejos de la mira del arma, el hombre maduro dio otro disparo que dio en el suelo a la derecha del chico, este giro bruscamente y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al borde del edificio que daba directamente a la calle, ahí un centenar de aquellos monstruos estaban aporreando la puerta, aun no habían entrado pero pronto lo harían, Butters desesperado no sabía que hacer, así que compro tiempo cuando se encontró con el señor Esclavo con la escopeta frente a él, ahora sin rutas de escape, uno a uno.

-¿A quién hirió antes?-Butters buscó algo de tiempo antes de morir.

-Ese grupito de amigos con los que siempre te juntas, son muy idiotas.-le dijo el señor Esclavo-El gordo, el pobre, el judío y el niño perfecto.-hizo una mueca de asco-Cuando llegaron al centro comercial yo no quería que ellos entraran, pero Big Al dijo que estaba bien, que no había problemas.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ellos comenzaron a querer tomar riendas de las situaciones, Helen quería sangre y sentían que era una amenaza, el estúpido chico Marsh me contó sus preocupaciones, yo insistí, le dije que no era una mala mujer… él no me hizo caso, dijo que estaba ciego, me ofendí, la pelea comenzó, la única diferencia es que él no tenía armas, este bebe…-acaricio su escopeta-Se disparo en acto reflejo…

-¿Stan?-Butters sintió como si el alma se le viniera abajo-¿Seguían vivos? ¡Y usted lo mató!

-Él había muerto y como no, sus amigos, al igual que tu reaccionaron mal, me querían muerto, incluso Big Al dijo que me había pasado de la raya y considero echarme ¡Echarme!-hizo una pausa-Pero yo no se lo consentí, me largue por mi cuenta, trato de detenerme… No quise hacerle daño, pero yo ya estaba decidido… Tuve que hacerle… daño a mi esposo…

-¡Bastardo enfermo!-le grito Butters comprendiendo lo suficiente como para saber que ese hombre había matado a Stan y Big Gay Al.

-Pero vivo, algo que tú ya no podrás presumir.-volvió a levantar la escopeta, Butters cerró los ojos esperando el momento fatal, la brisa del viento le dio un respiro final, sus ojos se llenaron de llanto y este ni se molesto en limpiarlos, dentro de poco ya no importaría eso, ya no importaría nada, todo se apagaría.

El señor Esclavo tomo el arma con ambas manos, se encontró con el adolescente al borde del edificio, con su escopeta apuntando directamente a la cabeza de este, el chico estaba llorando, justo como el bastardo de Marsh, si tan solo no lo provocaran a pelear, si tan solo lo pudieran dejar en paz, una persona menos en el mundo ¿Qué le importaba?

El sonido del gatillo rondó el aire, Butters cerró los ojos con extra fuerza y el señor Esclavo se movió involuntariamente, de manera inútil, el sonido del arma sin munición… Había gastado ya las seis balas… Miro directamente al chico antes de volver a sacar de su bolsillo algunos cartuchos extras, pero Butters no fue idiota y se acerco al hombre rápidamente dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara, le arrebato la escopeta y la lanzo, con tanta fuerza que cayó del edificio.

Ahora estaban los dos, uno contra uno, con un odio mutuo reflejado en los ojos; el señor Esclavo le metió un izquierdazo directamente en la cara, Butters correspondió con un rodillazo en el estomago, el sujeto retrocedió un poco antes de lanzarse contra el chico y aferrarse a su cabello, rodando por el piso gracias al forcejeo, el hombre aun tomado del cabello de Butters comenzó a estamparlo contra el piso con fuerza, Butters le daba patada, mientras que con sus manos trataba de apartar las manos del sujeto.

Butters asustado y con una rabia incalculable golpeo al sujeto en la cara con un certero puñetazo, el señor Esclavo se llevo ambas manos a su cara y el chico aprovecho para sacárselo de encima, ahora le tocaba estar encima, le daba golpes continuamente al hombre en la cara, dejándole ambos ojos morados e hinchados en cuestión de segundo, el hombre no se rindió tan fácilmente y le devolvió un golpe rompiéndole la nariz.

El chico rubio se alejo un poco, sangraba por la nariz y le dolía su cabello como mil demonios, además de sentir como si sangrara de la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero fuera de eso se encontraba en mejor estado que su atacante, aquella sesión de golpes que le había dado lo habían dejado con la cara demacrada y los ojos llorosos.

Butters volvió a sentir el borde detrás suya, de nuevo pudo ver la calle infestada de aquellos monstruos asquerosos que antes eran sus vecinos y conciudadanos, también escucho como la puerta fue abierta por sus compañeros que acudían para ayudar, pudo ver el rostro de Bebe un segundo antes de que viera en frente, el hombre maduro se le acercaba en una embestida, seguramente para cometer un suicidio colectivo, Butters solo reacciono dando un paso hacia atrás pero al instante se arrepintió, estaba al borde, ya no había más espacio, miro nuevamente a Bebe a sus bellas facciones, posiblemente sería la última vez que la viera, extendió sus manos en frente suya antes de dar un saltito ligero, provocando su caída, el señor Esclavo que ya había saltado para atacarlo salió volando directamente.

-¡BUUTTEERSS!-grito Bebe alterada acercándose al lugar, el resto de sus compañeros se quedaron pálidos-¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!

La chica corría entre lagrimas, no podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo, no había muerto, era imposible, chico tan valiente y tan amable no podía morir así, no ahí, no tenía sentido que él muriese, no para Bebe.

Bebe se acerco al borde y miro directamente hacía abajo, sus lagrimas eran potentes pero le permitieron ver con claridad un par de manos que se sujetaban del borde, de ellas colgaba el cuerpo de un chico adolescente rubio que miro hacia arriba y le sonrío.

-¿Me ayudas?-le pregunto Butters.

La chica asintió tomándolo de la muñeca y comenzando a levantarlo, al poco tiempo sus compañeros se acercaron y ayudaron a Butters a subir lentamente a la azotea.

Entre todos lo llevaron de vuelta a la habitación del señor Esclavo, Karen y Filmore le decían lo valiente que había sido, Token y Tollin lo halagaban por cómo había peleado, Annie se enojo por la manera en que se arriesgo, Ruby le mostro de manera de "respeto" el dedo medio, la única que no decía nada era Bebe quien le sonreía sinceramente. Una vez en la habitación acostaron al chico en la cama.

-Necesitas descansar.-Bebe lo invitó a dormir.

Butters cerró los ojos pero un estruendo en la planta baja le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, no era el único, todos miraron directamente hacía la puerta aterrados, sin saber que esperar, escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras, luego otros y otros.

-Están adentro.-susurro Bebe con los ojos bien abiertos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Espero les gustara la inclusión del señor Esclavo, sé que no es muy usual ponerlo de malo (de hecho dudo que alguien lo haya hecho) más que nada por su actitud, pero tranquilos, todo tiene explicación, el porque se comporta así todo y algunas cosas que dijo pueden ser importantes y otras no tanto…**

 **Espero este capítulo tenso, porque realmente creo que todo el capítulo per se estuvo tenso, les haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Sacrificio

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 11 Sacrificio**

Butters trato de levantarse inmediatamente interpreto el mensaje de Bebe, pero su cuerpo magullado le impidió levantarse de golpe como le hubiera gustado, lo volvió a intentar lentamente y lo mejor que pudo, mientras el resto de los presentes daban un salto para detener la puerta, casi en acto de auto reflejo por la vez pasada.

Sabían que aquellas cosas los buscarían, habían escuchado el ruido de la escopeta desde el exterior y no se llenarían hasta haber matado, eran maquinas asesinas, nada más que eso; los chicos agrupados contra la pequeña puerta para que esta no fuera empujada y ellos descubiertos.

-¿Qué haremos?-cuando Butters se levanto tomo su cabeza por un mareo en la parte posterior de esta, a pesar de todo pudo preguntar aquello en susurro.

-No lo sé…-confeso Bebe sujetando fuertemente sus tijeras de jardinero-No se me ocurre nada…

-¿Tienes mi martillo?-le pregunto Butters a la chica.

-Lo tome yo.-le informo Filmore regresándoselo-Lo dejaste bajo de la mesa.

-Sí, en aquel momento no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar…-le recordó Butters sarcástico y uniéndose al resto que empujaba la puerta-Pelemos.

-¿Estás loco?-Annie se lo dijo con evidente enfado.

-¿Qué más sugieres?-le pregunto Butters también molesto.

-¿Ahí no fue por donde entramos?-Karen señalo la ventana rota del señor Esclavo, su vista también se clavo en el tacón que Bebe había usado y las tablas que habían dejado antes.

-Karen, eres una maldita genio…-la felicito Bebe mientras se apartaba y abría la ventana, se aseguro que aquellas cosas no estuvieran en el techo de la zapatería, suspiro aliviada al ver aquel sitió vació, pero abajo el callejón que los separaba se encontraba lleno de aquellos monstruos.

Los chicos se estaban separando de la puerta justo cuando esta fue empujada, provocando que le diera un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza a Token, Toallin y Filmore que continuaban cerca de la puerta, y casi como instinto se lanzaron hacia atrás regresando la puerta casi a su posición original, pues un brazo se coló por la puerta y comenzó a moverse violentamente para buscar una nueva víctima.

Pronto Annie se le unió en la lucha por cerrar la puerta, mientras que Karen, Ruby y Bebe acomodaban la tabla para ir al otro edificio, Karen trago saliva al ver las bestias que se amontonaban cerca de donde la tabla se había extendido y alazaban sus brazos en un inútil intento de alcanzarlos.

-Ya esta.-Bebe ajusto la tabla para que esta no resbalara y volteo al resto-Karen, Ruby, ustedes primero.-les ordeno a las pequeñas.

La primera en cruzar fue Karen por ser la más delgada entre ambas, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, se tomo lentamente de la tabla de madera, escucho como crujía de tantos usos de haberle dado al pedazo de madera, su mirada volvió a perderse en el piso, aquellas criaturas la miraban desesperados por apoderarse su carne, eso intimido a la castaña, pero con todo el coraje que tuvo dio un paso nuevamente antes de que un tremendo dolor la obligara a arrodillarse, provenía de su zona intima, para no causar sospechas a sus otras compañeras se arrastro suavemente y tratando de usar sus piernas lo menos que le fuera posible, hasta que termino el recorrido y sujeto con fuerza el otro extremo de la tabla, sin dejarse de tomar de la cintura por el dolor.

Luego de ella le siguió Ruby, la cual no tuvo mayor problema en cruzar y mantener el equilibrio abriendo sus brazos ligeramente.

-Butters tu turno.-le ordeno Bebe.

-No, yo me quedare a ayudar…-el chico trato de acercarse a la puerta.

-Solo harás que te causen más daño.-le dijo Bebe-No estas en condiciones, date prisa.

Butters al principió se iba a negar, pero al encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos determinados de Bebe decidió permanecer en silencio y obedecer, después de todo dudaba que hubiera podido luchar en aquellas condiciones, apenas le quedaban las suficientes energías para cruzar la ventana, trato de recargarse con su mano izquierda en la ventana, pero el resultado fue desastroso, provocando que su herida que tenía del hospital le volviera a doler, parecía una tontería que se quejara después de todo lo que había sufrido y considerando que respiraba por la boca, pues su nariz estaba tapada con sangre, era ridículo que aquella herida le doliera tanto, tal vez por el hecho de que la mano es sensible… daba igual, trepo a la tabla y arrastrándose a paso lento pero seguro llego al otro extremo con las dos niñas.

-Annie.-Bebe ordeno para que ella siguiera, pero la otra rubia se encontraba ocupada deteniendo la puerta-Carajo… -Bebe entendía la situación, debían encontrar una forma de estancar la puerta, o si no aquellas criaturas ingresarían rápidamente, los cuatro que empujaban la puerta para aquellos momentos se encontraban rojos del esfuerzo que estaban realizando y les era imposible soportar los empujones violentos que recibía la puerta.

-La cama…-señalo Token; Bebe intento moverla pero esta estaba pegada con tornillos al suelo, la chica lanzo un grito de rabia y desesperación.

Los zombies empujaban la puerta para abrirla, con una fuerza descomunal que apenas era soportada por los cuatro integrantes; la chica rubia de rizos intentaba mover todo lo que estuviera a su disposición, pero nada parecía poder parar aquellas vestías que empujaban cada vez con más ansías por su botín; si uno de ellos se apartaba podrían ser derribados con relativa facilidad.

La lucha por continuar con la puerta cerrada prevaleció en los presentes, incluyéndose Bebe a la lucha, la puerta recibía azotes de grandes demostraciones de fuerza, la puerta crujía bajo el peso y el resto de los chicos apenas y podía contener la amenaza.

-Ya tardaron demasiado.- Butters hizo el ademan de ir a ayudar, pero Karen y Ruby lo detuvieron.

-Si algo malo paso ya hubieran gritado.-le aseguro Ruby-Volver solo sería retrasar el escape.

Adentro todos empujaban con su mayor fiereza la puerta, Annie sudaba del cansancio, Toallín usaba sus dos manos para empujar, Token recargaba su cuerpo y con las piernas empujaba; Filmore imitaba a Token justo al lado de Toallín y Bebe en el extremo empujaba con ambas manos la puerta; fue entonces cuando el sonido de un clavo en el piso de madera fue escuchado por todos los presentes, resultaba que los tornillos de la puerta se estaban desprendiendo y el marco no aguantaría mucho más.

-Carajo…-Annie asustada abandono a sus compañeros y salió corriendo, montándose en la tabla y atravesándola rápidamente sin atreverse a voltear atras.

-¡Annie!-le grito Bebe en una clara muestra de rabia.

-¡Maldita puta!-Filmore se quejo al tener que soportar como el peso se le venía encima.

-¡Bebe corre!-Token sabía que estaban perdidos-Filmore tu tambien….

-¡No me ire sin ustedes!-dijero ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque se queden todos moriríamos…-le dijo Token recibiendo otra enbestida la puerta, yo los detendré cuanto pueda…-otra enbestida lo interrumpió.

-¡Nada de eso!-le aseguro Bebe mientras la puerta volvía a ser golpeada y comenzándola a ladear un poco, la madera crujía al borde del colapso, la puerta no duraría ni un minuto más en aquellas condiciones, algunos brazos victoriosos se unieron al primero.

-¡VAYANSE!-les ordeno Token.

-¡TODOS JUNTOS!-insistió Bebe-¡UNA, DOS y… TRE…!-antes de poder terminar la madera se estaba por venir abajo, era solo cuestión de segundos y todos reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron, juntos corrieron a la salida, aquellas cosas habían entrado, así que Bebe y Token salieron juntos por la tabla y recorrieron uno detrás del otro.

Filmore intento correr, pero uno de aquellos brazos lo tomo, regresándolo a la puerta, esta finalmente cedió, el chico estaba perdido, hasta que Toallín llego y le tendió la mano, Filmore la tomo mientras la puerta caía hacía atrás, ambos sin tiempo presente rodaron hasta quedar bajo la cama, la puerta al haber caído del lado contrario permitió que la visión de los muertos les impidiera ver donde se habían escondido, pero no tardarían en encontrarlos.

-¿Filmore?-fue lo primero que pregunto Bebe-¡Filmore!-le grito a la ventana.

Segundos después un par de brazos salieron de la ventana, dos manos formidables se sujetaron de la tabla y por la ventana un ciudadano con la cara torcida, una sonrisa en su rostro y cabello castaño; salió de improviso de la ventana, subiéndose a la tabla, la rubia al encontrarse con aquella escena ladeo la escalera, provocando que el monstruo se sujetara de la tabla ladeada con sus brazos y comenzara a tratar de levantarse y volver a la parte horizontal, fallidamente, Bebe forcejeó para tirar aquella criatura, la madera cedió y el monstruo cayó por casi ocho metros hasta el pavimento, donde recibió una merecida muerte, el mismo destino le hubiera cernido a Bebe si Token no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura.

-¡Filmore!-gritaron Bebe, Karen y Ruby al darse cuenta que el chico seguía atrapado y no tenía forma de escape, sus gritos provocaron que los zombies se acercaran a la ventana y extendieran sus manos en un inútil intento de querer atraparles.

-Oh diablos…-susurro Filmore desde debajo de la cama, sabía que no tardarían mucho en descubrirlos y comenzó a llorar en silencio como el infante que era.

-Filmore…-Toallín rebusco en su bolso de mano, hablando en un susurro apenas audible con el chico-Toma esto.-le entrego el cuchillo militar, el mismo que habían encontrado en casa del Topo y que FIlmore había dejado al lado de Clyde en la zapatería después de su asesinato.

Fue como si Filmore viera nuevamente a Toallín dándole una rápida lección de cómo apuñalar, luego de eso se vio aplicando el cuchillo en Clyde, eso le hizo soltar el arma escandalizado. Toallín con toda la calma del mundo le volvió a poner entre sus manos el cuchillo, entrelazo las manos y le obligo a que sujetara con fuerza el arma.

-Siempre ten algo con que defenderte.-la aconsejo-Y cosas peores que lo que le hiciste a Clyde tendrás que hacer en un futuro…-la aseguró.

-Tendremos que hacer.-corrigió Filmore.

-Lamento no estar ahí para apoyarte, solo recuerda correr sin detenerte…Cuídate.-le dijo Toallín-Y cuida a esa chica.-le guiño un ojo-Adios Filmore.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Filmore al preguntar esto no pudo evitar sacar una lagrima y tomar a Toallín de la mano para evitar que cometiera una locura.

Toallín saco de su pequeña mochila de mano un pequeño corral, el cual contenía tres sacos, de los cuales dos estaban vacios, en el tercero la última granada se encontraba, ilesa, con su seguro puesto; la toalla se puso la banda alrededor de lo que podría denominarse su pecho.

-No lo hagas…-le suplico Filmore entre llantos tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado pudo llegar a considerar a la susodicha como una amiga y no quería verla partir… No así.

Toallín suspiro, le dedico una última mirada a Filmore debajo de la cama, las sabanas cubrían los cuatro lados, así que era difícil determinar si alguien se acercaba a ellos, de todas maneras le dedico una sonrisa verdadera y pulcra, antes de mirar al frente y cerrar los ojos, lanzando una lagrima suelta, recordó a su hijo… deseo lo mejor para este, pero sabía que ya no lo volvería a ver…

-No olvides llevar una toalla…-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que saliera de debajo de la cama corriendo y gritando para llamar la atención de aquellas bestias.

Toallín salió rápidamente llamando la atención de los zombies que estaban en la habitación, los cuales fácilmente eran una decena, estos al encontrarse con aquel ser se acercaron sin dudarlo, eran bestias asesinas, no dejarían ni un ser vivo alejarse de sus fauces.

La toalla aprovechando su tamaño esquivó las manos que querían atraparlo de los presentes, viro a la derecha, izquierda, dio un pequeño salto para saltar uno que estaba partido a la mitad, derecha nuevamente, paso bajo la piernas de otro, izquierda y finalmente logró correr hasta la puerta de entrada, ingresando bajo esta para protegerse, se tomo del picaporte maltratado; y respiró un momento de las acciones que había realizado.

Su descanso fue breve, pues la puerta fue arrancada y lanzada con impresionante violencia hacía la pared de las escaleras, la toalla aun sujetada a la puerta sintió como esta al chocar con el concreto se reventó y cientos de astillas quedaron clavadas en su piel de tonalidad azul antes de que este cayera al piso y rodara escaleras abajo, al llegar al fondo siguió con su carrera, cruzo las piernas, evitando por poco los brazos, tomo el camino de la izquierda, la derecha, izquierda, izquierda nuevamente, se encontraba prácticamente al final de la habitación cuando una de esas criaturas se acerco y se le tiro encima.

A su vez en el piso superior Filmore lloraba en silencio lo mejor que podía, trataba de que nada se le escapara, ni el más mínimo moqueado de su respiración, escucho como un objeto de madera chocaba y se destrozaba en una pared no muy lejana, fue entonces cuando se acerco lentamente al borde, no dejaría que el sacrificio de Toallín fuera en vano, escaparía de aquel lugar por su amigo.

Movió levemente el borde de la sabana, tratando de subirla solo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a la habitación, el piso se encontraba desolado, solo por un monstruo, que antes pudo haber sido una mujer, que se había quedado en la habitación, revolviendo los cajones, buscando más vida de una manera lenta, estaba demasiado cerca de ese monstruo, así que lo más lento que pudo se echo al lado contrario y tomo el cuchillo que Toallin le había dado firmemente con la mano derecha, en su otro costado sujetaba la mochila con provisiones que tenía, no se iría de ahí sin aquellos dos objetos… Le hubiera gustado que Toallín lo acompañara para lo que pensaba hacer…

Filmore salió rápidamente de debajo de la cama, eso llamo la atención del monstruo que trato de alcanzarlo, pero el menor fue más rápido y corrió a la ventana, al abrirla se encontró con sus amigos entre llantos, que se sorprendieron al verlo vivito y coleando, Filmore vio en frente, no había tabla… no tenía como llegar a ellos…

-¡Detrás de ti!-le grito Karen horrorizada al despegar su vista un poco más al fondo.

Aquella criatura que antes se encontraba lejos ahora estaba justo al lado de Filmore y este trato de correr a la salida lo mejor que pudo, pero fue tomado del brazo por la mujer muerta que sonrió; en el tejado de la zapatería el resto observaba impotentes y horrorizados aquella escena.

-¡Busquen otra tabla!-rugió Bebe y todos obedecieron al instante buscando por los alrededores.

Filmore mientras tanto se enfrentaba a la mujer muerta que le tomo del brazo y lo hizo retroceder, el chico del susto cayó al piso y fue arrastrado por aquella mano potente, apenas se detuvo con su brazo libre tomo el cuchillo y se puso en posición de defensa, la mujer trato de tomarlo de aquel brazo, pero Filmore se acercó rápidamente a su rostro, dándole una horrible cortada que la cruzo por la mitad de la cara, provocando que la parte inferior de la nariz pendiera de un hilo fino.

Filmore intento volverla a atacar, pero esta le sujeto el brazo y a toda velocidad acerco su repugnante cara al cuello de Filmore, este le dio una patada en su cuerpo, provocando que se alejara un poco, pero eso solo provoco que regresara con fuerzas renovadas, Filmore rodó a la derecha, provocando que la mujer zombie chocara contra la pared y lo soltara involuntariamente, el chico sin perder un segundo se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación sin puerta.

En el pasillo un montonal de muertos vivientes, mucho peores que con la que había peleado antes y en mayor número, sin pensarlo y colgándose la mochila salió corriendo a las escaleras directas al tercer piso, al subir se encontró con el piso vació para su suerte, recorrió el terreno medio entre ambas oficinas y abrió la puerta de la azotea, en aquel lugar desolado pudo ver las manchas de sangre de la pelea entre Butters y el señor Esclavo, sin pensarlo mucho tomo un objeto para atrancar la puerta y se dirigió al lado donde se encontraba la zapatería de Clyde.

Pudo ver al resto de los chicos mirándolo atentamente desde la parte de abajo con sus rostros impregnados la preocupación en su estado puro, Karen y Ruby se mordían las uñas, sabían lo que le tocaba hacer…

En el piso inferior los brazos de Toallín fueron sujetados por el monstruo que comenzó a mordisquearlo, provocándole un intenso dolor a la toalla que demostró con gritos, a pesar de que esta no sangraba se pudo notar fácilmente su dolor reflejado cuando con una mano libre y destrozada tomo el gatillo para activar la granada y lo separo del objeto.

Filmore había retrocedido lo más que le fue posible para evitar que le faltara velocidad, cuando llego a cierto punto escucho una gran explosión que había roto una parte importante del edifició, así como una parte de su alma… Esa explosión solo significaba una cosa…

Fue como si todo dejara de existir para Toallín, como si su vida hubiera pasado frente a sus ojos rápidamente y el dolor se marchara, entonces sin previó aviso… sintió como era desintegrado en mil pedazos por una fuerza mucho mayor a la que cualquiera podría soportar en una bola de fuego.

No quedaron restos de Toallín, más que el hueco donde se había suicidado.

Filmore cayó al piso sin previo aviso por la explosión, intento persuadirse, intentar ser optimista, pensando que había logrado escapar… pero no quería engañarse, debía de soportar una atronadora realidad que amenazaba con atacarlo rápidamente si no saltaba, o por el contrario si fallaba en el salto caería a una muerte segura… sin presiones…

Sintió la adrenalina recorriéndolo a la vez que la puerta trasera era abierta, su respiración se sintió corta, la brisa invernal en su cabellera indicando el atardecer y el crepúsculo al final del aula le dio confianza cuando acelero, miró cada paso desde antes, sintió a aquellas cosas acercándosele justo detrás suya,

El borde estaba cerca, dio el salto finalmente y su corazón se detuvo, su cerebro paro su actividad, o eso pareció, su respiración se contuvo de continuar, todo su sistema estaba concentrándose para esperarel dolor de la caída, no se equivoco, cuando llego al piso de abajo había caído casi tres metros, el doble de su estatura en efectos practicos, sus piernas se sintieron al borde del quiebre al haber aguantado su peso, cayó al suelo de la azotea sin más por saber que el dolor que sentían sus pies.

-¡Filmore!-Karen y Ruby se acercaron y lo abrazaron, este no pudo resistirse y con lagrimas vivas en los ojos tambien las abrazo a la vez que el resto de su sistema volvía a la normalidad.

-Lo hiciste bien…-lo halago Butters acercándose a pasos lentos pero seguros.

-¿Y Toallín?-al hacer Token esa pregunta todos fijaron su vista a la parte superior.

Filmore se apoyo en Karen y Ruby, quienes con gusto le ayudaron a caminar, el chico estaba cabizbajo y eso fue suficiente para que el resto interpretara claramente que ahora eran solo siete integrantes del grupo; Filmore lloró sin temor y se seco con la manga de su camiseta roja, vio el cuchillo que conservaba en la mano… Mientras continuara con vida no lo dejaría… Era el último legado que le había dejado Toallín.

-Ahh toalla estúpida...-Bebe trató de calmar su dolor-Por lo menos ayudaste a Filmore, no eras tan detestable como pensábamos…

-¿Por dónde bajamos?-pregunto Annie al darse cuenta de que prácticamente estaban rodeados.

-Buenos, podemos…-comenzó Butters a pensar antes de escuchar justo detrás suya, el edificio donde antes se encontraba comenzó a crujir, el suelo de ese lugar parecía estar al borde del colapso y la inclinación lo posicionaba justo hacía la tienda de zapatos-¡Corran!-fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el edificio cayera bajo su propio peso.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Para los que aun sigan leyendo esto, significa que han aguantado mucho, la mayoría que lo inicio dudo que algún día lo termine x7 Es mi culpa por no haber podido actualizar… ahh esperen, que no actualice porque no podía… Como quiera, los que leen este fic, lo disfrutan y mucho , lo sé :,v Quiero creer que alguien ha llegado hasta aquí junto a Coyote y Jules (que desde aquí les mando un abrazo).**

 **El día de hoy para los que todavía lean la historia les recomiendo buscar un corto animado llamado Steadfast Stanley, donde encontraran a Bebe, o por lo menos una mujer parecida a Bebe xD Además viene con la tematica zombie ;)**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, donde ya estaremos en los últimos 5 capítulos de la historia, la masacre se pondrá zukulenta, hasta entonces, nos vemos :D**


	12. Desesperados

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 12 Desesperados**

-¡Corran!-grito Butters a la vez que el otro edificio comenzaba a caer.

Para su suerte no estaban en el borde, de haberlo estado hubieran muerto instantáneamente por la caída de escombros del otro edificio más alto, aun así sintieron el poder de la fuerza de pequeños escombros cayendo sobre ellos y extendiéndose por la terraza y el piso inferior, el sonido tronante de la piedra chocando contra otra solo era comparable a un trueno y opacaba a la de los cuerpos rotos, todos aquellos monstruos que seguían en el edificio si no estaban muertos totalmente se encontrarían en estados deplorables.

Filmore aún tenía vivo el llanto de la muerte de Toallín y Butters se sostenía con ayuda de Bebe, el resto se encontraba en un estado lo suficientemente estable para poder correr libremente en la dirección opuesta, dirigiéndose sin intercionarse a las escaleras que llevaban a la parte inferior de la zapatería, Bebe no estaba lista para volver ahí y encontrarse el cuerpo inerte de Clyde, no quería, pues no fue necesario, ya que la estructura de la zapatería al ya haberse debilitado con la anterior granada de Toallín se sumó el peso del otro edificio cayendo, la estructura no lo soporto.

Todos tropezaron al sentir como el edificio se inclinaba de vuelta a donde antes había estado y comenzaba a ladearse violentamente, ninguno se atrevió a voltear para ver que tan jodida se encontraba la situación, si lo hubieran hecho se hubieran encontrado con un espectáculo digno de presenciar para todo amante de la demolición, el edificio mayor se inclino a la zapatería, solo para encontrar que a pesar de sus daños el segundo logro resistir su golpe, pero el peso lo estaba consumiendo a ambos, si uno caía el otro lo haría.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-grito Annie aterrada al escuchar como el suelo que tenía bajo sus pies lentamente comenzaba a crujir y se inclinaba para acercarse al siguiente edificio, casi en acto reflejo algunos como Butters y Token se sostuvieron del aire acondicionado de la zapatería, el edificio se detuvo al chocar contra el otro.

-¡Saltaremos!-les ordeno Token.

-¡¿ES QUE SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?!-les grito Bebe a ambos.

-¡¿Quieres morir?!-fue la simple respuesta de Token.

Sin más discusiones todos se pusieron de pie, arreglándose muy a duras penas del agarre del otro edificio, la altura era de casi cinco metros, potencialmente mortal si se daban en cualquier parte del cuerpo que no fueran las piernas y si daban con las piernas estas quedarían rotas.

Todos se habían sujetado sujetos de aquel ventilador, siendo uno de los pocos sitios fijos de aquel lugar, el edificio se movía lentamente en dirección al otro menor, el piso crujió violentamente y todos saltaron lo mejor que pudieron a una altura de veinte metros y con menos de medio metro de distancia de distancia del siguiente edificio.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunto Butters que le faltaba aire por aquel movimiento inesperado.

-Sí…-Karen sonrió y lanzó una sonrisa segura-No puedo creer que lo lográramos…

Casi como en respuesta a su optimismo descarado el nuevo edificio en el que se encontraban comenzó a crujir, esta vez no esperaron ninguna indicación para dirigirse a la puerta de la azotea, que para variar en aquel lugar se encontraba de una escalera de mano y en horizontal, no encontraban donde estaba el fondo.

Bebe tomo de su mochila una linterna de brillitos, que habían tomado en la casa de Clyde tan solo el día pasado, se detuvo unos pocos segundos a pensar que había sentido aquello como si de una eternidad hubiera transcurrido desde que aquellos se encontraban en la casa de Clyde y decidían que tratarían de hacer para sobrevivir, sin entender lo que el futuro les tenía preparado, un horrible recorrido lleno de sangre y desesperación de la muerte, corriendo y luchando por sus vidas de maneras que nunca hubieran sido capaces de creer que lograrían dos días atrás.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-la interrumpió de sus pensamientos Token tomando la linterna y revisando la oscuridad del otro edificio-No veo nada debajo, solo el piso.-aseguró después de una rápida inspección-Saltare.-tomo defensivamente el bate de Clyde que tenía por derecho.

Token saltó y con la linterna apunto de uno a otro lado esperando no encontrarse con ningún visitante inesperado, después de analizar por unos segundos dio un suspiro de alivio e impulsado por el nuevo crujir del edificio dañado de tan solo dos plantas dio la orden al resto de bajar, la mayoría para no perder el tiempo salto rápidamente, excepto Butters quien a duras penas bajo por las escaleras, estaba tan débil que el más mínimo golpe lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate.

Bebe temió por la salud de su novio, no quería verlo partir; el resto que habían tomado para aquel momento sus linternas propias investigo en los alrededores, ahí estaban nuevamente frente a la cara del peligro, encontrando lo desconocido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Butters asustado.

-Creo saberlo de sobra.-le respondió Bebe-Aunque nunca entre aquí…-otro crujido de la estructura la forzó a acelerar las palabras-Si no me equivoco estamos en la tienda de armas de Jimbo.-contesto ella feliz.

-¡Al fin, algo bueno!-grito Token lleno de alegría, alumbró a su alrededor encontrándose estante tras estante-¡A LA MIERDA!-se lleno de una ira incomparable y tiro a un lado los estantes vacios-¡PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA FUTURO!-grito con furia.

-Me lo imaginaba, no pudimos ser los primeros en imaginar en venir.-aseguro Filmore mostrándose aún triste por lo de Toallín, a pesar de que un nuevo crujir acompañado del sonido de un derrumbe fue suficiente para que decidieran tomar la decisión de abandonar aquel lugar vacio.

A pesar de todo Token intento ser optimista y darle un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, nada, ni una pistola, trato de mirar el suelo, algunos cartuchos gastados y algo que le pareció preocupante, sangre, mucha sangre seca que dejaba pegajoso el piso, eso lo extraño pero siguió con el resto de los presentes al piso inferior, cuando llegaron abajo era Annie quien lideraba el grupo, seguida de Karen, Ruby, Filmore, Bebe y Butters en aquel orden, un poco apartado se encontraba Token que seguía mirando asustado las manchas de sangre en el piso.

-Token date prisa.

-Chicos, no fuimos los primeros.-aseguro Token cuando Annie estaba al borde de la escalera y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta a la tienda principal-No lo hagas…-fue la sugerencia de Token alumbrando el piso mostrándole a todo marcas de sangre seca.

Annie sin decir más acerco su oído a la puerta, otro crujir de la estructura sonó, escucharon perfectamente una pieza de cemento que cayó desde el piso superior, todos suspiraron esperando que aquello no fuera su fin, pero su sorpresa no ocurrió cuando escucharon el cemento caer, sino sobre lo que cayo, aquello era sin duda el sonido de carne siendo aplastada, a pesar de que del otro lado no se escuchaba nada era evidente que había un par de aquellas cosas ahí dentro.

-No sé ustedes pero debemos encontrar una manera de escapar.-les dijo Annie-Y yo no cruzare por un lugar infestado de aquellas cosas.

-No podemos subir.-le aseguro Token.

-Tenemos niños.-les recordó Butters.

-Puedo pelear perfectamente.-aseguraron Filmore y Karen al mismo tiempo, Ruby solo rodó los ojos por la actitud de ambos.

-Volvamos arriba y planeemos algo mejor.-sugirió Bebe.

-Tengo una idea.-les dijo Butters.

-¿Qué?-todos se quedaron viéndolo.

-¿Quién está dispuesto a arriesgarse?-pregunto a los presentes respirando entrecortadamente-Lo haría con gusto, pero tengo el inconveniente que no estoy en las mejores condiciones…

-Yo lo hare.-Token se ofreció.

-Bien, cuando todos estemos arriba abrirás la puerta.-le ordeno Butters.

-¿Estás loco?-fue la respuesta de Annie.

-Se escucho que un trozo de techo cayó al piso de abajo ¿No?-le contradijo él-Los atraemos a que nos persigan, los mantenemos a raya mientras suben por las escaleras y nosotros bajamos por aquel hueco.-aseguro el chico.

-Suena a suicidio.-le dijo Ruby.

-Hay que correr el riesgo.-le respondió.

-Butters… Esto es una locura.-afirmo Token-Pero suena factible.

Token se posiciono en la puerta esperando las instrucciones del resto, todos los demás fueron al piso superior esperando encontrar la apertura, pero al llegar arriba y alumbrarlo todo se encontraron con que el piso no estaba agrietado en ningún lado, eso preocupo gravemente a los presentes.

-No se muevan…-aconsejo Bebe aterrada, aunque un nuevo crujir de la estructura agravo aun más la situación en la que se encontraban.

El piso comenzó a crujir nuevamente, todos suspiraron del terror al sentir el piso venirse abajo.

Fue Karen la que contuvo la mala suerte de sentir como el piso que la rodeaba comenzaba a caer, lanzo un grito de sacudida y cayó al piso inferior golpeándose en la cabeza fuertemente, el resto se acercó corriendo sin precaverse a hacer ruido, cuando vieron abajo notaron a la pequeña sobándose la cabeza fuertemente mientras casi una docena de aquellos monstruos se acercaba a ella con paso lento.

-¡Token!-grito Butters.

El afroamericano lo entendió como la señal para abrir la puerta y llamar la atención de aquellas criaturas, abrió la puerta sin esperar nada más y comenzó a alumbrar con la linterna a todos esos monstruos.

-Tenemos que bajar y defenderla.-dijo Butters.

-Sería suicidio.-dijo Annie aterrada y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras retrocedía y guardaba distancia.

-Si no lo hacemos morirá.-aseguró Ruby-Yo voy.-y sin pensarlo saltó al piso inferior.-su única defensa era una linterna, la cual no era muy buena idea, ya que atraía aquellas cosas y era muy débil.

-A la mierda.-Filmore tomo su cuchillo militar y de un saltó se posiciono frente a las chicas defendiéndolas, aquellas criaturas estaban a pocos metros.

Butters y Bebe intercambiaron miradas, ambos asintieron a la vez que tomaban su martillo y tijeras de jardinero respectivamente y se colocaron rodeando a Karen, entre los cuatro formaron un circulo a la menor, a pesar de que todos tenían armas eran escoria comparados a aquellas criaturas infernales que se acercaban cada vez más.

Token atrajo un par de aquellas criaturas antes de darse cuenta que el resto de sus compañeros había saltado, llamando la atención del resto de aquellos monstruos, incluso los que atrajo dejaron de verlo como centro de atención y se posicionaron en dirección a los cinco integrantes del equipo, Token subió las escaleras para entender que carajos había pasado, encima de estas una zona del suelo estaba rajada y Annie miraba la parte inferior mordiéndose el labio y mirando asustada al piso inferior.

Token casi sin dudarlo saltó con el bate de Clyde aun en sus manos, dedicándole una mirada molesta a la chica, en el piso inferior aquellas criaturas que antes se podían llamar seres humanos se acercaban a paso lento pero constante a los chicos que estaban reunidos detrás de un estante, Token se unió a ellos sin problema alguno y el resto le abrió espacio en su círculo, dejando a Ruby y Karen lo más alejadas del peligro, todos debían luchar a mano dura si querían tener una mínima oportunidad de salir vivos, lo sabían, eran mínimo dos por cabeza, si de por sí matar a uno era labor de tres… Los números estaban en su contra.

Un zombie se acercó al grupito, aquel monstruo le faltaba un brazo y usaba unos lentes partidos, parte de su mandíbula inferior estaba partida, seguramente por unos disparos, su cabellera alborotada se encontraba llena de sangre, era Ned, el fiel compañero de Jimbo, muerto y convertido en un cadáver andante, fue Filmore el que atacó.

Con su cuchillo militar asestó un golpe a la parte superior, pero Ned tomo con su única mano a Filmore, atrayéndolo hacía él, Butters que estaba al lado trato de detenerlo con su martillo asestándole un duro golpe a la cabeza, cosa que obligo a Ned a ladearse, Filmore aprovecho aquella distracción para darle una patada al monstruo en las pantorrillas, este cayó y Filmore se hizo a un lado, el monstruo trató de volver sobre su propio eje para atacar al pequeño, cosa que el niño aprovecho para dejar el cuchillo en alto, provocando que el impulso del monstruo fuera su propia perdición quedando el cuchillo clavado en el centro de su rostro, a pesar de que Ned movía su único brazo desesperadamente para dañar al niño este empujo con mayor fuerza el cuchillo, provocando una sacudida en el adulto y matándolo, el cuerpo cayó al piso, Filmore sujeto el cuchillo para que este se quitara del lugar donde lo había clavado, empujo el cuerpo y visualizo a su alrededor, el resto no lo llevaba de color de perlas.

Butters había parado la ayuda al menor gracias a que estaba ocupado con su propio peatón, una mujer sin duda alguna del pueblo, pero que de nombre no podía recordar… alguna vez la había visto caminando por la calle, sonriendo, o saludándolo, pero ahora era un monstruo asesino, lista para arrancarle la vida.

El rubio después de darle el martillazo a Ned reacciono y la punta de su martillo detuvo a la mujer en cuestión que se le acerco con el propósito de clavar sus dientes… no tenía más propósito que aquel en la vida, el chico le dio en la mandíbula, la mujer trato de arrebatarle el martillo de aquella manera mientras salía sangre de sus encías provocado por los golpes del martillo y algunos dientes que le habían sido arrebatados por la fuerza, el chico movió el martillo hacía arriba para tratar de hacerle algo a la mujer, pero el cráneo humano no era tan débil como se lo imaginaba, la mujer, indiferente al increíble dolor que debía de estar sintiendo de su carne siendo removida del paladar, se acercaba con sus brazos levantados al rubio, este le dio una patada en el estómago, la mujer le tomo con un brazo y lo jalo, provocando la caída de Butters, ella se echó encima y le dio justo en el pecho con la punta no filosa del martillo, ella contraproducentemente hundió más la herramienta en su carne, Butters aun con la herida en el pecho tomo el arma y la trato de destrabar, pero se encontraba tan hundida que el propio martillo parecía haberse vuelto parte del sistema de la mujer, por si no fuera suficiente detrás de ella se encontraba otra sombra que a pasos lentos trataba de llegar a él.

El chico sin dudarlo tomo del mango y comenzó jalar el martillo mientras que con su pierna empujaba a la mujer, el efecto fue que con un doloroso sonido la carne comenzó a separarse de la herramienta a pasos lentos, la mujer no se quedó quieta y comenzó a tomarlo de los brazos para que los apartara, le tiraba patadas en sus piernas y hacía todo lo posible por hundir la quijada, el chico desistió de tomar su martillo de aquella manera así que empujo a la mujer y la empujo junto al otro monstruo, dejando su posición en el círculo, se levantó a duras penas y logro guiar con la herramienta los pasos de la mujer hasta el otro monstruo que resultó ser un hombre peli naranja, aunque un poco calvo y gordo… viéndolos juntos los reconoció… fue buena idea alejarse un poco del grupo y estrellarlos a ambos contra la pared, el zombie trato de tomarlo para morderlo, pero la primera atacante estaba de por medio y le impedía un movimiento amplió, los termino acorralando contra una pared.

Butters con todas sus fuerzas arrancó el martillo, y con este una gran cantidad de carne de la susodicha, que se vio indiferente ante el dolor y dejo que la sangre la derramara sobre sus prendas, tomo nuevamente el martillo alzándolo en el aire y con una fuerza extrema, producto de la adrenalina, dopamina y otras sustancias en su interior que lo impulsaban a sobrevivir a costa de aquella criatura golpeo la parte superior del cráneo con la parte filosa del martillo, provocando una ligera herida, el otro monstruo trató de moverse, fallidamente, Butters repitió la acción por lo menos seis veces hasta que a la séptima ocasión el sonido de la carne y hueso fue remplazado por un sonido mucho más viscoso, el cuerpo se sintió flojo y dejo de moverse, permitiendo que el hombre gordinflón atacara.

Primero que nada tomo el arma homicida e hizo retroceder a Butters con una fuerza superior a la del chico, este le tomo de ambos brazos y los uso para darle un impulso, sujetándose fuertemente de ambos dio una patada en las piernas al monstruo, provocando la caída de ambos, el chico sin esperarlo en el piso comenzó a rodar hasta ponerse a una distancia que los brazos del sujeto no alcanzaron, aun se encontraba a cierta distancia del grupo.

El monstruo intento alcanzarlo arrestándose por el piso, Butters solo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, saltó encima de este y repitió el proceso de golpear al monstruo cuantas veces le fueran posibles con el martillo hasta que se escuchó el cuerpo sin vida.

Butters regresó con el resto, acababa de matar a la Directora Victoria y el padre de Ruby… se sintió culpable e intento explicarse a sí mismo como aquello era posible… como aquellas buenas y honorables personas habían muerto, pero tenían problemas más importantes por resolver.

En el caso de Bebe la llevaba mal enfrentando a otra criatura masculina y que reconoció casi sin mayor problema, no mucho mayor que ella era un estudiante de su curso, pero del otro salón, Francis, el otro judío de cabellera castaña y dientes de castor, muerto… Como la mayoría de sus amigos.

Bebe tomo las tijeras de jardinero con fuerza y las movió de un lado a otro para intimidar a la criatura que se le acercaba a paso decidido, su ex compañero sin mayor problema continuo en el camino de la cuchilla, siendo gran parte de su rostro rasgada por la punta de las tijeras y manchando a Bebe de sangre, al igual que a sus compañeros cercanos, el monstruo con la carne al rojo vivo de la herida continuo con su lento y maldito andar que comenzaba a enfadar a la chica, esta le trato de dar por un lado con las tijeras de jardinero, pero el monstruo la detuvo e intento llevar el brazo de Bebe a su boca, la chica asustada le detuvo el rostro con su otra mano y a pesar de sentir un asco enorme clavo su dedo índice y medio en los ojos del castaño, provocando una reacción violenta del monstruo, la chica se alejó de un salto a la parte trasera mientras volvía a poner las tijeras de jardinero en posición defensiva.

El monstruo cegado tanto por la ira como físicamente comenzó a moverse violentamente sin ninguna dirección fija, Bebe aprovecho el momento para tomar sus tijeras, posicionarlas verticalmente y comenzar a darle golpes en la frente con la parte filosa, el monstruo trataba de tomar sus brazos antes que defenderse, pero la chica se movía de un lado a otro repitiendo el proceso múltiples veces hasta que con unas sacudida el cadáver de Francis dejara de moverse. Pero otro más se le acerco, esta vez de un desconocido adulto, la batalla dio inicio.

A su vez Karen y Ruby luchaban de su lado para no ser rodeadas, amabas contra un enemigo, eran las más indefensas ya que ellas tenían las peores armas del grupo, Ruby en su depresión y negación que había caído del día anterior termino sin tomar un arma de alguna casa, siendo su linterna su mejor recurso contra aquellos monstruos, por su parte Karen tenía un tubo metálico que había tomado de la casa de Token en la parte de la cocina, ambas se prepararon para enfrentar al primer monstruo que se acercó a ellos… no se esperaron la aparición de una mujer de cabellera rubia y vestido verde.

-¿Mama?-Ruby se quedó pasmada, aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas por Butters quien a pesar de querer moverse en su dirección ayudaba a Bebe con su nuevo oponente.

Ruby estaba helada, trató de no mirar, pero debía concentrarse en la batalla… no se sentía capaz… no podía hacerle daño a su madre, se derrumbó en el piso cayendo hacía atrás y adentrándose en el círculo, fue Karen quien tomo la iniciativa y con su tubo se posiciono defensivamente, a pesar de que no estaba en una posición si quiera aceptable, sino que se encontraba vulnerable de un costado, aunque por la practica nula esta no lo sabía, cuando iba a tirar su primer golpe Ruby la detuvo.

-¡NO!-grito la peli naranja deteniendo a la castaña y lanzándolas a amabas a un lado, provocando que los que estaban en batalla quedaran descubiertos por la espalda.

Annie al ver aquello se asustó, trató de gritar, pero sabía que era inútil, si los otros se distraían de sus propias luchas todo el grupo se perdería de uno en uno, no quedaba nada más, si alguien no hacía nada para detener a esa mujer todos morirían… Tomo con fuerza su pala llena de sangre… trato de pensar en su vida arrebatada, sus amigos muertos, su cuerpo destrozado, en Scott… en como debió sufrir al convertirse en un monstruo, en como nunca se pudo despedir de su novio y todo por culpa de esas malditas criaturas, las causantes de todos los problema eran aquellos monstruos que aquellos antes llamaban amigos, no lo dudo y saltó al piso inferior con su pala de jardín, llego saltando sobre la mujer, la pala quedo insertada en pecho y tanto la chica como la mujer cayeron al suelo duramente, la chica por el golpe soltó su instrumento.

La mujer hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, pero Annie tomo la pala y la enterró más en el cuerpo de la mujer, al estar ladeada y esta enterrada en el pecho la fuerza del cuerpo de Annie provoco que el instrumento partiera varios huesos y los removiera al lado contrario de donde se dirigía, como si removiera tierra, solo que con un sonido horroroso, la pala salió sola del cuerpo de la mujer rubia, llena de aun más sangre que la que tenía antes y algo parecido a tejidos humanos.

El monstruo apenas y se movía de manera lastimosa en el piso, Ruby luchaba para acercarse y evitar el destino de su madre, pero Karen la sujetaba evitando que su amiga cometiera una locura, ambas peleaban y se revolcaban en el piso entre lágrimas, de Ruby por la muerte violenta de su madre frente suya y la de Karen por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga.

Annie tomo la pala y con toda la fuerza que le fue posible golpeo la cabeza de la madre de Ruby repetidas veces, el sonido de la carne fue duro y cuando este acabo Ruby se hizo para atrás, chocando contra la pared y en un llanto incontrolable, la estructura volvió a rugir fuertemente indicando que la estructura no resistiría más… Todos debían salir y ya, lo sabían, pero al ver hacía la puerta de entrada notaron como rápidamente esta se lleno de decenas de aquellos monstruos que habían quedado en la calle principal del pueblo.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-grito Annie desesperada y comenzando a arrepentirse de haber bajado, aún tenía la pala en alto.

Ruby lloraba en la pared, Karen la miro con lastima, probablemente aquello sería de lo último que hicieran en su vida, muertos en donde tantos otros habían perecido para defenderse, noto como una luz la alumbraba tenuemente… no era la de su linterna, se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a tantear entre la oscuridad, pronto a una altura parecida a la suya se encontraba un picaporte, detrás de Ruby se encontraba una puerta, la chica sin dudarlo abrió la puerta empujándola, esta daba al exterior, los bosques del pueblo se notaron antójales a la mirada de todos los presentes que se distrajeron un momento para mirar aquella escapatoria.

Karen intentó mover a Ruby, pero el esfuerzo era inútil, la chica estaba dispuesta a morir donde su madre, Butters apartó al monstruo contra el que estaba peleando y lo lanzó al de Filmore, entre ambos ayudaron a Bebe, Token y Annie, todos juntos salieron corriendo a la salida.

Token tomo a Ruby que a pesar de hacer una rabieta dejo que el chico la cargara y la llevara, antes de llegar al bosque había un claro que estaba repleto de nieve por el frío invernal, estos comenzaron a recorrer todo aquel lugar atravesando la nieve lo más rápido que les era posible, habían avanzado veinte metros y algunas de aquellas criaturas comenzaron a salir a la luz cuando el edificio crujió una última vez, cayendo bajo su propio peso, siendo la tumba permanente de los zombis y cadáveres que se encontraban dentro, dejando la esperanza de la última Tucker en manos de los supervivientes del pequeño pueblo montañés que estaba llegando a la desolación, comenzó a nevar y rápidamente el aire se espeso.

Por fin eran libres, por fin sus problemas habían llegado a una resolución, solo tenían que caminar lo suficiente a las montañas para abandonar su estúpido pueblo montañés y poder desvanecerse en la nada, alejarse de aquellos monstruos, de los ciudadanos enloquecidos y todos sus distintos problemas que los carcomían, todo aquello les alegró, al fin conocerían la libertad de aquel pueblo, o eso pensaron hasta que dos figuras frente suya se acercaban a paso acelerado, todos estaban seguros que eran otros de aquellos monstruos, pero al ver más de cerca.

-¡Al suelo!-grito un sujeto a veinte metros de distancia apuntando con un arma.

Todos los presentes se detuvieron, les tomo un minuto para ver a la figura que los había amenazado, a su lado el otro sujeto se acercaba a ellos sin apuntarles, pudieron reconocerlo cuando estaba a cinco metros, con un arma, era nada más y nada menos que…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Mi maldad es incontenible, lo sé :v Pero bueno, agradezcan que estarán en tensión (Pd.-Coyote no digas en la review quien aparece al final, dejemos que lo descubran… ahh y mándame PM, cambie algo importante xD)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen review, más les vale si quieren capitulo pronto, creo que este episodio se lo merece si aún no han dejado review ¿A que esperan? :v Okya, volviendo a mi humildad que me fue arrebatada por el final, espero que les haya gustado, el contador dice que faltan cuatro capítulos para el final, prepárense para la masacre. (Comienza lo verdaderamente bueno) (Risa super maligna)**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos después :DD**


	13. Alianzas Peligrosas

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 13 Alianzas peligrosas**

Todos los presentes del grupo se encontraban tensos, aquellos sujetos estaban armados y posiblemente no dudarían en disparar si ellos no obedecían, así que se quedaron quietos en su posición, sin voltear a ningún lado posible.

Uno de aquellos sujetos se acercaba lentamente a ellos, llevando el arma sin apuntar, pero no por eso dejaba los pasos lentos y seguros, la nieve les impidió apreciar las facciones de su rostro y ropa antes de que este se encontrara a cinco metros de ellos, no era nada más y nada menos que…

-¡¿Kenny?!-Butters y Karen gritaron sorprendidos, el resto igual lo estaba, pero no tanto como aquellos dos.

Kenny sin importarle el resto de los presentes dio zancadas entre la nieve para acercarse a su hermanita, esta empujo a Ruby quien estaba en frente y tan consternada como para intentar moverse, Ruby miro a Kenny sorprendida, algo en su interior se rompió…

Muy diferente a Karen y Kenny, que sentían como si una gran parte de su cuerpo hubiera vuelto después de años sin haberse visto, el abrazo duró como mínimo un minuto, el cual el resto no se atrevió a interrumpir y se limitaron a observar al otro sujeto con el arma, era obvio con la vista, aquella estructura no podía pertenecer a nadie más que el mismísimo Eric Cartman; el otro al reconocerlos bajo el arma, aunque no volteó a ver a los susodichos, excepto a Annie, al verla arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó la chica.

-Ah...-Cartman lanzó un suspiro agotado-Me alegro que sigan vivos pendejos.

-¡Eric que alegría que sigas vivo!-fue Butters el que abrazo a Cartman, sorprendiendo al resto.

-Butters, apártate marica…-trató de zafarse Cartman aunque no podía evitar sentirse aliviado por su amigo que continuaba con vida-¿Solo ustedes siguen vivos?

-Éramos más…-fue la respuesta seca que le dio Ruby.

-Nosotros también niña, nosotros también…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Token confundido.

-Son difíciles no rastrear aquellos que dejan destrucción a su paso.-les dijo Cartman-Por si no fuera suficiente lo que nos ha pasado estos dos días nos mandan en reconocimiento, ja.-bufó el gordo.

-¿Quién los mando?-preguntó Token.

-Miren, sé que tienen ganas de saberlo todo, pero mejor vámonos moviendo que no es seguro si nos quedamos quietos aquí en el exterior…-señaló de vuelta la casa donde habían salido, algunos de aquellos monstruos ya emergían de los escombros y comenzaban a andar directo al grupo-Vengan con nosotros, al centro comercial, ahí nos refugiaremos y podremos contar nuestras lindas experiencias.

-Supongo que esta bien.-accedió Bebe mientras comenzaron a caminar por los bosques del condado Park, el frio calaba los huesos de todos y la nieve aumentaba su ráfaga constantemente, provocando que hasta los huesos se calaran en frio para los chicos, caminaron durante lo que parecieron casi media hora entre los bosques en total silencio, sin preocuparse a donde los guiaban Kenny y Cartman, podían confiar en ellos.

Todos estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos y en las tragedias que les habían pasado, les alegraba que ellos los hubieran encontrado, pero sentían que aquel encuentro había sido muy frío, muy reservado y sin ganas, pero sobre todo lograron sentir el dolor de las perdidas, algunos aprovecharon para llorarle a Scott, Toallín y Clyde; por su parte Cartman se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo… Y Kenny estaba tan distraído caminando mientras abrazaba a su hermana, encerrándose en su deseo de protección, que apenas y había prestado atención al resto.

Ninguno se atrevía a romper aquel silencio helado, todos atrapados en sus pensamientos hasta llegar cerca de un claro gigantesco, la nieve calmaba para esos momentos.

Todos vieron asombrados una muralla de decenas de zombies rodeando el perímetro del centro comercial, los cristales tenían la reja protectora y unas placas metálicas que impedían que cualquier cosa entrara.

-A que mola.-dijo Filmore tratando de recuperar los ánimos caídos.

-¿Ahí se refugian?-pregunto Bebe sorprendida.

-Sí.-farfulló Cartman-Arriba siempre hay alguien vigilando.-comenzó a usar una linterna repetidas veces para llamar la atención-Esperemos a que nos contesten antes de ir.

-¿Esperar a que nos contesten?-preguntó Butters.

-Sí, bueno, es simple, la entrada principal está cerrada, para salir y entrar abren unas escaleras metálicas a un costado, estas son inaccesibles desde abajo, pero arriba se pueden abrir, de esa manera no hay necesidad de entrar por una puerta, dah.-explicó Cartman.

-¿Cómo escapo el señor Esclavo?-preguntó Butters.

-¿Cómo saben de eso?-respondió Kenny con rabia en los ojos-Butters ¿Acaso se toparon con ese malnacido hijo de puta?-preguntó rojo de la ira.

-Es verdad lo que dijo…-Butters se agacho-Dios…-se llevó una mano a la cara para soltar varias lagrimas.-Stan…

-¿Stan?-preguntó el resto del grupo, Butters no había tenido tiempo de contarles sobre aquel hecho.

-El señor Esclavo… mató a Stan.-dijo Butters, para Kenny y Cartman fue como tragar duro, ellos habían sido, probablemente participes de la noticia.

-¿Hablaron con él?-le tocó enojarse a Cartman mientras fingía fortaleza.

-No exactamente…-les dijo Token-Verán, para resumir, nos escondimos en su casa y… trato de matarnos.

-¡Ese jodido lunático!-Kenny soltó a su hermana y le dio un golpe a un árbol cercano, lleno de rabia-¿No te hizo nada? ¡Dime que no te hizo nada!-le gritó Kenny desesperado.

-No, no… Solo fue el susto…-le aseguró la menor.

-¡Más le vale! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima!-grito Kenny estrujando el aire frente suya.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé.-Cartman se mostraba furioso-¿Escapo o…?

-Murió.-Butters se negó a dar más detalles y solo se abrazó a sí mismo.

-Se lo merecía.-fue la simple respuesta de Cartman volviendo a hacer señales con la linterna, se le hizo raro que no contestaran.

-Gracias Butters.-Token lo trato de animar dándole un abrazo por los hombros.

Cartman intentó nuevamente con la linterna, pero algo no cuadraba, podía ver al resto parados en la cornisa del edificio, pero…

Un sonido estridente interrumpió sus pensamientos, de todos ellos, fue como si el tiempo hiciera pausa, Butters sintió un inmenso dolor antes de caer desplomado, el resto cerro los ojos por el susto, algunos como Filmore y Ruby se tiraron al suelo, pero algo era seguro es que nadie supo lo que había pasado.

Sin muchas preguntas todos terminaron en el suelo rápidamente, cubriendo sus cabezas antes de que un segundo sonido atravesara el aire.

-¡BUTTERS!-grito Bebe acercándose al rubio que había caído al suelo, la sangre escurría por todos lados la nieve blanca, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas que no pudo contener, Token estaba encima suya.

La rubia tomo la mano de Butters y trató de apretar, el otro no respondía, pero seguía habiendo latidos de corazón, eran más que evidentes aquellos latidos acelerados para cualquiera, sintiéndose igual miró hacía el rostro de Butters, este se encontraba pálido y con la mirada fija en un mismo punto.

Sin siquiera poderse despedir de la vida, tan de improvisto, la mirada de Token Black y su rostro fueron arrancados de la existencia, quien antes había sido su compañero no era más que un pedazo de carne, todo en menos de unas milésimas de segundo, su mirada perdida en la nada era reflejada mientras bastante sangre caía de la parte trasera de su cráneo, este caía directamente en la cara de Butters, que más que asustado no podía moverse, tenía encima suya el cuerpo de Token, su cabeza reposaba en su pecho, ensuciando al rubio.

-¡TOKEN!-gritó Bebe al darse cuenta entre lágrimas y aun en el piso.

El resto fue capaz de ver la situación, el afroamericano yacía muerto en el suelo sin oportunidad de haber luchado contra su muerte, todo había terminado, ninguno pudo decir nada y no lo necesitaron, puesto que otro disparo fue interceptado por sus oídos, este dio contra la nieve, muy cerca de ellos, así que se adentraron en los arbustos cercanos rápidamente.

Bebe para ayudar a Butters apartó el cuerpo de Token y lo comenzó a llevar lo más rápidamente detrás de unos arbustos; otro disparo fue escuchado, pero aquella vez ya no le había dado a nada, no habían pasado ni siquiera treinta segundos desde el primer rugido y uno de ellos había muerto tan de repente y el resto contaba con sufrir la misma suerte si no reaccionaban rápido, sus almas estaban vueltas en el suelo.

Kenny abrazaba a Karen, quien lo estaba arañando de la fuerza que aplicaba en su brazo, Ruby y Filmore eran protegidos por Annie que los apegaba a su cuerpo e impedía que vieran el cadáver de su compañero, Bebe trataba de hacer entrar a razón a Butters, quien no se movía en lo más mínimo, Cartman miraba tras el arbusto hacía arriba, con la mirada llena de enojo.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS OCURRE?!-grito Cartman rojo de la ira e impotencia por ver a Token ahí tirado, sin vida, estaba cabreado y mucho, se preguntó ¿Quién pudo haber hecho aquello? ¿Y por qué?

-¡Nos disparan!-le grito Filmore enojado-¡Estoy seguro que esto no era parte del plan verdad!-otro disparo hacía unos arbustos cercanos hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Fuese lo que fuese debemos de largarnos de aquí!-aseguró Bebe.

-¡Kyle!-gritó Cartman al reconocer al chico de la ushanka en la parte de arriba, el resto también lo distinguió, bastante alto y con su gorro especial, su silueta era apenas visible desde aquella parte, pero lo suficientemente distinguible para saber que era él.

El problema no era identificarlo, el problema radicaba en que parecía estar peleando con algún otro integrante, que no tenía ningún rasgo distintivo, excepto un rifle con mirilla, como para saber quién era desde aquella distancia, ambos se empujaban y golpeaban, hasta que lo vieron, como la silueta desconocida con el arma apuntaba a Kyle.

-No… Kyle…-susurró Cartman, el resto se unió a la vista, los gritos del pelirrojo querían llegar hasta ellos, pero la nevada los distorsionaba tanto que eran incomprensibles, finalmente y sin previo aviso, después de un grito especialmente fuerte, un nuevo disparo rasgo el aire, dando en el pecho de Kyle y el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayó desde el techo antes de que alguien pudiera decir o pensar nada, cayendo al suelo horrorosamente y siendo rodeado por aquellas criaturas.

-¡NOOOO!-grito Cartman tratando de correr, pero Bebe que estaba cerca de él, lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo-¡SUELTAME PUTA!

-¡No puedes hacer nada!-le reclamo Bebe en llanto, aquello la estaba confundiendo, pero no lo suficiente para perder los estribos como Cartman quien parecía una bomba a punto de estallar-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Vamonos!-Bebe al decir aquello tomo a su novio y a pesar de verse insensible se acercó rápidamente al cadáver de Token y tomo su mochila, ya no la necesitaría, regreso rápidamente y luego retomo la acción de huir, liderando al resto.

Cartman tragó duro mirando un punto de encuentro de aquellas criaturas, al fondo de todo aquello se encontraba su amigo, había perdido a dos amigos rápidamente y todo por culpa de aquellos del centro comercial, los odiaba y con ganas de venganza tomó su arma del piso nuevamente, todos salieron despavoridos entre el bosque, agachados sin dirección fija, hacía donde sus pies los guiaran, dos personas habían muertos y cualquiera de ellos podía ser el siguiente, la simple idea les aterraba y a la vez les daba una rabia incontenible el saber que no podrían vengar la muerte de sus amigos.

Corrían sin lugar fijo, sin pensar en nada, hacía una sola dirección, adelante; Bebe jalaba a Butters quien parecía fuera de sí, Kenny protegía a Karen, la cual iba delante de él, tomaba el arma pegada a su pecho, listo para disparar si volvía a ver a uno de esos hijos de puta, ya no le importaba quien hubiera matado a quien, en aquel centro comercial dos de sus integrantes habían matado a dos de sus amigos y se iba a vengar de ellos, pagarían con su sangre.

Continuaron andando por lo que parecieron veinte minutos, la luna ya resplandecía y era su única fuente de luz, pues nadie se atrevía a detenerse a sacar una linterna de sus mochilas, los que tenían pues ni Eric ni Kenny tenían suministro alguno, solo sus armas de fuego, solo se detuvieron cuando se encontraron con el lago Stark, congelado por la época del año y gigantesco, aquel lago estaba prácticamente en el extremo este de South Park, si avanzaban un poco más se encontrarían con un bosque solitario y a un par de horas de caminata las montañas del pueblo.

Pero ellos estaban agotados, todos sin excepción mostraban signos de querer parar y reposar aunque fuera un rato.

-Paremos aquí.-sugirió Annie, siendo la única capaz de hablar-Tenemos sacos de dormir de la casa de…-le era difícil pronunciar el nombre de su amigo muerto-Si ocupamos dos por cada uno… solo tenemos tres… Bueno, dos de nosotros tendremos que quedarnos vigilando.

-Yo no puedo dormir ni un poco después de lo que acabo de ver.-dijo Cartman y el resto asintió.

-No es que tengamos más opciones.-dijo Annie suspirando-Trataremos de descansar, por ahora solo unos veinte o quince minutos.

Después de tragar duro todos aceptaron a regañadientes la verdad, necesitaban descansar, aunque fuera un poco, se internaron un poco en el bosque, aunque el lago quedo a su vista y para seguridad se pusieron en una zona entre dos troncos caídos bastante escondida, era un buen refugio para ellos y lo aceptaron mientras colocaban los sacos en el suelo.

Bebe y Butters tomaron uno a pesar de la negación del rubio que aseguraba estar despierto, era cierto pero tenía un aspecto horrible; por otro lado Filmore y Ruby tomaron el que habían compartido antes con Karen, pero ahora este tenía más espacio, pues Karen y Kenny compartían un saco de dormir, a su vez con vista la dirección del centro comercial se encontraban Annie y Cartman.

Pasaron diez minutos en silencio, solo durmiendo plácidamente, esperando que la nieve no los molestara mucho, fue entonces cuando Cartman hablo con Annie:

-¿Ha sido difícil para ustedes?-preguntó Cartman.

-Más de lo que te imaginas…-aseguró Annie-Scott…él…y Clyde…Toallín…carajo ahora To…-la chica comenzó a llorar.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.-Eric no hizo nada para hacerla sentir mejor, solo se quedó mirando hacía al frente-Nosotros perdimos a Stan… y ahora a Kyle… esa gente está loca…

-Lo siento mucho.-Bebe se acercó junto a Butters-No podemos dormir…

-No importa.-Annie lo entendía-Creo que nadie está durmiendo, pero estar recostados servirá de todas maneras.

-Oh Token…Me siento fatal…-dijo Bebe tratando de reprimir un llanto, fallando estrepitosamente.

Butters no decía nada, solo estaba agachado, mirando la blanca nieve, la cual parecía tintarse con el color de la sangre, sangre de su amigo que murió en sus manos, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, había visto la muerte antes, pero hasta entonces no le había dolido tanto, siempre había un motivo por la muerte y otro para seguir adelante, pero ahora ya no había nada, su muerte era injustificada, solo porque otra persona poseía un arma y ahora que estaban al borde del pueblo ya no tenía la meta de escapar, lo habían logrado ya, pero ese sentimiento de vacío no podía salir de su pecho.

-Chicos, necesito saber qué les paso.-les dijo Cartman.

Entre todos explicaron a duras penas como se conocieron en la escuela, después encontraron a Annie y Scott; su plan de la tienda de armas cancelado, los eventos en la mansión Tucker, los peligros del hospital, lo ocurrido en la zapatería, en la tienda del señor Esclavo y finalmente su escape de la tienda de armas de Jimbo, todo aquello vivido en menos de dos días.

-Carajo, y yo pensé que nosotros habíamos sufrido…-se quejó Cartman.

-¿Qué ocurrió con ustedes?-preguntó Annie.

Cartman explico brevemente como los cuatro estaban en la escuela, la notaron vacía y al salir para ver que ocurría se encontraron con aquella masacre, escaparon antes de hacer cualquier otro acto, fueron directamente a la tienda del tío de Stan, pero no habían sido los únicos con aquella idea, ahí conocieron al grupo del centro comercial con el señor Esclavo y Big Gay Al, antes de salir del local fueron atacados por algunos zombies que los habían seguidos y Ned pereció en la lucha, después de aquello una mujer llegó, llamada Esther, se unió a su grupo del centro comercial…

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa mujer?-preguntó Butters recordando la conversación con el señor Esclavo-El señor Esclavo menciono que ustedes creían que era un peligro.

-Ese marica acertó en eso, su actitud era bastante violenta… y siendo sincero quería una venganza injustificada…-miro hacia abajo avergonzado.

-¿Venganza? ¿De quién?-preguntó Annie sin entender.

-De ti.

-¿Disculpa?-Annie se quedó congelada.

-Esther quiere matarte y a Scott Malkinson.-le aseguro Cartman.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Bebe a lo que Butters también se sorprendió.

-Perdonen, el nombre completo de la mujer es Esther Stoley.-dijo Cartman y fue entonces cuando Annie palideció-Ella era la última de su familia, su marido murió en el ataque al hospital.-explicó Cartman. Era doctor, y su hijo… Digamos que ella pudo presenciarla.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Annie que estaba tan pálida como la cera y había apartado su mirada de todos, se notaba su respiración ruda.

-Pero Annie no pudo hacer nada por Kevin, nos contó que lo encontraron y este… murió frente a sus ojos, luego ambos corrieron.-dijo Butters.

-¿No se los contaste?-preguntó Cartman-¡Es verdad lo que dijo ella!-gritó a la chica.

-¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡Lo juro!-comenzó a mirar suplicante a todos, los niños y Kenny salieron del espacio entre los troncos, habían escuchado todo.

-¿Annie?-Bebe la miro con los ojos bien abiertos-Lo que nos dijiste en casa de Scott fue la verdad ¿Cierto?-preguntó Bebe.

-Por supuesto…-comenzó Annie con nervios.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-le grito Cartman-¡Mira tu cara!

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Karen preocupada.

-No puedo creerlo.-lanzó Kenny-¡Yo te defendí! ¡Le dije a Esther que se equivocaba! ¡Pero no! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

-Annie…-Bebe no sabía a quién creer, por un lado Annie era su amiga de toda la vida, pero había demostrado cobardía mientras estaba con ellos, no se la imaginaba matando a nadie, ni siquiera sabía por qué ella debería hacerlo, y mucho menos a Kevin.

-Yo… Scott y yo teníamos que escapar… Esa niña se acercó a nosotros…Yo, hice lo que tenía que hacer…-dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Filmore preguntó fríamente.

-Yo le empuje y salí corriendo con Scott…-fue la respuesta de Annie.

-Cuéntanos lo que hiciste…-le ordeno Bebe enojada.

La chica busco una escapatoria, pero todos la miraban con rabia reflejada en los ojos, así que mirando al piso narró la verdadera versión de lo acontecido fuera de su edificio de apartamentos.

-Scott y yo nos encontramos a Kevin en la calle, eso es verdad…-les dijo la castaña-Él nos contó que tenía que ir al hospital, su padre estaba enfermo y su madre le estaba esperando fuera del hospital, nosotros nos ofrecimos a acompañarlo, sin saber que…aquella niña cayó del tejado antes de que pudiéramos avanzar… No fue la única, mínimo otros seis de aquellos monstruos cayeron sobre nosotros, estábamos acorralados… contra la pared… No sabíamos que hacer, solo sabíamos que querían mordernos… Lo lance a esos monstruos…Empuje a Kevin y salimos corriendo, lo dejamos atrás, escuchamos como pedía piedad, pero no volteamos, no podíamos hacer nada… ¡Nada!-grito la chica.

-No puedo creerlo.-Bebe estaba enfadada.

-¡¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si se tratara de ti y de Butters?!-gritó Annie también enojada.

-¡Hubiera muerto antes de arrojar a alguien inocente a su muerte!-le grito Bebe.

-¡Bien por ti! ¡Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer!-gritó mirando al suelo, todos la abrumaron con la mirada.

-Lo que no supo es que la madre de Kevin estaba en la esquina y vio cuando ella le arrojo a su muerte.-fue la respuesta de Kenny-Esa mujer se nos unió y contó la versión de los hechos, solo Esclavo le creyó a la mujer y eso provocó la pelea que…-era difícil admitir que de cierta manera aquel acto cometido por Annie había terminado con la muerte de Stan.

-¡De todas formas hubiera muerto!-gritó Annie-Mejor que uno muriera antes que tres, yo… Yo no tenía opción…

-¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso?!-le grito Bebe.

-¡Fue un error! ¡Lo admito! ¡Pero no tenía opción!-grito Annie.

-¡Por eso nos dispararon!-le gritó Bebe-¡Por tu puñetera culpa!

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber eso?! ¡En todo caso ellos conocían todo eso! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaron?!-grito Annie, al ver la mirada de pálida de ambos-¡Iban a entregarme!

-¡Eres culpable idiota!-le gritó Eric.

-¡En ese entonces no lo sabían!-les gritó Annie y el resto miro confundidos.

-Kenny, no hiciste eso. ¿Verdad?-preguntó Karen, eso destrozo en el interior, no podía mentirle a su hermanita, de todos en aquel lugar ella era la última a la que se atrevería a mentir-¿Kenny?

-Mira, no la íbamos a entregar como tal, ambos pensábamos que era inocente, si la llevábamos y ella contaba su versión de los hechos Esther podría calmarse y ustedes hubieran podido entrar con nosotros al grupo.

-¡¿Y si esa mujer no se calmaba y me mataba?!

-Te lo hubieras merecido.-fue la respuesta de Cartman, todos quedaron mudos y se les hizo imposible seguir hablando.

-Hablaremos de esto luego.-dijo Butters-Vámonos de este lugar, acabamos de gritar, eso podría atraer criaturas cerca…-comentó el chico, este levantó la mirada-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para proteger a tus seres queridos.-aseguró-No es algo bueno, pero el daño hecho esta… vámonos de este maldito pueblo.-sugirió el chico.

Comenzaron a guardar el equipo en las mochilas de los susodichos, Kenny y Cartman cargaban las mochilas extras que tenían, propiedad pasada de Clyde y Token, Filmore continuaba con la mochila de mano de Toallín y el resto con lo que llevaban al inicio, decidieron comer algo de unas latas, tomaron cuatro latas, dividiéndose el contenido en dos, excepto Cartman que tomó una para si mismo y Annie se quedó sin comida, de todas maneras no tenía hambre, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor cuando Kenny salió del escondite.

-Es seguro.-susurró volteando de vuelta a los troncos, fue entonces cuando escucho el sonido de las ramas partirse detrás suya, al voltear vio cara a cara a un hombre adulto, sus movimientos lentos lo delataban, estaba muerto, era un zombie, no estaba solo, venía acompañado y todos esos monstruos se acercaban a aquellos troncos donde todos estaban encerrados.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Espero les gustara toda esta trama, aun falta muy poco para el final y si tengo que admitir algo, es que este giro de trama algo evidente no estaba en el original, osea es algo nuevo para Coyote, pero supongo que era mejor que otro capítulo que estaba planeando y estaba re fumado, enserio, tengo otro capítulo, un día lo subiré como un blooper porque en verdad creo que me la fume bien grande, tanto como para decir: "No, esto ni loco lo pongo, nadie se lo creería" O_o o Por eso mismo tarde en subir cap, el otro cap 13 ya estaba escrito, pero era tan dafuq que reinicie el capitulo de 0. Igual si quieren saberlo mándenme PM y yo se los paso, si quieren claro.**

 **Gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	14. Promesas

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 14 Promesas**

-¡Corran!-gritó Kenny tomando su arma y apuntando hacía el hombre adulto muerto que intentó adelantarse al rubio, pero este con su arma de fuego le dio el golpe con la punta de la culata en su pecho, provocando el retroceso del monstruo e ingreso de nuevo entre los troncos-¡¿Qué están esperando?!-los apresuró al resto que aún no terminaba de guardar el equipaje.

Bebe metió a la fuerza el saco de dormir, Filmore hizo lo mismo con el suyo y Ruby ayudo a Karen a guardar el suyo, el resto de artefactos eran cosas realmente sin importancia, que tuvieron que abandonar para tratar de crear una salida, Kenny en la entrada formo una barricada con ayuda de Cartman mantenía raya al monstruo, ambos luchaban a mano dura.

Kenny con su arma de fuego daba golpes fuertemente en la cabeza del susodicho, a la vez que Cartman golpeaba las rodillas, ninguno se atrevía a disparar por miedo a llamar la atención, el monstruo tomo el arma de Cartman y la atrajo hacía él, Eric por la fuerza del empuje cedió un poco para adelante, y de no ser porque Kenny continuó golpeando a ese monstruo en el rostro este se hubiera lanzado sobre Eric, quien al levantarse lanzó una tacleada, rodando por el suelo junto al monstruo.

Cartman estaba encima del monstruo, le sostuvo las manos y Kenny se acercó rápidamente para sujetar la cabeza, pero tropezó, ese descuido fue suficiente para que el monstruo se soltara de la mano izquierda del agarre de Eric y le diera un golpe en las costillas al chico castaño, este se ladeo y el monstruo giro su cabeza, Kenny se interpuso con una patada, la mandíbula del monstruo estaba cerca de la cabeza de Cartman cuando eso ocurrió, el chico gordo a causa de la conmoción se quedó paralizado unos momentos, en los cuales la criatura lo tomo por los costados y comenzó a apretar fuertemente, causándole graves heridas en los brazos, Kenny lo tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a zarandearlo contra el piso, el monstruo tomo el brazo de Kenny y lo atrajo hacía él, provocando que el rubio cayera encima suya, sin darle una oportunidad mínima de defensa tomo su brazo y estiro a su mandíbula, provocando que sus labios hicieran contacto con su piel, el dolor fue momentáneo y doloroso, como si un millón de aguijones entraran en el torrente sanguíneo del chico.

-¡No!¡Kenny!-grito Karen quien observaba aquella escena a la vez que Butters y Filmore se acercaban para ayudar, Bebe y Annie detuvieron a la menor y Ruby solo miro de reojo, mirando de uno a otro lado para intentar no ver nada.

-¡Ah!-entre los tres hombres del grupo intactos lo tomaron entre dos brazos antes de comenzar a darle golpes en la cabeza con la parte filosa del martillo de Butters, tomado por el mismo, los otros dos cerraban los ojos mientras los restos de aquel individuo se esparcían en sus ropas rojas.

-¡Kenny!-Karen y Bebe se acercaron al susodicho mientras los chicos terminaban con el otro desgraciado.

-No, no, no, no, no, no…-era lo único que repetía el rubio mirando su brazo, hasta que Karen lo tomo de su mano y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que era cuestión de tiempo, minutos posiblemente.

-Puedes ponerte en pie amigo, eres fuerte.-hablo Eric acercándose y tomándolo del hombro, el rubio hizo el esfuerzo, lográndolo a duras penas recargado de Eric, pero apenas trató de dar el primer paso sus piernas se volvieron gelatinas, sintió como si su cuerpo pesara plomo y se dejo caer, Cartman lo acomodo sentado en un árbol mientras el resto lo rodeaba, su tono de piel había perdido color.

-No, por favor, Kenny, tú puedes.-repetía Karen acercándose a su hermano.

-¡Yo…!-Kenny hizo un esfuerzo monumental, casi gimiendo del dolor para intentar levantarse, pero la fuerza de la gravedad parecía invensible, y lo era, solo termino cayendo nuevamente.

-Oh Dios, no han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya estas así…-dijo Filmore tratando de analizar la situación.

-Cartman, encuentra a mis padres, ya sabes que hacer.-le dijo Kenny.

-Ya discutimos esto, cuando fuimos por nuestros padres la mayoría estaban muertos.-le reprendió Cartman.

-Los míos vivían en un basurero, sin vecinos…-dijo Kenny, el resto no sabía porque aquella discusión-Por favor, no quiero que todo termine así…

-¿Enserio crees que aun funcione esa mierda?

-A funcionado desde que tengo memoria.-dijo el rubio-Lo harás.

-¿De qué diablos están hablando?-preguntó Filmore.

-Se los explicare luego…-resto importancia Cartman-No me van a creer esa mierda.-le dijo.

Kenny reflexiono durante un tiempo, si ni siquiera en circunstancias normales hubiera podido contado con alguien, en aquella situación mucho menos.

-Butters, acércate por favor.-le dijo al rubio que se acercó y agacho en el oído del contrario-Hazme un favor, una última voluntad, no quiero que Karen este sola…Llévala con mis padres, puedo confiar en ti, amigo.-dijo Kenny mientras le salían lágrimas vivas de los ojos-Por favor, como amigo, ve a mi casa y encuentra a mis padres, vivos…

-¿Si no lo están…ya sabes?-preguntó Butters sin entender lo que pasaba, pero dispuesto a ayudar.

-Acaba con su sufrimiento.-le contestó Kenny sin vacilar-Te pido que hagas esto como última petición, no importa lo que te explique Cartman, acéptalo, sino lo haces por mí, hazlo por Karen.

-Eso equivale a atravesar todo el pueblo.-explicó Butters.

-Usa el drenaje, así nos movimos Stan, Kyle y nosotros el día pasado…-dijo Kenny melancólico-Ahora, dame mis últimos minutos con Karen.

Butters accedió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, se acercó a Kenny para darle un abrazo por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, se despidió del susodicho, que se encontraba en peor estado que cuando habían comenzado a hablar, se maldijo en el interior por no poder hacer nada para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Karen se acercó a su hermano mayor con lágrimas vivas en los ojos, intentando no estallar frente a él, no sonar infantil, permanecer fuerte, ser una McCormick, ser fuerte por una vez para él, pero no podía, ella no soportaba que había encontrado a su hermano para perderlo un par de horas después, no lo aceptaba, no quería, pero aquello no era algo que pudiera evitar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, era algo que nada ni nadie podía resolver y eso provoco una impotencia en su interior, una ira que la invadía junto a su tristeza y dolor.

-Hola.-saludo Kenny tratando de hacer una sonrisa, que termino en una mueca por un dolor el brazo de la mordida, zona que se encontraba palpitando y pulsando, desechando una especie de pus asquerosa-Lo lamento tanto…

-¡No te vayas Kenny!-gritó Karen lanzándose sobre sus piernas y llorando con ganas, sus serdas castañas cubrieron su rostro mientras lloraba por su hermano.

-Lo siento tanto Karen, ahora escúchame, lo que te va a decir Eric es verdad, así que, por favor, por más tonto que suene, tienes que creerle, por favor…-dijo Kenny-Sé fuerte, si todo sale bien… Volveremos a vernos más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Karen lo sabía, su hermano estaba más alla de la salvación, en aquel momento se encontraba delirando tonterías, quería lanzarse sobre este y decirle que fuera sensato, que le dijera que la amaba, que se despidiera, pero este parecía no notarlo, sintió que aquella rabia acumulada por la impotencia se intensificaba, necesitaba hacer algo por su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada, el llanto era su única arma, el arma de los débiles, Kenny debió sentirlo en su mirada porque continuo hablando:

-Prométeme que serás fuerte, promételo.-le ordeno el mayor, la chica asintió con la cabeza-Karen, te amo, y siempre lo hare… nunca lo olvides.-la voz de Kenny se quebró, las palabras no eran suficientes, con todas las fuerzas que le fueron humanamente posibles tomo con su brazo sano a su hermana y la acercó a su pecho, la acercó a los latidos de su corazón acelerado, al tacto de su piel, al olor de su respiración, al calor que expedía, cosas que probablemente nunca más volvería a sentir Karen de su parte; la niña dejo que el abrazo durara cuanto tuviera que durar, no quería que acabara, aquella unión debía ser permanente, aquel instante lo quería tener grabado en su memoria para la eternidad, que no se perdiera entre tantos recuerdos horribles mientras pudiera saber que al menos pudo decir adiós.

-Ya, Karen, ya no puedo más, aléjate, no quiero que veas…-dijo Kenny.

-No, no quiero…-dijo ella aferrándose a su hermano.

Butters y Annie a regañadientes la tomaron de ambos brazos, provocando que esta comenzara a gritar como histérica por volver con su hermano, pero Kenny ya había cerrado los ojos, sus suspiros estaban contados, sus latidos medidos con precisión, sus pensamientos dejaron de generar nuevas ideas para atraer las viejas, su cuerpo sabía que la muerte se hallaba cerca, hubiera podido derretir un árbol con la temperatura.

-Llévenla lejos.-dijo Eric tomando con fuerza su arma de fuego y pegándola al pecho y tomen esta.-le dio el arma a Bebe-Por si acaso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Butters, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-No me gusta nada esta mierda, te lo aseguro… Pero no queda más opción.-dijo Cartman.

-¡NO!-gritó Karen casi soltándose de sus cadenas por la fuerza que ejerció, su mirada de odio era superior a la que cualquiera hubiera profanado nunca, trataba de impedir a toda costa el final más que evidente.

-Vamos.-ordeno Bebe y entre Annie y Butters cargaron por los hombros a Karen que lanzaba patadas, gritaba, mordía y hacía todo lo posible para volver con su hermano, sus dos amigos iban delante de la formación, incapaces de ver en aquel deplorable estado a Karen, Bebe era la segunda y el resto cerraba aquella fila, solo recorrieron veinte metros cuando escucharon un rugido que rompió el aire, el sonido de una bala, fue entonces cuando Karen se detuvo, se desplomo y dejo de oponer resistencia, hasta que llegaron a una zona rodeada de arbustos, podían ver el lago Stark, y algunas edificaciones del pueblo, a menos de cien metros de distancia, las montañas a un par de Kilómetros y el centro comercial a lo lejos como una silueta del lado contrario.

Eric Cartman llego cinco minutos después con cara de pocos amigos y lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales se limpió por orgullo propio, tomo una lata de alimentos sin pedirla de una mochila y de mala gana intento abrirla, lo logro, le dio una probada al contenido que eran frijoles bayos, los probo antes de que una cólera lo inundara, guiado por su ira lanzó la lata contra un árbol, seguido de un grito de dolor para desahogarse, había perdido a sus amigos, a todos, era el último del grupo, se sentía fatal, solo quería volver a ver a sus tres amigos, insultar al judío, al hippie y al pobretón, poder llamarlos así y pelear con ellos en la escuela, que su vida no se volviera una mierda de la noche a la mañana, no quería nada de eso, nunca deseo el apocalipsis zombie, nunca deseo realmente la muerte de sus amigos, a pesar de demostrar aversión contra ellos, no los odiaba, y en aquel momento era cuando más los necesitaba, cuando ya no estaban, cuando sus vidas se habían extinguido.

Karen no hablaba, no se movía, solo miraba al piso, derramando lagrimas ocasiónales, que trataba de limpiar a duras penas con sus mangas, cosa que en aquellas circunstancias parecía imposible, nadie se atrevió a hablarle a ambos.

-Bien, sé que esto sonara estúpido y entiendo si no me quieren creer.-comenzó Cartman después de tratar de respirar mucho, fallidamente, su tono no era nada agradable-Tenemos que ir al pueblo, a la casa de los McCormicks.-expresó el chico.

-Sé que extrañas a Kenny pero…-comenzó Bebe.

-¡No quiero maldecirte en voz alta!-gritó el aludido-¡Iremos!

-Nosotros vamos directo a las montañas, a terminar esta pesadilla.-rogó Bebe.

-¡Esto no terminara nunca!-grito Ruby sorprendiendo a todos-¡ESTA PUTA PESADILLA VA A ESTAR EN DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYAMOS!-le grito a Bebe-¡No puedes simplemente escapar! ¡Y tú!-se dirigió a Cartman-¡Si quiera dinos porqué deberíamos arriesgar el culo!

-Ke-kenny…puede…ahh…

-Solo dilo.-lo ínsito Annie.

-Puede revivir.-dijo Cartman, el resto solo lo miro fulminantemente, Karen al contrario mostró interés levantando ligeramente su rostro.

-¡Este no es momento para un estúpido juego! ¡O nos das una razón real o…!-gritó Bebe ofendida.

-¡Es verdad!-le dijo Cartman-Butters, por favor ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que Kenny ha estado en peligro mortal y de alguna manera al día siguiente está intacto? ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Siempre muere!-trató de explicar, provocando que el resto lo mirara con pena-¡No lo estoy imaginando!

Bebe trató de hablar, pero la impresión de aquellas palabras la dejaron callada, sabía que aquello era un intento desesperado por parte del chico para recuperar a su amigo, se encontraba en aquel momento en alguna especie de punto ciego para evitar que el dolor le afectara, un modo de protección, sin embargo…Algo dentro de ella le decía, contra a todo su sentido común, que tenía que ir.

-Aunque no fuese por eso, piénsalo, si están vivos estaríamos ayudándolos a salir con vida, este grupo no durara si somos tan pocos, necesitamos más integrantes.-Cartman trató de aparentar interés en los no convencidos, logrando un efecto negativo en las chicas.

-Clyde quería ayudar…-susurro Filmore, queriendo pagar de alguna manera el daño que realizo al castaño.

-No lo estarás considerando.-reprendió Bebe.

-Mira, tiene razón, aun si…aquello fuera falso, son los padres de Karen…-dijo Butters-Podemos dar una última revisada al vecindario, tal vez buscar a nuestros padres.

-¡Escúchate!-le grito Bebe-¡¿No ves que a duras penas salimos vivos de ese infierno?! ¡Y ahora quieren regresar!-les gritó la rubia-¡Ya hemos pasado por suficiente!

-Pongámoslo a votación.-sugirió Ruby antes de que las discusiones estallaran-Quienes estén a favor de largarnos del pueblo.-Annie y Bebe levantaron la mano, a pesar de que la chica del chaleco rojo fulmino con la mirada a Butters, este solo volteo la vista-A favor de buscar sobrevivientes.-el resto levanto la mano, Butters se sintió triste, porque sabía que los padres de Ruby no lo habían logrado, pero decidió permanecer con aquella información en secreto.

-Kenny dijo que por las alcantarillas podíamos ir.-sugirió Butters, solo Cartman entendió.

-Sí, el sistema de alcantarillado, hay una entrada por ahí.-señalo el lago-Solo hay que…-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por su visión, del camino donde habían venido sonaban pasos y varios ases de luces interrumpían la oscuridad de la noche-Nos siguieron, los hijos de puta nos siguieron…-dijo Cartman.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Butters.

-Corran, yo los entretendré.-dijo Cartman.

-¡No lo hagas!-le ordeno Bebe-¡Tienes que venir con nosotros!

-Tengo que, estos sujetos mataron a Stan…Kyle… y ahora a Kenny, si funciono y vuelven a verlo, díganle que soy demasiado bueno para el fin del mundo, pueden aguantar sin mí, me llevare a un par de desgraciados al infierno.-dijo Cartman-Ahora tomen el otro arma y corran.

Annie tomo el arma de Bebe y ayudo a levantarse al resto.

-Eric, no puedo dejar que hagas esto.-Butters se unió a la protesta.

-¡Así como yo no pedí tu permiso!-le dijo Cartman.

-¡No nos iremos sin ti!-dijo Bebe pisando firmemente.

-Pero se irán.-Cartman enojado y sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en su contra les apuntó con el arma-Adiós, un placer conocerlos, pueden llorar por mi, después.-se despidió a su manera-Y Butters, si tienes un hijo varón, llámalo Theo.-dijo Eric con una lagrima colgante-Si logra vivir tanto tiempo gran marica, ahora, salgan de aquí o les volare los sesos, de cualquier manera esos sujetos lo harán.

-Adiós Eric.-Butters se sintió desplomado y tomo a Bebe que a pesar de oponer resistencia al ver el arma apuntando a ella decidió aceptar la decisión del chico y se alejaron corriendo con Annie y los niños en dirección al lago Stark.

Saltaban los arbustos, evadían las ramas, rodeaban los árboles, hacían todo lo posible para evitar ser retrasados por el follaje y llegar cuanto antes al dichoso lago, cuando estaban a veinte metros de distancia de este comenzaron los disparos, estos eran respondidos, el sonido de una mujer gritando por un hombre, otros sonidos que no lograban reconocer, ordenes de una voz fuerte y capaz, más gritos, más disparos, hasta que una horda de estos disparos simplemente paro, y el silencio inundó nuevamente el ambiente, dejando un precioso momento de paz, que sirvió en la mente de todos para pensar en Cartman y su sacrificio, a pesar de llevar una vida llena de insultos y violencia al resto de seres humanos, al final de cuentas había mostrado valía, y se había sacrificado por ellos.

Cuando llegaron al borde del lago localizaron casi inmediatamente la alcantarilla, justo en el otro extremo del lago, corriendo a aquella dirección, sin detenerse a respirar, sin pensar en nada, comenzaron a cruzar el lago congelado, tardarían demasiado en rodear aquella zona, exponiéndose a un riesgo mayor.

Tenían que frenar cada tanto porque caían frecuentemente y se resbalaban, Ruby sufrió un fuerte golpe en su codo, Filmore se dio otro en la cabeza y Bebe sintió su tobillo casi suelto, a pesar de que pudo mantenerse firme para continuar adelante, estaban a casi el final del camino cuando, seguido de un sonido estridente, una bala se incierto al fondo del lago, atravesando la barrera cristalina muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, muy pronto más disparos siguieron, pero tenían la ventaja que su paso era tan irregular que su tiro era más complicado.

Annie regresaba las balas lo mejor que podía, pero no sabía cómo apuntar y solo terminaban siendo balas perdidas, además entre los tres individuos lanzaban su arsenal a aquellos, provocando que fragmentos de hielo saltaran a su alrededor, faltaban solo veinte metros para ingresar en aquel ducto cuando tuvieron que usar cobertura en una piedra.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-gritó Filmore asustado.

Annie tomo su arma, le quedaba poca munición, quería utilizarla para asesinar a aquellos bastardos que habían acabado con sus amigos y que la querían muerta, quería que todo aquello terminara ya, pagas sus pecados, encontrar a quien fuese y salir de aquel pueblo con vida.

-Me separare.-dijo la chica al resto-Yo saldré para ese lado.-indicó el lado contrario a la alcantarilla-Los distraeré con las balas, ustedes corran a la alcantarilla, yo intentare ir por la primera entrada que encuentre en el pueblo.-dijo ella.

-Es demasiado arriesgado.-dijo Bebe.

-No era una sugerencia, es una estrategia.-le dijo la chica-Solo háganlo, yo estaré bien, tengo esta.-señalo el arma-Rodera el pueblo si es necesario.

El resto muy a su pesar acepto y dejaron que Annie tomara el riesgo…

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Butters deteniéndola.

-No…-comenzó a suspirar-Pero tampoco veo que tengamos muchas opciones.-aseguró la chica aferrándose más al arma.

-Ven aquí…-Bebe le dio rápidamente un abrazo para soltarla-Te esperaremos en la casa McCormick, trata de llegar segura.

-Adiós.-Karen fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Cuídate.-le dijo Butters, Annie asintió a la vez que tomaba con manos temblorosas la ametralladora de Kenny,

Annie sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, apuntando con el arma lo mejor que podía, sus balas seguían sin siquiera acertar a ningún objetivo, los cuales ahora estaban a mitad de camino de ellos, se volvió el blanco de aquellos tres sujetos, mientras el resto de los integrantes del grupo aprovechó la distracción y cruzó aquellos últimos metros corriendo, provocando una nueva ronda de disparos en ambas direcciones, para la suerte de los niños, Butters y Bebe; todos llegaron sanos y salvó, Annie aún estaba a pleno lago, no muy lejos de la orilla, cuando una ronda de disparos la hizo retroceder, internándola de vuelta a aguas profundas.

La chica trató de regresar los disparos, inútilmente y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por usar aquel arma, tanto que varias balas perdidas terminaban cerca de ella, aquellos sujetos echaron pecho al suelo y se cubrieron las cabezas cuando el arma había perdido todo estibo de cordura y disparaba en todas direcciones, salpicando de hielo a los presentes, la chica soltó el gatillo y con este un rugido general se escuchó del lago, los integrantes del centro comercial habían salido corriendo.

Annie comenzó a notarlo, en el centro del mismo unas grietas comenzaban a formarse, ella presa del pánico trató de ir a tierra, encontrándose con que el ruido había llamado la atención de los ciudadanos no deseados, así que sin más remedió miro hacía sus atacantes, habían aprovechado para llegar a una orilla donde querían retomar los disparos, ella solo tenía una salida, la alcantarilla, así que contra todo instinto de supervivencia o lógica conocida, aferrada a su única oportunidad de salir viva, soltó el arma ya vacía y comenzó a correr en dirección a la alcantarilla, donde el resto miraba aquella escena sin saber qué hacer y con sus corazones al límite.

Annie sudaba del cansancio, temblaba por el hambre y dolía del frio viento que azotaba su cara, los disparos volvieron rápidamente, un tropiezo la salvo de una ráfaga de balas, siguiendo a gatas un trozo de hielo que se rompió, en donde estaba ella hizo que rodara de vuelta a otro trozo de hielo y esquivara un certero disparo de un rifle, su cuerpo recibió un salpicón del pedazo de hielo hundido, pudo sentir como un escalofrió la recorría, un frio mucho peor de cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera sentido la inundó, su temperatura corporal descendió notablemente, pero eso no le impidió ponerse en movimiento y a gatas continuar a la alcantarilla, estaba cerca de la roca de los veinte metros, Butters y Bebe hicieron ademán de salir corriendo pero una nueva horda de balas fueron dirigidos hacía ellos, fallando por poco menos que decímetros, provocando que ingresaran nuevamente en su cobertura.

La chica estaba rogando por su vida cuando sintió el suelo bajo suya ser parte de un crujido general, sus manos se hundían lentamente en una superficie acuosa que de tanto frio ambiental ardía al contacto con la piel, intento quitarse aquella agua de sus manos, pero cuando todo su cuerpo cayó, primero de la cabeza y al último de los pies, fue como vivir algo peor que un infierno, su piel al contacto con aquella agua casi cristalina comenzaba a arder, el dolor era incomparable, tanto que cuando abrió sus ojos sintió que podía perderlos, pero los necesitaba para buscar una salida, trató de volver a la superficie, encontrándose con una superficie invisible, desde abajo no podía distinguirse bien el contorno de colores, desesperada comenzó a golpear el cristal esperando romperlo, inútilmente, como sus pulmones demandaban aire para seguir existiendo, ella comenzó a tantear la superficie, encontrar aire, una abertura, comenzaba a desesperar cuando lo sintió, con su mano derecha, una pieza donde el aire perduraba, casi como instinto animal sacó su cabeza y respiro duramente, sus músculos apenas se podían mover y al ver sus manos las noto en un tono de piel demasiado pálido como para ser sano, intentó salir del hielo, pero noto la falta de movilidad de sus dedos, era como si no pudiera moverlos, intentar tomar algo fuera del agua era un dolor intenso y un esfuerzo inútil.

Los localizo con la mirada, casi frente suya se encontraban sus amigos, moviendo sus pies violentamente para tratar de saltar y llegar a ellos rogó por ayuda, pero sus labios se movieron y lo que salió de su boca fue menos que un gemido lastimero.

Bebe casi sin dudarlo intento salir, solo para encontrarse con otra ronda de disparos, comenzó a llorar porque quería ir a ayudarla, pero no podía, intentar salir era como un suicidio, pero aun así intento extender su mano, como intentando alcanzar a Annie, su amiga, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella última hora, seguía siendo Annie, con quien había compartido tantos años como porrista, como estudiante, como amigas, y ahora no podía hacer nada para salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

-Vámonos.-sugirió Butters al resto tomando la mano de Bebe-No podemos hacer nada… Aunque la ayudáramos, esta tan pálida… Su sangre se congelara… No quieres estar aquí para ver como sucede…Y yo tampoco.-dijo Butters al resto que trató de oponer resistencia, trató de sonar calmado, pero su voz temblaba, todos dieron un último vistazo a Annie, quien con sus ojos suplicaba ayuda mientras extendía su brazo, a la vez que comenzaba a volverse lentamente y sin poder controlarlo hacía atrás, hundiéndose bajo su propio peso, sus piernas habían dejado de patalear, ya no sentía prácticamente ninguna extremidad, todo lo que sentía la chica era frio.

Todos agacharon la mirada y salieron de ahí.

Annie pudo verlos alejándose como unos cobardes…

Después de todo, no eran tan diferentes.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, incapaz de llevarse una mano a este para tratar de calmar el dolor solo soltó el hielo y dejo que fuera arrastrada a las profundidades de la laguna, el dolor en su pecho era como si vidrio roto cruzara por su torrente sanguíneo, rasgara sus órganos desde adentro, para antes de que tocara la superficie todos sus órganos habían sido desgarrados por cristales, que antes habían sido su sangre.

Y la estatua pálida de Annie Faulk quedó en el fondo del océano.


	15. Bajo tierra

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 15 Bajo tierra**

Bebe trataba de controlarse, estaba destrozada, aquellas horas de anochecer se habían vuelto una locura, habían muerto Token, Kenny, Kyle, Cartman y Annie… Annie.

Todos le habían dolido en gran escala, pero no se había parado a pensar en todo, el anochecer del segundo día había cobrado la vida de tantos amigos cercanos, había alterado su grupo y los había debilitado mentalmente, además del daño físico que tenían, Butters apenas podía caminar, pero aquel no era el problema, todos se encontraban destrozados, al borde de una tristeza mucho mayor al llanto, ni una sola lagrima se derramaba de sus rostros, las lágrimas no podían expresar la depresión por la que pasaba todo el grupo.

Bebe por su parte no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en Annie, en todos esos buenos momentos que habían pasado juntas como amigas, más de diez años de juegos, secretos, pijamadas y risas; todo para que ella no hubiera podido hacer nada para salvarla del destino fatal a la cual fue destinada… Ella había muerto, nunca más oiría su voz, y como si de un fantasma del pasado se tratase Wendy a pleno pasillo en la escuela, caminando lentamente, con aquella mancha de sangre en la cara apareció en sus pensamientos; aquel momento cuando se toparon contra maestros y alumnos, sin saber que habían escapado de un destino incluso peor que la muerte solo por coincidencia, gracias a Token y Clyde, quienes habían muerto… Todo parecía lejanos ecos, el inicio de su tortura, el inicio de aquellos monstruos sobre su pueblo en donde había crecido.

Sus amigos, su familia, sus vecinos, todos se habían convertido en simples monstruos devora carne que desean matar fervilmente a todo lo que se mueva, ellos eran un buffet andante, o por lo menos ayer lo eran, ¿Podrían haber pasado veinticuatro horas desde que todos habían hecho el pacto de largarse del pueblo sin mirar atrás en la mansión Black? Aquellos recuerdos parecían perdidos, en la mente de alguien más, de alguien que tuviera futuro, que el porvenir no estuviera lleno de muerte y destrucción, pero así lo era, la mitad de su grupo había muerto en menos de un solo día, decisiones estúpidas más mala suerte era lo que los había llevado al alcantarillado, rompiendo su promesa de escapar del pueblo, manchando la memoria de Clyde, Scott y Toallín que habían muerto creyendo en aquello;¿Y todo para qué? Una historia de Eric, ¿Kenny podía revivir? Cierto es que eso podría explicar muchas cosas, pero no tenía sentido… Siendo justos una toalla parlante tampoco, pero que una persona muera y renazca… Era ilógico, ella no podía creerlo, le costaba.

Ella creía en los hechos, y los hechos habían demostrado que ellos no eran nada, nada. Simples cucarachas en un mundo que no les correspondía, los parajes de la muerte que extendían su reino a partir de peones que solían llamar amigos; limitados a una existencia mórbida y asquerosa, a algo menos que un animal o parasito, lo más bajo y rastrero; monstruos peores que los mitológicos, criaturas que los atacaban con la apariencia de sus seres queridos y con una sangre fría inigualable, sin razonamiento, sin corazón, sin vida.

Sus amigos habían caído presas de aquellos monstruos, engarrados en sus propios cuerpos, incapaces de salir de la prisión a la que están destinados por toda la eternidad, o por lo menos hasta que alguien acabara totalmente con ellos… El apocalipsis zombie había llegado, pero nunca se imaginó la crueldad de los acontecimientos, nunca pensó que aquellos que podía llamar amigos fueran capaces de convertirse en lo peor.

Era una tonta, siempre pensando en que saldrían con vida, sanos y salvos, pero no, aquellas palabras eran inexistentes en esa nueva realidad en la que estaban atrapados, sus mentes no les permitirían olvidar esos dos días aun si salían; incluso si el grupo siguiera completo ¿Qué conflictos se hubieran llevado? ¿Alguno hubiera caído en el suicidio? ¿Era buena idea morir? ¿Acabar con ese sufrimiento? ¿O seguir hasta el final? ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no otros? ¿Qué tenían ellos? ¿Suerte? Definitivamente no, ¿Fortaleza? Tampoco, había ciudadanos como Jimbo y Ned que tenían una tienda de armas, sin embargo no habían logrado sobrevivir ni un día. ¿Qué les permitía seguir vivos? ¿Acaso eso era un castigo peor que el mismísimo infierno?

Su mente nublada por el desprecio a todo, la depresión indudable, acompañados de dolor físico y mental no eran una buena combinación, la Bebe que había comenzado ayer, en la cama con su novio, era una persona totalmente diferente a lo que se había convertido, había sido llevada a la locura y el horror, no había vuelta atrás en lo absoluto.

En aquellos momentos se encontraban con sus linternas apuntando hacía la única dirección posible a seguir, adelante, las paredes desprendían gotas de desperdicios y aguas residuales, pero aquello no los inmutaba, la higiene no les era importante, el olor estaba en un plano inexistente, su único faro de luz era seguir con vida.

Butters tampoco es que la llevara muy bien, su cuerpo era el más destrozado de todos, su martillo que antes usaba para sus juegos de profesor Caos, tomado prestado de la bolsa de herramientas de su padre, ahora estaba manchado de sangre de las víctimas que ha tenido que cobrar en estos días para mantenerse a salvo y a sus amigos; lo cierto es que sabía perfectamente que había cometido muchas estupideces, se había hecho el valiente solo para evitar que los demás sufrieran, pero eso solo había sido contraproducente a la larga, en aquellos momentos Filmore y Bebe le ayudaban a caminar, estaba al borde de volverse inútil para el grupo, no midió sus propios límites, sus brazos dolían por escalar por fuera el hospital, sus piernas por las carreras que había hecho contra la muerte para escapar, sus hombros por la cantidad de caídas que había sufrido, su cabeza por las veces que el señor Esclavo lo había golpeado, pero sobre todo, su corazón, por todo lo que había sufrido, como si el destino no hubiera estado contento con quitarle a sus padres y su vida en general, había procurado en quitarle a su grupo de amigos, uno por uno y de las maneras más crueles posibles, primero Scott, luego Clyde, Toallín, Token, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y Annie, cada nombre le daba una nueva punzada en el corazón, todos estaban vivos ayer y ahora parecía que solo quedaban ellos vivos en el pueblo, de alguna u otra manera habían logrado salir adelante a las adversidades y sobrevivir, se preguntó a si mismo si en realidad creía en aquellas palabras de Cartman, ¿Estaba arriesgando nuevamente la vida de todos solo por un capricho de querer aferrarse la idea de que Kenny seguía vivo? ¿O era solo que las circunstancias le habían impedido salir del pueblo? Cualquiera que fuera la causa era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien más cayera, no quería que eso pasara, pero en parte aquello también era bueno, porque si hubieran seguido por las montañas los hubieran rastreado a cualquier uso del arma de fuego, ahora solo había un camino por seguir, bloqueado por aquellos monstruos y la otra alternativa era recorrer el pueblo entero para encontrarlos, cosa que ni el mayor de los suicidas siquiera consideraría, perderían el rastro de aquellos lunáticos y podrían vivir felices, además; y aunque eso último le doliera admitir, de manera fría la muerte de Annie pudo haber calmado las ansías de sangre de aquella tal Esther, aunque aumentó sus ganas de sangre de aquellos monstruos que los habían atacado, y estaba ansioso por devolverles el favor a los supervivientes del centro comercial, no importara cuando, ni como, aquella gente no merecía el perdón del chico, aunque en aquellos momentos regresar a enfrentarlos era suicidio; por lo que su opción más lógica era seguir aquellos pasillos llenos de desperdicios y agua residual, cosa que estaban logrando… Pero si algo tenía que admitir es que le aterraba la idea de ser atacado abajo, donde no tuviera defensa alguna de aquellos monstruos, más que sus puños, como de costumbre; se preparaba por si en cualquier momento hubiera que atender alguna necesidad o urgencia, no podía dejar indefensos a sus compañeros y mucho menos a Bebe, los quería como si fueran su familia, ¡No! Ahora ellos eran su familia, nadie más estaría ahí para él y con la ausencia de todo adulto les tocaba a él y Bebe ser los líderes del grupo ahora conformado por ellos; Butters no podía ocultar su miedo, hasta aquel momento se habían valido de una ayuda colectiva entre los mayores, pero todos sus compañeros de su edad, exceptuando su novia, estaban muertos, aunque si los McCormick resultaban seguir con vida no hubiera sido necesario ser el líder y cargar con el peso directo de las vidas de los demás, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano se podría derrumbar.

Filmore por su parte estaba más que triste por todo lo que le había rodeado en estos últimos días, no solo había pasado de no ser nadie en el pueblo a llegar a ser uno de los últimos supervivientes, se sintió culpable por seguir vivo, aquella punzada de dolor en su pecho no eran nada más y nada menos que las puñaladas de sus seres queridos muertos y había dos que parecían ahorcarlo más que las de sus propios padres eran los rostros de Clyde y Toallín…

Por una parte él había terminado con el sufrimiento de Clyde en la tienda de zapatos, ¿A qué costo? Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente, y el pobre ni siquiera pudo evitar su destino, Filmore solo acelero su conversión a una criatura horrenda y el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sangre de Clyde nunca se borraría de su memoria, así muriera en aquel mismo instante estaba seguro que lo único que sería capaz de ver sería el rostro del castaño, no podía evitarlo, le había quitado la vida a alguien, había asesinado, creía que podía soportarlo, que era más sencillo de lo que parecía, pero se equivocó, aquello no lo dejaría nunca, si alguna vez volvía a dormir de nuevo, sus pesadillas mostrarían la imagen de Clyde, su subconsciente no lo dejaría en paz.

Por otro lado tenía a Toallín, la maldita toalla le enseño a usar un cuchillo, lo defendió y apoyo en múltiples ocasiones, incluso le ofreció porro, cosa que no hizo con nadie más, y al final de cuentas, se sacrificó por él, cuando ella podía escapar dejando que los monstruos lo devoraran, simplemente llamó la atención de aquellos seres y le dio un lapso de tiempo a Filmore para escapar, sacrificándose en el proceso… Era por Toallín por quien seguía peleando, para que su sacrificio no fuera en vano, para que su legado perdurara.

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, se sentía tonto, y sin entender cómo, se enamoró… En el apocalipsis, el chico quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no podía imaginar si quiera como había llegado a aquella conclusión, tal vez por el tiempo que paso con ella, o de alguna manera porque sabía que no habría nadie más en un futuro… Pero algo era seguro, si seguía adelante en toda aquella locura era puramente por ella y Toallín… Por supuesto que no se lo diría, aquel no era el momento, de hecho nunca lo sería; si a lo mucho no esperaba menos que un amor platónico… Una nueva ola de culpa azoto su interior por pensar en aquello en momentos tan delicados.

Karen por su parte le dolía la perdida de Annie, pero en su mente seguían grabadas las palabras:

"Puede revivir"

Kenny puede revivir… La idea era absurda, el argumento estúpido, Eric estaba herido y parecía no estar bien de la cabeza, además de volverse suicida al final ¿Por qué seguía adelante? Aquella pregunta parecía no tener respuesta, después de todo su lógica le decía claramente que iba solo a encontrarse su casa vacía… y si tenía mala suerte, encontrarse con los restos de su familia, o a sus padres y hermano mayor convertidos en monstruos sin alma, ¿Por qué se arriesgaba? Probablemente para acabar por su sufrimiento, tal vez para llevarse algo de su hogar, una foto, lo que sea que pudiera recordarle la vida antes de todas esas calamidades que la rodeaban, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que aquellas palabras por parte de Cartman eran verdad, algo más allá de la intuición o el presentimiento, como si algo ocultó durante tanto tiempo saliera a la luz...Pensamientos que se mantuvieron en la penumbra para poder avanzar a un sitio seguro.

Ruby sin embargo, aun pensaba en su familia, se preguntaba por el destino de sus padres, a pesar de saber de sobre que parecía imposible que alguien más aparte de ellos y los hijo puta del centro comercial siguieran vivos; pero quería creer que su padre había escapado, que había sido fuerte y había logrado escapar, que no había terminado igual que su madre… Que no se había transformado en un monstruo… Que por lo menos si había muerto descansara en paz y no vagara en el planeta como un monstro asesino.

Y aun pensaba en Craig… Ayer había estado derrumbado por él y en aquel momento simplemente podía seguir adelante, con la certeza de que nunca volvería a oír la voz de su hermano, que todo para él había terminado y probablemente pronto para ella…Muy en el fondo, quería que su sufrimiento llegara a su fin.

Aquellos sentimientos rodeaban a los restantes miembros del grupo de supervivientes, su misma existencia era una burla a la muerte, de la cual pendían en un hilo, sin saberlo se habían vuelto en esclavos del pueblo y la muerte que los rodeaba.

Las alcantarillas no eran la zona más segura del pueblo en condiciones usuales, mucho menos en aquella situación en la que se encontraban los chicos, sin saberlo aquellas paredes que los encerraban contaban tantas historias de muertos así como la superficie, rastros de sangre, pedazos de carne, huellas, muestras de fuego, todo junto al putrefacto olor que solo las alcantarillas eran capaces de dar volvían a aquel lugar incluso más tétrico de lo que recordaban, y para empeorarlo un silbido inundaba el ambiente, era silencioso pero notorio para sus oídos.

-¿Saben dónde estamos?-preguntó Filmore fingiendo sarcasmo, pero con la voz quebrada, después de casi media hora avanzando sin rumbo fijo; el eco retumbaba a la distancia sus palabras en las alcantarillas olvidadas de la existencia.

-Podemos salir y dar un vistazo.-sugirió Bebe sin ver a nadie fijamente, entonces se dio cuenta…Su novio estaba lastimado y el resto eran apenas niños, ahora no le tocaba dar órdenes, sino seguir sus propias ordenes, buscó la primera escalerilla de mano para subir a la superficie, suspiro profundamente antes de tomarse de un escalón, estaba frio y húmedo, sin importarle aquello pego su cuerpo a aquella escalera y comenzó a usar su fuerza para llegar a la superficie, todos los pensamientos de antes volvían a su cabeza con fuerza renovada, necesitaba un respiro, pero sabía que pedir aquello en sus circunstancias era demasiado egoísta, cada peldaño parecía más humado que el anterior, algunos amenazaron con romperse y dejarla caer devuelta a las aguas residuales, se encontró con la alcantarilla y empujo, la tapa parecía no querer moverse, intento moverla con toda su fuerza… Pero el resultado fue inútil, era demasiado pesado el metal como para moverlo.

La chica miro abajo, los rostros de sus compañeros, no podía fallarles, no debía de fallarles, era la más capacitada del equipo ahora, debía de ayudar al resto a salir adelante y pasar por las adversidades por las que inevitablemente tendrían que pasar, y en aquel momento le tocaba a un problema de fuerza bruta aparecer, intentó levantar la tapa con todas sus fuerzas, logrando lastimarse el brazo, pero no se rindió, insistió e insistió, volvió a sentir el dolor en sus huesos antes de que la tapa finalmente se levantara y dejara al descubierto la penumbra nocturna, la chica calculaba que debían de pasar de las tres de la madrugada y la luna debía gobernar el cielo nocturno sin contaminación lumínica, intentó reconocer los alrededores, a lo lejos sombras de cadáveres andantes caminaban sin hacer nada más que meramente seguir existiendo, lo único que podía estar segura era que aquel camino no era el indicado, bajo y le informó a su novio de la situación.

-Debemos de volver.-dijo Butters-Creo que atrás había una intersección, si la cruzamos podremos…-apuntó con la linterna de vuelta al pasillo por donde habían andado, solo para que esta se interrumpiera a medio camino y mostrara la silueta de un niño pequeño, menor de diez años, acercándose a lento paso hacía ellos, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, tanto como su rostro, y sin embargo se notaba en su manera de andar las ansías de acercarse a ellos, tenía medio rostro desfigurado por una hendidura mandibular, algunos gusanos prosperaban en aquella herida infectada y putrefacta, todos levantaron sus armas, excepto las dos menores que se encontraban sin nada.

Pero al armarse hicieron que sus linternas se movieran alternamente en distintas direcciones del mismo túnel, provocando una reacción más que evidente, aquel pequeño no estaba solo, varios de esos monstruos lo acompañaban listos para tomar un mordisco de ellos, acercándose a paso lento pero decidido.

Los chicos sin dudarlo se adentraron más en las alcantarillas, sin necesidad de correr, lo que tenían aquellas cosas de inteligentes y fuertes lo perdían en velocidad, sus movimientos parecían poco esporádicos, casi rígidos, su andar era del más vulgar, todos volteaban alternamente sus linternas para alumbrar todo lo que les fuera posible y encontrar escapatoria de aquel lugar de penurias, cruzaron derecha a izquierda y de la izquierda a la derecha en más de una ocasión, a veces sentían que habían visto algún pasillo ya y se internaban más a rincones sin salida.

-¡Ah!-gritó Karen cuando pasaban por una intercepción, esquivando por poco la mano putrefacta de otro muerto viviente del pueblo, esta se pego a la pared antes de salir corriendo hacía el frente, el resto la siguió, fue entonces cuando el pandemónium se desato.

Era el Caos gobernante, de uno u otro lado manos y pies parecían caer apropósito para detener o separar a alguno del grupo, estrechos corredores que los retaban a pasar rápidamente antes de que aquellos monstruos se acercaran lo suficiente, aguas a unas alturas considerables y con olores extra potentes, la confusión reinaba, las criaturas también, para cuando creían encontrar una salida tenían que buscar otra zona, pues aquellos monstruos los rastreaban con toda la facilidad, y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, el número de aquellos monstruos aumentaba a medida que permanecían en aquellos parajes desolados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que sus voces retumbaran en los muros de las alcantarillas y llegaran a oídos ajenos y peligrosos, pero parecía inútil, pues cada paso que daban contra el agua no hacía más que delatar su posición continuamente, además de las linternas movibles a toda costa de uno a otro lado.

Lo que había comenzado como un viaje de alcantarillas introspectivo y analítico se había convertido en otra carrera de la muerte, pero aquella vez diferente una carrera en la que era mejor permanecer en sus garras antes de salir a la superficie y enfrentarse a los monstruos arriba.

-Sin salida.-Bebe mostró la escalerilla al final de un callejón sin salida con una escalerilla rota a la mitad, pero al dar la media vuelta los vio, de nuevo los muertos vivientes se amontonaban por atraparlos y en aquella ocasión no podían escapar más que por arriba.

Butters sin dudarlo se ofreció para ayudar el resto a subir, pero Bebe le reclamo, insistiendo que ella podía ejercer la misma labor, siendo Butters el primero en subir y que a duras penas quitó la tapa de la alcantarilla, cosa que le provoco al resto perdida de valioso tiempo en lo que lo lograba, el rubio miro a su alrededor esperando no encontrarse con un calamidad peor que las alcantarillas, se encontraban a mitad de una calle de los suburbios, pero quitando las residencias casi en perfecto estado no había ni el menor indicio de un alma en pena andando por la superficie.

-Suban ahora.-les ordeno, ya que no tenían más opción que arriesgarse a seguir a pie desde aquel punto.

Bebe y Filmore esperaron a que las chicas menores terminaran de usar la escalerilla antes de que Bebe ayudara a Filmore a treparla, quedando con el único problema que esta no tenía en quien apoyarse para salir ilesa de aquella situación, intento saltar, pero se quedaba a palmos del mango, en cambio aquellas criaturas parecían querer acelerar su andar para llegar a ella; fue entonces cuando Filmore bajo lo más rápido posible, pensando en todas aquellas ocasiones que ella y Butters le habían ayudado, no se iba a quedar de manos cruzadas viendo a la chica terminando en un destino peor que la muerte, dejo caer sus piernas mientras se sujetaba fuertemente del barandal, la chica no necesito preguntarse si era buena idea, dio un salto y atrapo las piernas de Filmore antes de que los monstruos se acercaran a ella; Bebe subió rápidamente impulsada por el miedo y cuando estuvo un escalón encima de Filmore este reanudo su andar quedando a pelos de ser devorados por los tobillos; se habían salvado a duras penas y las secuelas psicológicas de lo que habían sufrido ahí abajo eran mínimas, era como si no estuvieran conectados del todo, como si aquella amenaza se volviera el menor de sus problemas y comenzaran a habituarse a tener que sufrir para intentar sobrevivir, la única que parecía querer llorar de agradecimiento era Bebe, que en aquel momento le debía la vida a Filmore

Una vez fuera todos se miraron los unos a los otros, tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas inconscientes, ya no sabían si era por los golpes que se habían llevado o el susto de muerte o de alegría por continuar en una pieza, lo único seguro era que la oscuridad casi total les ayudaba a no ser vistos, de todas maneras decidieron caminar sin sus linternas para causar sospechas al mínimo posible, cosa que parecía inútil pues distintas sombras parecían moverse en la oscuridad, acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

Cuando era más que evidente que aquellos monstruos los estaban persiguiendo decidieron sacar sus linternas, no tenía sentido jugar en contra de las circunstancias y fingir que no les seguían, así que encendieron las luces casi al unísono, encontrándose con una gran horda de aquellos monstruos, sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo de las linternas, la oscuridad abrumadora los volvía nada más y nada menos que sombras de seres humanos, era imposible distinguir nada, el sueño los estaba comenzando a afectar, sus mentes apenas podía procesar el peligro, era como si no pudieran pensar claramente en lo que hacían, no podían hablar o sentir, no sabían cuál era su misión; o el punto de seguir adelante…

-¡Tenemos que correr!-gritó Butters al darse cuenta que casi los alcanzaban, sosteniendo a Ruby que se estaba arrastrando prácticamente a uno de ellos, fue entonces cuando lo escucho, un pequeño zumbido, interrumpido únicamente solo por su voz, era aquel cambio en el sonido nocturno lo que le permitió notar, aquel zumbido no era un simple sonido de la noche o de las alcantarillas, trató de recordar cuando lo habían escuchado y no pudo evitar que a su cabeza viniera desde que habían iniciado el recorrido en las alcantarillas… ¿Qué era aquel sonido? ¿Por qué los hacía sentir tan mal y confundidos? Era como si sus cerebros se hubieran apagado-¡Ahhhh!-grito a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de sus compañeros-¡Griten!-fue lo mejor que le ocurrió para distraerlos de aquel silbido, el resto lo miro sin comprender, antes de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de una multitud de aquellos monstruos.

-Vámonos de aquí.-Filmore comenzó a correr en la calle nocturna con fuerza renovada, al igual que el resto, le seguía de cerca Karen, luego Ruby y al final Bebe que ayudaba a Butters, todos se alejaban lo más que podían del silbido, pero era como si no los pudiera abandonar así de simple, salir corriendo no parecía una opción asequible para ellos, por donde quiera que apuntaran sus linternas distintos rostros los miraban desde la más completa oscuridad y se acercaban a ellos a pasos torpes, sus corazones entonces lo entendieron y comenzaron a latir lentamente, ignorando los efectos de aquel sonido al que habían estado expuestos, su incomprensión e inexpresividad había pasado al miedo mismo, sus corazones palpaban a un ritmo acelerado que se habían mal acostumbrado.

No sabían ya si pisaban en la calle, o acera, era seguro que carros estrellados se acercaban a sus pasos, pero estos estaban en tan mal estado que era imposible que aquel hubiera sido su estacionamiento original, algunas criaturas con los rostros mutilados se levantaban de las ventanas rotas de estos, el piso comenzaba a volverse un martirio, sentían sus pies sangrantes ante los rostros de vidrios rotos.

Esperaban que aquello terminara, que su lucha valiera la pena, pero solo lograban cansarse y siempre que volteaban hacía atrás aquellas criaturas estaban ahí, de nuevo con ese sonido estridente que les causaba una especie de confusión, cosa que no lograban a entender a la perfección y preferían no entender de momento hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Para aquel momento tenían que usar sus armas para apartar a quien se acercara demasiado, Butters les lanzaba un martillazo que los dejaba quietos por la fuerza del impacto, Bebe y Filmore en cambio los mantenían al margen con sus tijeras de jardinero y cuchillo militar respectivamente.

Butters desesperado por conocer si iban en buena dirección apuntó su linterna hacía la casa más cercana, para su suerte y desgracia al mismo tiempo, reconoció la casa del susodicho habitante, nunca olvidaría esa tonalidad verde limón, la residencia Cartman se elevaba ante él.. Eso significaba que su casa estaba continua, si tan solo decidía volver atrás; dio un vistazo a la calle, algunos niños se acercaban por la acera, no estaban vivos, otros tantos adultos rodeaban un auto a mitad de la calle para llegar a ellos… el auto de sus padres… Las ventanas rotas, la sangre que cubría los restos de las puertas no indicaban ninguna buena señal, así que con todo pésame miro hacía dirección donde su casa estaba, sin poderla ver adecuadamente, solo un haz de luz le permitió ver su antiguo hogar, en casi perfecto estado, la situación parecía burlarse de él, pero siguió corriendo antes de que aquellos monstruos se acercaran más.

Estaban en la buena dirección, la residencia McCormick estaba a una calle de distancia… Pero cuando lo pensó fríamente, recordó un pequeño y vital detalle, si encontraban a los McCormicks vivos, independientemente si todo aquello de Kenny fuera cierto, les estaban llevando decenas de muertos vivientes a su hogar ¿Cómo serían entre seis o siete personas capaces de enfrentar aquel número de muertos vivientes?

Bebe fue quien tomo la iniciativa, tomando la mano de Karen y Ruby, acercándose a la residencia Marsh, ingresando en esta de una patada, seguida por Butters y Filmore que rápidamente sellaron la entrada, casi esporádicamente.

-Eso no los detendrá…-Filmore mostró cobardía alejándose rápidamente de la puerta.

-Pero los distraerá.-contó la chica-Si los llevamos al basurero directamente sería suicidio, no tendríamos manera de escapar y mucho menos manera de defendernos.-explicó moviendo el sofá a la puerta-Salgan por detrás ¡Ya!-ordenó al resto, los cuales obedecieron sin mayor problema, a la vez que el sonido de las ventanas rotas invadía el ambiente; sin tiempo que perder Bebe los siguió.

La oscuridad en el patio trasero era tan intensa que ni sus haces de luz que interrumpían la eterna oscuridad eran lo suficientemente potentes como para hacerle frente a las tinieblas que se esparcían a su alrededor, era como si la noche se hubiera vuelto el ingrediente ideal faltante en la receta de los muertos, una receta que llevaban caldeando especialmente para ellos y que los mataría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con tan solo un paso en falso.

Karen lideraba la formación y ella saltó rápidamente la cerca divisora que tenían los Marsh con los Broflovski; para Butters fue como sufrir otra punzada, eran dos de sus amigos y eran sus respectivas casas, ambos muertos, incapaces de darle el permiso a navegar por sus jardines.

La última en cruzar fue Bebe, escapando de las fauces de la muerte por décimo sexta vez, las cosas querían volverse nuevamente borrosas, pero los chicos no lo permitieron, intentaban mantenerse cuerdos, pensar en cualquier cosa menos el silencio; en la oscuridad ellos perdían toda ventaja y parecía que las fuerzas del infierno se hubieran desatado sobre ellos, de uno a otro lado se acercaban aquellos monstruos, en más de una ocasión tuvieron que virar de dirección por la acumulación de zombie.

Apenas podían tener perspectiva de lo que hacían, era como volverse a dormir estando despiertos, un sentimiento terrible y que los distraía del verdadero problema que los rodeaba e intentaba llegar a ellos, podía bien ser el cansancio, pero ellos sabían que era mucho más, demasiado más, no era nada tan simple lo que se estaban enfrentando, sus vidas corrían riesgo y cada vez les importaba menos, aquello era de preocupar, finalmente saltaron la barda y esto los llevo a un pequeño callejón vació, a duras penas cruzaron un seto y antes de darse cuenta llegaron a los raíles del tren que nunca volverían a usarse.

Ahí se encontraba la entrada al basurero, mejor conocido como la residencia McCormick, Karen reconoció algunas basuras habituales, como un carro desarmado a lo lejos, una vasija rota en pedacitos y algunas canicas partidas en dos; en medio de todo aquello se dieron cuenta que ya no eran perseguidos por aquellos monstruos horrendos.

La paz y tranquilidad de la noche les permitieron descansar, las ventanas rotas y destartaladas daban un buen aspecto; pues seguían iguales a su estado original, las luces apagadas, no esperaban menos y la puerta bien cerrada; Karen esperaba que todo lo que contara Eric fuera cierto, que su hermano pudiera renacer y…y… ¿En que estaba pensando? Habían recorrido la jodida ciudad de un extremo a otro solo por un falso sueño, una alucinación de Eric Cartman, ¿Por qué Karen no pudo haberlo visto antes?

Ahora lo sabía, no quería entrar y encontrar los cuerpos de sus padres, tener que matarlos, soportar ese dolor le era impensable…

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por un monstruo que se apresuró a derribarla, siendo apartado por el cuchillo militar de Filmore, el monstruo tomo a Filmore del brazo y lo atrajo hacía sí, Bebe atacó con las tijeras de jardinero, pero la criatura desde el piso le dio una patada, Filmore resistía y jalaba con sus ambos brazos, mientras el monstruo apenas le hacía caso, cuando todo parecía perdido Ruby tomo a Filmore de la cintura y lo empujo hacía atrás, siendo Butters el que se acercara, esquivando dos potentes patadas que lanzó la criatura hacía su persona.

Karen para ese momento ya se había levantado del suelo y apuntó con su linterna a la criatura que la había atacado, habría deseado no haberlo hecho, sus pesadillas se confirmaban, no era nadie más ni nada menos que su hermano Kevin, convertido en uno de esos monstruos horrendos devora carne contra los que ella peleaba, ahora sus hermanos nunca volverían a protegerla, se había quedado sola y no había futuro claro que el destino le deparara.

Kevin McCormick tomo con su mano derecha a Butters, en un intento desesperado de tirarlo pero Filmore le araño los ojos con su cuchillo militar, permitiendo a Butters el asesinato sencillo, la criatura apenas intentó defenderse; Ruby le tapó los oídos a Karen y Bebe la abrazaba mientras Butters repetía la acción de golpear el cadáver de Kevin para dejarlo inservible.

Finalmente lo había logrado, el monstruo no oponía resistencia, ninguna extremidad se movía, todo había parado tan rápidamente coomo había iniciado, con un ataque brutal contra un ser incapaz de defenderse.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?-una mujer pelirroja habló detrás de ellos antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y ver el cadáver de Kevin partido de la cabeza por el martillo de Butters, ella entendía porque lo habían hecho, pero no el porque a su hijo, aunque para su sorpresa una menor de aquel grupo de extraños se hacía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Mama?-preguntó Karen.

El alma de ambas se vino abajo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Dije que este iba a ser el penúltimo cap, pero como se pueden dar cuenta, alargo todo de más, así que preferí partir este cap en 2 antes de subir un episodio de 10,000 u 11,000 palabras :,v Solo imagínense la castaña que hubiera sido leer tanto, espero lo disfrutaran la narrativa extensa xD**

 **En el siguiente capitulo habrá varias sorpresas y ahora sí (por mi bien) será el penúltimo, lo lamento, en fin gracias por leer y se agradecería si dejan review, no es tan difícil, anda, ahí abajo esta la caja, comenta lo que quieras; en fin, nos vemos ;)**


	16. La suerte de los McCormick

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 16 La suerte de los McCormick**

-¿Mama?-preguntó Karen volteando detrás de ella, las sombras dominaban y ninguna luz iluminaba a nadie, pero aquellas voces eran reconocibles ante cualquier circunstancia; madre e hija volvían a estar unidas, un sentimiento que parecía extinto las embargo, felicidad, volvían a estar unidas, Karen tomó fuertemente la mano de su madre

Pero aquel sentimiento no duró mucho, pronto la realidad las embargo, el sentimiento de re-encuentro no era nada comparado a la perdida de hijo y hermano mayor, Kevin McCormick permanecía muerto; su cuerpo inerte justo en medio de ambas, la familia nunca más volvería a estar unida.

-¿Qué…?-iba a preguntar Bebe mirando de uno a otro lado, apenas distinguía las siluetas por la intensa oscuridad.

-No aquí.-susurro Carol-Vengan.-le mujer tomo de la mano a su hija y esta a su vez de su mejor amiga, Ruby; y el resto formó una cadena, la cual terminaba Bebe con sus tijeras de jardinero preparadas para atacar a todo aquel ente; vivo o muerto, que se les acercara.

Viajaron alrededor de varios montones de basura, esquivaron algunos obstáculos y se internaron cada vez más en el corazón del basurero, donde los vivos nunca iban ni en sus mejores épocas; el olor a peste era incluso peor que el que había azotado contra el hospital hace casi veinte horas atrás; la peste a muerte era incluso superada por las sobras de comida y demás desechos que las personas del pequeño pueblo tiraban; una mezcla de olores putrefacta e inmunda que les obligaba a respirar con la manga de los suéteres pegada a la boca, y de todas maneras el olor penetraba a sus sistemas, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de vomitar.

Finalmente parecieron llegar a una abertura entre la chatarra, era un lugar bastante pequeño y apenas estable, y tuvieron que pasar por ahí, casi sin problemas; dentro de aquel orificio se encontraron con una zona circular rodeada por muros altos, de casi tres metros de altura, todos estos construidos a partir de basura, una carpa cubría el interior de la estructura de la lluvia del exterior y unas fuertes vigas de hierro desgastadas y oxidadas sostenían aquella carpa; al entrar Bebe de última la señora McCormick cerró detrás de ellos empujando una lamina de aluminio y dejando el orificio sin visibilidad del interior.

-Aquí nos escondimos.-les dijo Carol aun sujetando la mano de su pequeña mientras se acercaba a cierta zona y con mucha prisa tomo un objeto alargado y con una forma indistinguible entre la oscuridad-Cierren los ojos por favor niños.

Nadie hizo caso, pero se arrepintieron instantáneamente pues la mujer encendió una linterna de aceite y la luz les azotó a todos directamente en la cara.

Después de unos segundos de confusión pudieron ver con claridad la habitación, más allá de los detalles básicos que ya habían visto gracias a la luz de la luna; notaron que aquel lugar era como una habitación de estar… O algo parecido, un sofá mullido se encontraba entre las pertenencias, un colchón desgastado y sucio, una mesa desgastada y con dos patas menos era sostenida por un par de tubos de cañería enterrados en el suelo; las sillas tenían la misma calidad, nada que valiera mucho y un pequeño cajón, sin ningún mueble que lo sostuviera, donde parecía haber álbumes de fotografías; por otro lado el lugar estaba lleno también de cosas indecorosas como algunas agujas esparcidas en la mesa, latas de cerveza por todo el piso, frascos de distintos medicamentos; algunos de estos rotos y coletillas de cigarrillos.

Carol tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento, unas increíbles ojeras la hacían parecer años más vieja de lo que en realidad era, su roja cabellera se encontraba alborotada, un ojo morado y sus prendas; a las cuales solo se les habían integrado una americana de mala marca y una mascarilla en el rostro, estas se encontraban rasgadas y mostraban señales de haber estado expuestas a sangre, de una o de otra manera.

-Señora McCormick…-Butters intentó hablar pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Pónganse unas mascarillas.-dijo ella-Sino este lugar sería insoportable.

Todos agradecieron aquel acto de la mujer, pues esta se acercó al cajón, retiro los álbumes de fotos familiares y les pasó un paquete de mascarillas medicinales casi nuevo, dentro habían más de diez mascarillas y todos tomaron una, a pesar de que el olor aún era terrible, por lo menos no se filtraba tanto como en sus mangas.

-Pensé que solo Kevin y yo…-la mujer tomo asiento en el sofá, se derrumbó, se mostraba bastante cansada y agotada, lo cual no ayudaba para nada a mejorar su imagen.

-Nosotros hubiéramos dicho lo mismo hace tan solo doce horas atrás.-dijo Filmore a la mujer-No creerá todo lo que hemos pasado.-no hablaba animado, sino serió, parecía no creer que estuviera frente a un adulto, a una persona viva.

-Por favor, cuéntenme, ¿Qué les sucedió?-preguntó la mujer mientras Bebe, Butters, Ruby y Filmore traían las sillas de la mesa rota y Karen se sentaba al lado de su madre-¿No les hicieron daño esas criaturas? ¿Por qué están en tan mal estado? ¿Qué es lo que saben? No he tenido noticias de nada en días.-la mujer parecía al borde del llanto.

Entre Bebe y Filmore contaron a resumidas cuentas lo que había pasado desde que se encontraron en la escuela dos días atrás, como formaron su grupo de supervivientes, llegaron a la mansión Black, enfrentaron una horda entera de muertos engañándolos, se dirigieron al hospital y escaparon de este, expusieron rápidamente sobre la tienda de zapatos, se detuvieron un poco sobre la vivienda del señor Esclavo y continuaron con su batalla en la tienda de Jimbo contra el tiempo mientras los edificios caían.

-Pero…Si lo que dicen es verdad… ¿Dónde están Token y esa niña Annie?-preguntó la mujer-¿Y cómo cruzaron todo el pueblo de un extremo a otro?-siguió-Mejor aún ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Nos encontramos con dos sujetos.-explicó Filmore pausadamente, notó la pálida expresión en el rostro de Karen, aunque la señora McCormick permanecía expectante-Eric Cartman y Kenny…

-¿Kenny? ¿Mi Kenny? ¡¿Está bien?!-la mujer saltó exasperada, las tristes miradas que los chicos le mandaban sin verla directamente a los ojos sirvieron de respuesta clara-Ah…-la mujer pareció aliviarse un poco-Por favor, continúen,

Habían pasado más de diez minutos, solo les faltó contar sobre los tipos del centro comercial, liderados aparentemente por una mujer llamada Esther, y que los persiguieron por lo que hizo Annie, finalmente les toco contar sobre la partida de Kenny.

-Oh Dios…-la mujer intentó ser fuerte pero el escuchar como su hijo había sufrido no era sencillo.

-Y entonces…entonces nos contaron algo…-dijo Butters con la voz ronca-Señora McCormick, nos contaron algo que es…difícil…De entender, Eric dijo que...

-¿Eric lo sabía?-preguntó la mujer incrédula porque alguien más conociera el secreto, todos miraron impactados a la mujer.

-Entonces…¿e-e-es cierto?-preguntó Karen incrédula, una gran sonrisa parecía dibujársele en el rostro.

-Si lo que les dijo fue que Kenny renacía, sí; no sé que le pasara a ese chico, pero esta maldito desde que nació…-dijo la mujer-No sabía explicarlo porqué o cómo… Solo sé que él muere y cuando lo hace puede…renacer…

-¿Por qué nadie se había enterado de eso?-preguntó incrédula Ruby.

-Nadie nunca recordaba que él moría; es bastante difícil de explicar, pero el punto es que sí, él volverá…-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y lágrimas en el rostro.

-No…No puede entender…-expresó Bebe-¿Cómo?

-Ni yo lo entiendo, veras, solo sé que cada que muere tengo un…mini parto...Sí, suena más doloroso de lo que realmente es.-dijo al ver la expresión de los presentes-Él, nace de nuevo y de la noche a la mañana…Crece… Es… Algo que no puedo explicar, pero que sucede.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura que volverá?-preguntó Ruby-¿Y cuándo?

-No estoy segura, no tiene horario fijo…-dijo la mujer.

-Bien, terminemos esto de una vez.-dijo Filmore terminando la historia, como Cartman y Annie se sacrificaron para que ellos se pudieran salvar, como atravesaron las alcantarillas y el pavor que les causó llegar hasta ella desde que subieron al exterior.

-Y al estar cerca de su casa nos encontramos con Kevin… Ya transformado.-dijo Filmore con el máximo tacto que le fue posible, eso claramente no alivió los sentimientos de la mujer.

-Ya…Ya veo…Vaya…Han pasado por demasiado.-dijo la mujer mirándolos a todos con aire maternal; eso reconfortó a todos, y con lágrimas en los ojos-Oh Karen, ven aquí.-la mujer la abrazó y sin detenerse a pensar se acercó al resto, levantándose del sofá, abrazando a todos los presentes-Lo siento tanto.-tenía lágrimas en los ojos-Gracias, gracias por cuidar a mi Karen, no sé que haría sin... No…-las palabras no eran suficiente para que la mujer pudiera agradecer.

Pasaron unos segundos donde nadie se atrevió a decir nada, aquella mujer los había abrazado con el cariño que solo una madre hubiera podido dar, eso era mucho decir, era un tacto que la mayoría creía perdido, e incluso Ruby había visto a su madre muerta, así que cuando le llego su turno lloró en el hombro de Carol.

-Gracias.-repitió la mujer volviendo a su asiento.

-¿Dónde esta papa?-preguntó Karen pasado casi un minuto.

-Nosotros no nos enteramos de la mejor manera…-dijo ella-Verán; hace dos días Kevin no se había levantado para ir a su trabajo, yo le estaba gritando cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con Stuart… Pero él… Él…Había pasado la noche en el bar de Skeeter, si yo no le hubiera dado un golpe con un tarrón quien sabe que sería de mí, cuando note que me pase en fuerza y que tenía una horrible herida en la cabeza… Quede paralizada, pensé que lo había matado, pero entonces…entonces…Se acercó a mi, se arrastraba pobremente…Me recordó a esas estúpidas películas de zombies… No me acerque a él… entre a la habitación de Kevin y este al verlo en aquel estado intentó hacerlo reaccionar… Su padre lo atacó, Kevin se defendió…Estaba como loco…Tuvo que matar a Stuart… Él sabía que iba a matarnos.

Hubo una fría pausa, pues justamente Token se había derrumbado al encontrarse con sus padres en aquel estado, pero Kevin había sido fuerte; lucho contra el instinto fraternal y asesino a sangre fría a su padre, tal vez aun sin conocer sobre estas criaturas, todo por el hecho de que este quería lastimarlos a él y su madre.

-Nos escondimos aquí.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Cómo sabían de este lugar?-preguntó Filmore desconfiado.

-No nos drogábamos precisamente en casa…-explico avergonzada la mujer y evitando la mirada de su hija-Siempre temimos que si dejábamos droga nuestros hijos también cayeran en ella, así que, si queríamos algo, solo teníamos que venir aquí… Esperar a estar lo suficientemente bien como para caminar y volver a casa.

-¿Por qué se escondió aquí?-preguntó Butters.

-Nadie aparte de Stuart y yo conoce este lugar… Llegamos aquí después de que nos encontráramos en la calle principal un matadero, no hubieran querido estar ahí, al principio solo eran dos o tres monstruos y los vecinos se ayudaban unos a otros, pero pronto todo se convirtió en un caos… Se aventaban unos a otros, saltaban a los heridos, atacaban incluso a los vivos, el número de muertos aumento en cuestión de minutos y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta el ambiente se llenó de gritos y de cadáveres…Fríos y oscuros gritos…No entiendo cómo o porque, pero me daba más que lastima escucharlos, era como si todo estuviera perdido…No fui la única en sentir eso, note que varios vecinos también se habían atontado, con esa ventaja jugaron los muertos y pronto sus cifras se duplicaron y en tan solo otros diez minutos se volvieron a duplicar con una nueva oleada de gritos, quienes intentaban escapar eran bloqueados por las carambolas de autos, que al ir a toda velocidad, sin detenerse, importándoles un carajo a qué o quién atropellaran; se estrellaban y bloqueaban los caminos, además de convertirse en esos monstruos; Kevin y yo salimos vivos por los pelos, ningún auto podía salir del pueblo por ambos extremos de la calle principal, los cuales tenían los cadáveres andantes de los que habían muerto en los accidentes, algunos tenían armas...

De nuevo el aire se volvió frio, recordaban haber escuchado los disparos constantes cerca del hospital, este se encontraba a su vez bastante cerca de la calle principal, por lo cual comenzaban a tener un panorama mejor de la situación.

-Solo digamos que tener un arma de fuego en ese…en ese…matadero, era la idea más estúpida que pudieron tener aquellos sujetos, se lanzaron sobre ellos, los disparos no parecían afectarles… Los Broflovski…Sheyla, Gerald…Ellos no…Ahh… Solo Kevin y yo seguimos juntos, volvimos al basurero y nos escondimos de nuevo aquí antes de que cayera la noche, él era tan valiente y yo… y yo… no podía sopor…Vi morir frente a mis ojos a gente que me importaba, a mi esposo, a mis amigos, vecinos, conocidos, todo era un Caos, niños que atacaban a sus madres, padres que despedazaban sin corazón alguno el cuello de bebes o embarazadas… Sujetos que saltaban desde edificios para suicidarse y evitar el destino, solo para terminar convertidos de todos modos; sangre, victimas…Fue…-la mujer comenzó a llorar fuertemente, sollozaba al recordar aquellas vividas imágenes de lo grotesco.

-Lo entendemos señora McCormick.-dijo Butters comprensivo-Debió ser difícil para usted.

-No nos atrevimos a salir de aquí en todo el día, pero hace un par de horas Kevin salió por comida a nuestra casa…Teníamos hambre…Yo salí… y los encontré…-un nudo en la garganta se le formó-Gracias…-hablaba con una voz apagada-Gracias por salvar a mi hijo…de ser una de esas…de esas…Oh mi hijo…-el coraje que cargaba en su interior volvió a manifestarse y llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Nadie hizo nada para detenerla, Carol volvió en sí casi un minuto después, tomó aire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y el moco de su rostro, no se había desahogado totalmente, pero su pecho ya no estaba cargado con tantas emociones; el resto aprovechó para reflexionar un poco.

Por eso el pueblo se había vuelto un infierno tan rápidamente, por aquel motivo sus seres queridos no se habían refugiado en sus casas, el pueblo entero intentó escapar por la avenida principal y la plaga se extendió como incendio forestal... Les era imposible imaginar a sus familias en medio de todo ese infierno que había descrito Carol.

Esos monstruos se habían aprovechado del pánico sentido por los pueblerinos para cernir su semilla de muerte y devastación…No había sido al azar, no había sido progresivamente, solo se necesitó un gran ataque en donde todo el pueblo estuviera patas arriba...

-Señora McCormick.-dijo Butters interrumpiéndola-Por eso…Por eso vinimos por ustedes…Por usted, para ya no tener que sufrir, podemos escapar, podemos huir.

-Puedes correr, pero nunca escapar.-dijo la mujer-Esconderse es la mejor opción, si salimos de este pueblo no hay nada a la redonda en cien kilómetros más que montañas y unas cuantas gasolineras ¿Cuánto durarías?-la mujer estaba decidida.

-No creemos que quedarse aquí sea lo mejor.-expresó Bebe-Si nos acompaña, nos iremos de aquí y…-la chica siguió con la mirada el rostro de la mujer mayor, esta miraba lacónicamente el cajón con los álbumes familiares.

-Ya hemos estado a punto de escapar antes, podremos salir adelante.-dijo Bebe-Quedarnos cerca de las montañas, explorar a la luz del día y tener comida; luego seguiríamos moviéndonos.

-Ah…No quiero ir…No es seguro.-dijo la mujer-Pero hay que mantenerse unidos.-les dedico una sonrisa-Descansen y en la mañana partimos, cuando la mujer se disponía a apagar la luz de la linterna de aceite un ruido estridente cargo el ambiente, sus oídos parecían destrozados, aquella era la segunda vez en la noche que escuchaban aquel ruido tan horripilante, pero aquella vez no era lo mismo, todos voltearon de uno a otro lado para determinar que estuvieran bien, ninguno tenía heridas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Carol aterrada antes de que otro disparo inundara el ambiente, ella se hecho sobre su hija y la tiro al suelo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo; lo mismo hizo Bebe con su novio y Filmore con Ruby; todos se encontraban en el piso, abrazándose mutuamente mientras los disparos sonaban fuera de aquella zona.

-Nos encontraron.-dijo Bebe llena de rabia.

-Imposible, ellos vieron morir a An…-iba a decir Butters, pero fue interrumpido por un grito familiar, no podían determinar de quien, solo que lo conocían, fue seguido por distintos pares de pies saliendo corriendo despavoridos de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se escandalizó Carol.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!-reaccionó Bebe.

-Oh no…-Carol fue la segunda en entender.

-¡Vámonos!-Filmore ayudó a que Ruby se levantara, todos se estaban retirando por el hueco de la pared cuando Carol regresó un momento y tomo rápidamente el primer álbum familiar que estaba hasta arriba y fue de última en la formación, pero con Karen siempre a su lado; todos volvieron a correr por el basurero, pero ahora con sus linternas encendidas, la discreción había terminado junto al disparo de los ajenos y no fue para menos, en más de una ocasión cuando doblaban una esquina aumentaban su velocidad, o retrocedían al ver a aquellas criaturas internándose en el basurero, acercándose al anterior refugio de los McCormick; buscando señales de vida.

Atravesaron un pasillo con varios contenedores de distintos tipos de basuras, algunas más antiguas que otras, provocando que el olor se confundiera con horrible rapidez entre los matices de sus narices, pero aquello no les molestaba en los más mínimo, apenas y se preocupaban por sus incontenibles ganas por vomitar, solo pensaban en escapar lo más lejos que les fuera posible.

Karen comenzó a notar que a su madre le costaba demasiado respirar y parecía que cada vez que daba un paso su estructura corporal aumentaba y sus pasos se volvían más torpes…

-Ahhh…-Carol se detuvo y todos los chicos tuvieron que parar y voltear ante la mujer para ver que ocurría, esta había derramado un chorro de agua de sus rasgados pantalones-¿Nunca les conté como volvía Kenny?-preguntó entre jadeos por el dolor, al ver la cara de confusión de todos, se tomó del estómago y gritó-¡NO!¡NO AHORA!

Si bien quería volver a ver a su hijo aquel lugar, en aquel momento era la peor combinación posible para que este llegara.

-Tenemos que encontrar refugió…-dijo Karen rápidamente.

-Sí, no estamos lejos de la valla del basurero…-aseguró la señora McCormick-Pasando la caseta del tren están los almacenes…-dijo la mujer a duras penas por la falta de respiración-Sí puedo llegar.-aseguró al ver la incertidumbre en todos.

-¡Solo vamos!-apremió Filmore al apuntar al fondo del pasillo, por el lado donde habían venido, una multitud de muertos vivos los seguía por los talones, así que reanudaron la marcha; entre Bebe y Karen ayudaban a que la señora McCormick se mantuviera y Filmore sujetaba fuertemente a Butters, quien parecía estar a punto de vomitar todo su contenido estomacal.

Finalmente llegaron a la valla donde el basurero llegaba a su final, al alumbrar la calle se dieron cuenta de que esta no se encontraba llena de zombies, sino que se encontraba prácticamente limpias, alguna que otra de esas bestias se encontraban ahí, pero estaban tan alejados como para ser una verdadera amenaza.

Rodearon la cerca hacía al lado izquierdo, alumbrando distintos puntos de la calle, mostrando de vez en cuando reflejos de luz que eran los ojos de los muertos; cuando sintieron que la cerca se estremecía fuertemente sabían que aquellos monstruos se amontonaron en donde antes habían estado ellos.

Encontraron la salida no muy lejos, una pequeña reja que se hacía a un lado, pero con candado y una cadena que lo rodeara, el problema fue resuelto rápidamente con el martillo de Butters y la fuerza combinada de Bebe y Filmore.

Butters abrió la reja y Karen alumbró la oscuridad deteniendo a su madre sobre su cuerpo, Carol sudaba como puerco, le faltaba la respiración y se encontraba palida del esfuerzo, fue más difícil para las dos chicas continuar moviéndola después de que salieron al exterior, todos continuaron corriendo, dejando de lado los monstruos que se acercaban a paso lento y torpe a ellos, apagaron sus linternas cuando estaban cerca de las vías para perderse de vista y pareció funcionar, pues no escucharon más que sus pasos y respiraciones, sobre todo la agitada de Carol.

-No puedo…-la mujer suplicaba-Voy a tener al bebe…

Era extraño para todos ellos ver como una mujer que hacía ni diez minutos se encontrara en los huesos se hubiera tornado en una embarazada de varios meses, incluso parecía dispuesta a dar a luz.

-No podemos detenernos…-dijo Bebe cruzando las vías.

-Allá hay una cabina.-señalo Butters aquella zona-Puede ocultarse ahí…

-¡No la vamos a dejar sola!-gritó Karen.

-Quédate con ella.-le dijo Butters-Nosotros distraeremos a esos monstruos mientras ella…tiene el parto…

-¡Necesita atención medica Butters!-gritó Bebe.

-No, no; ya lo he tenido tantas veces que no necesito el hospital…-dijo la mujer caminando dificultosamente hacía la cabina.

-Volveremos por ustedes en cuanto perdamos a aquella horda.-dijo Butters a las dos y le dio un abrazo a Karen, esta le correspondió-Cuídala, es tu turno de ser la protectora.

-Yo también me quedó con ellas.-dijo Ruby.

-No, -dijo repentinamente Filmore-necesitamos todas las manos disponibles.-dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la mano.

-Nos vemos Karen.-dijo Bebe sabiendo que no había opción y junto a Butters, Filmore y Ruby cruzó las vías del tren.

Los cuatro chicos encendieron sus linternas y comenzaron a buscar en la oscuridad las figuras de aquellos entes desalmados para captar su atención, pero estos no aparecían, Ruby y Filmore por si acaso voltearon atrás; todo parecía estar en total orden, por otro lado, en la pequeña cabina del tren:

-Tranquilízate mama…-Karen la ayudaba para que tuviera el parto, la recostó en el piso y con su abrigo verde había levantado sus piernas, la chica no sabía realmente lo que hacía, solamente seguía las vagas instrucciones que su madre le daba entre gritos de dolor, los gritos comenzaron, la mujer no podía contenerse al dolor que le causaba estar en aquella situación, y a Karen le hubiera gustado tener algo para silenciar a su mama, intento con su blusa blanca, pero no logro nada más que interrumpir la respiración de su madre, así que le quitó la prenda rápidamente para evitar ahogarla.

Carol intentaba con todas sus fuerzas darle ánimos e instrucciones a Karen, pero su cuerpo parecía solo querer expulsar a su hijo del sistema cuanto antes fuera posible y eso causaba un dolor terrible que no podía ser reprimido por más que ella lo intentara.

En el exterior los chicos notaron como lentamente los monstruos se acercaban a las vías del tren, algunos monstruos comenzaron a dirigirse a ellos guiándose por las luces de las linternas, otros se quedaban quietos analizando la situación, los monstruos que se habían adelantado se quedaron quietos a mitad del camino, eso preocupo a los chicos, los cuales comenzaron a gritar para atraer su atención, pero era inútil, los gritos de la señora McCormick también se escuchaban.

Fue entonces cuando todos lo entendieron, aquellos monstruos sabían que los estaban distrayendo, y cuando voltearon para dirigirse directamente a la cabina fue como si el alma de los presentes se viniera abajo.

-¡Karen!-gritó Ruby al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría e intentado ir a salvar a su -amiga, pero Bebe la detuvo-¡Suéltame!

-¡No puedes salvarla!-le gritó Bebe-Ya está rodeada…-le costaba mucho hablar y sujetar a Ruby-No puedes hacer nada, nada.-la chica lloraba internamente pensando en su amiga.

Dentro de la cabina Karen escuchaba como aquellas bestias aporreaban la puerta y ventanas, pero las ignoraba, ella se concentraba exclusivamente en la tarea de traer de vuelta a Kenny al mundo.

El parto era doloroso para Carol, pues no estaba acostumbrada a dar a luz en un frio suelo, rodeada de monstruos; además era doloroso el hecho de pensar que aquel sacrificio no iba a servir de nada, ya estaba consiente desde la persecución que era su turno, que su vida se iba a terminar en cualquier momento, no había forma humanamente posible de concebir mientras corría para escapar de la ciudad, su destino era el de perecer, se odiaba a si misma tanto por haber arrastrado a Karen, pero sabía que su hija la iba a seguir aunque ella se hubiera opuesto, básicamente Karen se había suicidado junto con ella.

-Nunca lo iba a lograr.-explicó Bebe a la niña que seguía peleando para llegar ahí-Carol sabía que no iba a escapar, por eso se quedó ahí…Y Karen la acompaño.-era difícil admitirlo, pero trató de imaginarse la situación desde su perspectiva, su madre moribunda se sacrifica por el resto ¿No la hubiera seguido aun si esta se hubiera negado? Pues para eso estaba la familia, unida hasta el final.

-Vámonos.-Butters habló con pésame, sabía que si se quedaban quietos en cualquier momento esos monstruos irían tras ellos y que no había nada que hacer por las chicas McCormick, las cuales habían decidido su destino.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Ruby se encontraba nuevamente histérica, básicamente había perdido lo último que la mantenía cuerda, Karen la había ayudado a superar todo lo sufrido en aquellos días de pesadilla, y ahora…Karen se iba, se suicidaba, terminaba con su vida para estar con su familia, sin pensar en ella, sin tomar en cuenta el daño que le estaba provocando.

Los chicos siguieron caminando con mucho cuidado en la oscuridad, alumbrando todos los lugares posibles, pero sin alejarse mucho de aquella zona, no querían abandonar espiritualmente a las McCormick hasta que supieran que había terminado.

Karen sostenía en sus brazos un bebe llorando, con un pequeño mechón rubio, no sabía explicar cómo o porque, pero ahí estaba, su hermano mayor convertido en bebe; lo envolvió rápidamente con su chaleco que retiro de las piernas de su madre y se sentó junto a ella, entre las dos veían al bebe tiernamente, a pesar de que este lloraba; cuando escucharon que la puerta fue derrumbada las lágrimas también florecieron en ellas y se dieron un fuerte abrazo madre e hija, el último probablemente que se darían, Carol entonces tomo el álbum de fotos que llevaba y lo abrió en una fotografía familiar de hacía más de cinco años, cuando Karen tenía siete o seis años, cuando aun se podían considerar familia a pesar de todas sus fallas, pero a fin de cuentas una familia relativamente feliz.

Primero tomaron a Carol por su brazo derecho, la apartaron violentamente de su hija y del pequeño varón entre gritos de agonía y terror, mordiéndola en los brazos tan apresuradamente como les era posible, disfrutando cada gota de sufrimiento que causaban a la madre, los gritos de dolor eran como música para sus oídos, como si un verdadero festín fuera servido, cuando la tuvieron ya más cerca fue entonces cuando comenzaron a morder cruelmente distintas partes de su cuerpo como en los tendones del cuello, provocando que sangrara gravemente y dejara de gritar, el estómago, atreviéndose a tomar órganos internos en un intento desesperado por obtener carne fresca antes de ser transformada, destrozándola lentamente y dejando que muriera desangrada.

Cuando tomaron a Karen esta tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño hermano Kenny y cuando ella grito su hermano lo hizo más fuertemente, una bolita se formó alrededor de ellos, y uno de ellos tomo al bebe y comenzó a morderlo en el rostro, arrancando grandes pedazos de piel, dejando el rostro del chico rojizo y matando al bebe en el acto, Karen aguantó más para su desgracia, sintió como le mordían la pierna, el abdomen, sus brazos, rostro, espalda y cuello; ella gritaba del dolor que estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos, no fue sino hasta que cerró los ojos y dio su último respiro que dejo de sufrir, que dejo de pensar, que dejo de ser Karen McCormick.

Los chicos habían escuchado aquel espectáculo de gritos conteniendo el impulso de no regresar corriendo para intentar salvarlas…Pero sabían que era inútil, que no llegarían a nada, que ellas estaban muertas y que no podían hacer nada para cambiar eso, la que se mostró más recia a aceptar la realidad fue Ruby, ella seguía empujando para volver entre llantos, quería salvar a su amiga, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, oír su voz, no quería que Karen se transformara en uno de esos monstruos terribles, no quería que su amiga sufriera tan terrible destino, quería cambiarlo cuanto fuera, pero tuvo que aceptar la realidad cuando ya se hubieron alejado bastante, simplemente siguió caminando, no se resistió, no se quejó, solo caminó sin rechistar.

El resto se encontraba en condiciones bastante parecidas, habían perdido a Karen, pero era como si su sensibilidad hubiera desaparecido, sentían el dolor de su muerte, pero no se tiraban a llorar, solo seguían; querían escapar del problema, resolverlo alejándose lo más pronto posible de la escena, sin éxito alguno, pues como Carol había dicho: Puedes huir, pero nunca escapar.

No importa cuánto corrieran, eso solo provocaba que sus sentimientos se cargaran de negatividad y parecía no querer cambiar, por un lado Bebe contenía sus lágrimas lo mejor que podía, por el otro Filmore tomaba fuertemente a la única amiga que le quedaba, Ruby se derrumbaba por dentro, odiándose a sí misma y Butters guiaba al resto en silencio esperando que todo se resolviera, que se corrigiera todo el mal que había hecho dejando que Karen acompañara a su madre a su muerte.

Pero todo aquel ambiente fue interrumpido cuando escucharon un gemido cerca de ellos, todos se asustaron sin excepción, pensaron inmediatamente que era otro de esos monstruos esperando para atacarlos, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta que aquellas vestías no gemían o hacían ruidos, solo atacaban, sin piedad, sin advertencia.

Al iluminar la zona donde habían escuchado aquel sonido se encontraron con un amplio callejón que terminaba abierto de un extremo a otro, en medio de este una criatura patética se arrastraba inútilmente tratando de llegar de un extremo a otro, cuando esta se dio cuenta de la luz dio media vuelta y lanzó un grito despavorido.

-¿Jimbo?-Butters sintió confusión simplemente al ver al adulto cerca de aquel lugar y vivo, pero no se sintió alegre, no podía después de lo que acababa de pasar.

-H-hola.-el sujeto los saludo lo más cordial que pudo, tenía su pierna izquierda lastimada y manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Filmore no entendía que hacía aquel sujeto ahí, peligrosamente cerca de ellos y con una grave herida en la pierna.

-B-b-butters…-dijo el hombre mirando al chico rubio-Oh…Que, sorpresa…-parecía preocupado así que sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y apuntó hacía ellos-¡No se acerquen!

-¡¿Qué le ocurre?!-Bebe se mostró molesta pero retrocedió del impacto.

-¡No fue apropósito!-gritó el hombre levantándose lentamente-Se los juro.-parecía pedir perdón.

-¿Qué no fue a propósito?-Butters no lo entendía; a pesar de que Filmore apretaba su puño y lanzaba chispas de los ojos, así que Butters ilumino el suelo rápidamente, un arma de nueve milímetros sin cargador se encontraba tirada demasiado cerca de Jimbo-No…

-¿Usted?-preguntó Bebe sin entender-¿Usted…? ¡Es un asesino!-gritó la chica sin importarle que la escucharan, tomó sus tijeras de jardinero fuertemente e intento golpear con estas al sujeto que del susto volvió a caer al piso, esquivando el golpe por muy poco.

-¡Aléjense de mi!-grito el Jimbo-¡Todo esto es tú culpa!-miró con desprecio a Butters-Si no lo hubieras hecho… sino…

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!-gritó Bebe gravemente ofendida y enojada, era como si un rencor horrendo se incrementara en su interior, un deseo asesino rondaba en su cabeza, pues gracias a Jimbo su amiga Karen, y la madre de esta ya no se encontraban vivas; aquel sujeto había causado la muerte de Karen, y estaba ahí, patéticamente tirado, indefenso.

-¡Aléjense!-repitió Jimbo con el cuchillo tratando de echar un vistazo alrededor.

-¿Tú fuiste el que disparo en el refugio de los McCormick?-preguntó fríamente y sin piedad Ruby, su mirada era glacial, a pesar que por dentro sentía un gran ardor.

-Yo… solo…Ustedes…-Jimbo parecía asustado así que Bebe le pateo en la pierna herida, provocando que el sujeto soltara el arma blanca y diera un grito de dolor.

-¡Tú hijo de puta!-Filmore también pateó con todas sus fuerzas el costado de Jimbo, la rabia que sentían todos ellos les motivaba a golpearlo, a pesar de que no calmara el dolor, aquel sujeto había sido el responsable de la muerte de su amiga, merecía dolor, merecía pagar el daño que había causado.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-¡NO POR FAVOR NO!-gritó el sujeto mientras miraba las armas cubiertas de sangre de los presentes.

-No esta solo.-dijo Butters al resto-Había varias personas que dispararon fuera…¡¿Quién es el jodido imbécil que nos persigue? ¡¿Y porque?!-gritó-¡¿Qué hicimos nosotros?!

El silencio espectral de la noche dejo en claro que Jimbo podría ser asesino, pero no traidor; o tal vez estaba tan seguro que no importaba cuanta información diera, sabía que lo matarían, que no tendrían piedad y lo torturarían o matarían por el daño que este les había causado.

-Tú no quieres matarnos.-dijo Butters enojado.

-¿Cómo lo sa…?

-¡Es más que evidente!-gritó-¡Estas asustado! Si nos odiaras a muerte no estarías así, ¿Por qué Jimbo? ¿Porqué?

Nadie hablo, nadie se movió, los cuatro chicos no podían creerlo, el buen Jimbo, el sujeto con la tienda de armas, el amigable vecino del pueblo, que si bien estaba loco nunca hubiera lastimado a un ser humano, transformado en un cómplice de un acto criminal.

Filmore volteó atrás de ellos, los monstruos comenzaban a entrar por el callejón, y parecía que llegarían a ellos en cuestión de segundos, cosa que rápidamente hizo que todos se activaran, incluso Jimbo intentó ponerse de pie, pero una patada en la espalda por parte de Filmore lo puso de vuelta en el suelo.

-No vas a ningún lado.-dijo Ruby, su tono gélido no se hubiera diferenciado al de un trozo de hielo, la ira del momento la guiaba, el dolor, la rabia y la pena hicieron que saltara encima de la pierna lastimada del hombre, provocando que este gritara y se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Mátenme!-gritó buscando piedad-¡No quiero convertirme en uno de esos monstruos! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!-el adulto estaba implorando por su muerte.

-Eso sería darte más de lo que tú le pudiste dar a Karen.-dijo Butters-O a Token, o a Cartman.-estaba sacando lágrimas de ira-Pero ¿Sabes qué? ¡Nosotros no somos monstruos!-tomó el cuchillo de Filmore y lo lanzó a donde él estaba-Defiéndete o matate tú mismo.-le dijo para luego darle la espalda, el resto hizo lo mismo sin detenerse un segundo a pensar en las consecuencias.

Fue fugaz e instantáneo como el cuchillo rozó a Butters lo suficientemente cerca como para darle el mayor susto de su vida, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, aquel objeto filoso pasó cerca de él, para detener su movimiento contra una pared de concreto; el hombre lo había lanzado apenas unos segundos después de que se lo dieran en muestra de piedad, Butters volteó una última vez, sus ojos mostraban una locura nada sana, como si la persona que hubiera sido antes hubiera desaparecido totalmente. No había diferencia entre Jimbo y aquellos monstruos que se acercaban por el callejón.

El resto continúo caminando al fondo del corredor, hubieran corrido, pero tenían un deseo morboso, esperaban que Jimbo en cualquier momento fuera devorado, deseaban oírlo suplicar, escuchar como su vida escaba de su cuerpo, y querían disfrutarlo; querían que uno de los asesinos de Karen fuera castigado de la peor manera posible y no había nada peor que lo que el hombre iba a sufrir.

Jimbo intentó volverse a poner de pie, pero antes de que lo lograra una de esas bestias lo tomó de las piernas y lo tumbó en el piso, antes de que Jimbo pudiera pelear contra esa bestia, el siguiente monstruo en la fila pasó de lado a su compañero y se tumbó sobre Jimbo, otro más se unió al festín y otro más, los gritos de dolor del sujeto solo eran un estimulante para que se acercaran más de aquellos monstruos sin alma y corazón, devorando sin saberlo a uno de sus iguales.

Antes de llamar más la atención los cuatro chicos que quedaban del grupo continuaron andando sin muchos ánimos hacía en frente, sin dirección fija, sin lugar a donde ir, no podían pensar simplemente en nada, se sentían desorientados nuevamente, pero aquella vez era por su amiga, Karen no salía de los pensamientos de ellos, era tan extraño que ya no estuviera; que ya no la pudieran ver… Lo mismo sucedió paulatinamente, era como si sus remordimientos estuvieran llegando a un punto de quiebre.

La imagen de Clyde muerto de forma horrible apareció en la mente de Bebe y Filmore; la del cadáver de Token encima suyo se materializo en Butters y para Ruby el rostro de su madre dispuesta a asesinarla y el de Karen, con esa misma expresión sombría y frialdad… Era difícil aceptarlo; pero su amiga se convertiría en uno de esos monstruos.

Cuando llegaron a las bodegas públicas del pueblo fue casi como un alivió, todos; sin excepción, estaban destrozados hasta la última medula, tanto física como mentalmente, ya no podían sentir nada más que dolor y cansancio, parecía imposible que alguna vez hayan conocido si quiera el significado de felicidad; sus vidas no valían la patética existencia que estaban llevando; todo solo para morir después, solo ganaban tiempo a un destino fatal.

El lugar estaba vació, no había ningún zombie a la vista, así que los cuatro chicos cerraron las rejas metálicas detrás suya con seguro para evitar intrusos indeseados y con mucho cuidado continuaron inspeccionando con la vista en búsqueda de señales de movimiento.

Como el lugar tampoco era gigantesco los chicos se limitaron a revisar las bodegas una por una, permitiéndose encender las linternas para inspeccionar rápidamente, al final no encontraron nada útil, aquello solo era el preparativo, ahora solo debían esperar el amanecer; que por la hora que mostraban algunos relojes eléctricos en las alacenas debía de estar a menos de media hora.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Filmore mientras abrían la cuarta reja metálica y se disponían a romper la siguiente cerradura; aquella solo tenía algunas decoraciones y muebles algo desgastados con tonos donde predominaban el morado y rosa, pero que parecían estar en casi perfecto estado como para venderse.

-Descansen un poco.-sugirió Butters al resto-Yo…Tengo que ver algo.-aseguró.

-Butty…-Bebe volvió a usar aquel sobrenombre que le había dado hace dos días, intentó expresar que no quería que este estuviera solo.

-Está bien, ven conmigo.-dijo el chico sonriendo; aquello pareció ofender a los menores-Ustedes esperen aquí.-le dijo a los menores-Nosotros solo miraremos…Algo, es personal y vamos a caminar mucho antes de llegar a las montañas, sería mejor que descansen los ojos.

Los dos niños no quedaron conformes, pero estaban tan cansados para rechistar que tomaron aquella oferta y cerraron la puerta mientras los otros dos se acercaban a una bodega especial.

-Hace años que no vengo aquí…-dijo Butters.

-¿Por qué vuelves ahora?-preguntó Bebe mientras miraba de uno a otro lado, esperando no encontrar movimiento en las sombras.

-Aquí tengo algunas fotos.-aseguró el chico; era extraño, como si lo de Karen no hubiera pasado, su sistema parecía querer ignorarlo, querer dejar pasar todo el dolor y guardárselo para después.

La guarida del profesor Caos estaba tal cual él la había dejado con sus juegos juveniles, con un amigo que muy seguramente ya estaría muerto; muebles colocaban distintas barreras que les prohibió llegar rápidamente a la zona central, distintas cosas infantiles, como una nota a un cubo rubik que indicaba algo sobre rompecabezas mortal; algunos objetos le trajeron nostalgia a Butters, recuerdos de un futuro perdido; pero él no estaba ahí por eso.

Al fondo de la habitación había una pizarra con muchas fotografías, notas y dibujos; arriba aparecía el mensaje "¿Quién es mysterion?"; un juego infantil y bobo, pero que le traía recuerdos de una vida que nunca recuperaría, los rostros de sus amigos jóvenes le sonreían desde las fotos, sin saber que estaban condenados a morir antes de madurar; sin saber que sus vecinos se volverían monstruos; sin saber que ellos mismos se tornarían en monstruos sedientos de sangre y listos para asesinar en cualquier momento, incluso a sus amigos más cercanos.

El rostro de Token cinco años más joven le sonreí en la fotografía, aun no estaba desfigurado, aún no había tenido que lidiar con la muerte de sus padres ni de sus amigos cercanos, aún era feliz.

Lo mismo ocurría con Clyde, el pequeño niño aún no había sido mordido por su padre y estaba muy lejos de sentir el dolor de convertirse en un zombie, un destino peor a la muerte; aun no pensaba en matar a sangre fría a sus amigos; esa fotografía demostraba que había podido ser feliz.

Kenny también aparecía ahí, solo que como no tenía fotos personales Butters había tenido que tomar una foto de él y su familia; en aquella foto se mostraba Karen joven, inocente, feliz…

Kyle, Cartman, Stan; cerca de la foto de Stan un hueco se le formó a Bebe, la foto de su mejor amiga Wendy, sonriente a la cámara; su amiga estaba muerta, pero aquella foto la tendría retratada por mucho más tiempo.

Y debajo de todo ese montón Butters tomo una de las primeras fotos que había colgado en aquel pizarrón, movió varios papelas y quitó el pincho que la sujetaba, era una foto suya, con sus padres sonriéndole y sus miradas vacías mirando hacía una cámara; él no sabía del destino de su familia y no podía aguantar la idea de imaginárselos, vivos o muertos, estaban sufriendo y él no estaba ahí para ellos; se sintió como un idiota, como si todas sus acciones lo hubieran llevado darse cuenta de la humillante realidad; se habían equivocado, cada paso que daban era solo un paso más a la tumba, algunos habían caído antes, y si ellos seguían ahí era solo por coincidencias y suerte, no merecían vivir.

Bebe quitó todas las fotografías de sus amigos y también las guardó en su mochila, tomó del brazo a Butters para que girara, pero este permaneció quieto.

-Vámonos.-insistió ella-No podemos quedarnos quie…-pero fue interrumpida por el estridente sonido de una reja metálica siendo abierta-Oh no, mierda.

Unos momentos antes Filmore y Ruby se encontraban recostados en el sofá, se abrazaban el uno a la otra; básicamente eran lo único que les quedaba a ambos, sus familias y amigos los habían abandonado y solo quedaban ellos.

-¿Ruby?-preguntó Filmore mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sé lo que sientes.-dijo la chica, era más que evidente en su mirada-Pero no ahora, no es el momento.-la chica se soltó del abrazo y quedó volteando directamente a la puerta, el chico solo miró su cabello naranja mientras quedaba ligeramente somnoliento, hasta que la puerta de donde se encontraban fue abierta violentamente, ambos chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y cayeron al suelo juntos.

-¿Qué?-el sujeto que había abierto la bodega parecía estar tan confuso como ellos, pero a diferencia de los niños, él tenía un arma con la cual no dudo apuntar a los niños, un rifle de cazador bastante simple.

-¿Usted?-preguntó Filmore sorprendido al ver al sujeto, parecía imposible y difícil de creer, todo su sueño de momentos atrás desapareció como si le hubieran tirado una tina de agua helada para despertarlo violentamente.

-¿Qué hacen en mi bodega?-al hablar el sujeto desprendió un tono de odio extremo; los chicos lo miraron atentamente antes de que una mujer detrás suyo encendiera una linterna para alumbrar mejor a los pequeños, fue entonces cuando se pusieron pálidos, el sujeto no era nada más y nada menos que…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Creo que sí fue buena idea dividir el cap en 2; no me imagino esto más corto, realmente hasta me hubiera gustado alargarlo más, pero si lo hacía capaz y me mataban, juro que si ustedes se sorprendieron por el tamaño del cap… Tranquilos (as), yo también, es un monstruo en el sentido más literal de la palabra, es el segundo cap más largo que he hecho para una historia, no sé si sea bueno o malo, pero espero les haya gustado.**

 **Como pudieron ver el último capitulo traerá consigo una revelación de las grandesitas ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? ¿Por qué tenía conflictos con ellos? Y lo más importante ¿Qué relevancia tiene en la trama? ¿Por qué no construí este arco argumental desde el inicio? Solo puedo responder la última pregunta y decirles que este arco argumental esta planeado desde el inicio.**

 **Tranquilicense, el siguiente cap no será tan largo, ya lo que queda es muy poco.**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer, sé que me estoy volviendo meio pesado, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?; dejen review si lesgustó el cap porfavor… y hasta la próxima. ;)**


	17. Esperanzas Perdidas

_**Esperanzas Perdidas**_

 **Capítulo 17 Final Esperanzas Perdidas**

-¿Usted?-preguntó Filmore sorprendido al ver al sujeto, parecía imposible y difícil de creer, todo su sueño de momentos atrás desapareció como si le hubieran tirado una tina de agua helada para despertarlo violentamente.

-¿Qué hacen en mi bodega?-al hablar el sujeto desprendió un tono de odio extremo; los chicos lo miraron atentamente antes de que una mujer detrás suyo encendiera una linterna para alumbrar mejor a los pequeños, fue entonces cuando se pusieron pálidos, el sujeto no era nada más y nada menos que un viejo conocido vecino del pueblo, pero ellos nunca lo hubieran imaginado… No así.

Bebe y Butters en el más profundo de los silencios escuchaban en la puerta de la bodega de Dougie esperando que nada le pasara a los dos menores y sintiéndose culpables por dejarlos solos; las voces llegaban con una claridad impresionante, pues aparentemente nada más en la ciudad parecía seguir esparciendo ruido.

-¿Big Gay Al?-preguntó Ruby incrédula, era difícil procesar lo que aquello implicaba, tantas dudas pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna podía ser respondida con claridad, su manera de expresarse era muy distinta a como los chicos lo recordaba, era una manera ruda de expresión, pero su pasado seguía vigente en un tono algo gentil, sin embargo era falsa gentileza, en su ojo izquierdo tenía un moretón que junto a sus ropas sucias y llenas de sangre le daba un aspecto demacrado.

-Solo Al para ustedes imbéciles homicidas.-les amenazó el sujeto apuntando nuevamente con el arma, era evidente que aquel sujeto no era quien habían conocido antes del apocalipsis, solo en su mirada se notaba que había pasado por demasiado.

-¿Estos dos no eran parte de ese estúpido grupo de niños?-preguntó la mujer que los alumbraba a la vez que dejaba caer una pesada mochila que llevaba consigo misma dentro de la bodega.

-Sí Esther, aparentemente.-respondió Al buscando en todos los rincones de la habitación esperando encontrarse con alguien más-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarlos aquí, pero han decidido venir por su cuenta, que linda casualidad.

-¿Esther?-Filmore recordó el nombre que había jugado-Usted…us…

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!-gritó Ruby alzando su voz sobre la de su amigo para que este dejara de hablar-¡Ya mataron a Annie! ¡¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?!

-Annie dejó de ser nuestro objetivo.-dijo simplemente Al acercándose a ambos sin parar de apuntar-¿Dónde está el rubio?

-¿Butters?-preguntó Filmore sin entender.

-Sí, ¿Dónde esta?-preguntó el sujeto acercando aún más el arma a Filmore, la señora Stoley también tomo una ametralladora pequeña que pego a su cuerpo, solo por si Filmore intentaba algún movimiento brusco.

-¡Murió!-gritó Ruby.

-¿Murió?-repitió furioso Al.

-Los zombies lo alcanzaron.-continuó con la mentira Filmore-También a Bebe…Los dos…-fingió que quería llorar, lo cual fue bastante sencillo pues la culata del francotirador estaba a tan solo centímetros de su rostro.

-Ah, por supuesto, dos niñatos de diez años fueron capaces de sobrevivir a toda esta calamidad de monstruos sedientos de sangre, que;-dijo Al haciendo una pausa para encontrar la palabra correcta-conmovedor, casi parece creible, casi.-recalcó aquel hecho-Primer strike, díganme donde esta el chico rubio.

-¡Ya te lo digimos! ¡Buscalo entre las multitudes!-insistió Ruby.

-¿Entonces Jimbo fue gravemente herido por dos niños antes de ser devorado?-gritó con todo despreció-Lo encontramos, esa herida…

-¡Lo abandonaron!-gritó Ruby enojada con las llamas del infierno en los ojos-¡Era su amigo! ¡Imbéciles!

Realmente no le importaba el señor Marsh, después de todo había intentado asesinarlos, sino el hecho de que aquellos en quien confiaba parecían haberle traicionado, y no solo eso, admitían con toda tranquilidad haber abandonado a su amigo, solo para reclamarles a ellos su muerte, pero ella no se arrepentía de lo acontecido, si bien Jimbo merecía morir, Big Al y Esther no tenían ningún motivo o propósito para dejarlo a su suerte, no se imaginó nunca dejando a ninguno de sus compañeros solos ante el peligro de la muerte.

Mientras tanto Bebe y Butters buscaban algo que hacer en el mayor de los silencios, pero no encontraban nada que les fuera útil, no podían salir por la bodega principal pues era escandaloso y la única salida parecía estar en el techo, pero necesitaban algo para llegar hasta aquel lugar, finalmente Butters decidió mover algunas cajas para subirse encima de estas y poder salir podía, pero Butters no podía quitarse de encima las palabras que aun resonaban fuertemente, creía sospechar el motivo por el cual Big Al quisiera matarlo, pero más importante aún, si salían de aquel lugar, y lo mataban, no había seguridad en que no le hicieran lo mismo a Bebe.

-¿Cómo sabías de esas escaleras?-le preguntó Bebe conociendo aquella mirada pensativa de Butters.

-Todas las bodegas las tienen…Iré yo.-dijo el chico-Me quieren a mí, lo oíste perfectamente, si vas te arriesgas a que te maten.

-Para este punto me sorprende que sigas siendo tan noble, iniciamos este maldito viaje juntos y por un carajo que lo terminaremos juntos.-le dijo Bebe saltando encima de las cajas y tomándose de la escalera de barandales, ofreciéndole la mano a su novio.

-Vamos.-Butters tuvo que aceptarlo, pues una negativa no estaba en la mirada de confianza que la chica le había lanzado, hubiera sido casi como una traición, tomo su mano y subió a los techos de las bodegas, cuatro bodegas a lo lejos se encontró con su mirada la silueta de una mujer con una linterna…

-¡Era un estorbo chiquilla insolente!-gritó Esther con un fuego mucho más oscuro y profundo en su interior-¡Él mismo nos lo dijo!

-¿Te crees mejor que nosotros?-le dijo Al en un tono frio-¿Crees que no sabemos que clase de horribles seres humanos están en su grupito? ¿Nosotros imbéciles por esconder en un sitio seguro a un amigo mientras pasaba el peligro? ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes? No los vi intentado salvarse

el pellejo cuando su amiguita cayó al rio, o cuando ese idiota de Eric intentó frenarnos, matando a varios de los nuestros en el camino, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?-dijo con todo despreció posible y eso hizo que Ruby dudara solo unas milésimas, las necesarias para que Al notara aquello-Aquí nadie es un puto ángel bebita, así que van dos strikes, el tercero y te doy un culetazo, así que habla.-le dijo el sujeto.

Ruby se encontraba congelada, por un lado, sabía que incluso aunque traicionara a Butters y Bebe la matarían a ella y a Filmore de todos modos, pero algo en su interior le gritaba desesperadamente que lo soltara todo, el único problema era que no conocía a donde se habían ido sus dos amigos, habían dicho a una bodega, pero ¿Cuál de todas?... Ruby se sintió asquerosa unos momentos después "¿Realmente estoy considerando decirle a este imbécil donde están mis amigos?" Sin embargo, el impulsó de delatar para salvarse estaba aun en su interior, le hubiera gustado gritar, hacer algo, pelear a diente y uña, pero sabía que era inútil.

-Les daré hasta tres.-dijo Al pues ambos chicos se habían quedado petrificados-Una.-el corazón de los dos pequeños latió como uno solo, se miraron mutuamente, bien podría ser aquella su ultima vez que respiraran, cada segundo corrían en contra de la muerte y el sujeto parecía contento de notar aquel impacto en los pequeños-Dos.-dijo sin remordimiento, casi disfrutando el momento.

-Tres.-al decir aquello Butters no lo pensó claramente, pero logro su cometido, Big Al había volteado hacía arriba por un instante antes de que recibiera el impacto del cuerpo del rubio desde una caída de casi tres metros; casi como acto reflejo Filmore se tumbó al piso con Ruby entre sus brazos, el rifle fue accionado en el aire con un terrible y ensordecedor estruendo, errando por muy centímetros a donde momentos antes hubiera estado el pecho de Ruby y dando contra la pared.

Esther no se quedó parada como idiota, sino que apuntó el arma, pero no se atrevió a disparar, si lo hacía también lastimaba a Al, aquel momento de indecisión fue el indicado para que Bebe saltara también encima de la mujer, aunque el resultado saliera al tiro por la culata; pues en lugar de una bala perdida fueron casi diez las que terminaron saliendo disparadas a toda velocidad en contra de la atmosfera misma; la chica rubia siguió rodando en el piso hasta llegar al otro extremo, pero Esther que se quedó acostada en aquella zona recibió el impacto en pleno pecho de aquella lluvia de munición, dejándola con graves heridas.

-Oh no…-Bebe intentó acercarse, pero la mujer prefirió levantar el arma para indicarle que se alejara; durante un segundo Bebe temió que la mujer jalara el gatillo, pero se dio cuenta en su mirada, lloraba; no tenía ningún motivo para disparar, Bebe no le había hecho nada, ni a ella, ni a su hijo…Fueron solo milésimas de segundo, pero fueron las suficientes como para que la mujer hubiera podido disparar, sin embargo no lo hizo…Lo último que vio Esther Stoley fue el rostro desconcertado de Bebe, el arma cayó con la dueña al piso, ambos objetos sin vida; todo había sido tan rápido que cuando Big Al intentó liberarse de Butters su amiga yacía muerta, apuntando a Bebe con el arma, la cual nunca volvería a ser accionada por la mujer.

-¡Esther!-gritó el hombre enojado y pensando que de alguna manera eso solucionaría algo-¡ESTHER! ¡NO!-gritó el sujeto bastante molesto-¡NO!-estaba sumamente furioso, y el hecho de que fuera más grande que Butters no ayudaba mucho, el sujeto intentó empujar al rubio, intentó librarse del agarre, lanzó patadas; pues sus puños eran detenidos por el contrario, incluso intentó escupiéndole en el rostro, pero el chico se negaba a moverse.

Bebe lentamente se acercó al cadáver de la mujer y tomo el arma sin dudarlo, lo mismo hizo Filmore, a pesar de que apenas podía cargar entre sus brazos el pesado rifle, lo dejo en una esquina donde nadie pudiera tomarlo, mientras que Ruby miraba al sujeto con todo el despreció que su mirada le era posible desprender.

Butters deseaba con toda su alma quitarse la saliva de Al de la cara, pero aquello hubiera significado descuidarse por un momento de los movimientos del sujeto, este gritaba a todo pulmón con una rabia que no parecía ni siquiera humana, estaba rojo de la ira y sus miradas eran asesinas.

-Butters, suéltalo; len-ta-men-te.-le ordeno Bebe apuntando a Big Al con la ametralladora de Esther-Si te mueves no dudare en dispararte.-dijo Bebe viendo como el sujeto parecía querer aprovechar la oportunidad.

Muy lentamente y con cuidado Butters soltó a Big Al y se limpió del rostro los rastros de saliva de aquel sujeto, y en el proceso le regresó una patada en el estómago por la ira que sentía contra aquel sujeto, nadie le reclamo nada.

-Levántate.-ordeno Bebe a Big Al, el hombre adulto se quedó acostado, disfrutando de las vistas nocturnas y fingiendo que no escucho las ordenes de Bebe, la chica furiosa disparo hacía en frente, donde no había nadie, cosa que pareció despertar el interés del sujeto.

-¿Van a matarme?-preguntó mirándolos con profundo odio de uno en uno, pero guardo la peor mirada para el final, cuando miro directamente a los ojos a Butters su despreció parecía haber aumentado considerablemente y de no haber estado amenazado a punta de pistola el chico no hubiera dudado que se hubiera lanzado sobre él-¿Vas a matarme no? ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Un vil asesino!

-¡Lo que Esclavo se hizo fue toda su culpa!-gritó Butters.

-¡NO INSULTES SU MEMORÍA!-gritó a punto de estallar, casi parecía olvidar que Bebe le apuntaba con un arma.

-¿Así que esto es por tu esposo?-gritó Bebe-¡Esclavo intentó matarnos imbécil!

-¡Por supuesto que lo intentó tarada! Él me lo dijo con toda claridad desde el primer día, no confíes en nadie, todos terminan decepcionándote y mientras más personas vivas queden, más competencia para el futuro habrá…Y eso fue lo que sucedió, si ese niño judío simplemente me hubiera dado el arma y no me hubiera molestado el tiro, tú estarías muerto y no ese pobre afroamericano.-dijo Big Al mirando con desprecio a Butters.

-¿Por eso nos seguías?¿Una estúpida venganza?-le dijo Butters sin piedad.

-¡Lo mataste!-gritó Big Al acercando sus manos al cuello de Butters peligrosamente, pero se detuvo al encontrar que Bebe volvió a disparar, aquella vez al suelo donde él se encontraba.

-Mereces morir.-decretó Ruby sin la menor piedad posible.

-Oh ¿Yo merezco morir? Por supuesto, solo me harían un favor; no volveré a soportar sus horrendas voces, aún recuerdo sus estúpidos gritos en la mansión Black, de no ser por ustedes aquellos monstruos no nos hubieran interrumpido a mitad del saqueo, cierto, dejamos la puerta abierta pero…

-¿Ustedes fueron los que vaciaron los armarios?-recordó Bebe cuando batallaron para encontrarle ropa a Token.

-La alacena estaba vacía niña, vaciamos lo que pudimos de las habitaciones, de no haber sido por…-se detuvo un momento, parecía querer recordar algo horrendo-Se sacrificó distrayendo a aquellos monstruos, sacándolos de la casa mientras nosotros nos alejábamos, eso más una granada que sonó fuera fue la razón por la que sigo vivo; pero como si no fuera poco el hecho de que sus estupideces casi nos mataran, todavía les dejamos en paz y nos fuimos en silencio.

"Pero fue ahí donde Esther la vio, a la distancia, aquella niña que había matado a su hijo… Si esa chica no hubiera sido tan estúpida, probablemente nada de esto hubiera pasado; aunque algunos estábamos de acuerdo en que era sensato advertirles sobre esa chica, otros como Esclavo y Esther querían tomar la justicia en sus manos…El chico Marsh intentó detener a Esclavo, claro, iniciar una pelea contra alguien con escopeta, que…inteligente.-parecía hacerlo apropósito, todo lo que les contaba parecía ser solo para herirlos, para que supieran que nunca estuvieron solos en todo el trayecto, él los había seguido sus movimientos-Esclavo intentó huir, yo también intente detenerlo, pero no, él tenía que irse, no sin motivo, sabía muy bien la rabia que le hubiera dado a Jimbo descubrir el cuerpo de su sobrino…Para nuestra suerte se encontró atascado el hospital, aparentemente en el cuarto piso había muchos de esos monstruos acumulados…Perdimos un hombre gracias a esos monstruos."

-¡Pero él los apoyaba a ustedes!-gritó Bebe enfadada-¡¿Qué hiciste imbécil?!

Todos escuchaban expectantes, a pesar de que no quisieran, sabían que la única forma de entender todas las piezas era escuchándolo, y el señor Esclavo parecía notar eso pues cada vez hacía más pausas, deseaba retrasar todo lo que pudiese aquel momento.

-Yo lo seguí, pero el edificio donde estaba se encontraba rodeado de bestias, además que escuche disparos desde dentro, yo estaba desde el edificio de enfrente, cuando voltee al techo, lo vi todo, incluso lo vi cayendo desde el tejado justo después de verte a ti…-hizo una pausa-Cuando lo entendí no pude estar más furioso; de vuelta al centro comercial me encontré con Jimbo y se me ocurrió una gran idea, organizar entre los que quedáramos una cacería por tu cabeza; éramos cinco descontando a los amigos de Stan.

-¡Jimbo nunca te hubiera creído!-gritó Bebe.

-A menos que su sobrino menor hubiera sido asesinado por Butters, junto al señor Esclavo.-les dijo con tanta naturalidad que estremeció a todos-Aparentemente mientras yo no estaba Eric y Kenny descubrieron la treta, pero Esther no les dejó avisarle a nadie, les hizo un trato, llevaban a Annie ante ella y no mataba a su amigo judío, los chicos casi lo consiguen, pero claro yo no estaba consiente de ese trato cuando el imbécil judío intentó evitar que les disparara.-les contestó-Mira que le ordene cuando él pudo, pero dijo que no, que ahí estaban sus amigos, y esas mariconadas, arrojarlo desde el tejado hacía los zombies fue una buena decisión, pues por su culpa me vi manchado de sangre cuyo único pecado había sido seguirte a ti.

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó Butters quien quería en aquel momento lanzarse sobre Al, lo odiaba, con toda el alma, deseaba causarle todo el daño que fuera posible, no solo había matado a sus amigos, sino que también había lo había inculpado de asesinato y quería matarlo, de no haber sido por Filmore ese hubiera sido el último discurso de Big Al, pues Butters estaba dispuesto a matarlo, un sujeto con aquel nivel de manejo en artimañas y mentiras era un peligro para el mundo.

-El resto fue sencillo, ustedes huyeron, cuando los encontramos el gordo intentó decirle a Jimbo la verdad, pero un par de balas pusieron fin a su vida, y con la simple explicación de que nos había traicionado nadie dudo mi decisión, poco después Esther consiguió su venganza con esa niña que había matado a su hijo…Fue difícil rastrearlos, perdimos a otro de los nuestros, pero siempre todos cometen descuidos, y ese fue que el basurero parecía ser el único sitió alumbrado de la ciudad; los asesinos de Stanley y Esclavo debían estar ahí; no nos equivocamos, pero tampoco aquellas criaturas, se llevaron a otra de las nuestras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mírenlo de esta manera, de no ser por nosotros ustedes hubieran sido rodeados, véanlo como…un favor.

-¡¿Un favor?!-Ruby estaba gravemente ofendida-¡Un favor!-parecía incrédula ante aquellas palabras que soltaba-¡Mataste a dos buenas mujeres inocentes sin ningún motivo! ¡¿Ese es un favor para ti?! ¡Con mucho gusto te lo regresaremos!-gritó y luego miro a Bebe-¡Dispárale!

-¡Hazlo!-también Filmore se encontraba rabioso.

-Sí Bebe, ya contó todo.-también Butters sabía que no quería escuchar nada más, conocía el resto de la historia.

-Yo…-Bebe apuntó con el arma y la posiciono perfectamente hacía Big Al, todos se alejaron sabiendo que la chica no manejaba bien el arma y un falso disparo podría escapársele fácilmente, así que se posicionaron detrás de ella, mirando a Big Al no desprecio.

-¿Alguna ultimas palabras?-preguntó Bebe sin atreverse a mirar al hombre que iba a asesinar directamente a los ojos.

-Al final no somos tan diferentes, y yo que ustedes vigilaría mis espaldas.-dicho esto lanzo una risotada burlona.

Todos voltearon a sus espaldas; desde el pasillo contrario comenzaban a verse movimientos continuos en la oscuridad, así como ruidos de cuerpos azotando las rejas del lado contrario violentamente.

-Oh joder, no.-dijo Filmore asustado y mirando de uno a otro lado-No hay salida.

-¡Los disparos!-recordó Butters-¡Dispara Bebe y larguémonos de aquí!

Bebe tenía el dedo sobre el gatillo, y deseaba con toda su alma asesinar a aquel monstruo, quitarle lo que él le había quitado a sus amigos y a otras personas inocentes, pero ella no era así, no era un monstruo, no había matado a nadie directamente más que a esos monstruos sin corazón, incluso ella había estado de acuerdo en regresarle a Jimbo un arma para que se defendiera, no era una asesina, no tenía ningún parecido con Esther o Big Al; ella era una chica que había pasado por demasiado, pero no lo suficiente como para matar, simplemente no se veía como una asesina, su dedo pesaba más que el plomo cuando intentó moverlo a pro de disparar el gatillo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-le gritó Ruby-¡Dispara!-ella sí tenía el coraje para hacerlo, se notaba en sus facciones.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo.-le dijo Butters tranquilamente acercándose a donde Filmore había dejado el rifle, si bien había logrado perdonar a Jimbo no cometería el mismo error con aquel sujeto.

-¡Se están acercando mucho!-Filmore encendió su linterna y al alumbrar el pasillo vio con claridad que una ola de aquellas bestias se encontraban a tan solo metros de ellos.

-Bebe es ahora o nunca.-le dijo Butters intentando tomar el arma, pero esta se había quedado estancada y Butters batallaba para sacarla de entre el montón donde Filmore la había dejado.

-¡Entren a la bodega!-gritó Bebe a los menores.

-Por un carajo.-Ruby intentó quitarle el arma a Bebe pero esta se resistió y no permitió que le quitaran aquel instrumento tan fácilmente.

-¡Vámonos!-Filmore no aguantó y empujo a ambas directamente a la bodega, las dos chicas tuvieron que parar su pelea y vieron con terror como aquellas criaturas se acercaban peligrosamente a ellas.

-¡AHH!-pero antes de que lograran entrar Bebe fue derribada por Big Al, la chica del susto soltó el arma y esta fue directamente en dirección a los muertos, deteniéndose a medio camino entre la muralla de aquellas bestias y ellos, lo cual no era mucha distancia, y aun así Big Al intento arrastrarse hasta aquella ametralladora ligera, pero también aquello fue la gota que había derramado el vaso, Butters se lanzó sobre el sujeto evitando que este se moviera un centímetro más, pero cometió un error pues Big Al rodo sobre si mismo y se puso de frente, la ira de uno era comparable a la furia del otro.

Butters le dio un golpe directamente en el rostro, pero eso no impidió que Big Al con su pierna derecha le diera una patada a Butters en su espalda, el chico sintió un dolor intenso en su espalda, tuvo que formar un arco rápidamente para calmarlo, lo cual provoco que Big Al lo empujara hacía atrás, y Butters cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras se intentaba recuperar del dolor Big Al se montó encima suyo y con sus rodillas detuvo los brazos de Butters, luego le dio un derechazo en el mentón, otro golpe en el rostro y uno más.

-¡No!-Bebe ya fuera de si saltó también sobre el sujeto, ambos cayeron en distintos lugares y les permitió tener el suficiente tiempo para levantarse y entonces la chica se acercó rápidamente, ella comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas posibles, Big Al le dio varios golpeas a la chica, un derechazo bien dado en el estómago fue lo que pauso a Bebe haciendo que escupiera sangre, pero antes de que el hombre le diera otro golpe a ella, Butters le dio un golpe en pleno rostro al tipo, lo cual solo logro enfadarlo más y regresar a la batalla con Butters, intentado darle varios golpes en el rostro, errando por centímetros.

Bebe logro dejar de escupir sangre y se arrepintió de su anterior decisión de no haber disparado, cuando volteo hacía donde debería haber estado el arma noto que los monstruos ya la habían pasado, estaban a menos de tres metros de distancia de ellos.

Butters le dio a Big Al un buen golpe en su rostro con todas sus fuerzas, dando justo en la nariz, provocando al sujeto que retrocediera por el intenso dolor, Bebe aprovecho el momento y le dio una patada en la entrepierna y antes de que la batalla continuara tomo a su novio de la mano y se dirigió corriendo hacía la bodega.

Mientras que Big Al intentaba quitarse el dolor de la batalla lanzó una última mirada de desprecio a los niños quienes cerraron la reja sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo, pero eso pareció no importarle, pues muchas miradas se acercaron directamente a ellos.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!-gritaba desesperado tratando de quitárselos de encima, pero cuando más de diez se habían acercado pudo notar como todo estaba perdido, primero le comenzaron a morder sus piernas violentamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, para que la carne se amansara; seguido de varios tipos masticando su torso, el sujeto cayó al piso rendido por el dolor de aquello mientras agonizaba, Big Al pudo ver las estrellas antes de que una silueta se acercara ante él, su príncipe azul se acercó a su rostro y lo beso, despertándolo de la realidad, seguir vivo era un desperdicio, una ilusión ante la verdadera vida, la vida muerto; y el cadáver de Esclavo se lo recordó arrancándole los labios y continuando devorando sus facciones sin siquiera tragar aquel material.

Dos gritos, uno de una mujer y el otro de un hombre, se escucharon perfectamente desde el interior de la bodega donde los chicos se habían ocultado, un silencio sepulcral los enterraba vivos, los cuatro sabían de dónde venían aquellos gritos tan desgarradores, pero no podían evitar sentir lastima, eran gritos de horror y sufrimiento, los cuales les eran imposible escuchar, pero como aquella primera vez, cuando Sally Turner corría desesperada de la escuela, seguida de los cadáveres y alcanzada rápidamente por un descuido suyo, se quedaron quietos, escucharon nuevamente como dos seres humanos se encontraban al borde del colapso, creyeron escuchar incluso el grito de Clyde…Y tan fugaz como había iniciado, termino, el silencio volvió a inundarlos y nada lograba escucharse desde ninguna posición, sin embargo dos nuevas amenazas se habían enlistado entre las filas de los muertos que seguían definitivamente afuera.

Aquel era el fin para ellos, se encontraban encerrados desde todas las posiciones y dentro solo contaban con el rifle, el cual solo le quedaba una munición de tres balas, en la mochila que llevaba Esther y ella había dejado en el suelo se encontraron con una pistola de nueve milímetros con solo un par de balas, la tomaron sin rechistar, siendo Butters el portador del rifle y Bebe la de la pistola; dentro de aquella mochila encontraron un retrato familiar; observaron a Esther, con su cabello castaño y libre, un suéter verde y una sonrisa de par en par, con esposo e hijo, era difícil relacionarla con la mujer que los había perseguido y asesinado a varios de ellos a sangre fría; dentro encontraron además varios objetos que no parecían de gran importancia, como álbumes de fotos, juguetes espaciales, que seguramente eran de Kevin y algunas joyerías que ya en aquel mundo no tendrían más importancia.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Ruby al resto.

-Irnos.-dijo Butters bastante simplista y levantándose de donde estaba, miro un reloj digital, el amanecer, o por lo menos la hora a que era usual que amaneciera, estaba cerca; en aquel momento más que nunca deseaba con todo el alma volver a sentir la luz del Sol, como una persona viva, había pasado demasiado desde que había visto extinguirse las llamas del astro tras el cielo nocturno y aquella calma y seguridad que este les traía.

-Nos tienen atrapados.-le recordó Ruby fríamente.

-No, a menos que aprendieran a volar.-dijo Butters sin perder la paciencia.

Nadie pareció entenderle hasta que Butters movió un armario, tirándolo al suelo, revelando detrás de este unas escaleras de mano a dos metros del suelo, las cuales guiaban a una trampilla en el techo, fue entonces cuando Bebe lo entendió.

-Todas las bodegas las tienen.-Bebe repitió las palabras de Butters y sonrió alegremente, ahora ya tenían una salida, podían escapar, tener oportunidades de salir vivos de aquel estúpido pueblito y estar más cerca de las montañas, de la libertad.

Primero subió Butters al techo, seguido de Ruby, Filmore y finalmente Bebe; cerraron la compuerta detrás de ellos y notaron como el cielo estaba bañado en un tono naranja, el Sol estaba a punto de salir de entre las montañas, y alumbrar su camino, lo cual hubiera estado bien, sino es que les hubiera delatado ante aquellos monstruos que los miraban desde el suelo con un deseo incontenible de alcanzarlos y destrozarlos física como mentalmente; todo el pasillo se encontraba lleno de ellos y no había ningún espacio libre.

-Vámonos.-Butters ignoró aquellos monstruos, a pesar de que estos parecían no quitar sus miradas de ellos.

Los chicos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba la entrada de aquel lugar para darle la vuelta a los monstruos, pero una vez se encontraban listos para bajar las escaleras notaron como aquellas bestias también se encontraban a montones por fuera, miraron de uno a otro lado antes de aceptarlo, no iban a escapar por ahí…

Finalmente se acercaron corriendo al otro extremo, aquella zona daba directamente del bosque y a pesar de que no estaba libre de monstruos notaron que estaban más distanciados unos de otros que las masas de los otros lados.

-No podemos arriesgarnos.-dijo Butters viendo como de entre los arboles nuevos zombies se integraban lentamente a las filas de los muertos.

-Es esto o esperar aquí hasta que se nos acaben las provisiones.-dijo Bebe-Bajaremos de un salto, son solo tres metros… no deberíamos hacernos daño si caemos de pie…No mucho.-Bebe estaba decidida-Yo primero.

Butters intentó detenerla, pero la chica saltó rápidamente hacia delante y en menos de unas milésimas de segundo logro caer el suelo, sintiendo un dolor intenso en sus piernas, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse algo grave, así que incentivo al resto a bajar lo más rápido que pudieran.

Así lo hicieron Filmore y Ruby, quienes bajaron y notaron como si sus piernas fueran a partirse de sus cuerpos, pero al cabo de unos segundos pudieron moverlas con cierto esfuerzo y dolor; el último fue Butters quien rápidamente saltó, notando el increíble dolor que era aguantar su propio peso una distancia no tan grande, pero a final de cuentas como el resto pudo aguantarse el dolor; el problema fue que mientras se levantaban las rejas fueron derribadas y la muralla impenetrable de zombies salía a lentos pasos sobre los chicos, desde su lado derecho, por el izquierdo los monstruos que se habían quedado en las calles también se dirigían hacia ellos, su única salida parecía ser enfrente.

Y así fue, contra todo pronóstico los chico salieron corriendo entre la nieve blanca y los muertos con aquel apestoso hedor, notaron como los zombies que salían directamente del bosque intentaban acercarse a ellos, así que estos se desviaron, del camino, girando un poco a la izquierda, pero fueran donde fueran tendrían que atravesar a varios de esos monstruos, así que aun corriendo Butters tomo fuertemente su martillo, Bebe sus tijeras de jardinero, Filmore el cuchillo militar y Ruby tenía una simple tubería de defensa.

Y comenzó la lucha, no conocían al primero que estorbo su camino, así que Butters se limitó a darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el cual el monstruo esquivo, siendo Bebe la que aprovecho esa distracción y le raspo con sus tijeras los ojos, provocando que la criatura se le rasgaran aquellos órganos externos.

Avanzaron apenas un metro antes de que otro monstruo les bloqueara el paso, mientras que Butters lo lanzó un lado permitiendo que él y Bebe pasaran, el monstruo volvió a su posición antes de Filmore y Ruby; provocando que Filmore cortara en horizontal el cuello del monstruo, logrando nada, para su pesar el monstruo seguía vivo, hasta que Ruby lo hirió en la misma zona con su tubería, provocando que el monstruo retrocediera unas milésimas de segundo, las cuales aprovecharon para empujarlo y que cayera al suelo, permitiéndole el paso a los menores.

Dentro de poco una niña menor de cinco años intentó atacarlos, pero Butters con un martillazo logro tirarla al suelo, permitiendo al resto pasar de largo de ella; la pequeña niña intento seguirlos, pero Ruby la golpeo duro en la cabeza con su tubería antes de continuar corriendo, todos esquivaban cuanto muerto les fuera capaz de esquivar, pero eran demasiados para solo cuatro chicos.

Estaban a tan solo cinco metros de llegar a la arboleada cuando detrás de un tronco otro de aquellos monstruos salió, pero aquel era diferente, aquel si lograba afectarlos, aquel era un conocido, a pesar de que ya sabían que habían muerto; con su chullo azul colgando y una expresión más glacial que la que tenían acostumbrados se presentó ante ellos Craig Tucker, fue como si Ruby volviera a sentirse destrozada por dentro, como si todo aquel fuego que había acumulado se desvaneciera y se volviera un sentimiento de glacial, una tristeza profunda, se quedó plantada observando a su hermano, quien se acercaba a pasos lentos a ellos.

Butters con mucho esfuerzo lo apartó del camino dándole un buen golpe en su cabeza y tirándolo al piso, el resto intentó pasarlo, pero Ruby tuvo que detenerse, no podía dejar a su hermano en esa condición, debía salvarlo de la muerte, así que tomo con más esfuerzo la tubería.

-¡¿Ruby que haces?!-gritó Filmore volteando atrás mientras Bebe y Butters se enfrentaban a otras criaturas que querían acercarse a ellos también.

Ruby se acercó a su hermano, tomo el tubo con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, pero cuando iba a bajarlo…se sintió incapaz, no podía herirlo, era su familia, era su rostro, era su hermano, no quería creer que estuviese muerto, no quería matarlo, no debía de… Pero se engañaba a sí misma, lo sabía, estaba tan desesperada por volver a su vida anterior que se aferró durante milésimas a esas falsas ilusiones, momentos en los cuales el zombie la tomo de las piernas, fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta para Ruby, su corazón había parado de latir y su sangre se congelaba con la nieve, el monstruo la atacó, mordiéndola en la pierna derecha, Ruby sabía que todo estaba perdido...Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitirle a Craig sufrir su mismo destino, sabía que estaba muerta, pero si moría no quería que su muerte fuera en vano.

-¡NO!-Ruby le dio un golpe fuerte a su ex-hermano, justo como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio-¡TÚ NO ERES CRAIG!-y así antes de que la bestia pudiera levantarse y volver a darle otro mordisco le golpeo abruptamente, y una vez más segundos después, sin parar a respirar dio otro golpe tintando la blanca nieve de sangre, aun así el monstruo seguía vivo, así que lo golpeo nuevamente y otra vez, desfigurando su rostro y facciones, su nariz, sus labios, todo parecía un revoltijo, si no hubiera sido por el chullo nadie hubiera podido reconocer a Craig, o a quien antes había sido Craig, ahora ya no se movía; descansaba en paz y Ruby esperaba estar con él cuanto antes fuera posible.

-¡Ruby!-Filmore se acercó y la obligo a seguirlo tomándola de la mano; estaban tan cerca y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla atrás, la chica a pesar de saber que su muerte estaba cerca y que algo horrible despertaba en su interior, lo siguió…Merecía una despedida, todos lo merecían.

Todos los chicos se internaron en la libertad, una vez entre los arboles los monstruos solo se ocultaban, por lo cual la batalla apenas había iniciado y volteaban de uno a otro lado para no ser sorprendidos por los monstruos desde detrás de un árbol o de los arbustos que saltaba y a veces rodeaban; todo era un completo caos, el mismísimo infierno se había desatado, en aquel lugar no había refugios o casas para esconderse, eran ellos en la naturaleza, y hubieran seguido corriendo, de no haber sido por Ruby, quien después de haber corrido casi por dos minutos seguidos se había puesto tan pálida como la nieve, Filmore la intentó ayudar a continuar cuando noto que ella estaba demasiado separada del resto.

-¡Ruby vamos!-rugió el chico, pero notaba que la chica batallaba en moverse, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más torpes hasta que entre jadeos y fuertes respiraciones cayó al piso-¡RUBY!-gritó Filmore llamando la atención de Bebe y Butters.

Todos rodearon a Ruby, pero no fue sino hasta que Filmore miró su pantalón verde rasgado y cubierto de sangre que descubrieron lo que le ocurría a la chica, el niño se negaba a aceptar la realidad:

-¡NOOO! ¡No a ti! ¡No ahora!-gritó abrazándola fuertemente, intentando darle confort, a pesar de que la chica sabía de sobra que moriría no quería irse así, dejándolos a todos en tal estado, pero sobre todo, no quería convertirse en esos monstruos, no quería perder todo lo que la volvía ella misma y vagar causando terror entre los vivos-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-gritó el chico roto por dentro.

-Lo siento.-fue lo único que pudo decir Ruby-Pero tengo que pedirles un favor...Mátenme, por favor, dispárenme, no quiero…ser una de esas…cosas…-hablaba entre pausas para poder respirar, le costaba hablar y mantenerse despierta, mirarlos a los ojos, todo parecía ocupar una energía que no era capaz de recuperar o mantener.

-¡NO! ¡TE VAS A PONER BIEN!-Filmore intentó ayudarla a que se levantara, pero Ruby ni siquiera lo intento, se sentía tan débil que no podía creer que siguiera viva-¡No puedes morir!-grito el chico volviendo a intentar aquello, fallando nuevamente-¡NO ASÍ!-con todo su esfuerzo intentó levantar a Ruby, encontrándose solo con el mismo resultado, la chica no podía levantarse, ni quería hacerlo; Butters y Bebe lo entendían perfectamente, aquello era el adiós; por eso no ayudaban a Filmore, no había nada que hacer.

Bebe con todo su pésame tomo la pistola que había guardado en su mochila, buscó el seguro del arma y lo retiro, pero como sabía que no era capaz de hacer realidad aquello le entregó el arma a Butters, miró solemnemente a Ruby, dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida y se dio media vuelta, no iba a aguantar verla así, incluso se tapó los ojos para esconder su llanto.

Butters miró el arma que su novia le había entregado, esperando que aquella fuera la última vez que le tenía que apuntar con un arma a un amigo cercano suyo, pero sabía que todo esto que había pasado era solo el inicio de un futuro devastador, solo les esperaba muerte en un futuro y él lo sabía; aun así pelearía, pelearía por sus amigos hasta el final, y si eso significaba tener que acabar con la vida de Ruby por su bien, eso haría, no estaba dispuesto a que ella sufriera aquel grito de horror que tuvieron que sufrir Big Al, Esther, Clyde y todos los ciudadanos que en aquellos momentos los perseguían y podían llegar ahí en cualquier momento.

Así que apuntó a Ruby, pero sabía que no podía, su mano temblaba y el tan solo verla le era imposible, no podía, ella era una niña inocente, no un asesino, no alguien que le estuviera amenazando de muerte, era una niña, su amiga; no podía hacerle eso, no a ella, pero tampoco podía dejarla a que sufriera el mismo destino que el resto.

-Yo lo hare.-dijo Filmore notando como los otros dos se echaron para atrás y tomando el arma, miraba al piso sin poder ver directamente a Ruby por las palabras que acababa de, no iba dejar que aquella chica que tanto quería se convirtiera en un monstruo, no lo permitiría, y sabía que ella le estaba agradecida-Váyanse.-dijo Filmore al resto, aquel momento debía ser entre él y Ruby, lo sabía de sobra.

Bebe y Butters se miraron mutuamente antes de decidir, por un lado, no querían dejar solo a Filmore, pero sabían que el chico estaba decidido y que aquello era lo mejor así que se internaron un poco en el bosque y sin que se diera cuenta observaron a los dos niños vagamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-le dijo Filmore entre susurros-No quiero hacerlo…

-Hazlo, por favor…-Ruby le miró a los ojos con un esfuerzo monumental, sabía que le quedaba poco de vida; el Sol comenzaba a iluminar la arboleada, permitiendo a la chica darle un último vistazo al mundo que la rodeaba, eso no pudo evitar deprimirla, sabía que no volvería a ver un ocaso, que no volvería a sonreír, aterrarse, llorar, respirar; no volvería a sentir nada…Todo de ella desaparecería de una o de otra manera, no tenía salvación.

Filmore tomo el arma mientras susurraba "te quiero" entre lágrimas, nunca dejaría que ella se transformara en un monstruo, prefería perderla antes que eso; dejo el arma juntó a su cabeza y la comenzó a acariciar, susurraba nuevamente "te quiero" varias veces entre sollozos la chica logro balbucear algo como "yo también" y finalmente cerró los ojos y lanzó su último suspiro, su corazón era un débil latido que se extinguiría en segundos; el chico noto como si su dedo pesara más que todo el material existente, intentar moverse era como mover una tonelada de concreto, una labor imposible, notaba como temblaba su mano, pero estaba decidido a no dejar que ella se volviera un monstruo.

Disparó.

Fue tan rápido, tan instantáneo, no hubo grito, no hubo jadeo, nada ocurrió; la sangre salió tan rápidamente como la bala y la herida quedo marcada para siempre en el cadáver de quien antes había sido Ruby, pero para ella todo había terminado, Filmore lo sabía, ya no estaba viva y aun así grito; el chico no pudo evitarlo, estaba destrozado por dentro, era un asesino, no solo había herido y matado a varios seres humanos; independientemente del estado de estos; en solo dos días, sino que también había matado a dos de sus amigos, primero Clyde y ahora Ruby, ella no lo merecía, él merecía estar muerto, ella merecía seguir viva, seguir luchando por un futuro mejor; pero él no, él era un vulgar asesino.

Sintió un odio hacía si mismo que intentó golpearse, solo para que la realidad lo volviera a azotar, no podía hacer nada por ella, no quedaba hacer nada, aun si a él le hubiera gustado, lo había dado todo y también lo había perdido, tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpo intentado protegerlo de los peligros que seguro se cernerían sobre ellos, no quería que los zombies encontraran su cadáver y le hicieran daño, la defendería, y si moría, moriría con ella, no quería irse; no debía irse.

Butters y Bebe por su parte al escuchar el disparo y el grito de dolor de Filmore sabían que todo había terminado, Butters abrazo a Bebe mientras ella lloraba desconsolada por la pequeña, esperaron un minuto antes de llegar a donde debería haber estado Filmore y el cadáver de Ruby, pero no encontraron al menor, como si se hubiese esfumado, a excepción de una nota:

"Renuncio, suerte"

El chico había escrito eso, pero los otros dos no podían ver donde estaba y probablemente el chico no les iba a dejar convencerlo de ir con ellos, talvez ya no podía soportar seguir el camino de muerte que había seguido con ellos, o simplemente necesitaba estar solo, de cualquier manera, sabían que no volverían a verlo, no por lo menos en un tiempo, así que Butters tomo fuertemente la nota y la guardo en un bolsillo de la mochila, eran ellos dos contra el mundo, Filmore no regresaría, Bebe al entenderlo no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima, habían perdido a dos amigos de un sentón, y no había forma de recuperarlos, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro, así que se miraron tristemente y se dieron un último abrazo antes de abandonar el cuerpo de Ruby.

Todo había terminado, ya estaban lejos del pueblo, lejos de la pestilencia, en el bosque, ambos continuaron caminando un rato hasta llegar a una carretera, algunos pocos autos aparecían abandonados por los costados, pero ni se detuvieron a examinarlos, continuaron el camino, directo al amanecer; iban a ser felices, por todos sus amigos que habían perecido en el intento, no iba a ser en vano la muerte de aquellos quienes los ayudaron a llegar hasta ese punto.

Butters y Bebe se tomaron de la mano, se alejaban de toda la catástrofe hacia el Sol naciente, agotados, sedientos, hambrientos, heridos, sin amigos, pero eso parecía no afectarles el uno lo era todo para la otra y ella lo era todo para él, y mientras se tuvieran ambos, podrían desear un mejor mañana, luchar por un futuro juntos, una razón por la cual vivir, por la cual seguir unidos, no eran perfectos, estaban lejos de serlo, pero estaban unidos y eso era suficiente, eran un rayito de luz en un mundo oscuro, devastado y lleno de Esperanzas Perdidas.

 _ **FIN**_


	18. Epilogo

_**Epilogo**_

Varias semanas después de que toda la tragedia ocurriera los dos chicos se habían refugiado en las montañas, tenían un asentamiento entre las cuevas, ocultos del mundo real, para su suerte tenían suficientes provisiones para alimentarse durante semanas, siendo que varios de sus compañeros les habían otorgado sus mochilas, pero eso no importaba ahora, cada día seguía siendo una batalla que parecía infinita, aquellos dos días parecían haber durado más que toda su vida recopilada, recordaban aun a la perfección con mórbido detalla todo lo que habían sufrido en su pueblito natal, y nunca lo olvidarían.

De vez en cuando bajaban juntos de vuelta al pueblo por comida, ropa, agua, entre otras necesidades básicas, no se tomaba riesgos, ni prisas, ya estaban asentados después de todo en su pequeño refugio entre las montañas.

Pero ahora estaban solos, sin contacto con nadie, el pueblo estaba lleno de aquellos muertos vivientes y a la larga, después de casi tres meses de espera, tan rápido como habían llegado, se fueron de la noche a la mañana, el pueblo quedo como si nunca los humanos hubieran puesto un pie en aquel lugar, no se esfumaron, ellos sabían que a falta de nuevas víctimas habían salido del pueblo en búsqueda de más sangre, una sed que probablemente nunca seria saciada.

Aquel día los dos volvieron al pueblo para unas medicinas, notaron que la calle main o principal se encontraba vacía, al igual que la mayoría de los locales, a lo lejos se encontraron con las ruinas de la tienda del señor Esclavo, la zapatería de Clyde y la tienda de armas de Jimbo, no se acercaron por temor a desenterrar un arma (el mayor de los peligros en aquel mundo) o incluso peor, desenterrar a uno de esos monstruos.

Pero no, nada ni nadie habitaba ese pueblo más que ellos dos; aquel día ambos visitaron de vuelta sus casas, Butters encontró varias de sus prendas e hizo las maletas; junto a muchas herramientas de garaje y varias fotografías de sus padres, Bebe encontró también sus prendas, junto a algunas cosas de sus padres y pequeños recuerdos, hasta el fondo encontró un paquete de algo singular, una vez ahí se topo con un paquete singular, lo tomo entre sus manos…No estaba segura al cien por ciento, pero sabía que aquellos días había pasado por demasiado, así que lo hizo y estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué haces dentro?-preguntó Butters tocando la puerta del baño.

-Yo, Butty…-la chica intentaba hablar pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar correctamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Recuerdas que hicimos antes de que todo esto pasara.-le dijo Bebe.

-Bueno, salíamos en la escuela, nos quedábamos en nuestras casas…-recordó Butters los buenos tiempos-De hecho recuerdo que antes de que todo esto…empezara…-miro alrededor la casa en mal estado y algunas gotas de sangre abajo-Tu y yo… Bueno, en esa habitación, ya sabes.-dijo el chico apenado.

-Butty, no sé cómo decírtelo, así que te lo diré francamente, estoy…-la chica se detuvo-Embarazada.-expulsó rápidamente.

El chico no sabía que decir, pues no tenía idea alguna de que esperar de aquello, abrazó a su novia y la tuvo entre sus brazos; juntos volvieron a su asentamiento en las montañas, no sin antes pasar por la zona de maternidad del hospital.

Tiempos difíciles se vaticinaban, pero pasara lo que pasara, ellos sabían que lucharían juntos para salir adelante; ese bebe era su responsabilidad y el destino de ellos tenía que ser un futuro mejor, para el bebe, para los tres, como algo más que simples novios, como una verdadera pareja.

Aquella noche y durante muchas más durmieron encerrados en la sala de maternidad del hospital y ahí esperaron, hasta que el día llego y una nueva historia de sus vidas estaba a punto de iniciar.

 **Fin**

 **Na.-Esta final lo pongo porque básicamente esta historia tenía que tener originalmente este final, pero me gustó más el final al Sol, así que lo deje como epilogo, hay secuela preparada Si y no, habrá secuela definitivamente, pero en meses, por ahora solo quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron esta historia de principio a fin, estén hoy 11 de Mayo, o cualquier día del porvenir.**

 **Un saludo enorme a Coyote, quien es el coautor, varias buenas ideas vinieron de él (como la muerte de Annie); así que me gustaría que también le dieran su crédito; esta historia nació cuando yo era aun muy novato y tuvo un parón (Debido a situaciones personales, que no eran "Estoy ocupado en la escuela", tuve serios problemas durante ese paron) Pero bueno, de eso ya hable en el One Shoot de "Si el Mundo llega a su fin" Que por cierto, el protagonista es el padre de Kevin Stoley (le di demasiada importancia a esa familia para que ni siquiera aparecieran, aunque tuvieron un gran papel en la trama).**

 **Pero bueno, el parón, créanme que vino de maravilla, antes del parón se notaba que no sabía mucho escribir, los caps no llegaban a ser la gran cosa, pero desde el cap 5 la cosa comenzó a ponerse emocionante, el hospital, todas esas cosas del centro comercial y como la historia se fue enlanzando sin que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurrría; lo sé, debí haber dado más detalles para que entendieran el final, pero ya con lo que dijo Big Al debe sobrar y bastar.**

 **Reitero mis gracias a todos, en especial a Coyote, Luis, Alucard, Angelus, Kellyzelda, Jules, Peck, Paliiduz y DemonofSpace que me apoyaron desde una review hasta más de una ;) Gracias chicos y chicas xD**

 **Para los lectores silenciosos hago mención a Neko Noodle Anonymus y Michel Rojas, también se aprecía muchísimo su apollo desde el Shh, silencio.**

 **Es difícil despedirme de esta historia, pero hey, habrá secuela (no ahora, posiblemente ni siquiera dentro de 6 meses, pero habrá); también si les gusto esta historia les invito a pasarse por mis otras historias, sobre todo por la de "Historia de un Mehicano" que viene siendo la predecesora de Esperanzas, pero claro, la del Mehicano será tragi-comedia; con un estilo similar a los primeros 4 caps de este fic, pero sin el tono serio, uno más jugueton; en caso de que quieran una historia madura, ya tengo Jurasick Park 2, si no lo has leído, hazlo, no necesitas leer el de Luis para entederlo.**

 **Ahora sí, me despido del fic, a escribir nuevas (y posiblemente mejores) historias, dejando atrás la historia de esta linda pareja, para re-encontrarla en un futuro, gracias por todo el apoyo, reportense con un review y nos vemos mañana, u otro día.**

 **Gracias por todo, su apoyo me hace tener Esperanzas.**


End file.
